Yes, I Remember
by HopelessRomantic1020
Summary: When an unknown enemy drags the Lycian army's tactician to the realm of Ylisse, Lyn gives chase in an effort to save the life of the man she adores. Now stranded in an unfamiliar land, the Lady of the Plains finds herself in caught up in yet another war, once again fighting alongside her precious Robin. A rewrite/expansion of "Do You Remember?" AU. Canon-divergent slow burn.
1. Prologue

**So this is a thing that I did. As mentioned in the summary, this is a rewrite of an older story of mine, "Do You Remember?", which featured Robin and Lyn reuniting quite some time after the events of Blazing Blade.**

 **Looking back on it, I realized that I'm really not too proud of that one. The concept wasn't _bad_ in my eyes, but the execution just fell flat to me. A lot of this likely had to do with just how short and rushed the whole thing was, even for a one-shot. That being said, I'm pleased to announce that this story will _not_ be a one-shot. **

**I'd just like to preface this by apologizing for the more... dour tone, shall we say. I promise the whole story isn't going to be one big slog of sadness. That being said, feel free to drop any and all feedback you might have! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally over. With the mighty Durandal in hand and his steed below him, Eliwood had slain the monstrous Fire Dragon. The beast in question was summoned to the Dragon's Gate by the now-dead Nergal, the vile sorcerer responsible for numerous atrocities across Elibe. Eliwood had grown tremendously over the course of his long journey, but he was not alone. The Lycian prince was supported by his three closest friends and allies: the strong but reckless Hector of Ostia, the kind but fierce Lyndis of the Lorca, and the army's quiet but skilled tactician…

Robin.

The sun was finally beginning to rise as the exhausted heroes exited the Dragon's Gate, practically leaning on each other for support all the while.

"Haah… We… We did it, you guys," Hector panted, hands on his knees. "We did it."

"Yes," Eliwood agreed with a tired but relieved smile. "We certainly did. Elibe, and perhaps the world at large, is now free of Nergal's evil. The gods smile upon us all today..."

"L-Lord Eliwood!" a familiar soft voice cried out from behind the young leader. He didn't even have to turn around to recognize it as Ninian's, but he did so anyway out of shock and was met with the half-manakete dancer practically throwing herself into his arms.

"Ninian!" he exclaimed with a look of surprise as he held her close. "... So you've decided to stay here after all? Are you sure about this?"

Smiling, she nodded before staring deeply into his eyes. "I am, yes… I'll always miss Nils, but I know that he'll be safe in our world now... Thank you, Eliwood. You have saved me numerous times, in more ways than one, and… and you have my heart as well."

"Ninian," Eliwood uttered with a wholesome smile. "That's…"

"Blehhh!"

The couple turned to their larger companion, Hector, who was leaning over and retching as if he had ingested the foulest of poisons. Robin, meanwhile, patted him on the back consolingly.

"Hector!" Lyn yelled.

Hector gagged and wiped his mouth with his wrist as his two closest friends shot him a dirty look. Ninian, meanwhile, merely blinked in confusion. "Look at these two. It's all... sappy and gross! You'll never find me falling head over heels for anyone like that. Not now, not ever!"

"It's a good thing Farina isn't here to hear you say such things, you know," Lyn retorted with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps you'll have to pay her a visit in Ilia once we get back to the mainland."

"I already paid her twenty-thousand gold pieces, now you want me to pay her _more_?!"

"Oh, Hector, you're simply hopeless!"

Eliwood and Ninian continued to hold each other close as the two bickered, and Robin merely stepped back to enjoy the view of the sun rising on the Dread Isle. It had been only about two years since Lyndis had found him alone and unconscious on the plains of Sacae, and he only had become really acquainted with Eliwood and Hector over the past year. Robin would never forget the look on Lyndis's face when the three of them arrived to help her during the invasion of Caelin. How brilliantly her eyes shone amidst all the chaos...

And yet, in spite of all of this… in spite of all the time they had spent together and all of their achievements, the young tactician couldn't help but feel out of place next to his three companions. They were all skilled warriors in their own right, and yet the tactician could barely hold a sword. He'd read stories about tacticians who were also mighty spellswords in their own right, and it planted a seed of inadequacy in his heart.

"What about you, Robin?" Lyn inquired, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Ah… um," the tactician stammered, wringing his hands nervously. He had never really been much of a talker to begin with and now she was springing _this_ onto him?! "I… haven't really decided yet, truth be told…"

"Is that so? Well, you're more than welcome to come back to Caelin with me. You can even be our official tactician!"

Hector snorted boorishly. "Sounds more like a marriage proposal to me."

"Hector!"

Hearing his words made both Lyn and Robin's faces redden considerably. Eliwood and Ninian silently turned their attention towards their trio of friends with bemused expressions.

Lyn, her mouth agape, was at a loss for words. She knew that Hector could be a brazen oaf from time to time (more often than not, really), but not once had he ever brought something like _this_ to the table. The nerve of him! It was true that she and Robin had grown incredibly close in such a relatively short amount of time, and it was _also_ true that she had stolen glances at him when she thought no one was looking, but...

Oh, dear Elimine.

Robin, predictably, didn't quite know how to respond either. He had always looked up to Lyndis as someone who was strong-willed yet kindhearted, and he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't find her beautiful. Even so, he had never quite considered their relationship to be _that_ intense.

"I… um… th-that is to say," Robin stumbled over his words, his ears blazing with embarrassment. "Well, I - "

Lyn held out a hand in his direction as she scowled at a smug Hector. "You don't have to waste your breath on the likes of _him_ , Robin. It's fine."

Eliwood sighed, face in his hand. "We defeated Nergal not thirty minutes ago and you two are already at each other's throats again… You might as well save the bickering for the voyage back home. I have no doubt Fargus will be more than willing to hear about this…"

* * *

Upon reaching the mainland, everything quickly began to fall apart. Hector's older brother, Uther, had recently died of the same illness responsible for taking their parents away. As a result, Hector and his subordinates were forced to return to Ostia as quickly as possible. Eliwood and the others offered their sincerest condolences and offered to go with him, but Marcus was quick to point out that Pherae still needed its future marquess to return home as well.

And so, with a heavy heart, Eliwood and Ninian said goodbye to both Lyndis and Robin for the time being as the army splintered off. Many recruits went their separate ways until only Lyndis's Legion remained. Wil and Florina bade farewell and returned home to their families as Kent and Sain escorted Lyn and Robin home to Caelin. The odd pair, still loyal to Lyn and Caelin, resumed their post outside the castle.

"Poor Hector," Lyn mused softly, poking her half-eaten dinner with a fork. "I didn't really know Uther, but this can't be easy on him…"

Robin, who was sitting across the table from her, wore a similarly saddened expression. "I know… the guy's not even past his nineteenth year and he's already lost all of his family members. It seems like death's stalked all of us at some point or another. First you, then Eliwood… and now him."

Lyn eyed the tactician somberly, taking in the empathetic look in his deep brown eyes. "... What about your family, Robin?"

"Huh?" he blurted, looking back at her. "What do you mean?"

The Sacaean swallowed the lump in her throat before pressing on. "Are they… you know…"

"Dead? I can't say," Robin admitted with a heavy sigh. "My earliest memory in this world is waking up to the sight of you in your home… I don't know if I even _have_ a family, truthfully."

Lyn gasped, a hand over her mouth. Robin never spoke much and spoke even less about himself, but this revelation still came as a shock to her regardless. "Goodness… I'm so sorry, Robin."

"From where I'm sitting, you three have it much worse. I can't remember having any loved ones, but if I were to lose someone like you, I…"

"Robin!" Lyn uttered with wide eyes.

The tactician blushed fiercely, trying to hide his face in his luscious green robe. "A-ah, no! What I meant to say was…"

Lyn giggled quietly and shook her head with a smile. "It's fine. Still… I'm sorry about your memory."

"Lyndis, I - "

Robin was interrupted by the sound of one of Castle Caelin's maids bursting through the door and into the dining hall. "L-Lady Lyndis! Lord Hausen is most ill!"

"Oh, no," Lyn moaned in horror, rising from her seat. "Where is he?!"

"He's in his chamber as we speak," she explained, motioning for both of them to come with her. "He had a violent coughing fit not too long ago and collapsed. He has requested your presence at once!"

Without another word, the pair rushed out of the dining hall after the maid as the three of them made their way to the highest floor of the castle. The lord's chamber was a fair sprint away, and Lyn nearly knocked over several servants in her plight to reach her grandfather.

"Grandfather!" Lyn cried, kicking open the door to his room and nearly hitting the nearby doctor in the process. Rushing over to his bedside, she asked, "Are you alright?!"

The old man coughed and turned his head so that his face no longer rested on the pillow. Robin entered the room quietly and could see that Lord Hausen was pale and gaunt, now more than ever. His once daily garden walks with Lyn had seemed to improve his health before the invasion of Caelin, but now his breathing was ragged and his chest heaved with every breath he took. Robin could only turn his head away somberly as his friend pleaded with Hausen to keep living. The apothecary, meanwhile, exited the room to give them some privacy.

"Grandfather… please… it feels like we've only _just_ met," Lyn mumbled tearfully. "... Who did this to you? I'll find them! I'll find them and… and…"

"Lyndis… you are a strong girl, just as your mother was," Hausen told her with a gentle smile before coughing. "Urk… you… you are Madelyn's girl. Madelyn and Hassar… they smile upon you, as do I…"

Lyn kneeled by her grandfather's side, grabbing his withered hand and pressing it to her face. "No… not now… please… not when we're finally free…!"

Hausen lifted his hand from Lyn and stroked her cheek gently before turning his attention to Robin. "... You there, boy. You were the one who… koff... reunited us to begin with, yes?"

"A-ah… well, I wasn't alone, sir," Robin admitted sheepishly, looking him in the eye. "The knights of Caelin did far more for her than I ever could…"

"Heh… how humble of you... Thank you, son. You and Lyndis have endured much strife… I know that you'll take care of each other long after I am gone," Hausen asserted with conviction, even through his illness. "Yes, I… I can die... knowing that you're both in good hands…"

Closing his eyes, Lord Hausen drew his final breath and smiled gracefully as he finally let his spirit rest.

"No… Grandfather," Lyn pleaded uselessly, clutching his cold hand with both of hers. "This can't be happening..."

The apothecary reentered the room with a grim expression. "I'm sorry, Lady Lyndis. By the time I had arrived to administer the medicine, his organs had already suffered irreversible damage. Lord Hausen's pain was so severe that he refused my treatment altogether. His final wish was to see you one last time…"

"Lundgren," Robin snarled under his breath, fists clenched as he looked away from the dead marquess and his grieving granddaughter. The tactician instantly pieced together that all of the poison Hausen's brother forced him to drink, coupled with his old age, ultimately doomed him. "Damn him…!"

"Robin," Lyn sniffed, wiping her eyes with her arm.

"Lyn… I'm so sorry," the tactician voiced mournfully, kneeling down and embracing the girl. "I… I don't know what to say…"

The Sacaean woman sighed with a bowed head and closed eyes. "Don't. Just… stay with me. Please..."

"... Always."

The pair sat by Hausen's bed for what felt like ages. Lyn, fatigued as she was, couldn't will herself to move. Too much had happened in such a short period of time. Too many people had died during the war against Nergal as is, but now this? She had gotten wind of her grandfather's worsening condition via messenger, but she never expected him to pass away _this_ early. With the death of her grandfather, Lyn had lost the one family member she had left in this world.

Even with Robin's arms wrapped around her tightly, she still felt utterly and completely alone.

* * *

The funeral service was held just a few days later and, per the deceased Lord Hausen's request, was a small and private affair. Though citizens all over Caelin received word of his death and mourned appropriately, only a few select individuals outside of the castle's staff were permitted to attend the service in the courtyard.

"This is all our fault," Sain mumbled as he and the others stood by the grave, the skies darkening. "Had we arrived back in Caelin earlier, Lord Hausen wouldn't have taken in so much poison…!"

"... I'm sorry, my liege," Kent apologized, bowing at Hausen's tombstone. "I have failed you. You trusted me with your life… and I failed you."

Lyn shook her head fiercely. "Stop that, you two. If not for your efforts, I would have never gotten the chance to meet him before he died. That has to count for something, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Sniff… y-yeah…"

Robin stood under a nearby tree, observing his friends give their final words to Hausen from afar. One by one, each of the attendees walked up to the grave and spoke to it, occasionally adorning it with the flowers Hausen had adored so much in life. The young strategist wanted to say something, _anything_ , to express his deepest condolences, but he just couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Feeling utterly disgusted with himself, Robin glumly watched his friends say goodbye to the former marquess until only Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn remained by the grave.

"Damn it all," the rising Marquess of Ostia swore, glaring down at his feet. "If only we ran into you sooner… I'm sorry, Lyn."

"It's not your fault," she reassured him, patting his shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Hector. I know that this was probably the last place you wanted to be right now, so this really means a lot to me…"

"Hey, if Uther had wanted a funeral, I know you would have done the same for me," Hector replied back with a sad yet comforting smile.

Eliwood said nothing, but stood between his friends with a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Robin couldn't help but grin slightly; the three of them had such chemistry both on and off the battlefield. Being comparatively mute by comparison, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of their relationship…

"No," he scolded himself quietly as he shook the thought out of his mind. "Now's not the time to be selfish, Robin… She needs you right now."

Despite his words, he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to himself. When had Lyndis _ever_ really needed him? If anything, it felt like the other way around for Robin. She nursed him back to health, he practically hid behind her every battle like a _coward_ , and it always seemed like she could handle any and every scenario without his "help".

Forcing those thoughts deeper inside of him as a light drizzle rained down, Robin approached the other three with a sad smile. "Hello, everyone."

Everyone smiled at him in return and began to talk about the circumstances regarding the fate of Caelin. In a normal scenario, the firstborn son of the marquess would take the throne. As Lyn was literally the only living blood-relative of Lord Hausen, however, the task of leadership would naturally fall to her.

Of course, Lyn was hardly one for politics, let alone full-blown leadership of what basically amounted to a small country. To say nothing of the absolute _heresy_ of a half-Sacaean woman becoming the marquess (or rather, marchioness) of Caelin. Lyn had always been proud of her heritage, but she knew that more than a few people would disapprove of her having any role in Caelin politics.

"... Fine by me. I could never live such a stuffy life anyway," she claimed, folding her arms defiantly. "Even so, Caelin still needs a leader…"

Hector raised an eyebrow. "So… what, then? You're just gonna pack up and leave?"

"What choice do I have? I'm not a leader. I never have been," Lyn protested, shaking her head wistfully. "I couldn't even lead my own tribe; how can I be expected to lead a people who I have little in common with as is? My _own_ people wouldn't even listen to me, Hector!"

"... Well, when you put it that way - "

"Hector!" Eliwood admonished.

"You know that's not what I meant!" he protested in return. "I'm just saying that Lyn's probably right about not exactly being fit to rule a nation. Hell, _I'm_ not fit to rule a nation. The difference between us and her is that we were raised for this kinda thing. It only makes sense that Lyn wouldn't be comfortable with leading the place permanently."

Lyn and Robin both looked at the warrior in surprise.

"... What? What'd I say?"

"That was surprisingly insightful of you, Hector," Lyn stated with a slight chuckle. "I'd feel bad about leaving everyone behind, but… I just don't belong here. Not as a leader, nor as a citizen. The plains are my home."

Eliwood and Hector silently exchanged glances before nodding. The latter claimed, "Well, if you're sure about this, I'll see what I can do about bringing Caelin under Ostian protection. I can't imagine the council would be _too_ disappointed about the extra opportunities, but I'll crush anyone who tries to harm Caelin or its people."

"Hector," Lyn cooed with a bright smile. "... Thank you."

"Ha. Don't mention it…"

* * *

By nightfall, Eliwood and Hector had departed back to Pherae and Ostia respectively as Lyn began packing up her belongings in her chamber. Hector said that he personally would make sure troops would arrive no later than tomorrow night, and hopefully Lyn could leave the castle swiftly after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Look at all these fancy garments," Robin said from her door frame, admiring a fancy red silk robe sitting on a dresser. "You sure you don't want to take that with you, Lyn?"

"It's not really my style. You're free to keep it, though," she teased as she continued packing. Turning to the tactician, she inquired, "Have you started packing yet?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, for the trip," Lyn clarified. "It's a long walk back to Sacae, you know. We're lucky that Castle Caelin had a few horses to spare!"

"Ah… uh… truthfully, I hadn't really considered going with you," Robin answered bluntly. Seeing her shocked face, he backpedaled. "A-argh, no! That's not… it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just…"

"So… you _do_ want to be with me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…"

"Ahaha! It's okay, Robin," Lyn relented, giggling a bit. "I just assumed that you would be coming back with me, but it's really no problem if you prefer the comfort of Caelin."

Robin recomposed himself before turning to face her again. "Now you _know_ that's not true. It's a nice life, to be sure, but there's a certain beauty to Sacae all the same…"

"At least we can agree on that," Lyn said with a blissful grin. "... So you're coming with me, then?"

"I'd love to, but… is it really appropriate?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it frowned upon for an unmarried man and woman to live together in Sacae? I'll admit, I don't know nearly as much about Lorcan customs specifically, but…"

Lyn closed her eyes for a moment and reflected on his words before responding. "... Yes, I suppose it would be rather frowned upon by the other tribes. Even so, I _am_ the last of the Lorca. Their traditions shall always live on in me, but I must be free to live my own life as well. And right now, Robin… there's no one I'd rather have by my side."

Robin froze up, looking at the girl before him in surprise. Did she really mean that…?

"Lyndis, I…"

"No need for the formalities, Robin. Lyn will do," she told him as she finished packing her belongings in a sack. "We've known each other for quite some time now; you've more than earned that right."

"Uh, okay… Lyn, I just want you to know that - "

The tentative tactician was interrupted by the harsh _crack_ of thunder just outside Lyn's bedroom window. The scare caused both of them to jump before the gentle pitter-patter of rain descended onto the roof, making them relax.

Lyn let out a chuckle of relief before sitting on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Robin. "You know, Robin, we used to have storms like this in Sacae all the time."

Robin hesitated for a moment before obliging her nonverbal request. "You're japing! But… how did you manage? I can't imagine your tents nor your clothes would offer much protection against the rain."

"And what's wrong with my clothes, exactly?"

"That's not what I - "

"Kidding," she reassured with a cheeky grin.

The strategist sighed, head dropping in exasperation. "I hate it when you do that, you know."

"Oh, I'm well aware," Lyn said, laughing as she ruffled Robin's hair a bit. "But seriously, go pack up your belongings! It's getting late, and I was hoping to take one last stroll around Caelin tomorrow before we finally head out."

Robin stood up from the bed and began walking towards the door. Throwing up his hands, he joked, "As you wish, Lady Lyndis."

"Oh, get out!" Lyn shot back, laughing.

The love struck strategist left the room and waltzed down the castle halls, humming a tune to himself. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Living out on the plains with Lyn would be a new and indubitably nerve wracking experience, but it excited him all the same.

Robin nearly passed a large mirror on one of the walls before stopping to look at himself. Same messy brown hair, same green cloak, same baggy eyes… On any other night, he might have concluded that he looked unappealing at best.

Now, though… now he was feeling emboldened. Emboldened enough to confess his feelings, even.

"Well, aren't you a handsome devil?" he cooed at his reflection before laughing. "Heh…"

"So I've been told," came the response.

Robin blinked twice in dull surprise. "... Huh? That's odd… for a moment, it almost sounded like my reflection replied to me… I must be more tired than I thought."

It came as quite a shock to the strategist when his reflection shifted altogether. A black and purple cloak replaced the green robe and brown hair turned to white. Perhaps most unnerving were the red eyes glaring at him from the mirror.

"What in the name of the gods…?!" Robin exclaimed as he hastily jumped back. As he did so, he felt a cold hand grip his wrist tightly, another arm wrapping around his form. Robin turned his head to see that his supposed reflection was the culprit. "Gah!"

"Be still, you fool," the evil-looking Robin demanded. "If you behave, the process shouldn't take much longer than - "

"N-n-no!" Robin refused, struggling to free himself from his grip. "Lyn, Kent, Sain, anybody! H-help!"

"Enough!"

The evil Robin relinquished his grasp on the frightened strategist only to backhand him, sending him to the floor. While he was down, Robin then felt two frigid hands surround his throat as those red eyes pierced into his soul. It felt like his very mind was being taken from him, and that was all he had.

"Ngh… I'm sorry, Lyn," he barely managed to wheeze out, a tear rolling down his face. "I should have… told you sooner…"

"Do not grieve," his assailant muttered, glaring down at Robin. "With this, you and I shall be whole again, and we shall fulfill our destiny."

"Hey!"

The doppelgänger was broken out of his spell by a shrill yet powerful voice. He cursed silently as the mental link between him and Robin was broken, a painful shockwave ringing through his brain. Robin meanwhile laid unconscious, his hair having turned white as snow from the mental assault.

Lyn couldn't believe her eyes. He looked just like Robin, and yet… he was not.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"Who on Mother Earth are you?" she demanded, brandishing her Mani Katti in her hand. "A leftover remnant of Nergal's?"

The clone shook his head. "You misunderstand, girl. This boy here, Robin… He has something of mine. Namely, his very existence. I'm simply taking back what's rightfully mine."

"What kind of nonsense is that?! Robin's not some object for you to possess! He's a human being, and he's my friend!" Lyn shouted.

The Sacaean rushed forward and slashed multiple times at the clone, but her sword merely bounced off of him each time. "What the…?"

"Dragonskin, baby," he taunted smugly. "Never fails."

Lyn had no time to react as a dark blast of magic shoved her to the floor. The doppelgänger sighed and snapped his fingers, and a swirling portal was opened within seconds. Lifting Robin, he said, "I'm disappointed, but not surprised. I should have known that such a weak heart would need more time to cook. At least now I can send him back to his proper home and wait it out."

Lyn could only watch in shock and horror as her unconscious friend was flung into the portal, disappearing. The evil clone dusted himself off before stepping into it himself, and the Sacaean fighter leapt to her feet and sprinted towards the vortex out of desperation.

'I cannot… I _will not_ let Robin down!' she thought as she leapt forward. 'Even if this means putting myself in more danger than ever before… I'll persevere, no matter the odds!'

The portal closed just after Lyn passed through it, and the castle guards finally arrived to a strange sight. Though a commotion was heard, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary save for a cracked mirror…

"... Lady Lyndis?" Kent called down the hall.

"Robin?" Sain asked, looking around cautiously. "... Are either of you there?"


	2. A Frosty Awakening

**Hello, readers! Right off the bat, I'd just like to thank you all so much for giving me the time of day. I was blown away by the amount of support this story had received in such a short amount of time, and I'm glad that lots of you seemed to enjoy the prologue. Before we get into Chapter 1, though, I'd like to respond to some feedback!**

 **Guest: Yes, indeed! This one came as a flash of inspiration mixed with a desire to improve upon an older work of mine. It's a little different from my other works, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **I'm a Nobody. Who Are You: Thank you! I was hoping that I'd be able to take this story in a slightly different direction than expected. Lyndis is definitely going to be put to the test as she travels through Ylisse, and Endgame... heh. That's a surprise!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Thank you, thank you! Admittedly it's been quite some time since I've played FE7, so I greatly appreciate you calling me on my error. As for what happens in this chapter... Read on!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Here's hoping you like the chapters to come even more.**

 **Strategist Ghidorah: Thank you so much! I'm glad that I seem to have gotten the characters down so far. I too am a fan of Lyn and Robin, and I hope to do them justice in this tale. Stay tuned!**

 **Thank all of you so much for leaving your input. As always, I embrace any and all feedback with open arms. Now that that's out of the way, let's kick things off!**

* * *

The first sensation Lyn could recall was the feeling of a thick blanket over her resting form. It was soft to the touch and just as warm, and the Sacaean smiled to herself with closed eyes as she snuggled into the sheets.

"... Wait a minute," she uttered, eyes shooting open. "This isn't my cot!"

Shooting upright, she threw the blanket off of her. Lyn was still wearing all of her clothes from the previous day, but she still scrutinized the room suspiciously. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary; beige walls, wooden flooring, both the Mani Katti and Sol Katti resting together on a nearby table…

"Aha," she whispered to herself, hopping out of bed and rushing over to her weapons. The Mani Katti's blade shone a brilliant silver, and its beauty was rivaled only by the ornate red hilt of the Sol Katti. Lyn sheathed both weapons on her person with a satisfied sigh. "Well, at least I still have you two. But… just where am I?"

"U-um," a tiny voice squeaked from behind her. Lyn instinctively drew her blade and pointed it towards the source defensively. The swordswoman blinked in surprise upon seeing a pink-haired girl in a decidedly revealing white outfit. The girl let out a shriek, purple eyes large with fear. "Eek! P-Please don't!"

"Oh!" Lyn gasped, withdrawing her weapon immediately before bowing her head in shame. "I'm so sorry! You gave me quite the scare, you know…"

The other girl wrung her hands together nervously as she looked away in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to know a couple of things, though… Where am I and how did I get here?"

"I… I was making the rounds just outside of town when I noticed that you were passed out in the snow…"

Lyn's eyes widened upon hearing this. "... Snow?"

In an instant, she rushed over to the nearest window and threw open the blinds. Lyn momentarily regretted the decision as a flash of white blinded her vision. Upon regaining her bearings, however, she noticed that there was indeed snow as far as the eye could see. It was as if she had landed in Ilia of all places…

"Y-yes," the pink-haired girl mumbled shyly, getting Lyn's attention. "I couldn't just leave you out there to freeze to death, s-so I brought you back to my home… I hope you don't mind…"

The Sacaean grinned, eyes gleaming with gratitude. "Not at all, friend. Thank you."

She extended her hand towards her savior. "I'm Lyn. And you are?"

The pink-haired girl briefly flinched upon being offered her hand, but slowly reached over and shook it with a trembling hand of her own. "Um… I'm Olivia. I work as a d-dancer here in West Ferox."

Lyn's face contorted in confusion. The name didn't sound anything at all like a location in Elibe. At least not that she could recall, anyway. "... West Ferox?"

"That's right," Olivia answered with a kind smile. "Together with East Ferox, we make up the country of Regna Ferox."

"... Right."

"Hee hee… I take it you're new here?"

"You could say that," Lyn answered with a chuckle. She wasn't any closer to finding Robin, but it was a start. "In any case, it was a pleasure to meet you, Olivia. You will always have my thanks for saving me. That being said, I'm afraid I have to go now... There's someone I'm after."

"Oh! O-of course," Olivia said, nodding. "You probably have family to return home to, right?"

Lyn winced slightly, but maintained her composure. "Er… not exactly…"

Olivia's hands flew to her mouth immediately as the mortification rose to her face. "Oh… oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I had no idea…"

The Sacaean shook her head, smiling politely. "It's fine. No harm done."

Olivia's face seemed to sink slightly for a moment before she turned her head away shyly. "W-Well, okay... If I may, though… How do you plan on traveling in this weather? Your dress is beautiful, but it's not exactly fit for the weather…"

Lyn looked at Olivia from top to bottom and back again before giving her an expression of confusion. "But… you're wearing less than I am…"

"Ah… so I am," the dancer yielded, coughing as her blush returned. She walked over to a nearby dresser and said, "Still… you should take something to protect you from the cold!"

Lyn would have argued against it, but it was true that Sacaeans weren't exactly used to handling snowy weather as is. Not helping was the fact that she had left all of her other clothes back at home…

Olivia came back with a brown cloak, brown snow boots, and what looked like a thin black bodysuit. "H-here you go… the suit goes under your d-dress, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest…"

"Thank you, Olivia," Lyn said, bowing her head in respect and gratitude before accepting the articles of clothing. "I'll put these to good use. Won't you be cold, though?"

"D-don't worry about me! I have plenty of coats lying around," the dancer affirmed. Turning and walking out of the room, she uttered, "I'll give you some privacy…"

Within a couple of minutes, Lyn had gotten dressed for the day. She greatly appreciated Olivia's generosity; snug as the bodysuit might have been, it was certain to keep both her arms and legs warm as well as the rest of her.

"Are you sure you're not hungry or thirsty?" Olivia asked Lyn as the latter walked out of the bedroom.

"Not at the moment, no. I appreciate your hospitality though!"

"Well, okay… You said you were looking for someone, right? Maybe you can find some help in the Feroxi marketplace," the dancer suggested. "It's really not too far from here. Just make a right when you leave here and keep walking down the hill."

"Thank you, Olivia. I won't forget how much you've helped me," Lyn claimed, opening the door. "I hope our paths cross again someday, that I may return the favor."

"It was n-nothing, really," Olivia bashfully stammered, looking down at her feet with a smile. "Good luck out there, Lyn…"

* * *

The howling, icy wind bit at Lyn's face as she carefully made her way down the snowy hill. Each step she took made a satisfying _crunch_ as the Sacaean swordswoman continued to walk down the path.

"H-how did Florina and her sisters enjoy this weather?" she asked herself, her teeth chattering. Lyn would have to remember to thank Olivia again a thousand times over for loaning her such practical clothing.

Lyn's frosty march continued for a few more minutes before she finally made her way past a rusted metal gate, entering the marketplace. The wind had died down a bit as many voices became more and more audible. Grinning triumphantly, Lyn silently thanked Mother Earth and Father Sky for blessing her with landing so close to civilization.

"Oranges! Get yer oranges here!" a merchant advertised, attracting some townspeople. "Fresh from Valm!"

"We got meat 'ere! Come and get some Feroxi cold cuts here!"

"Anybody wanna buy some cabbages?" a red-haired merchant questioned no one in particular. Turning to Lyn with a wily grin, she said, "I'm sure _you_ do, Miss!"

"Ah… me?"

"But of course! Such a lovely green-haired vixen such as yourself _must_ adore vegetables, am I right?"

Lyn blushed, examining the cabbage stand more closely. "W-Well, I certainly don't think I'm quite _that_ lovely - "

"Nonsense! I'm sure you could have _all_ the men here in Ferox wrapped around your finger! Heck, maybe even some of the women as well!"

"Anna, stop," a gruff voice chided. Lyn whirled around to see a tall man in a dark cloak standing a fair distance behind her. "Shameless flattery will get you nowhere."

The merchant paused, blinking, before suddenly taking on a smirk. Winking, she flirted, "Well hello again, handsome. Back for more of my delicious cabbages?"

"... Perhaps," he replied nonchalantly, reaching into his cloak and procuring a modest pouch of gold from it.

The hooded man came over and was about to put the gold on the stall when he noticed that he was now standing rather close to Lyn. The Sacaean gazed up at him in confusion and met his eye, and the cowled man froze up on the spot.

"Er… are you quite alright, sir?" she inquired concernedly. Not getting a response, Lyn waved her hand in front of his face. This caused the man to flinch violently, taking a few steps back.

"Gah! Back, woman!"

"What? I didn't even touch you!" she protested, taken aback by his rudeness. Just who was this man, anyway?

Anna sighed and gave Lyn an apologetic look. "Terribly sorry about that, Greenie. My _friend_ here is a bit of an oddball when it comes to the ladies."

"Is he now? A female friend of mine seems to have almost the exact same problem…"

"E-Enough!" the man blurted, setting the gold down on the stall and skulking away with some cabbages in his hands.

"Hey!" Lyn shouted.

"Ah, it's fine. Honestly, he probably could have taken a little more with how much gold he left me," Anna admitted before sighing dreamily. "Isn't he dashing?"

"..."

"A-Ah! Anyway, did you need something?"

Lyn raised an eyebrow before answering in great detail. "I was just wondering if you could help me locate my friend, Robin. He's roughly my height, somewhat frail, wears a green cloak, and usually doesn't talk much."

The red-haired veggie peddler gave a noise of contemplation, finger resting on her chin. "Mmm… That's quite specific. I dunno if I can help ya out there…"

"Please," Lyn begged. "He's very important to me. If it's coin you need, I'm sure I can oblige - "

Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered that she didn't even _have_ any money on her, much less the currency of this land in particular.

"Let me guess, you left it in your other pants?" Anna joked, earning a sharp glare in response. "Kidding, kidding! Sheesh, tough crowd… In all honesty, I've never even met your friend before."

Lyn's face fell as her heart sank. "Oh…"

"Now hold your horses!" the merchant girl shouted. "What I _do_ know is that there's a big coliseum that was built right on the border of East and West Ferox. Warriors from all across the globe gather there frequently to test their mettle and being home the gold! Mmm… gold…"

"A coliseum, you say?" Lyn questioned, perking up slightly. "... I see. And how would I go about getting there?"

"Like I said, it's on the border. Your best bet would be to hitch a ride in a carriage," Anna suggested with a shrug.

"But… I don't have any money…"

"That's okay!" Anna chirped with a grin. "My boyfriend can take you there for free! His name is Jake. Just tell him Anna sent you and he'll understand."

"Really? He would help me just like that?"

"Sure! He's kind of a sweetheart that way," she said, giggling. "You're just lucky that _I'm_ not the driver, otherwise I would have said no."

"I… see," Lyn mused quietly, nodding. With a smile, she added, "Thank you so much, Anna. Truly."

"Not at all! Once you leave the marketplace, he shouldn't be too far away. I'd go with you myself, but a gal's gotta make money somehow…"

Both of the girls laughed for a moment before Lyn spoke up again. "... You know, you remind me of this girl from my own world named Anna…"

"I mean, it _is_ a pretty common name," said the merchant.

"Well, I suppose, but… she _also_ has red hair in a ponytail…"

"Sweetie, you have _green_ hair. I'm pretty sure it's not that strange to meet two people with red hair in your lifetime."

"Come to think of it, _she_ has a boyfriend named Jake too!" Lyn exclaimed with big eyes.

" _Enough_ already!" Anna shouted peevishly, getting curious looks from some other shopkeepers and customers in the process. "Ah… ahem. What I _meant_ to say was that you probably have a busy day ahead of you, right? And time waits for no one, my girl! For all you know, Robin might be on his way out of the kingdom by now."

"Gods, you're right!" Lyn exclaimed, turning towards the exit of the marketplace she hadn't visited yet. "I must get going now. Thanks again, Anna!"

"You're welcome!" she called back, leaning forward onto her stand. "Sheesh… the nerve of that girl, talking my ear off like that. I should start charging by the second, I should!"

A nearby customer snarked, "I don't suppose you've ever purchased any self-awareness in your lifetime?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"I rest my case..."

* * *

It took a little while to locate Jake's wagon, but Lyn finally reached it and, true to Anna's word, was offered a ride to the coliseum free of charge. The arena stood imposingly as the lone swordswoman walked forward, and she felt herself tense up slightly with each step.

Walking past the grand doors and into the main hall, Lyn could see that Anna wasn't joking when she said that many a warrior gathered here. Knights, mages, mercenaries… all brought here for fame and fortune, no doubt.

Lyn pushed aside any uncertainty and waltzed up to a group of men. Clearing her throat, she questioned, "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a tactician around here lately?"

"Oi! Get a load of this one, lads," one of them jeered, his eyes traveling lecherously. "Ain't she a pretty one? Gahaha!"

"Eyes up, sir," Lyn snarled. "Anyway, he's really important to me, so I was just wondering if - "

"Ooh, she's got a little boyfriend, doesn't she?" an archer taunted. "How precious."

The swordswoman's face flared up in both anger and humiliation. She hadn't been here for five minutes and she was already being disrespected in such a way! "Why are you being so rude to me?! I don't even know any of you!"

"Look," a merc said as he grabbed her arm roughly, "I don't know who you think you are, but - "

He couldn't even finish his sentence before Lyn's forehead made contact with his face. The man relinquished his grip as his hand flew to his broken nose.

"Who do you think _you_ are?!" Lyn challenged, getting into a defensive position with her hand on the Mani Katti's hilt.

Several of the once-laughing competitors glared at her and grabbed their weapons, clearly unamused.

"Lady, you have _no idea_ who you're messin' with here!" the bleeding mercenary said as he ran off in a huff, his allies moving closer to Lyn threateningly.

Lyn smirked as she drew her blade. "From where I'm standing, I could say the same to you!"

"Hey! We don't have to take this from you! Get her, lads!"

Lyn was no stranger to combat, and she knew all too well that her greatest strengths lied in her agility and evasion tactics. The swordswoman dodged an incoming sword swing with ease before retaliating with a few quick slashes of her own, knocking her assailant to the ground.

"Dodge this!" an angered fighter cried as he lunged forward with an axe in hand.

"With pleasure!"

Lyn merely sidestepped the attack before slicing into his side multiple times. The wounded fighter crumpled to the floor, clutching his bloody side in agony.

"Damnit! She's too fast!"

The archer from before chuckled darkly as he drew his bow. "Is that right? Well, let's see if you can dodge _this_!"

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?!" a booming voice demanded, causing everyone to jump.

"Eep!"

The startled archer let his arrow fly a little too early, and Lyn leapt out of the way just in time. She turned her head to see a tall dark man with an eyepatch standing far behind her. "Look out!"

The man didn't even flinch as he caught the arrow mid-flight between his index finger and his thumb, snapping it in two with ease. The previously-aggressive mercenaries crumbled before the imposing one-eyed man, as did Lyn herself.

"Th-That's not how physics work," the archer stammered.

"QUIET!" he shouted. "Who's to blame for starting this bloodbath, huh?"

Everyone unceremoniously pointed at Lyn.

"I… I can explain!" she blurted, feebly trying to shake some of the blood off of her blade. "I was only acting in self-defense! I had no intention of…"

The tall man approached her slowly, and Lyn saw her entire life flash before her eyes. She would be lucky if she was merely imprisoned and not flat out executed for her actions. An ever growing sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach as the man finally came to a stop mere inches from her.

"You did, did you?" he asked gruffly, scrutinizing her with a stern eye. "Well, in that case…"

'This is it,' Lyn thought to herself. 'I'm sorry, everyone… I've failed you.'

"... It looks like I've got a new potential champion in the making!" the large man boomed, laughing heartily. "Welcome aboard, lass!"

The swordswoman's jaw dropped. She had just wounded several of the would-be contestants here, and he was _happy_ about it?!

"You're alright," he said, patting her shoulder somewhat roughly. "What's your name, young one?"

"I… I'm Lyn…"

"Lyn, eh? Glad to meet ya! I'm Khan Basilio of West Ferox," he greeted with a grin. Turning to everyone else, he ordered, "Alright, back to work everyone! The tournament is tomorrow, and I still need to figure out who I'm betting my leadership on! All able-bodied fighters are to report to the training wing in about thirty minutes! And for Feroxi's sake, get this blood mopped up!"

As everyone returned to their duties and the wounded mercenaries were taken to the infirmary, Basilio turned back to the smaller woman. "Heh. I saw those licks from your blade, girl. Good stuff. You might even be on par with last year's champion!"

Lyn recomposed herself and pridefully stood up straight. "Thank you, Khan Basilio. I have honed my skill with the blade for years now, but I still have much to learn."

Basilio nodded, folding his arms with a smirk. "Skilled _and_ humble. Flavia could definitely learn a thing or two from you, lass!"

"Who?"

"She's the Khan of East Ferox. Every couple of years or so, our two kingdoms go toe-to-toe in this here arena," he explained. "The team that wins decides who's gonna be the Supreme Khan of both Feroxes until the next tournament."

Lyn nodded slowly with pursed lips. "... I see. Well, it's definitely more interesting than Caelinian politics…"

The West Khan let out a boisterous laugh. "Big time! Does this mean that I can expect to see you on my team come tomorrow morning?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To take part in Feroxi's biggest tournament yet and bring home the glory?"

"N-no!" Lyn refused, shaking her head frantically. "I mean no offense, Khan Basilio, but I'm actually just here to look for someone."

"Ah… damn," he replied, scratching his chin casually. "Well, that's a shame. From the snippets I saw, you could have the makings of a real champion. Still though, I think you should at least stick around for a little while to observe the tournament proper. Who knows? Maybe your friend will turn up there too!"

"Ha… perhaps," she agreed quietly, smiling. "Would I also be allowed to witness your team practice? Perhaps I could pick up a couple of tricks for myself."

Basilio smirked before turning away from her. "Well, alright. Just follow me and hopefully those chuckleheads will have already beaten us there. And hey, the offer's still there if you want it."

"Thank you, Khan Basilio."

"Don't mention it!"

As the Lorcan girl followed the large but amicable man out of the lobby and through the halls, she felt a surge of excitement well up in her. Though Lyn still needed to find Robin, this could be an excellent opportunity to observe many different fighting styles and adapt her own accordingly. And then, when she encountered Robin, she'd be able to keep him safe even more efficiently.

"Just you wait, Robin," she whispered to herself with conviction. "I'll find you yet."

* * *

Once Lyn entered the training room, she was taken aback by both its size and the number of fighters sprawled about on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Basilio yelled, nearly tripping over an unconscious soldier. "What's going on here?"

The West Khan's eyes flew to the center of the room and he calmed down in an instant. "Oh. That explains it."

Lyn followed his gaze and saw two swordsmen dueling in the center of the room. One of them was dark-haired and wielded a katana not totally unlike her own blades, and the other was a blue-haired gentleman in a butterfly mask. His sword seemed much more intricate in design than his opponent's, and the two clashed frequently.

"Ngh… hah!"

"Hiyah!"

The dark-haired swordsman parried a slash before retaliating with one of his own, nicking his opponent in the side. With a grunt of pain, the blue-haired man dashed backwards before leaping into the air and performing an impressive somersault slash.

"My goodness," Lyn whispered with wide eyes. In all her years, she had never seen a fighting style quite like _that_ before. Was this how the people of Ferox fought on an ordinary day?!

Basilio chuckled as the two continued to slash at each other. "Impressive, aren't they? That man with the katana is none other than Lon'qu, West Ferox's champion for the past five years now."

Lyn watched with intrigue as the man known as Lon'qu sprinted at his adversary with impeccable speed. He appeared to swing his blade towards his opponent's right side before suddenly darting behind them and attacking them there instead.

"Argh!"

The masked man retaliated by whirling around with his blade, just nearly missing Lon'qu. Left dazed by the whiplash, he was at a clear disadvantage when Lon'qu dashed right towards him in an effort to finish it. Lyn gaped in shock as the darker-haired swordsman tripped and fell right onto the masked man, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Damn!"

"Ugh!"

Lon'qu's head landed on the masked man's chest, and in an instant he could feel that something was… off with his opponent. His eyes flew open in a mix of panic and embarrassment as he recoiled backwards, paralyzed with fear.

"What the…?" Lyn muttered to herself, studying the strange scene.

The masked man wasted no time in downing Lon'qu by sweeping his leg, sending him back to the floor. Standing, he then pointed his blade right at his throat, ending the match.

"... I yield," Lon'qu groaned in shame, his face red.

"... You fought well, sir," the masked man said with a nod as he sheathed his blade. "You have my thanks."

Basilio approached the pair, applauding. Feeling lost, Lyn decided to do the same. "Well, that was some damn good fighting, lads! The hell came over you though, Lon'qu?! I've never seen you choke _that_ badly before!"

Lon'qu merely stood up and dusted himself off. He briefly locked eyes with Lyn before breaking away, walking out of the room. "I was… careless. That's all."

"You're both quite skilled, you know," Lyn complimented, gazing back at the masked man. "I'm not even sure I could take you in a fight!"

The masked man seemed to study Lyn with intrigue, though she found it difficult to determine due to his butterfly mask. "Hmm…"

Lyn blinked in surprise before examining herself. "... Have I offended you somehow, sir?"

"No. Forgive me, I just… hm."

"Cryptic," Basilio said with a snort. "Very cryptic. In any case, lad, you hold the honor of being the first man ever to defeat Lon'qu in battle. At least as long as _I've_ known him, anyway. You know what this means, right?"

"I am to become your champion in tomorrow's tournament?"

"Strong _and_ clever! Yeah, you're definitely going places, kid. Just be sure to clean up and rest before tomorrow morning. A healthy mind is a hearty mind, as my old man always said," Basilio claimed with a proud smirk. "You did well, lad. Do me proud."

"... Marth."

"Huh?" both Lyn and Basilio asked, the former raising an eyebrow.

"... You may call me Marth," the masked man announced, turning on his heel and leaving the training room.

"... Well, not much for conversation, is he?" the West Khan joked. "I get it, though. Actions speak louder than words, _especially_ to us Feroxis!"

Lyn nodded with a smile on her face. "It's quite a lively culture you have here, Khan Basilio. I cannot say my fellow Sacaeans were ever quite like this before."

"Sacae? Never heard of it…"

"Ah… it's rather far away, you see," she explained, chuckling nervously. "Truthfully, I'm something of a wanderer out here…"

"Makes sense to me," Basilio agreed, nodding. With a smile on his face, he added, "In any case, that Marth is already my champion this year, but do you feel like being my runner up?"

"What does that entail?"

"Simple! You just go out there and fight alongside my boys during the tournament!"

Lyn paused. Hector was always more interested in arena battles than she was, but there was no telling what sort of warriors she would encounter here in a foreign land. The thought intimidated and excited her simultaneously.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll even cross swords with someone who knows where your friend is! If nothing else, it's worth a try at least."

"... Yes. Yes it is," she conceded, smiling. "Khan Basilio, I humbly accept your offer!"

Basilio roared with laughter, clapping. "Good, good! Welcome aboard, Lyn. Just do your best and everything will work out just fine. Incidentally, the saunas shouldn't be too far from here."

Pointing to the door that both Lon'qu and Marth exited from, he continued. "Once you're out of that door, take a left and keep walking until you reach a pair of doors with steam coming out of 'em."

"Afterwards," Basilio continued, "swing by the mess hall. It shouldn't be that much farther away, but come back here and find me if you get lost. I've got to do some practicing of my own, you know!"

"Right!"

"Alright then. Soak up and rest well for tomorrow, lass! You'll need all your strength," the West Khan declared. "I hear Flavia's recruited some warrior prince from the south."

"Got it," Lyn replied with a nod. "Thank you, Khan Basilio."

* * *

Following the West Khan's advice, Lyn made her way down the hall and reached the same pair of doors Basilio was referring to. Entering the door designated "Women", Lyn could barely see past all the steam. And where could she find a towel to use so she wouldn't get her clothes wet?

"Ngh… damnit…"

The Sacaean froze. Silently creeping toward the source of the noise, she soon found a woman with long blue hair sitting by the edge of the bath. She was still clothed save for her torso, but she seemed to have bandages wrapped around her chest for some reason…

"Um… Hello?" Lyn greeted with uncertainty in her voice.

The other woman turned her head swiftly and gave Lyn a look of pure shock. It took the Sacaean woman a moment to register just _who_ she was looking at, but once it clicked together…

"... Oh. _Oh_!" she cried, turning back around and heading towards the exit in mortification. "I'm so sorry! I'll just… wait my turn…"

Lyn left the room in a hurry and, once the door was closed, sank to the floor with her back against the wall.

 _What just happened_?

"Was that… Marth?"

Lyn was yanked out of her thoughts by the sound of the door flying open, letting steam fly out with it. In an instant, Marth stood fully dressed in front of her, glaring from behind the mask. "Not a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

"A-Agreed…"

"Good. See you tomorrow."

Just like that, Marth turned and left the hall as Lyn picked herself up from the floor. She was still utterly baffled at what she had just seen, but she decided not to think about it any longer. If she was to fight in tomorrow's tournament, she'd have to keep her eye on the prize.

"Maybe my opponents tomorrow will be willing to share some information," Lyn muttered to herself, examining her Sol Katti. "... After they're finished trying to kill me, of course."


	3. Reunion Confusion

**Hello again, readers! I'd just like to thank you all once again for all the support you've shown this story. I honestly still can't believe it's attracted this much attention in such a small amount of time (if at all), but it's good to know that something I've done apparently struck a chord with a lot of fellow Fire Emblem fans. Before we jump into things once more, time for some feedback!**

 **I'm a Nobody. Who Are You: Haha, indeed. Incidentally, thanks! I'm glad that neither Lyn nor the Awakening characters feel too out of place in this story. Here's hoping I maintain consistency!**

 **febriandanaking: Hey, glad to see you again! Glad to hear you're liking things so far. Incidentally, Lyn is from Fire Emblem 7/Blazing Sword/Blazing Blade on the GBA. I'd highly recommend trying it out sometime!**

 **Boopittydoop: Thank you! I actually used the** **Einherjar Lyn scenario as the basis for the original one-shot this story is a remake of. This is something of a passion project of mine, so there's no chance of me dropping it altogether anytime soon. Thanks again!**

 **Greyjedi449t: Thanks! I'm happy to hear you've enjoyed reading thus far. With that said, here's hoping today's chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Incidentally, I haven't read much of _A Different Awakening_ outside of the first chapter or so. That being said, I hear it's really good! As for your predictions... well, we'll see. ;) I think that the butterfly mask goes a long way in making "Marth" intimidating in Lyn's eyes despite their relatively close ages here. Thanks again!**

 **coki13566: Trust me, we'll definitely see snippets of that to come! As for the whole concept of Lyn having a love rival... Heh. Only time will tell. ;)**

 **Mark the Mark: Okay, right off the bat, I _love_ your name! Back on topic, I'm glad that you enjoyed the original! Here's hoping this story usurps it in every possible way, haha.**

 **Thank you all so much for leaving your feedback! I'm constantly looking to improve myself as a writer, so any little bit helps. I like getting to hear what works and what doesn't. :) Now that all is said and done, let's see how Lyn deals with fighting in the Khans' tournament!**

* * *

The next morning arrived far quicker than Lyndis ever wanted it to. Her growing excitement and anxiety kept her tossing and turning all night, and the lady of the plains was sure that her performance today would suffer as a result.

"... Well, maybe I don't have to steal the show," she reasoned with herself as she put her long green hair in its usual ponytail. Currently, she was getting ready in the guest room Basilio was kind enough to let her rest in for the night. "After all, Marth is the champion here, not me. As long as I'm still alive at the end of the day, nothing else matters."

… Well, nothing save for finding Robin, of course. He _was_ the whole reason she was here to begin with. Once she managed to track the tactician down, Lyn would be able to bring him back to Caelin and the two could set out for the plains of Sacae like they always wanted to.

"Just the two of us," Lyn murmured, a small grin on her face as she blushed. "Heh. Maybe Florina and the others could visit sometime too - "

The viridian-haired lady was jarred from her train of thought by a knock at her door. "Hey, Lyndis! Come down to the mess hall for some breakfast! The tournament starts in an hour!"

"Already?! I'll be down in a moment!"

Giving her swords a few practice swings, Lyn nodded in satisfaction and sheathed them both before exiting the room. This would be her first time in any sort of arena, but she wasn't worried anymore. If it could bring her one step closer to achieving her goal, she'd charge headfirst into the place.

* * *

Lyndis was no stranger to eating meat; hunting game was something her fellow Lorcans, and Sacaeans on the whole, did frequently to survive.

The young swordswoman couldn't remember a time when they had hunted _bears_ , however.

Lyn, sitting at one of many tables in the mess hall, examined the jerky on her plate with curiosity and apprehensiveness. Picking up a piece and eating it, she took note of its tough and chewy texture. 'This could definitely make for a filling meal, but...'

"Somethin' of an acquired taste, innit?"

Turning, she could see a female mage standing behind her. The Sacaean swallowed her food before saying, "Ah… It's definitely unlike anything I've eaten before..."

"I could imagine," the mage replied, shrugging. "Yer not from here, are ya?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Mm… exotic green hair, equally foreign-looking dress, a couple a fancy swords… Yeah, ya stick out like a sore thumb, luv."

Lyn rubbed her arm unconsciously. "Well, I suppose that makes sense… I'm really _not_ from this land, after all."

"No kiddin'! Neither am I," the mage perked up. Extending a hand, she said, "Name's Tanya. Nice to meetcha!"

"Likewise," Lyn said with a smile, shaking the mage's hand. "I take it you're competing in the tournament today?"

"Nope! Just a spectator, unfortunately. Now, Lon'qu and Marth on the other hand… I hear they're _both_ on Basilio's team now," Tanya explained. "If what Big Cheese Basilio says is true, you three should be unstoppable! Probably won't even need the rest-a the boys!"

The Lorcan blinked in confusion. She knew that Marth would be competing, of course, but… Wasn't Lon'qu disqualified by virtue of his defeat to the former? Or was he merely demoted?

".. Well, anyway, I don't wanna waste any more of ya time," she uttered with a shrug. Turning to leave, the mage said, "Good luck, Lyndie! Make 'em proud!"

"Thank you!" she called back with a smile. Lyn then paused for a moment, frowning. "... Wait. How did she know my name?"

As she continued to ponder and eat her breakfast, a lone figure watched her from the opposite end of the room with a pensive frown.

"What's eatin' ya, Marth?" a knight questioned the youth, smirking. "Got a little crush on the new girl? Bahahaha!"

Marth turned to the armored warrior wordlessly. Something about not being able to see his eyes made the swordsman more frightening to the knight, and he scrambled away before he could end up on the receiving end of Marth's blade.

Meanwhile, Lon'qu skulked into the mess hall looking grim as ever. Clearing his throat until he got everyone's attention, he simply announced, "Khan Basilio requests our presence in the arena. It is time."

* * *

Lyndis could barely hear her own thoughts over the deafening roars of the audience, the spectators numbering in the thousands as they surrounded the arena up in the stands. The light-clad lady entered the coliseum on Marth's left, with Lon'qu joining them on the right. Ahead of them stood Basilio's other fighters, each of them spoiling for a fight.

Lyn could just barely make out the features of their opponents as she squinted. A blue-haired swordsman stood at the forefront, flanked by what appeared to be two men on horses, each in either red or green armor. A man in comically-oversized armor caught up to the others, panting, and a fifth man posed dramatically for the audience with axe in hand.

"Is… Is that all of them?!" a mage demanded as he nearly doubled over in laughter. "You gotta be kidding me! This'll be a snap!"

"What's our game plan, Marth?" a mercenary questioned the swordsman. "That blue-haired punk don't look so tough. I say we rush him!"

Someone in the crowd of fighters gasped. "Bite your tongue! That's Prince Chrom of Ylisse you're talking about! I hear he's taken down entire slews of bandits with one arm tied behind his back!"

"Huh? He don't look like royalty to me… And even if he _was_ , he'll fall all the same!"

"... I shall deal with Chrom," Marth stated gruffly, staring ahead at his rival.

The mercenary scoffed, waving his sword about carelessly. "Who said _you_ could take him, huh, tough guy? Save some glory for the rest of us!"

Marth turned to the mouthy merc, resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. "I don't suppose you'd rather face _me_ in battle, would you?"

"Eep! N-no, sir!"

"Then I. Shall deal. With Chrom."

Lyn took note of how the blue-haired prince in question seemed to be discussing something with his allies. It was then that Lyn was able to spot a sixth figure she hadn't noticed before. They wore an eerie black cloak with purple and gold accents mingled about, and they were wearing a hood that obscured most of their face.

"Hmm…"

"Focus, Lyndis," Lon'qu ordered, his eyes locked on his opponents as they shifted position. "When you hear the signal, be prepared to fight to your last breath."

"And that signal would be...?" Lyn inquired, her eyes shifting nervously between her allies and their rivals.

The sound of a loud gong resonated throughout the air as the audience cheered. Immediately, the prince and his allies began to run towards Lyn and her team.

"That!" Marth shouted, lifting his blade into the air. "Onwards, men! To victory!"

The masked man sprinted ahead of the others as they let out a battle cry. He and Chrom met in the middle of the arena as their swords bounced off of each other, and the two were left to their duel as everyone else found a combatant or two of their own.

Lyn was at a loss for words as the battlefield descended into utter chaos. In an instant, the two horsemen from before had reached her position. Lyn barely had any time to react as the green horseman lunged at her with a lance. The Sacaean rolled to her right, just barely avoiding his attack as the red horseman - horse _woman_ , as she just realized - swiped at her with a sword.

"Damnit!" she swore as she missed her target. "You're goin' down, girly!"

"What did you just call me?!" Lyn barked back with grit teeth, her blood boiling and her blade at the ready.

With a newfound vigor, Lyn knelt and glared at the red cavalier. Her adversary merely chortled with laughter before charging at her, and Lyn waited for the perfect moment to strike. The blow was quick and effective, catching her off guard and nearly throwing her off her horse.

"Shit!"

"Sully!" the cavalier in green cried as his horse kicked an approaching mercenary behind him. "Language!"

"Really? _That's_ what you're worried about right now?!"

Seeing that several other fighters on her side had fallen to their might, Lyn sprinted away from the quarreling riders and closer to the center of the arena. She tried to close the distance between herself and Marth only to be blocked off by a tanned blonde man with an axe. Oddly enough, he appeared to be completely shirtless…

"Hey, baby," he greeted with a wink. "How _you_ doin'?"

Lyn blinked in surprise as the audience continued to cheer the fighters on. This man was so brazen and bizarre compared to everyone else she'd met in this world... Not even his hair seemed to have any sort of rhyme or reason to it.

"Now I know what you're thinkin'," the man said, setting his axe down to flex his muscles. "Great, huh?"

"... Are you making fun of me?" she demanded.

"Gods, no! The Vaike would never dream of slightin' such a beautiful woman!"

"I… Stop that!" she ordered as she pointed her blade at him in annoyance. "If you're here to fight, then let's fight!"

The blonde let out a sigh before lifting his weapon half-heartedly. "Well, alright... The Vaike doesn't really like fighting the ladies, but if you really want to… I guess I'll have to give you a _real_ show!"

He pumped his fist into the air and hollered, "Behold the might of Teach's Tenacious Tornado!"

The Sacaean watched in amazement as he began to spin around in a circle with his axe in both hands. The audience cheered the madman on as he became a whirling vortex of destruction, making Lyn trembling in fear.

… Or at least, he _would_ have, had he not let go of his weapon at the wrong time. The axe careened through the air and found its mark in the armor of a knight not too far away, eliciting a mixture of amusement and disappointment in the audience.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Whoops! Er, sorry, Kellam," Vaike apologized nervously, chuckling. Glancing back at Lyn, he uttered, "Uh… That was supposed to happen! Yeah! All part of the plan!"

"I'm sure it was," she snarked, pointing her blade at the disarmed buffoon.

"Damn it all," he groaned as he knelt to the floor with his hands above his head. "Lissa'll never let me live this down…"

"Lyn!"

The green-haired woman whirled around to see Lon'qu fighting off both of the cavaliers on foot. The duo seemed to have defeated everyone else sans Marth if the numerous unconscious bodies around them were any indication, and they showed no signs of stopping even having been dismounted.

"Rrgh… This guy knows his stuff!"

"Focus, Stahl! He can't take out both of us!"

"Hmph," Lon'qu grunted, taking an evasive stance. "Wanna bet?"

Lyn sprinted towards the trio as Lon'qu dodged slash after slash from Sully. He nearly retaliated with a few of his own before Stahl got between them, keeping the swordsman at bay with his lance.

"Back!" he barked. "Back, I say!"

'She's going on the offensive, and he's acting as her defense,' Lyn noted mentally. 'If I slip past her and strike him while he's distracted…'

Lyn wasted no time putting her plan into action as she lunged forward with a sword in either hand. She could feel the wind rushing behind her as she picked up speed, and the Sacaean grit her teeth as she forced herself between the grounded cavaliers. She used the opportunity to hack and slash at Stahl's armor vigorously, leaving numerous nicks and chinks in it.

"Ack! Mercy! Mercy!" he cried, dropping his weapon and holding his arms above his head.

Sully scowled at her partner as she continued her reckless assault on Lon'qu. "Tch… Useless!"

Lon'qu simply dodged or parried all of her strikes before aiming a light swipe at the back of her leg. The already exhausted knight crumpled to the ground, sword still in hand as she panted heavily.

"... I win," the stoic myrmidon said flatly, his blade at her throat.

"D-Damn you," she spat. "Someday… I want a rematch…"

Now that those three had been dealt with, Lyn and Lon'qu shared a mutual nod of respect before sprinting towards Chrom and Marth. The Prince of Ylisse seemed to be putting up a decent fight against the masked man, and the other pair nearly made their way over to them before being knocked back by a blast of lightning at their feet.

"Gods!" Lyn yelled, embedding the Sol Katti in the ground to keep her balance.

Her ally was not so fortunate, sliding backwards before falling onto one knee.

"Lon'qu!" she exclaimed in shock before snapping back to the source of the attack. The same hooded figure from before now stood between her and the pair of dueling swordsmen. "... Who are you?"

The figure merely extended their weapon forward in response, a jagged lightning-infused sword. Lyn eyed her last opponent with intrigue and determination before taking a stance. "... Fine! Then I'll just have to unmask you myself!"

Lyndis wasted no time in lunging towards the cloaked figure, launching swipe after swipe of her blades at them. She was more than a little surprised when her opponent spun around her, evading her assault. The way he moved was almost ethereal in nature, practically disappearing and reappearing constantly as if he were a phantom.

Still, the Lorcan fighter was undeterred in her onslaught. She'd faced far worse in her day. If she could fight dragons and live to tell the tale, this was nothing to her.

The mystery mage dashed backwards before suddenly throwing his blade into the air. Lyn's head jolted upwards, leaving him just enough time to send a blast of wind magic at the swordswoman.

"Gah!" she cried out in pain as she was sent to the ground by the impact, the blades of wind licking at her roughly. Rising to one knee, Lyn muttered, "A diversion tactic? Clever… very clever…"

"... Just give up," the cloaked figure urged in a soft masculine voice. "Please… I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

Lyn's ears perked up as his voice graced her hearing. That familiar, gentle voice…

The mage was preparing to charge up another attack when Lon'qu, still injured, rushed forward and struck him from behind with the hilt of his blade. Time seemed to slow down as he fell forward, his arms outstretched and a grimace spreading across his face as his hood fell backwards.

Lyn's jaw dropped in pure shock. His clothing and hair were different, but his face was unmistakable.

As the mage scrambled to his feet, Lon'qu knocked him back down with a swipe of his blade and prepared to finish him off.

"Stop!" Lyn screamed at her ally as she rushed forward with outstretched arms. "Stop, Lon'qu! Please… Stop…"

The quiet swordsman hesitated, his confusion only growing when he saw her kneel down to the man of her affection.

"Is… Is that _you_ , Robin?" she questioned, her voice cracking. She knew she was asking a question she already knew the answer to, but she had to be sure. "But… How… When did you learn to fight?"

The tactician anxiously backed away from her, no longer willing to fight. "D-Do... Do I know you?"

"Robin, it's me! Lyndis!" she yelled with clenched fists, her eyes wide with surprise. "Lyn of the Lorca… We first met in Sacae, remember? You helped me reunite with Grandfather before he…"

She took a deep breath before continuing, shaking the tragic memory out of her mind for now. "I… I came all this way just to bring you back home…"

"... I'm sorry, miss," the tactician replied, shaking his head sadly as he stood up, "but I'm afraid I have no recollection of my memories prior to meeting Chrom."

The lady of the plains sank to her knees, the will to fight fading from her. She simply could not believe what she was hearing. How could this have happened to him? People don't just lose their memories like that!

Suddenly, Lyndis remembered their encounter with the doppelganger back in Castle Caelin. He was doing… something… to Robin when she had intervened, and his once brown hair was rendered white as it is now. She didn't mind the change, but… For something like _this_ to happen to him? All of the events of the past two years… Every smile they shared… Were they really lost forever?

"... Miss?" Robin urged cautiously, causing her to gaze at him with watery eyes. The sight was too much for the tactician to bear. He dropped his blade and tome on the floor, shocking the audience and his teammates as he sat across from her with his hands on his knees. "Um… I'm really sorry about… well, all of this..."

"Robin, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" an injured Sully demanded from afar, leaning on Vaike and Stahl for support. "You had her!"

The tactician and swordswoman merely sat on the ground and stared at each other, no longer caring whether Chrom or Marth won the duel. Ultimately, the warrior prince achieved victory by deflecting Marth's oncoming blade before retaliating with an improvised attack. Chrom leapt into the air and struck the disoriented masked man in the chest with both of his feet, and he hit the ground before feeling a familiar blade at his throat.

The audience vigorously cheered as a new victor was crowned, and Lyn couldn't help but feel that she had lost the battle. Robin was alive, yes, but... For him to have no memory of her or their journey whatsoever? How could she fix this? And for that matter, how could they return home? None of this made any sense anymore...

"Yo, Lyn!" Basilio called out, waving a hand in front of her face as he stood before her. "Ferox to Lyn, do you copy?"

"H-Huh?! Oh, y-yes," she replied, standing from the ground and brushing the dirt off of her knees. "Sorry..."

The West Khan sighed. "Sheesh, and I thought _I_ was taking it pretty badly. Don't worry about it, kid; you still put up a damn good fight out there. I'm sure your family would be proud."

The duo were approached by a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair in a stylish ponytail. "Not bad, oaf. Not bad at all. I mean, I expected a little _more_ , but - "

"Ah, can it, Flavia! You don't gotta rub it in. I'm a man of my word."

"That's not why I'm here," the East Khan rebutted, shaking her head. Gesturing to the blue-haired victor behind her, she claimed, "Prince Chrom of Ylisse here wants to go to war with Plegia, and I told him I'd supply him with troops if he fought and won for me."

"You _what_?!"

Chrom cleared his throat, standing proud after his victory. "Those were the terms, yes."

Lyn took note of how quickly Robin returned to Chrom's side, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy envelop her. _That used to be us…_

"Yo, Robin! Who's the pretty lady with the sick blades?" the axe fighter from before prodded, walking up to the tactician before resting a meaty hand on his shoulder. "She your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"V-Vaike!" he blurted with reddening cheeks. Robin took a quick glance at Lyndis before looking back at his feet shyly. "I… I've only just met her…"

"No, you haven't!" Lyn protested fiercely, startling everyone. "Robin, I'm telling you… We've known each other for two whole _years_ now! We traveled all across Elibe with our friends! Eliwood, Hector, Florina… Do none of these names sound familiar to you? They're our friends! You're _my_ friend!"

Getting some curious looks, Robin fidgeted with his hands for a bit before speaking up. "... I don't know. All I r-remember is waking up in a field a few months ago. Th-that's when I met Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds..."

"A few… months?" Lyn repeated confusedly. Had she _really_ been out that long? "But… That doesn't make any sense! I just woke up here yesterday after following you through the portal!"

"Wait, what?" Flavia questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Basilio merely threw up his arms in confusion.

Chrom cut in, giving the Lorcan a look of pity. "... I'm sorry, miss, but what Robin says is true. He couldn't even remember his _own_ name when we first found him."

"But…"

"It's true!" a small blonde in pigtails chirped from behind Chrom. "Textbook amnesia!"

"Har! Like you even _read_ textbooks."

"Shut up, Vaike!"

This was all too much for Lyn to process. Between the arduous fight, the roars of the audience, the shocking revelation and the strange group of people Robin had supposedly been traveling with for _months_ on end, she could feel her legs give out from under her as her world went black.

"Lyn!"

Chrom lunged forward immediately and caught the strange woman before she hit the ground. "Gods… Lissa!"

"I'm on it!"

As the pigtailed cleric rushed over to check on Lyn's condition, Robin rubbed his arm and stared at her unconscious form. He felt incredibly bad about not remembering her, but… How could he have forgotten about such a swift and strong woman? To say nothing of her beauty…

'Stop that,' he scolded himself internally. His memory could wait. Right now there were more pressing matters like the conflict with Plegia and the strange girl who had fallen into his life…

* * *

Lyn shot up in bed, her back soaked in an unpleasant cold sweat. Panting slightly, she could see two vaguely familiar figures by her bedside.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there… Hehe…"

"What just happened?" Lyn demanded, eyeing them both suspiciously. She then groaned, placing a hand to her head in pain.

"Easy there," Lissa warned her gently. "You're still reeling from the battle. Just take a moment to rest, okay?"

"From what I hear, you fought valiantly," Chrom complimented the Sacaean, smiling. "Sully and Stahl are some of the Shepherds' most reliable soldiers. Taking on and defeating them both is no small feat."

Lyn took in his words as she massaged her temples. "Mm… Now I remember. Thank you. Both of you…"

"You're most welcome. I'll readily admit, none of us even considered that Robin was already married," the prince admitted, scratching his chin. "So it came as quite a shock to us when you - "

"M-married?!" Lyn blurted, feeling her heart race at the implications.

Lissa smacked her brother with her staff. "Chrom, you dolt! Do you _see_ a ring on her finger?!"

Lyn rubbed her eyes before glancing back at the odd pair in awe. This couldn't be real… Could it?

Chrom cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed at his blunder. "Er… Then, you're _not_ Robin's wife?"

"No! I… I'm an old friend of his. We went on many adventures across Elibe for some two years," she explained somberly. After a pause, she said with a heavy sigh, "I can't believe he's forgotten about me…"

Chrom and Lissa exchanged a look of sadness before turning back to the forlorn girl with empathy. Neither of them had ever heard of this "Elibe", let alone been in such a troubling predicament before, so they had no idea how to properly console her.

"I'm… sorry for all the trouble I've caused," Lyn apologized, resting her head in her hands as she sniffed. "I just… I don't know what to do…"

She'd come all this way, left everything and everyone behind, and it was all for nothing. Lyn didn't even know whether or not she could make back to Elibe at all. Her parents… her grandfather… her friends… The idea that she'd never be able to visit them again caused her to let the floodgates open.

Unbeknownst to her, Robin was eavesdropping on their conversation on the other side of the door. He could only faintly hear the sound of Lyn weeping, and he wept silently with her. How he _longed_ to remember…!

Lissa put a dainty hand on Lyn's back and rubbed in circles as she desperately tried to make the other girl feel better. "There, there, Lyn. It's not your fault! Something bad must have happened to Robin, that's all!"

"Yeah," Chrom agreed with a nod.

"And we won't stop until he gets his memory back and remembers you!" the cleric cheered. "Right, Chrom?"

"That's right!" Chrom yelled. His brow slowly furrowed as he realized what his sister was getting them into. "... Wait, what?"

"Then it's settled," Lissa affirmed with her hands on her hips, grinning confidently. "From now on, you're one of the Shepherds now, Lyndis!"

Chrom's jaw nearly hit the floor as Lyn merely stared at the cleric with large green eyes.

"Lissa, you can't just - "

"N-now hold on just a moment! I hardly even know any of you!"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that, haha. The name's Lissa!" she chirped, extending a friendly hand towards Lyn. "The meathead here is my brother, Chrom."

"I am _not_ a meathead!" he argued, glaring at his younger sister. Clearing his throat, he said, "While Lissa here might have been a little forward with her intentions... Maybe she's right. We could use all the help we can get, and you're more than capable with your blades. I realize this may be sudden, but - "

"I accept," Lyn interrupted, giving Lissa's hand a firm shake.

"Huh?!"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to return home," she said, rising from her bed, "but I do know this much; Robin is a kind soul, and if he's allied himself with you… Then perhaps you are friends worth having."

Grinning, Lyn claimed, "I would be honored to join the Shepherds, Prince Chrom."

Both siblings perked up at the news as Robin, still outside the door, smiled to himself quietly. Perhaps there was hope for them yet...

"Woohoo!" Lissa hollered, jumping up and down excitedly. "I know you're just gonna get along well with everyone! I gotta introduce you to Maribelle, Ricken, Donnie… Oh, and of course you've already met Sully - "

"Lissa, please!" Chrom chided his younger sister. "Lyndis has clearly had a long and trying day; the absolute _last_ thing she needs is to be introduced to everyone at once! Let things fall into place naturally."

"Booo! You're no fun!"

Lyn giggled, shaking her head. Truthfully this wasn't how she envisioned her day would go, but if she could lend her strength and help Robin simultaneously, she was all for it. "I can already tell this is going to be interesting. I do have one question though…"

Chrom nodded with a friendly smile. "Name it, friend."

"... You tend sheep? In full armor?"


	4. Enter the Shepherds

**Hello again, readers! We're back with another chapter of _Yes, I Remember_ and I gotta say, this one came a little faster to me than the others did. Nothing terribly groundbreaking happens here, but Lyn gets to live her first day as a member of the Shepherds as the team learns some troubling news back in Ylisstol... Now, onto the feedback!**

 **Greyjedi449t: Thanks! I looked forward to writing it.**

 **Guest: That's completely fair. My line of thinking was that Lyn had suffered so much already with the death of her grandfather and Robin's amnesia being the cherries on the sundae, but I can totally agree that seeing her and Robin be rather emotional isn't everyone's cup of tea. That being said, there's nowhere to go but up, right? Thanks for the feedback. :)**

 **coki13556: Haha I'm sorry! Totally unintended on my part. As for the last bit... Well, it could be.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **I'm a Nobody. Who Are You: Thank you! I enjoy writing fighting scenes but find them difficult at the same time, so it's good to know that it seemed to be written decently enough here. I'm glad that everything else seemed to be in order here for you! Look forward to more Lyn and more of Lissa's hijinks in the future.**

 **Kalacakra108: Thank you! I've been meaning to go back and revamp the original version of this story for quite some time, and I'm glad that it's hit a chord with you. As for the Discord server... well, you already know my answer. ;)**

 **JP I'm Italian: I took your advice and perused those two chapters and... wow, I accidentally completely took the whole idea of Lyn and Robin reuniting in Arena Ferox from that story. D'oh. ._. I probably should have stuck with the original idea of introducing Lyn around Chapter 2 of Awakening, but I digress. To answer the rest of your comments: Sadly I don't really play FEH anymore, Tanya is an OC that will appear again later, and I'm glad you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more.**

 **DavianThule19: Heh. Well, we'll see about that. Lyn's strong, but we can't have her be _too_ overpowered now. ;) Thanks! I'm looking forward to writing the rest, and we have quite the road ahead of us here!**

 **PrometheusDark: Hey, glad to hear it! I hope to do both Lyn and Robin's characters justice as the former adapts to the world around her.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Haha, indeed! I'm glad you enjoyed "Do You Remember?", a story that I really should have spent more time on. Buuut, the way that story ended up was what directly caused me to start writing _this_ story, so I guess it's a blessing in disguise for me! Glad to hear that Lyn and Olivia's interactions were enjoyable, as we'll see a fair bit of that in the far future! Thanks for your feedback! I hope this chapter pleases you as I write the next. :)**

 **A big thanks to all of you guys for dropping by and leaving your feedback. I can't remember ever getting this many reviews in such a short period of time before, and it's really inspiring to know that so many people cared enough to express their thoughts. As always, feel free to let me know what you liked and/or didn't liked about this chapter! Onwards!**

* * *

When Robin made his way back to Arena Ferox's main lobby, he found the rest of the previously-fielded Shepherds waiting for him and the others to return. All four of them were busy tending to their wounds as expected, some clearly taking it better than others...

"Hold still, Kellam. Ya wimp," Sully griped as she wrapped some bandages around the knight's chest. "So much for all that armor, huh, tin man?"

"Hngg… Ow!"

"Quit squirmin' already!"

Stahl sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall, utterly exhausted. "Man… those two really gave it to us good. I don't think I've ever seen such swordplay in all of Ylisse before!"

"Pfft. I bet ol' Freddy coulda taken 'em both blindfolded," Vaike remarked confidently. "Just where is the big lug anyway…?"

Sully snorted, shooting an unimpressed glare in Robin's direction. "At least none of us choked like little Robby here. What the hell was that crap?"

"Er… W-well, you see, I - "

Stahl was quick to come to the tactician's defense. "C'mon, Sully, give him a break. It's not every day you square off against such a beautiful woman. I mean, did you see the fire in those eyes? Yowza!"

"Stahl, my man, I'll drink to that!" Vaike cheered, clapping a hand on the cavalier's shoulder as the two laughed. Kellam merely shook his head in silence.

"Ugh! You guys are so - "

The post-fight chatter was brought to a halt as Chrom and Lissa returned from the guest hall with a rejuvenated Lyndis in tow. The prince cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him.

"Yo, Chrom! Are we finally leavin' this place behind?"

"For now, Vaike. Before we head back to Ylisstol to give Emm the good news, however," Chrom said, gesturing to Lyn, "I'd like to introduce you all to the newest member of the Shepherds."

"Hello!" Lyn greeted, waving to her former adversaries. "I am Lyndis of the Lorca, but you may call me Lyn. I look forward to fighting alongside you all."

"Oh, hey," Vaike crooned, trying to look cool. "Wassup? The name's Vaike, but you can call me Teach. Unlike Chrom, I don't fool around!"

"Is that why you disarmed yourself in the arena like an amateur?"

Several of the Shepherds chuckled as Vaike took great offense. "Hey! I _meant_ to do that, you know. Yeah! It was all part of Teach's plan!"

"Sure, Teach," Stahl joked as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. In any case, Lyndis, I'm Stahl. The lady in red is Sully - "

"Hey! Who're you callin' a _lady_?!"

"... And the big guy here is Kellam," Stahl finished, pointing a hand towards the silent knight. "Of course you're already familiar with Robin, haha."

Lyn blushed slightly before taking a gander at the Shepherds. They were an odd bunch, to be sure, but they didn't seem malicious by any stretch of the imagination.

"Pretty awesome, right?" Lissa asked her, giggling. "This isn't even all of us!"

"Really now?" came the response. In hindsight, though, Lyn couldn't really say she was _too_ surprised. Her own group back in Caelin had grown quite a bit during her quest to dethrone Lundgren. Erk, Serra, Dorcas, Lucius… None of them had ever really been declared official members of "Lyndis's Legion", and yet -

"Sure! I bet the rest are waiting for us back at the carriages!"

"Then I look forward to meeting them as well," the Lorcan affirmed.

"I don't suppose you lot have room for one more?"

The Shepherds turned to see Basilio and Flavia standing behind them with Lon'qu in tow. The East Khan wore a proud smirk on her face as the other two looked slightly disappointed over their loss.

"Huh? What do you want, Baldy?"

"Sully!" Kellam whispered harshly.

Basilio let out a boisterous laugh that, for some reason, reminded Lyn of Hector. "Hahaha! Gotta admire the stones on this one. And here I thought you'd be jumping for joy at the chance to fight alongside Lon'qu here."

Everyone aside from the aforementioned swordsman and Flavia looked at the West Khan in surprise.

"... Huh?" Chrom broke the silence. "You mean - "

"That's right, my boy! I'm sendin' him back with ya as somethin' of a farewell gift. Consider him my personal contribution to the war effort, as well."

Lissa took a few steps forward and marveled as she circled the gruff myrmidon, staring at him with wide eyes all the while. Lon'qu shuffled in place, clearly uneasy. "Woah… He's so cool! Can we really keep him?"

Chrom sighed, a hand over his face. "He's not a pet, Lissa…"

Ignoring her brother, the little princess reached out a hand towards the stoic warrior. Naturally, Lon'qu hastily recoiled in response. "Nn…!"

"Hey! I didn't even touch you!"

Basilio chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm afraid Lon'qu here is a bit… challenged, shall we say, when it comes to women. Not that it's ever really hindered him on the battlefield…"

Lyn was about to speak up as she remembered how Lon'qu had lost to Marth in the first place. It seemed bizarre at the time, but given what she had realized in the sauna not too long after…

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Lon'qu?" Chrom asked him concernedly. "Between the hordes of undead we've fought and the even _more_ unpleasant Plegians, I'm afraid this won't be an easy undertaking."

"I've fought many a Plegian," the stoic swordsman replied quietly. "None have lived to see another day."

Sully laughed boisterously, her shoulders shaking. "Har! I like him already."

"I dunno, seems kinda edgy to me," Vaike quipped, sticking his out at him. "Can't wait to spar with ya, though!"

"Who are the Plegians?" Lyn questioned aloud. "And what's this I'm hearing about the undead?" The Sacaean took note of how Chrom's face seemed to harden considerably as Robin shrank back into his cloak.

Lissa sighed bitterly. "It's a long story… Don't worry, Lyn. We'll be sure to fill you in on the way back to Ylisse!"

"Then it's settled," Basilio said, turning to Chrom. "Good luck, boy. I expect great things out of you!"

The blue-haired prince nodded with a grin. "Thank you, Khan Basilio. And you as well, Khan Flavia. I'll strive to do my best. Do send Marth my regards."

"I would if I knew where he slipped off to," he replied, shrugging. "Slippery guy, that."

"No kidding! Here one moment, gone the next," Lissa crooned. Sighing dreamily, she added, "He's so mysterious, isn't he?"

Lyn couldn't help but chuckle as both Chrom and Vaike scowled at the princess peevishly. 'If only they knew…'

"... Right. Come on, Shepherds," Chrom ordered, still clearly upset at his sister's comment. "Frederick and the others are waiting for us. To the carriages!"

* * *

Lyn was all too happy to leave the snowy land of Regna Ferox behind her. The weather in Sacae ranged from blisteringly hot to moderately cool, and so she never really possessed a deep resilience to the cold like Florina had. She couldn't imagine living in Ilia permanently, but perhaps Lyn would be singing a different tune if she were born there...

Currently, the Sacaean was riding to Ylisse in a carriage with several of the Shepherds she had just become acquainted with. Frederick rode next to them on his horse, keeping a watchful eye on the newcomer all the while.

"Most intriguing," Miriel mused, adjusting her glasses. According to Stahl, she was quite possibly the best and brightest the Shepherds had to offer in terms of intellect and magical ability. Not very fun to exercise with, though. "This 'Elibe' you speak of… There's nary a mention of it in any of the numerous books in Castle Ylisse's library. I've perused them all. Twice, in fact."

"Me too!" Sumia, a junior pegasus knight perked up. "I often check out the fantasy fiction section while Miriel brushes up on the more science-y texts. You should come with us sometime, Lyndis!"

"Ah… I've never been one for books, truthfully," she admitted, rubbing her arm bashfully. Currently, she sat across from the two self-proclaimed bookworms as Lissa rested on her right.

"Ughhh," the blonde princess groaned. "I hate long carriage rides! When are we gonna get back home?"

"Based on the condition of our horses and the current wind patterns, I surmise we'll reach Ylisse in at least a day. Of course, that's neglecting to take potential roadside skirmishes into account…"

As Lyn continued to socialize a bit with the other three in the carriage, Robin was riding ahead in another wagon. The strategist occasionally poked his head out to get a good look at his surroundings only to be met with the bitter cold.

"Yer gonna catch cold like that, Robin," Donnel said, sitting next to a sleeping Kellam. The young villager was still a new addition to the Shepherds, but he got along well enough with everyone.

Robin, who was resting his head on his hand, took his advice to heart. "Mm? Oh… Thank you, Donnel."

"Dear friend, what ails you?" a stuffy aristocrat asked him. "You appear to be most forlorn."

"I'm fine, Virion. I'm just… thinking."

Vaike, who was the fifth and final passenger, let out a noise of amusement. "Rob, my boy, you have _got_ to let that brain of yours rest from time to time! We won the tournament, we got enough troops behind us to kick some Plegian arse, and the worst is behind us!"

"You're being too optimistic," Robin cautioned, folding his arms. "... In any case, that's not what's eating at me. Not entirely, anyway…"

"It's the new girl, isn't it?"

"Hm…"

Virion chuckled, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Ah, the lovely Lady Lyndis. How truly splendid she is. The gods played favorites when they made her, and she walks with all the radiance of a fine dawn! It is not surprising that our genius tactician here would be enamored with such a beautiful vixen."

"... Buddy, I have no idea what you just said," Vaike groaned, pinching his nose. "Somethin' about Robin likin' her, right?"

"Oh, come now! Do you not feel the same way whenever you gaze upon Lady Lissa?"

Vaike's eyes shot open at this accusation. "Wh-What?! Don't be ridiculous! Of course I ain't sweet on Lissa!"

As the two went back and forth over how Vaike most certainly did not have any affection for the young princess, Robin's eyes traveled back outside of the wagon. Looking a little bit ahead, he could see that Frederick and Chrom were pulling their wagon. Robin then turned backwards to see the cavaliers and Lon'qu trotting through the snow. Lon'qu refused to make eye contact with either of them, particularly Sully, and the warrior showed no signs of fatigue as he marched.

Robin reclined in his seat and shut his eyes. 'Perhaps I should check up on Lyndis once it's safe to stop… A good tactician always makes sure to ease in the new recruits.'

Despite his thoughts, a small nagging voice in the back of Robin's head wasn't convinced that his interest in her was entirely professional. Whatever their past relationship had been, it had to have been particularly deep for Lyn to travel all this way for him. His memory might have been gone, but… Who's to say they couldn't make some new memories to hold dear?

"Yeah," Robin sighed with a small smile. "Wouldn't that be nice…"

* * *

Once Lyn and the other Shepherds had finally arrived in Ylisstol, the lady of the plains was in awe at the city before her. In some ways, it reminded her of Bulgar, but bigger. The city was fairly large, full of life, and vendors lined the streets with numerous treats and trinkets at their disposal. Beautiful blue banners adorned the buildings as the wagons passed through town, and Lyn couldn't stop herself from staring out the window.

Lissa giggled. "Pretty great, right? This here's our hometown, Ylisstol!"

"Home... _town_? This is more like a small kingdom!"

"Indeed," Frederick replied, still riding alongside their wagon. "Ylisstol is the capital city of the Halidom of Ylisse. You would do well to be on your best behavior here, Lyndis."

Lyn shot him a look. "Sir Frederick, I promise you that I've no intention of causing anyone harm."

"Don't worry about old Freddy Bear. He's always a little grumpy," Lissa assured her with a smirk. "Especially when Chrom recruits new Shepherds behind his back!"

"There's a world of difference between 'grumpy' and 'wary', milady."

"Besides," Miriel spoke up, "if memory serves, I believe it was _you_ that recruited Lyndis into our ranks, Lissa, not Chrom."

"... Oh yeah. Hehe."

After a bit more banter, the Shepherds' wagons had arrived at the stables just outside of Castle Ylisse. Stahl and Sully had gone along with Frederick and Sumia to hitch their horses and pegasus inside while the most of the other Shepherds were told to await further orders in the barracks.

Chrom, on the other hand, was to report directly to Exalt Emmeryn and deliver the good news of acquiring Ferox's support. Lissa decided to accompany him, as did Robin and Lyndis. The four of them entered the castle and traveled down the extravagant hallways before being permitted to enter the throne room by several guards.

On the throne sat a blonde woman in regal robes, a gentle smile on her face and a strange mark on her forehead. It looked practically identical to the one on Chrom's shoulder, and the prince smiled as he met her gaze.

"Sister, I come bearing good news," he announced with pride. "We've managed to win over Ferox's support. Khan Flavia will supply us with her best troops in the event of a war with Plegia."

'Sister?' Lyn questioned internally. 'Does that mean…?'

"This is good news indeed, Chrom," Emmeryn replied softly, closing her eyes. "The last thing I want is another bloody conflict on our hands, but if we are forced to defend our people, then so be it."

The graceful Exalt turned her gaze towards the stranger in her midst, still wearing an amicable grin. "I see you've made yet another new friend."

"Yep!" Lissa chirped, gesturing to the Sacaean warrior beside her. "This is Lyndis! She's a really cool fighter from Eilbeen! You should see her in action sometime!"

"Er… that's Elibe, Lissa," Lyn corrected her gently. Bowing to Emmeryn, she said, "It's an honor to stand before you, Lady Emmeryn. Your city is most beautiful."

Emmeryn chuckled quietly. "You flatter me, Lyndis. I am not sure I've ever encountered anyone from Elibe before, much less heard of the realm myself, but you seem to be dependable if Chrom has allowed you to join him on his quest."

Chrom and Lissa shared a laugh as Lyn laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. Robin observed her with a smile and took note of how pleasant her voice felt to his ears.

The happy moment came to a close as a pegasus knight rushed into the throne room, alarm evident in her crimson eyes.

"Your Grace! Milord, milady," she greeted the royal trio. "Forgive me, but I have terrible news!"

"Peace, Phila," Emmeryn gently said. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Phila declared, "Plegia has attacked us. Their soldiers were spotted attacking a village in Themis near the southwest border. Worse still, they've taken the duke's daughter for ransom."

Though everyone reacted with shock and horror at the news, Lissa took it the worst as her heart began to leap out of her chest. "B-B-But… That's Maribelle! We have to save her, you guys!"

Phila sighed, nodding. "It gets even worse, I'm afraid. King Gangrel asserts that it was Maribelle who invaded _his_ country, not the other way around. The Mad King's demanding reparations as a result of this 'slight against his rule'."

"Those dogs," Chrom spat, cursing under his breath as he clenched his fists. "Damn them all to hell! They'll pay for this with their blood!"

"Chrom!" Emmeryn cried, a hand over her chest.

"... Where are they?" Lyn asked Phila, getting her attention. "If we find Maribelle and rescue her, there shouldn't be an issue, right?"

"I too wish to save Lady Maribelle," Emmeryn admitted sadly, "but we must look before we leap to avoid starting a full-blown war with Plegia."

Chrom looked visibly upset as Lissa paced back and forth in a panic. "Emm - "

"Or need I remind you of what happened the last time Ylisse declared war on Plegia?" the Exalt remarked sharply, causing him to freeze in his tracks. "We cannot… we _must not_ repeat Father's mistakes."

"Rrgh…"

Lyn and Robin exchanged confused and concerned looks as the prince stood in place, fuming silently. Robin, despite having been in their ranks for a few months now, still knew little of Ylisse's _true_ past. To say nothing of how behind Lyndis herself was…

"I will speak with King Gangrel correctly," Emmeryn announced, standing. Phila and Chrom stared at her in shock. "If I can talk him down, I'm sure we can reach a peaceful agreement and save Lady Maribelle simultaneously."

"Your Grace..."

"You seriously trust that... _monster_?"

"... I trust that _you_ , as my brother and next in line for the throne, would trust _me_."

Chrom backed down, though a flame still blazed within him at the mere thought of making a deal with those scoundrels. "... Yes, Sister. If you're truly intent on going, at least allow me to accompany you. Someone has to be there in case something goes wrong."

"Yeah!" Lissa yelled, clutching her staff tightly. "And if you two are going, then so am I!"

"Robin, head to the barracks," Chrom ordered the tactician. "Tell everyone to gear up for battle. Get Frederick to mobilize the rest of the Shepherds…"

The prince paused, turning to look at a confused Lyndis before finishing. "... And get this woman some armor."

"Hey! Sacaeans are _more_ than capable of fighting just the way we are," Lyn protested angrily, her fists clenched. Out on the plains, armor tended to be light if worn at all. Even so, there was no shortage of powerful sword and bow wielders that could hold their own in a fight and still come out with little in the way of actual life-threatening injuries.

"I've no doubt of your strength, friend," the prince replied coolly, "but I've seen firsthand what Plegians are capable of. A single well-placed stab could end you where you stand."

"Only _if_ they can manage to catch up to me."

Robin's eyes shifted between the two cautiously as he wrung his hands together. "Right. I'll just… be going then…"

"I'm coming with you, Robin!" Lissa shouted, taking the tactician by the hand and leading him away. "We gotta get the ball rolling here!"

"Ouch! Be careful!"

* * *

The Shepherds, upon getting wind of the attack in Themis, armed themselves right away and readied the horses for the trip.

"Those Plegians are gonna rue the day they picked on Maribelle," Sully growled, taking a few practice jabs with her lance before giving a satisfied nod. "... Even if she is a snobby little priss."

Vaike sighed. "Yeah, yeah, save it for the battlefield. 'Sides, we all know who's _really_ gonna steal the show this time!"

A few more minutes had passed before Chrom and Lissa swung by the stables, a small mage not too far behind them.

"But Chrooom!"

"No, Ricken," the prince fired back without even looking at him. "You're simply too young for this mission. It's entirely likely that blood will be spilled today, and I'll be damned before I let a child die on the battlefield."

"But I'm _not_ a child!" he argued, pouting. "And I can help! My magic's a lot better than it used to be!"

Lissa let out a laugh as she walked over to the shorter boy, ruffling his hair. "Sorry, Small Fry. Leave this mission to us big kids!"

"You're not even that much older than me!"

"At least I grew into my hat!"

"Grr…!"

Chrom groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Why me…?"

As the Shepherds finished packing the rest of the supplies into the wagons, Lyn walked over to them in a new outfit. Despite her insistence, she was gifted a long blue overcoat with a red sash around her midsection. The coat was padded with armor but did nothing to protect (or hinder, she thought) her legs.

Robin, who had been checking off some things on a list, nearly did a double take as he took note of Lyn's form. She had looked great before, of course, but this new look wasn't exactly lacking either…

"This armor feels a bit too snug," she complained, "but it should serve me well enough. Thanks, Robin."

"I… Uh… N-no problem…"

Leaning against a carriage, Vaike let out a long whistle as he admired Lyn's long and shapely legs. "Now ain't that a pretty sight!"

Unfortunately for him, Lissa happened to be within earshot at the time with staff in hand.

 _BONK!_

"Ow!"

Lyn smiled at the princess as the two of them entered a carriage. "Thank you, Lissa."

"Mrgh… Why that little… What's her problem?" Vaike barked, rubbing the back of his head.

Chrom and Robin gave each other a knowing look, complete with smirks.

"... What?"

* * *

Kellam and Stahl had volunteered to drive the first carriage as Chrom and Frederick decided to pull the second. With Sumia and Phila following them from the sky and the latter carrying Emmeryn on her pegasus, Robin could relax and ride in one of the carriages with the others.

"Well, goodbye, Ricken," Chrom said to the young mage as the horses began to move. "And stay out of trouble!"

"Smell ya later, Ricky!" Lissa called from her wagon. "We'll bring you back a souvenir!"

Leaving the disgruntled boy behind, the Shepherds rode southwards out of Ylisstol and towards the dukedom of Themis. The ride shouldn't have been that long, only a few hours at most ideally, but the ragtag militia still looked for ways to pass the time as they traveled.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Lissa."

"Oh," she mumbled in disappointment. Perking up, she asked, "... How about now?"

Sully grit her teeth and huffed. "No, Lissa… No, we're not."

"Oh… Hey, Vaike? Are we there ye - "

"Ogre's teeth, Lissa, we've only been out here five minutes!" the blonde warrior yelled out in annoyance. "Sheesh! Why do you gotta be so annoyin' all the time?!"

"Why do _you_ have to ogle every new female recruit we get, huh?"

"Hey, I wasn't ogling! I was just… admirin' the view."

"Is that what you call it now, _Teach_?" Lissa challenged irritably, frowning. "Why not be a man and just call it what it is?"

"Hey! Excuuuse me, princes- "

"Will you all keep it down?" Frederick demanded from the driver's seat as he held the reigns. "Need I remind you that we're on our way to what could very well be a bloodbath? Even the weakest of Plegians should not be underestimated. There's no telling what sort of trickery awaits us... So settle down!"

Lyn shifted uncomfortably and nudged Robin, getting the sleepy tactician's attention. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask… What's with Plegia anyway? What did they do?"

"Uh…"

Vaike laughed in an almost bitter tone. "What _haven't_ they done? Even now, they raze villages and kidnap pretty girls for fun. The Vaike likes fightin' as much as anyone, but hurtin' innocents is where I draw the line."

"And they've hurt a _lot_ of innocents," Sully snarled, cracking her knuckles. "That's why we enjoy putting 'em right back where they belong; in Hell!"

"They sound deplorable," Lyn muttered with closed eyes as she clenched her fists. She'd never even really encountered a Plegian, but she still wasn't over her hatred of bandits. What the Taliver did to her tribe… her _parents_ , was unforgivable. And if there were bandits inflicting the same pain on others in this world as well… she'd do everything in their power to put a stop to them.

"Say, that reminds me," Lissa said, having been quiet for some time. "How come you always wear that cloak, Robin? Frederick doesn't like it much. Keeps saying how he thinks it's a 'bad omen' or something like that. Crazy, right?"

"I… I woke up wearing it, remember? Truth be told, I'm not sure how I came to possess it," the tactician answered quietly, "but I do find it rather comfortable…"

Lyn let out a small giggle as she looked at her old friend. "You know… you actually wore similar clothing back in Elibe. Your cloak was green, yes, but… there's a certain similarity all the same."

Under her breath, she added, "It's kind of adorable, really…"

Robin's eyes widened as his lips curled up slightly. "... Y-You really think so, Lyndis?"

The Sacaean gazed back at him in surprise, only now realizing what she had just said as the blood rushed to her face. The other three Shepherds shared smug glances all the while. "H-Huh?!"

"Er… Nothing!" Robin blurted, breaking the eye contact and folding his hands together. "Nothing at all…"

"Oh... Alright then…"

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, and both Robin and Lyn found it hard to discern whether they were grateful or all the more embarrassed for it. Most of the Shepherds nodded off at some point during the journey, making it all the easier for a certain mage to remain undetected in the rear wagon's cargo hold.

"Tch… I'll show them," he mumbled to himself. "Just you wait, Maribelle… I'll save you no matter what!"


	5. Disorder on the Border

**Hello, hello! Apologies for the slight delay, things have been getting a little stormy as of late. In truth, this chapter didn't quite come to me as fast mentally, so I had to overcome a couple of blocks as a result. That being said, we've got a lot of reviews to get to today, so let's hop to it!**

 **febriandanaking: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad I could deliver not one but two satisfying chapters in your eyes. Here's hoping I only improve from here!**

 **PrometheusDark: Haha... Some of the Shepherds will definitely be aware that there's something going on between Lyndis and Robin. Others... not so much. Thanks!**

 **Recursive Logic: You know I had to throw in a nod somewhere with how Lissa is, haha. Lyn and Lon'qu are definitely going to get to spend more time together later on. Thanks again!**

 **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you! And I definitely agree that some of the Shepherds are being a little bit too harsh regarding certain issues. This is intentional. I always envisioned Lyn's new armor as being more in line with her Awakening artwork, but I won't fault you for preferring that design instead. To answer your questions without getting into spoiler territory: perhaps, maybe, and a distinct possibility. Thanks again!**

 **I'm a Nobody. Who Are You: You are correct! Several of the Shepherds harbor some nasty resentment against the Plegians, but maybe not all of it is justified. Robin's heritage should be an interesting topic. Lyn is definitely going to use a bow like old times, she just didn't bring one with her to Ylisse. ^^; I hope to develop Robin and Lyn's relationship more and more strongly as the story progresses. Thanks again!**

 **TatsuiChiyo: Thank you! I'm definitely not planning on stopping anytime soon! Lyn's definitely going to experience a bit of jealousy later on... But who will spur it? Only time will tell...**

 **Guest: Naga only knows if that was intentional. ;)**

 **Greyjedi449t: Thanks! I had fun writing this one.**

 **coki13556: Indeed! There's a lot to cover in this story. I can definitely see the logic behind that idea. If someone wanted to write a story with that in mind, I'd be all for it!**

 **GuestWithIdeas: You are absolutely right in that several of the Shepherds are being unfair with regards to Plegia. Personally, I don't condone how belligerent they're acting, but there's a reason I'm writing them this way. I promise that the Ylissean-Plegian conflict isn't as black-and-white as Chrom and the others might think at this point in time. You're also right that Robin and Lyn need more alone time to catch up on things! We'll definitely see more of that very soon. Thanks again, and Happy Holidays!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Well, that's good to hear. The last thing I want is to steal ideas from other writers! Ylisstol is indeed the capital; you are correct. Lyn might be strong, but she's not impervious! And she and Robin will definitely have more time alone together as the story progresses, for multiple reasons. Thanks again!**

 **RandomStoryReader: Thanks again! I looked forward to writing.**

 **Thank you guys all so much for leaving your input. As always, feel free to let me know what works and what doesn't. With all said and done, let's get into it!**

* * *

Deep within the golden sands of Plegia, a psychotic tyrant cackled to himself in his decrepit throne room. Though his once beautiful nation had seen better days, a new age was upon them. For centuries afterwards, he'd convinced himself, he would be renowned as the man who single-handedly saved all of Plegia from their woes. The scars left behind by that dastard's war - no, his _genocide_ \- would be mended as he saw fit. And all without the help of those accursed Grimleal scum...

"Cease this madness! Unhand me at once, you brutes!"

The Mad King groaned as he turned his attention towards the source of the noise. A disgruntled blonde girl stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne. The lady's wrists were bound by rope as a couple of guards held her arms roughly.

"Do you _mind_ , Maybellene? Can't you see I'm busy gloating internally?"

"That's _Maribelle_ , you shameless and utterly contemptible excuse of a man," she spat venomously as she struggled against her captors. "Razing an entire village to the ground is abhorrent enough as is, but kidnapping an unarmed healer is simply uncouth and uncalled for! My father will be most displeased once he hears about this!"

Gangrel stroked his chin for a moment, seemingly thinking as he reclined in his throne. "Mm, yes… The Duke of Themis, correct? As in, the _same_ Duke of Themis that was in full support of Ylisse's former king as he razed _our_ homes and butchered unarmed Plegian civilians like livestock?! _That_ Duke of Themis?!"

The young woman grit her teeth angrily, her eyes burning fiercely into his own. Gangrel sighed and snapped his fingers impatiently. "Aversa!"

A white-haired woman in revealing black clothing was at his side in an instant and, supposedly reading his mind, brought him a small dark orb on a violet pillow. The Mad King stood up, grabbed the gemstone, and walked down the stairs until he was face-to-face with an incredibly furious Maribelle. Her glare never faltered for a moment, even as the yellow of his sickly smile became closer and closer.

"Tell me, child," Gangrel purred, waving the dark orb in front of her face. "Do you know what this is?"

She scoffed indignantly. "Any Ylissean noble worth her salt knows good and well what that is! It's the gemstone, Sable."

"Ah. Pretty _and_ intelligent," the Mad King cooed, tapping her on the nose with one of his unsightly talons. Maribelle merely recoiled in abhorrence. "If you know what this is, then surely you must know what I need."

"Dental hygiene?"

This earned the noblewoman a swift slap to the face. The pain and humiliation stung, but Maribelle gave him a defiant smirk regardless as she glared back at him.

"Don't play coy with me, _girl_ ," Gangrel snarled at her, baring his teeth. "You know good and well what I'm after, and you're going to help me get it!"

"No. I shall not."

The Mad King stood up and chuckled maliciously, a devious glint in his eye. "We'll see if you change your tune when we pay your beloved Exalt and dear friend a visit later today."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror as her lips parted. "No… you couldn't possibly mean…!"

"Oh, I do, buttercup," he taunted. "It's simple, really. I get the Fire Emblem, and Emmeryn doesn't have to live with the knowledge that she let her sweet baby sister's friend die a _painful and horrible death_. No blood has to be shed! No tears need to be wept! Isn't that what everyone wants in the end?"

"You're a madman! What could Plegia possibly want with the Fire Emblem?!" Maribelle demanded incredulously. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to recompose herself, before continuing. "... It matters not. You may as well kill me where I stand, because I'd sooner _die_ than doom my country as a mere bargaining chip!"

Aversa, largely silent up until this point, grinned darkly. "It _would_ be remarkably simple… Are you sure we can't just find another hostage, Your Majesty?"

"NO!" Gangrel roared, his harsh voice resounding through the halls of the castle. "It _has_ to be this one!"

The temptress tutted and shook her head. "You're really no fun at all, you know."

Striding away with swishing hips, she asked, "Can't we at least give her a little show before we head out there?"

"... Very well," the Mad King relented. Pointing to the duo of guards, he shouted, "One of you! Step forward, if you please. I'll handle the discount princess here."

" _Discount_? How _dare_ you! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Maribelle protested as she fruitlessly thrashed around in their grip.

As the noblewoman continued to struggle, one of the guards let go of her and walked forward as he was told. Aversa chuckled and said, "Good boy," before thrusting her hand in his direction. A dark tendril spewed from her hand and pierced the soldier's chest, and Maribelle could only look on in shock and horror as the man writhed in agony. His screams soon died down as his body went limp before being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor.

Unfortunately, the horror show continued as the man's body began to convulse and twist about. His skin became a deathly dark shade of purple as his eyes glowed a deep red, and the corpse let out an inhuman shriek as Gangrel's wicked smile grew. The other guard looked nauseated and horrified, but continued to hold Maribelle alongside his king regardless.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the Mad King cooed, a tear falling from his eye as the body rose to its feet like an unholy marionette.

"By the gods… What _is_ that?! What have you done?!"

"What, you don't like it?" Aversa teased, stepping forward to pet the moaning corpse's head. "And here I thought I did a rather good job. Looks like I'll have to hone my craft some more."

"You're disgusting, the lot of you," Maribelle declared, shutting her eyes.

"Nobles that live in glass mansions should be the absolute _last_ to start casting stones," Gangrel smugly shot back. "Now enough of this chatter! Aversa, take this lovely shadow puppet out back and get rid of it! Once you're done, gather the troops and set a course for the border! Our spies have informed me that the Ylisseans should be arriving there shortly."

Turning to the remaining guard and shoving Maribelle into his arms, he ordered, "You! Go with Aversa and take Little Miss Mouthy here with you!"

"A-and the gemstone, Your Majesty?"

"I'll hold onto it for just a while longer before returning it to the royal vault. Now go, all of you! Go, go, _go_!"

As the three were rushed out of the room with the corpse in tow, Gangrel made his way back to his throne and held Sable lovingly in his hands. "Sable… my beautiful Darksphere… Fret not. With the Fire Emblem in our possession, we shall be whole again. One Plegia , united under _me_! ME! And this time, there will be _no one_ left to get in my way. Not the Grimleal. Not that emperor from Valm! And _especially_ not those Ylisseans…"

The Mad King let out a tremendous, insanity-fueled laugh.

It would be the first of many.

* * *

The sun was setting on the Ylissean-Plegian border as Lyn and the other Shepherds arrived at the location Gangrel specified. Rocky cliffs loomed in the background as several of the Shepherds began to feel uneasy. As Phila helped Emmeryn down from her pegasus and the Shepherds began to arm themselves just in case, Chrom and Robin approached the Exalt nervously. Lyn tentatively chose to do the same, her blades at the ready.

"Emm, I don't like this. I'm feeling eyes on our backs here…"

Lyn nodded, her hand subconsciously resting on the hilt of her Mani Katti. "I agree. We're much too out in the open here… I pray we're not making a huge mistake."

Robin studied their surroundings with caution, his eyes scanning the horizon. "... I'm not seeing any signs of aggression, but entering a defensive position might be in everyone's best interest - "

The tactician stopped dead in his tracks and was more than a little surprised to see a couple of people standing atop a rock formation. Neither Robin nor Lyn had any idea who they were, but the other Shepherds were quick to recognize the more masculine of the duo.

"Gangrel," Chrom growled with a fire in his eyes.

"Hold, Chrom," Emmeryn ordered, not taking her eyes off of the Plegian king. Clearing her throat, she shouted, "King Gangrel! I wish to speak with you peacefully. Before we consider the matter of parley, might I see that Maribelle is unharmed?"

"Oh, yes. _Her_ ," the temptress at Gangrel's side uttered with a voice that oozed venom. "Quite a nasty piece of work, that."

"Who the hell is that hussy?"

"Sully!"

"Fufufu… You may call me Aversa."

The temptress clapped her hands together, causing a Plegian soldier to shove a still-bound Maribelle forward. The Shepherds jumped at just how close she was to being thrown off the cliff.

"Gangrel, you monster… Don't you dare!"

"Chrom!"

Maribelle looked down at her friends and grimaced, both at how high up she was and at the utter humiliation of being in such an unbecoming position. "Your Grace, it's a trap! Don't fall for this troglodyte's cheap act! His men attacked the village and took me captive!"

"What? We've done nothing wrong here. _She_ was the one who violated Plegian law by crossing the border! If anyone's putting on an act here, it's her!"

"You lie!" Chrom accused fiercely.

"This is going well," Robin mumbled quietly.

Emmeryn, ever the diplomat, resolved to preserve the peace. "I am sure we can reach some sort of agreement here, King Gangrel. Release Lady Maribelle and I'll gladly offer Plegia reparations in return. Please... There's simply no need to throw away innocent lives."

The Mad King chuckled bitterly, his sunken eyes pooling with contempt. "Oh, is that right? Not the words I'd expect to hear from the daughter of Chronos!"

"'Chronos'?" Lyn repeated as her brow furrowed confusedly. "Who's that?"

"You there, new girl!" Gangrel yelled, pointing a finger at her. "Don't fall for the Ylisseans' lies! They claim to want peace, yet they were all too willing to murder surrendering Plegian civilians in cold blood not two decades ago! Theirs is a haven of hypocrisy!"

"Enough!" Chrom roared, clenching his fists. "Give us Maribelle right now!"

"Chrom, please!" Emmeryn pleaded.

Gangrel grinned evilly, stroking his chin. "Oh, you can have her. On one condition, of course."

"... Go on."

"In exchange for your irritating friend's worthless life, I do believe I'll be taking the Fire Emblem. Quite the generous bargain, if you ask me!"

The Shepherds' eyes shot open as Robin and Lyn shared a confused glance. Emmeryn was perhaps the most taken aback and exclaimed, "What?! … What could you possibly want with that?"

"Those are my terms," Gangrel stated flatly, folding his arms and giving her an expectant look. "If you truly believe the life of one lowly Ylissean worm is worth more than a lifetime of peace, then feel free to refuse! I'll just have to throw little Mary-Beth here back in the dungeon."

"A lifetime of peace?" Chrom shot back skeptically, as if having been told a bad joke. "You'd kill us all!"

"Please! I'd like to think that I'm at least a _little_ more refined than your dictator of a father."

"You…! How dare you!"

A baffled Lyn turned to Robin and mouthed, 'Do you know what's going on?'

The tactician shook his head frantically, his heart racing as he desperately tried to think up a plan. Negotiations weren't going well at _all_ , and Robin had initially banked on Gangrel's terms being decidedly more reasonable. But then there was the matter of his words and just how _biting_ they were…

As the Shepherds and Plegians reached an impasse, a lone boy quietly climbed up the rocks on the latter's side of the border pass. He grit his teeth as he made it up before hiding in some nearby bushes, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Gangrel and Aversa stood at the very top of the rock with Maribelle while he sat at the foot of the cliff. If he attacked now, Maribelle was certain to fall to her doom.

"Think, Ricken. How can I get Maribelle onto safer ground and free her at the same time?"

The young mage drummed his fingers on his trusty Elwind tome for a few moments before remembering an advanced technique he had read about one time. Granted, he'd never actually put into practice before, but he was running short on time and didn't have any better ideas.

Sighing, Ricken tore several pages out of his tome and crept out of the bushes. While the adults were busy talking, he took the opportunity to lay them on the ground before returning to his hiding place. Now he'd just have to find a way to lure them down...

"... Very well then!" Gangrel announced with a shrug, turning his back to the Ylisseans. The Mad King pointed to two grunts below him and barked, "You two! Take the girl and go. It's obvious they're simply not interested in bargaining with us."

The Shepherds looked around, most of them visibly angered. Many a Plegian surrounded them from the cliffsides, watching them with shifty eyes as they returned the sentiment.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We can't just let them take Maribelle!"

"Emm," Lissa whispered, "we have to do _something_!"

As the Shepherds scrambled to think of a solution, the two Plegian guards grabbing Maribelle trotted off the rock formation and down the hill. Ricken watched with an eager smile as one of them stepped on a page on their way down.

"What the - Aaaah!"

A powerful blast of wind erupted from the page, sending the grunt high into the sky. The other guard relinquished his grip on Maribelle and, equally as stunned as the troubadour herself, took a step backwards only to trigger another page. The force of the wind sent him flying just like his colleague, and the two landed on the ground with a rough _thud_.

"What in the hells is going on back there?!" Gangrel demanded, the noise having caught his attention.

'Crap,' Ricken thought to himself as he sprang from the bushes and sprinted towards a lone Maribelle. 'Gotta make this quick!'

"Maribelle! I'm here to rescue you!"

The troubadour's jaw dropped. " _Ricken_?! What in blazes are you doing here?!"

"I'll explain later," he said as he cut the ropes from her wrists with a dagger. "We don't have much time! Follow me, Maribelle!"

"R-Right!"

"What's going on up there?" Chrom muttered, squinting at the rock formation a very angry Gangrel was stomping his feet on.

"An ambush, is it?! I should have known that you Ylissean mutts would stoop to such lows! Men, to arms!" Gangrel commanded with a pointed finger. "Aversa, get us out of here! Commander Orton, stay here and finish the job!"

"You're kidding me!" Lyn exclaimed in anger and amazement. "We didn't even do anything!"

"Phila, get Emmeryn to safety," Chrom ordered as he brandished the Falchion. "The rest of you are with me!"

Turning to his trusted tactician, he inquired, "Robin, what do you propose we do?"

"... We should make a defensive formation. Let them come to us," Robin explained carefully. "Sumia, I want you to scout ahead and see if you can spot Maribelle. Once we rescue her and their numbers are down, we can press forward and deal with Orton."

Sumia nodded and took to the skies on her trusty pegasus without a word.

Seeing the Plegian soldiers advancing on their position, the tactician shouted to his allies, "Prepare yourselves!"

Lyn got ahold of herself and brandished both of her swords in her hands as she crouched. As she mentally prepared herself, the Shepherds rearranged themselves so that Donnel, Lissa, Virion, and Miriel were in the center and the furthest from harm. Phila had lead Emmeryn to the safety of the caravan as the battle began.

The harsh _clang_ of metal-on-metal rang throughout the battlefield as Lyn and Robin sprinted alongside each other. For each swift slash, there was an accompanying blast of magic, and the two seemed to move in perfect synergy as they tore through the enemy ranks.

Chrom, meanwhile, wasted no time in cutting down several brigands of his own. Distracted by fighting the enemy in front of him, he was nearly blasted from the side with lightning magic when a hand axe spiraled through the air and knocked the mage off his feet.

"Oh yeah! Score one for the Vaike!"

Lyn swiped at an oncoming mercenary with her Mani Katti before cutting him down with the Sol Katti. On her left, Lon'qu dueled with an opposing myrmidon as Virion sniped at several fighters from afar.

"Virion!" Robin called with ragged breath. "How… H-how are you holding up?"

"Handsome archers never lose battles, my friend!" he cheered, gracefully sending an arrow flying into another soldier. "You, however, appear to be in dire need of some healing!"

The strategist shook his head as he prepared his tome once more, a bit of blood trickling from his nostril. "No, I… I can handle it…"

"Don't get careless, Robin!" Lyn scolded, barely dodging an overhead swing from a swordsman. Cutting him down, she asserted, "I can take things from here!"

"But…"

"Go!"

Robin reluctantly shuffled over to Lissa's side and away from the main conflict. As the cleric patched him up with her healing magic, Sumia swooped down from the sky and back to Chrom's side.

"Captain! I've spotted Ricken and Maribelle on the other side of the cliffs!"

Chrom looked back at her in bewilderment. "Ricken's here too?! What the hell… I thought I told him to stay in Ylisstol!"

The prince calmed down as the rest of the Shepherds continued fighting off the Plegian forces all around them. "... Do you think you can get them both back here?"

"I… I can definitely try!"

"Take care, Sumia. Remember, if you see men on wyverns, do _not_ engage them! They're far too strong for you to fight head on."

"Roger! I'll be back soon, Chrom."

"Wait!" Lyn shouted, getting their attention. "Let me ride with you, Sumia. That way I can lend an extra blade or two in case you run into any resistance."

"You've been on a pegasus before?" Sumia questioned with an impressed smile.

"Plenty of times," Lyn grinned back as she carefully climbed up onto Sumia's mount.

"Well, alright… Just hold on tight!"

Within moments, the two were soaring through the sky as the battle raged on below. It had been a fair while since Lyn had flown with Florina, but she could tell that Sumia was an experienced flier about on par with her old friend. The Sacaean kept her eyes peeled as they flew over the rocky cliffside. Squinting, she could just barely make out two figures being chased by a multitude of other figures...

"There!" Sumia cried, pointing as she held the reigns with her free hand. "That has to be Ricken and Maribelle. Hang on tight, Lyndis!"

Lyn felt the familiar sensation of wind rushing through her hair as the pegasus descended at a rather steep angle. Arms wrapped tightly around Sumia's waist, she waited until they had reached the ground before letting go and jumping off of her steed.

"Lyndis! What do you think you're doing?!" Sumia demanded.

"I'll distract the enemies so that you can head back to Chrom with your friends," she explained as she brandished both blades. Staring ahead, she could see that Ricken and Maribelle were being pursued by at least five men on foot. "Trust me, I can handle these guys!"

"But - "

Without another word, Lyn rushed towards the advancing Plegians with a fire in her eyes. Ricken and Maribelle, nearly out of breath, got out of the way and sprinted over to Sumia as the Sacaean met her opponents head on.

"Hah!" she yelled, bringing both swords down onto an axeman in an X-formation. She zipped and darted around the soldiers, disorienting them before striking them down with ease. "Is that all you've got?!"

Lyn looked up to the skies triumphantly only to be knocked down a peg by the triad of wyvern riders rushing at her, one of them being the Air Commander himself. They each carried an imposing axe in their hand, and Lyn dashed out of the way of an incoming swing only to be struck by another wyvern's tail from the side. The girl yelped in pain as she hit the ground and tumbled a fair distance.

"D-damn it," she swore, rising to her feet with a newfound sense of anger welling up inside of her. Drawing her Sol Katti, Lyn took a crouching position and beckoned her opponents forward angrily.

The wyvern riders repeated their original flanking strategy, but the Sacaean swordswoman knew better. This time, when the first came swooping down at her, Lyn leapt up and slashed at the wyvern head on instead of darting into the oncoming path of another. The mystic katana made short work of the beast's scaly hide as it recoiled violently, and Lyn used the opportunity to impale the rider with her blade before finishing off his mount.

"Grrk…!"

Lyn leapt off of the dying wyvern and onto the second as it lunged forward at them. Just as before, she used the advantage of surprise to stun the rider before slicing away at him and his flying companion. Both dropped to the ground, bloody and defeated, as Lyn landed a few feet away no worse for wear.

"You're good, girl," Orton said, brandishing a jagged axe menacingly, "but I'm better!"

"Try me!"

Orton's wyvern let out a tremendous ear-piercing screech as it charged forward. Lyn darted to the right as Orton swiped at her left, and she responded by slashing at his wyvern with the Sol Katti. Lyn was almost at a loss for words when Orton leapt off of his wyvern with his weapon of choice, a short axe on a chain, in hand.

"Dismounting in battle?" Lyn questioned him, almost smirking. "Isn't that putting yourself at a little bit of a disadvantage?"

"Two heads are better than one," Orton remarked as he swung his chained axe above his head like a flail. "Perhaps I'll get to mount yours on my wall when this is over!"

Suddenly, Lyn understood. With Orton in front of her and his wyvern circling the duo from the sky, she'd have to be exceedingly careful. It was then that she was beginning to regret her decision to come here alone. To say nothing of the pain rising in her chest from where the other wyvern struck her...

With a war cry, Orton hurled his axe directly at Lyn's head. She sidestepped the attack with ease and rushed forward to attack the supposedly defenseless man. The air commander smirked as he threw his arm backwards, causing the chain to recoil and sending the axe flying at Lyn's back. The jarring impact sent Lyn to the ground with a scream of pain, and she could hear the lumbering footsteps of the wyvern behind her.

"Didn't see that comin', did ya?" Orton taunted as he knelt over her downed form, yanking his weapon out of her back harshly. The axe had mostly embedded itself in the padding of her new outfit, but the blade still broke the skin just between Lyn's shoulder blades. "They never do."

"D-damn you," Lyn coughed, spitting a bit of blood onto the ground beside her. "What… What do you even stand to gain from all of this? That man, Gangrel… Why must he and Chrom fight?"

"Heh. That idiot prince doesn't even inform his troops anymore, does he? Well, no matter," he replied, holding his axe high above his head. "I'll send him to ya soon enough!"

"Thunder!"

Orton convulsed violently as a powerful blast of electricity surged through his armor, causing him to drop his axe. A few more blasts of fire and thunder magic were all that it took to send him sprawling onto the ground away from Lyn, and his wyvern let out a bloodcurdling scream as a similar barrage of magical energy put it out of commission permanently.

"Nn… Huh?"

"Lyn!" Robin yelled, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?"

Locking eyes with him, she nodded wordlessly as she supported herself with her arms. "I… I'm fine… Ow…"

"... Can you stand?"

"I think so…"

With Robin's assistance, Lyn rose to her feet. She sucked in a breath as the pain in her upper back flared up, and Robin gazed at her with a relieved smile. One that she was more than happy to reciprocate, in fact.

"Robin," Chrom called, having caught up to the pair thanks to the timely arrival of Sumia. "Emmeryn is safe and the rest of the enemy forces have been dispatched. Where's Gangrel?"

"Keheheh…"

The trio turned to a heavily damaged Orton, blood dripping from his mouth. "Your Majesty is already halfway to Plegia as we speak. With your little ambush, you have effectively doomed your country to another horrible war."

"Chrom, what's he talking about?" Lyn questioned the prince. "What's going on here?"

"... Later. For now, I'll handle this miscreant," Chrom snarled, walking towards the downed commander with Falchion at the ready. "Answer me this, Orton. What does that madman want with the Fire Emblem?"

"Ahaha… I'm just as in the dark as you, little prince. Truthfully, I don't really care what he wants or does as long as I'm paid."

"... So you're little more than a sellsword. Wonderful."

"All I _do_ know is that ol' Gangrel's got quite the chip on his shoulder from the War," Orton spat, some blood landing near Chrom's boots. "Poor mummy and daddy, cut down in front of him some two decades ago… Really took a toll on the poor bastard. Your father's death couldn't come soon enough. Keheh- Urk!"

The Air Commander's chortle was cut short as Chrom thrust Falchion into the man's chest. Lyn and Robin looked on as the prince removed his blade from the body and sheathed it.

"... We're done here," Chrom said quietly. "Let's regroup with the others and head back to Ylisstol. We're going to need Lissa and Maribelle's full magical abilities, and I'm going to need to have a long talk with Ricken…"

"Chrom..."

"We'll talk later, Lyndis," the prince brushed her off. "Lissa can probably patch you up on the way home, but Maribelle likes to be more thorough. See her afterwards. You too, Robin."

"Understood."

"I will... Thank you."

* * *

"You know, you're quite lucky to have worn such a sturdy armored coat," Maribelle told Lyn as the troubadour held her staff near her bare back, the healing magic beginning to mend her wound. "Had you not been, that blade would have pierced your spine and ended your fighting career then and there."

"Ugh…"

"... There," Maribelle announced. "The wound has been closed, but you should still expect some soreness within the next couple of days. I'm afraid we're not exactly miracle workers, you know."

"This will more than suffice," Lyn stated, looking over her shoulder gratefully. "Thank you, Maribelle." She would have to remember to thank Chrom as well for the armor. After he was finished chewing her out, of course.

"I should be thanking you, really. You and Ricken both," Maribelle replied with a tiny giggle. "Both of you were quite reckless, but your intentions were noble and there wasn't a single casualty among the Shepherds today. I should hope we might always be this fortunate!"

As she finished dressing herself, Lyn spoke up again. "... Do you know where Robin is? He seemed slightly out of breath before, and he rushed in to save me not too long after. I'm worried he might be pushing himself a little too hard out there… He was never a fighter, really."

"I believe Lissa's tending to him on the other side of the infirmary ward. Do send him my regards, would you? I'm afraid I was rather… unkind, the first time we met…"

"I'll do just that. Thank you, Maribelle."

"Stay out of trouble, darling! And don't forget to remind Lissa about our teatime!"

Lyn giggled and exited the room, making her way over to the one said to be housing Robin. The tactician was reclining in bed, reading a book entitled _Magic for Dummies, Vol. 1_. Lyn stood in the doorway and cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"O-oh, Lyndis!" he blurted. "... How are you feeling?"

"I could ask the safe of you," she said, entering the room and standing by his bed. Motioning to sit, she paused and asked, "May I?"

Robin smiled, though his cheeks flared up a bit. "Y-Yes... Go right ahead."

"Thank you… Are you alright?" Lyn questioned him seriously, staring into his brown eyes. "I could tell that you were running short of breath during our battle…"

"Oh, that? Ha… It's nothing," Robin lied bashfully.

The Sacaean gave him a skeptical, clearly unamused look. "Robin, I've never seen a mage tire themselves out like that before. I can't use magic, but I knew others that could. Erk, Lucius, Canas, Pent… all of them powerful in their own right, but they not once overexerted themselves like you did!"

"... Were they our friends?"

Lyn beamed, her concern fading slightly. "Yes… Yes they were. You used to borrow books from Canas all the time. Ever since we first met Erk, you'd always expressed interest in learning magic, but you never did. Well, not until now, at least."

Robin chuckled quietly, flexing his right hand. "Yeah… I'm still something of a novice, so maybe that's why… Urk…"

"Robin, you shouldn't be so reckless," Lyn chastised in a stern voice. "You're not used to fighting like I am!"

"You weren't exactly very cautious yourself out there…"

"I…"

Lyn paused, frowning as she stared down at the floor. He definitely wasn't wrong, and she'd probably hear more than an earful from Chrom later, but… Everything worked out in the end, right?"

"... Lyn," Robin said, causing her to face him. "Was I always like this in your world?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… Weak. Frail."

She let out a laugh. "Your magic was amazing out there! I'd hardly consider you weak, Robin. Maybe in need of a little more training, but - "

"You _know_ that's not what I mean. I mean… physically. Magic _is_ more tied to mental acuity, after all..."

"Well… you were never a fighter. At all," she explained bluntly. "You typically stayed off the frontlines whenever possible. You stayed close to me during our first battle on the plains, but afterwards… Well, it just became too dangerous after a while."

Robin nodded slowly, frowning. "I see…"

"You mentioned that you've been with Chrom and the others for a few months now, right?" Lyn inquired, raising an eyebrow. "That's not a whole lot of time to learn magic…"

He chuckled. "I have Miriel to thank for that. When Chrom and Lissa first found me, I couldn't even open a fire tome without getting a nosebleed!"

"Goodness!"

"Yeah… not fun," Robin sighed. "Um... If you don't mind..."

"Yes?"

"... Would you tell me more about my old life? Our journeys together?"

Lyn smiled bittersweetly, still disappointed that he didn't remember but all too pleased that he was interested in the subject. "Yes, Robin, of course! What would you like to know first?"

The Sacaean spent a great deal of time telling him about his past life in Elibe: how she found him unconscious on the plains, how they became an unlikely duo, the friends they made along the way, and how they eventually became involved in a plot to save the world. Lyn took note of how Robin's eyes seemed to light up like a child's during her recollections, and the sight alone warmed her to her very core.

"... Wow," Robin breathed at last, his mind having been considerably expanded. "A secret civilization of dragons? I've never even considered such a thing could exist before. And… Hector, was it? He almost reminds me of Chrom in a way!"

This brought a bright smile to Lyn's face. Robin's memory was still gone, but this was a decidedly strong start. Perhaps his memories would return someday in full. Perhaps they never would. One thing was certain, however; regardless of that, Lyn would endeavor to stay by his side to the best of her ability. Not even death would do them part, she resolved.

As the two chatted like the old friends they were, a certain prince was absolutely livid for unrelated reasons in Castle Ylisstol's throne room.

" _What_ were you _thinking_?!" Chrom snapped, glaring daggers at the young mage standing before him. "Have you completely lost your mind, Ricken?"

The boy shifted in place, desperately trying to hide in his hat. "I… I was only trying to…"

Lissa let out a groan. "Don't you think you're being a little too hard on him, Chrom?"

"Lissa, I have to be," Chrom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in anger. "He could have been killed out there!"

"Well… I mean... Maribelle could have died out there too!" Ricken protested. "That's why I snuck into your wagon in the first place. I wouldn't have had to if you had just let me go with you guys to begin with!"

"I told you to stay here because the mission was simply too dangerous for you, Ricken! You saw how bloodthirsty Gangrel's men were. Your age means nothing to them," Chrom argued back.

"I… the thought of her dying was too much for me to bear, Chrom," Ricken admitted, sighing. "I know that you guys are strong. Heck, I look up to you and the Shepherds _because_ you're strong! But even so, I... I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to Maribelle and I wasn't around to help her."

"Exactly!" Lissa chirped, backing the mage up. "Ricken did a good thing today, Chrom. It was dangerous, yeah, but everything worked out in the end! You should be praising him!"

Emmeryn, sitting on the throne, let out a weary sigh. "Chrom, your frustration is justified, but Ricken is still young, and young people are often greatly driven by matters of the heart."

"Yeah," Ricken agreed. "Matters of the… Wait, _what_?!"

"I _knew_ it!" Lissa cried. "Ricken loves Maribelle!"

"I do not! I just… didn't want her or her family to suffer. Yeah!"

Outside the throne room, a blonde troubadour listened with great interest, her cheeks turning pink all the while. "Oh, Ricken…"

Chrom looked at other three in the throne room for a few moments before sighing exasperatedly. "... Fine. Just… Don't pull any more reckless stunts, alright, Ricken? No one here wants you to get hurt or killed out there."

"Okay… Wait, does this mean that I'm officially part of the Shepherds now?"

"I didn't say that - "

"You sure are!" Lissa cheered happily, smiling and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Ricky!"

The young mage's face lit up as he jumped in the air and clacked his heels together, hat in his hand. "Yahooooo!"

Maribelle giggled with a hand over her mouth, shaking her head at his antics. Ricken was still a boy in many ways, but it was part of his charm, and he had the makings of a gallant man.

"Unbelievable," Chrom deadpanned. "I'm going to go check on Robin and Lyndis… Naga knows I need to talk with both of them."

* * *

When the blue-haired prince arrived back in the infirmary ward, he was taken aback at what he had come across. Robin was asleep in bed, as expected, but Lyndis was also napping next to him. Chrom's annoyance at their recklessness, as well as his own fears and anger regarding another conflict with Plegia, was mitigated by the sight of them sleeping peacefully after a hard-fought battle.

"... Well, I suppose it could have been much worse," he admitted, leaning against the doorframe with folded arms. Chrom still didn't know much about Lyndis, and Robin's shared past with her was _still_ a mystery to him, but this would undoubtedly change with time. "Rest well, you two. I fear darker days are upon us all…"

The prince looked out of a nearby window and saw that it was still daylight out. A single blue butterfly perched on a nearby tree branch, and Chrom appreciated the peace that enveloped his home.

It would not last.


	6. Chaos in the Castle

**Hey, readers! I apologize for the unintended delay, and I'd also like to mention that this is my longest chapter yet. Like, _really_ long. 9000 words without the author's note, even. I didn't really intend for it to be this long, but it is what it is. Incidentally, I've started replying to reviews via PMs instead of here for the sake of saving both your and my time and sanity. Obviously, guest reviews are the exception here, so...**

 **Andromeda: Right you are! Validar's relationship with Robin has not changed, but neither the tactician nor Lyn herself are in the know about this. A little dramatic irony never hurt anyone, right?**

 **GuestWithIdeas: I'm definitely looking into that video when I get the chance! I always liked the idea of Chrom being more hotheaded, but I do have to keep in mind not to make him _too_ hotheaded. Orton's fight was fun to write, and I hope that this chapter's fight doesn't disappoint.**

 **JP I'm Italian: I went back and changed the wording regarding the capital, so it should be correct now. I tend to reply to reviews in the order I receive them, so don't feel bad if you're last haha! Lyn's definitely going to feel some jealousy here and there, but the source might not be who you expect. I'm definitely working on writing big fight scenes with multiple Shepherds, so please bear with me as I (hopefully) improve. Lyn will attempt to help Robin remember more and more of their past together as the story progresses, and as for your last question... Read on!**

 **Thanks again, you guys. Feel free to let me know what works, what doesn't, and what you thought overall. Now, onto the invasion of Castle Ylisstol!**

* * *

Deep within the woods on the outskirts of Ylisstol, a lone Plegian boy smiled to himself as he finally reached his destination; a clearing in the heart of the forest. A single stump sat in the middle, and the boy merrily strutted over to it before reaching into his cloak. He smiled to himself and retrieved his offering to the forest...

A bundle of raw carrots.

"Teehee," he giggled, setting it on the stump. "This is gonna be awesome! Now to lie in wait…"

He hid in some nearby bushes and waited patiently, recounting the tale in his head. In Plegia, young children were told that mystical beast-men once existed before tragedy struck them in the form of humans. Birds, cats, rabbits… the First Exalt of Ylisse had worked tirelessly to make them equal in the eyes of the people, but he had failed. Their genocide at the hands of poachers and miscreants had all but erased them from history, but it was said that their spirits still lived on in the trees around the nation's capital.

The silver-haired boy waited for what felt like hours before he felt hot breath on his neck. His eager grin only widened as the snarling grew and he came face-to-face with a large rabbit-like beast. It glared down at him menacingly as it towered over him, its eyes glowing red with fury.

"Hiya! My name's Henry," the Plegian introduced himself cheerfully. Holding out a hand, he asked, "What's yours?"

He was instantly swiped at, causing him to recoil slightly in pain as he held his hand. "Yeowch! That's gonna leave a mark, haha. Ooh, look at all of that blood…"

"Why have you come here, man-spawn?" the beast boomed in a deep, feminine voice. "Your kind are not welcome here…"

"Aww, but I have some news regarding the current Exaaaalt!"

"I care little about the affairs of humans. Now go away, lest you become my next meal!"

"W-wait!" Henry cried with his hands up, somehow still smiling as he backed away slightly. "What if I told you that the Exalt was gonna die tonight? Would you care then?"

"..."

The beast paused, standing on her hind legs as she contemplated. "I…"

"Look, I know what happened to your people, and I'm really sorry about it," the boy apologized calmly. "I mean, I wasn't there, but… I had friends like you once. They were practically family, even. And when they were killed, I… Well, things got messy, nya ha."

"... What are you getting at, man-spawn?"

"We're not so different, you and I," Henry said, stepping forward. The beast reared up and hissed slightly. "... Sure, you might be a lot tougher and cooler than me, but… We've both lost people. If we have that in common, then you should at least believe me when I say that there's an Exalt that needs your help!"

The beast-bunny bared her teeth as she snarled, "That doesn't make any sense! You are truly trying my last nerve, man-spawn!"

"If you don't believe me, you can kill me right here. Just make it slow, okay? And _extra_ painful! Nya ha ha!"

"... You are a sad, strange little man-spawn."

"And _you're_ a ferociously awesome bunny!"

"... Stop. I am a taguel, not a bunny. The last taguel, thanks to your ilk," she said with venom in her voice. "... Where is this Exalt?"

"Nya ha ha! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Would you prefer I eat _yours_ instead?!"

"... Yes."

The taguel sat on her hind legs and brought her front paw to her snout in irritation. "In all my years, I don't believe I've ever met a more _aggravating_ beorc in my entire life!"

"'Beorc'? Ooh, what does that mean?"

"SILENCE!" she roared, causing Henry to jump involuntarily. The Plegian boy couldn't remember the last time he had felt this feeling. It was a strange mixture of excitement and… What was that word again? Fear?

"Ah… Heh. Do you remember where Castle Ylisstol is? It's this huuuuuge castle in the middle of Ylisstol!" Henry explained redundantly, holding his arms outstretched for emphasis. "Can't miss it!"

"Yes… I remember now. Perhaps, if I am quick enough, I might be able to intercept the assassins. Farewell, strange one."

"Hey, wait! Aren't you at least gonna tell me your name?"

"You miserable pile of… Panne. My name is Panne," she finished, turning to leave and kicking some dirt on Henry in the process. "Goodbye."

Panne, still in her beast form, sprinted out of the forest clearing. Henry coughed and spat as he brushed the dirt off of himself before gazing after her in awe.

"... Man, that was hard," he said with a sigh. "I've never had to pretend to be a good person for so long before! At least now a perfectly good war won't go to waste! Nya ha ha! … Now, which way was the exit…?"

* * *

Back at Castle Ylisstol, only about an hour or so had passed since Chrom had dropped by to check on Robin. The Ylissean prince was more than a little surprised to see that his right-hand man was quite literally sleeping with the newest Shepherd, Lyndis, but he paid it no mind and walked to Castle Ylisstol's courtyard for some silent reflection.

Lyn, meanwhile, could only snuggle into Robin's chest in satisfaction as the snoozing tactician wrapped a warm arm around her. The two snapped out of their trance almost instantaneously as they realized just how close they were to each other.

"... Oh!"

"Ah!"

They sat up in bed, Lyn scooching off to the side as both of them straightened up. Lyn, of course, was the first to speak up, fidgeting with her hands. "I… I'm…"

"S-Sorry," Robin finished, his eyes refusing to meet hers. "I… I'm not sure what came over me…"

"Yeah… Same here…"

A long, awkward silence followed before Robin decided he was feeling well enough to get out of bed. "Well, I'd better go check up on Chrom…"

He only made it as far as the doorway before being spooked by a very smug Lissa. "Heeey, Robin. Enjoy your nap?"

"Eeek! Uh, I m-mean… Hello, Lissa. What… What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd make sure you and your girlfriend were feeling better after that last battle," she explained casually, shrugging. "You guys both fought really hard, and your injuries definitely showed it, so - "

Lyn interrupted the cleric with rosy cheeks and a furrowed brow. "Girlfriend?"

"She's not my g-girlfriend!" Robin blurted mortifyingly.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, her smirk only growing. "Oh? Are you sure about that, Robby? Cause I've been hearing some pretty saucy rumors about you two lately…"

"What sauce?" Lyn demanded, her face growing hotter by the second. "... There was no sauce!"

Robin coughed and desperately tried to change the subject. "A-Anyways, have you seen Chrom by any chance, Lissa? I have to ask him a few things…"

"Oh, yeah. Big Bro's in the courtyard brooding."

"Excellent. Then that is where I will go."

Lyn leapt up from the bed, not wanting to feel left out. "I'll go too!"

Upon seeing their confused faces, the Sacaean clarified. "Er… I also have some things to discuss with Chrom."

Lissa glanced between the odd couple with an amused expression. "Well, alright… Don't let me stop you two lovebirds."

"How's Vaike doing, Lissa?" Robin quipped peevishly.

"H-Huh?! How the heck should I know?!"

The tactician and swordswoman shared a laugh as they exited the room, leaving a very flustered princess behind. As Lyn followed Robin to the castle's courtyard, the two began to reminisce once more on their past travels. Robin still couldn't believe that his awakening in Ylisse wasn't even the first time he had been unconscious in a field with no recollection of any prior events.

Lyn, on the other hand, felt an ever growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She'd seen Robin's magical capabilities firsthand, and it did her heart good to know that he could properly defend himself now, but…

"Hey, Robin?"

"Mm?"

"... Stay close to me in the next battle, okay?"

He stopped in place, gazing at her with a raised eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"You're much stronger now than you we're in Elibe," Lyn said, "but I'm still worried about you. Controlling magic is no easy feat, and I don't want you to get hurt out there, okay?"

"Lyndis…"

"If you want, you can even leave the fighting to me," she assured him, grinning. "It'll be just like the old days. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!"

Lyn felt a pang in her heart as the words left her mouth. Those had actually been some of the first that she had ever spoken to Robin, and a small part of her had hoped that using them again would help edge him towards remembering her entirely.

"... I'm flattered, Lyndis, but… I have an obligation now. I might not be as talented as Miriel or as strong as Frederick, but I can fight now!" Robin exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile. "I still can't remember Elibe, but… Don't you see? I'm not dead weight anymore. I can help!"

"Robin… you were never dead weight. Never," Lyn admitted with a sigh, shaking her head. "Not to me. Not to anyone. Besides, fighting isn't the only way to contribute! I can't even count how many times your strategies have saved our lives."

"I… Really?"

Lyn gazed into his eyes with a genuine smile. "Absolutely. If you really want to learn how to fight, I won't get in your way. I could even spar with you if it'll help! I just… Don't get careless, okay?"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Robin japed, cracking a grin. "Diving headfirst into danger alone sounds pretty careless to me."

She playfully swatted his arm in response, still smiling. "Oh, stop…"

At last, the two reached the courtyard of Castle Ylisstol. Night had already fallen, and the two were surprised to see that Chrom was still there, lost in thought.

"Chrom?" Robin called out, getting the prince's attention.

"Ah, Robin," came the response. "And… Lyndis. What are you two doing up? I thought your injuries were more severe…"

"We have Lissa and Maribelle to thank for that. Has your sister always been such a skilled healer?"

Chrom chuckled quietly. "Only for about the past year or so. She's really taken after Emmeryn in that regard…"

He and Robin shared a laugh as Lyn looked on quietly, getting the feeling that she was missing out on something here.

Once the merriment had died down, Robin spoke up quietly. "Um… Chrom?"

"Yes?"

He paused, deliberating over his words for a moment before carrying on. "What Gangrel said… you know, about your father… Was it really true?"

Lyn took note of how Chrom's face soured at the mere mention of the wicked king. He shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. "... Yes, I'm afraid it was. Ylisse's previous Exalt, Chronos, was far from a reasonable man. Lissa was far too young to remember, but he didn't even seem to enjoy the company of Emmeryn and I, let alone our mother."

"Goodness," Lyn whispered, a hand over her mouth in shock. She hadn't really been expecting Gangrel to have told the truth regarding Chrom's father, and the thought filled her with dread. "... You mean to tell me…?

Chrom sighed bitterly. "Yes… My father started the Crusade of Plegia."

"How could he?!" she snapped, her own memories coming back to haunt her. Memories of the Lorcans - _her_ people - being slaughtered in cold blood. Memories of the smoke filling her lungs as her mother, Madelyn, urged Lyn to hide. Memories of her father, Hassar, being wounded and killed trying to help the others.

 _Those damned Taliver bastards!_

"Lyndis - "

"He only declared war on Plegia _after_ the Grimleal kidnapped and murdered my mother," Chrom snarled, the pain evident on his face.

"I…"

"Tensions were always high between our nations, but the Grimleal only made things worse. Our mother, Gaia… She was an innocent soul, like Emmeryn herself," he continued, his hands clenched and shaking. "... When the Grimleal killed her and had her sacrificed to their devil god, Grima, my father went off the deep end. There was much blood spilled in the name of vengeance, and many innocents on both sides were killed."

By now, Lyn and Robin were both in utter shock, the former still slightly angered. Neither could abide by the atrocities Chronos had committed, but they had no idea that Chrom's mother was outright _murdered_ , let alone used as a human sacrifice. The very thought made their stomachs churn.

Lyn took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Chrom… I'm so sorry. I had no idea - "

The blue-haired prince held out a hand, his facial expression softening. "No, it's fine. You couldn't possibly have known. What the Grimleal did to Mother… it still doesn't make what Father did any better. Even so, it's still hard not to feel resentment towards them. I know we were in the wrong, but…"

"... Two wrongs don't make a right?" Robin suggested.

Chrom chuckled bitterly. "Exactly. And Chronos wronged many Plegians and Ylisseans alike. Things got so bad that even simple farmers were conscripted and sent to their deaths on the frontlines because we were running that short of men."

Lyn shut her eyes as she absorbed the words she was hearing. "Gods…"

"... So how did Emmeryn come into power then?"

"She was first in line for the throne when Father died fifteen years ago. His death brought the end of the Crusade, but Ylisse was still horribly scarred," Chrom explained, his voice taking on a more somber tone. "The people still resented Chronos for his sins and took it out on a still-young Emmeryn. Words and stones alike were hurled at her before she had even reached her teenage years."

"Doing that to a child… How disgusting," Lyn spat. "She didn't even do anything!"

Chrom nodded with a frown. "I know. Were I in her position, I probably would have lashed out. But Emmeryn… she kept her head the entire time. She healed our people and our home, even when things were at their worst. And the whole time, the only ones who really knew about her inner pain were Lissa and me."

"Gods… I'm so sorry, Chrom. No one should have to deal with that, let alone at such a young age," Robin muttered.

"It's fine. Emm suffered a great deal, but she had us to support her. Lissa, Frederick, Phila, myself, and our closest allies. For years now, the lot of us have managed to piece this country back together," Chrom said, cracking a smile that Lyn had only rarely seen from him. It quickly receded as he uttered, "Unfortunately, there are still some that would seek to destroy the peace even years after the fact…"

"Gangrel," Lyn mumbled with a hint of content in her voice. She could relate to the concept of having her people be violently ripped away from her, and Lyn knew all too well how delicious revenge could be. Even so…

"It's not right, you know," she said. "He has his reasons, yes, but that's no excuse to harm innocent people!"

"Precisely. We've tried reasoning with him in the past, but he just won't listen. Gangrel is the kind of man who understands actions, not words."

Glaring down at the ground, Chrom growled, "And I can think of no simpler message than a blade to the throat."

"Chrom…"

"Well said, sir."

Startled, the three Shepherds turned towards the source of the voice only to be met with a familiar masked face.

"Marth?!" Lyn blurted.

"What are you doing here?" Chrom questioned suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "... And for that matter, _how_ did you get here?"

"It's not important. I'm simply here to warn you that the Exalt is in danger."

"... You're joking," Chrom said flatly. "Castle Ylisstol's guardsmen maintain a watchful eye on her at all times. It's simply not possible - "

"It is," Marth interrupted bluntly, the corners of his lips curled downwards. Beneath the butterfly mask he wore, he studied the two figures beside Chrom with great intrigue, almost as if he were a lion scrutinizing his prey. "... Listen to me, all of you. Exalt Emmeryn will die here tonight unless we intervene."

Robin stared back at him in concern. "... And how can you be so sure?"

"Because in my time, she _has_ died here. Tonight."

"What are you trying to say here?" Lyn demanded, taking a wary step forward. "How do you - "

"Chrom! On your left!"

In an instant, a hooded man leapt at the prince from the nearby bushes with dagger in hand. His attack nearly reached Chrom before Marth intervened, lunging forward and deflecting the attack before stabbing the man through the chest. As Chrom and Lyn drew their blades and Robin silently cursed himself for leaving his tomes behind, another pair of assassins emerged from the shadows and rushed them.

Chrom blocked the incoming slash from the first assassin and retaliated with a few harsh swings of his Falchion. As he felled his assailant, Lyn outsped the second one and slashed at him from multiple angles with the Mani Katti. Robin stared at the Sacaean in shock and awe as she appeared to be in several places at once as she downed their opponent.

"... Do you believe me now?" Marth asked, sheathing her own Falchion. Chrom would have to remember to ask him just how he managed to get his hands on a perfect duplicate of his family's treasured blade.

"Perhaps," came the prince's reply. "In any case, we don't have time to argue. Robin, Lyndis! Let's move!"

"On it!"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" an orange-haired thief asked his accomplice as he picked a locked window on the third floor of the castle. "I mean, if it were any other place I would care, but… Castle Ylisstol? And on such short notice?"

"Gaius, my boy, ya worry too much," the redheaded merchant as his side shot back, winking with a finger on her chin. "My sources ain't cheap, but they're well worth the price. They've got gold chamber pots here, Sweet-Tooth! _Gold. Chamber pots._ Do you have any idea how much money some fools would cough up for these? It's practically free money!"

"If you say so, Anna."

"I _do_ say so. Now hurry it up!"

The sticky-fingered thief worked the lock open with a satisfying _click_ before quietly easing the window open. Gaius peered into the room and, once he was sure there were no guards inside, crept inside. Anna followed suit, and the two soon high-fived.

"Ha, nice! Now to find the treasure - "

"Eep!"

The two thieves nearly jumped out of their skin as they spotted a regal-looking blonde woman standing in the middle of the room, looking frightened.

"... Nice going, Gai-ass! You really had to pick the room with the Exalt in it?"

"Hey, I didn't know!" he shot back with his hands raised defensively. Meeting Emmeryn's gaze, he groaned, "Crivens… Ya see what I have to put up with here?"

"Pardon me, sir and madam," Emmeryn greeted. "This might be untoward of me, but… Might you two be aligned with Plegia, by any chance?"

"Pfft. The only one I'm aligned with is this lout here," Anna snarked, casually rifling through some dresser drawers. "Beyond that, I go where the money takes me. It's nothing personal, I assure ya!"

"So… You're not here to kill me, then?"

Gaius's eyes went wide as he froze in his tracks, looking the royal square in the face. " _Kill_ you? No! Nobody said anything about killing anyone! I mean, I'll gladly take anything of value from your person, but - "

Anna cut him off. "Wait a minute. You mentioned that Plegians are here?"

"Well, I can only assume so. I'm afraid there's not that many people who would lay siege to the castle with a small army in the hopes of assassinating me."

"Damnit! I should've known those dogs would be after our golden chamber pots," Anna swore bitterly, gritting her teeth. Brandishing a Levin Sword, she announced, "Well, come on then! Let's see these bastards try and lay a finger on our treasure once I'm through with 'em! Come on, Gaius!"

"Are you nuts? We're thieves, not fighters," Gaius complained. "They'll cream us!"

The merchant-thief refused to see reason and charged out of the room with weapon held high, leaving her companion behind with a very confused Emmeryn.

"... Um…"

Gaius sighed, a hand over his face as he turned to the Exalt. "Look, I'm really sorry about all of this. If it makes you feel better, I promise not to rat you out to Plegia, okay?"

He sprinted after his companion before Emmeryn could reply, leaving the Exalt utterly confused and worried all the same. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Gods above… Be safe, Chrom and Lissa…"

* * *

By the time Chrom and his friends had returned to the main hall, things had already erupted into violence. Multiple intruders, presumably those aligned with the would-be assassins, were fighting both the Shepherds and the castle guards. Fireballs and arrows were flung from all sides as men fell left and right.

"This is madness," Chrom uttered as he drew Falchion and pointed it forward. "I need to make sure Emm is alright!"

"I'll go with you," Robin offered.

"But - "

"No buts!" Lyn yelled over the chaos, grabbing both of her swords and glaring ahead at the numerous assassins in sight. "Go check on your sister, Chrom. The rest of us can handle these grunts."

"Isn't your back still injured?"

The green-haired swordswoman turned to Chrom and Robin with a determined smile. There was some soreness, but she could ignore it for now. "I'll be fine, now get going already!"

The swordsman and tactician had no choice but to rush ahead as Lyn spun into the crowd with a sword in either hand. Marth glared after her with grit teeth as he readied his Falchion and studied the environment. Chrom cut down several Plegians as he and Robin made their way through the door leading to Emmeryn's chambers. As long as Marth could keep anyone else from following them, the Exalt's life could be spared yet.

"Come at me, cowards!" Marth challenged, getting the attention of several enemies. "If it is death you crave, it is death you shall have!"

Vaike, who had been brawling against a few fellow barbarians up to this point, wiped the blood and sweat from his brow before parrying another oncoming swing. Lissa healed him from a distance, with Stahl and Kellam acting as her shield and Sully cutting down anyone foolish enough to challenge them.

"Ngh… Damnit!" Vaike shouted as his axe snapped at the handle. "Where the hell are Frederick and Phila when you need 'em?"

A powerful neigh pierced the air as an armored horse reared up in the distance. Its primary rider brandished an axe menacingly as it did so before charging towards the seemingly unending swarm of assassins. Once they were close enough, the second rider leapt into the air and hurled a silver lance downwards so that it pierced the torso of an unfortunate mage. As she landed gracefully and recovered her weapon, the horse sprinted around her in a circle while its rider swung his axe wildly, cutting down all who would stand to harm his allies.

"Pick a god and pray!"

"Does that answer your question, Vaike?" Lissa retorted with a smirk as she healed Stahl's wounds.

"Such strength," Marth mused from a distance, not even looking at a mook as he cut him down effortlessly. "Perhaps things can change after all…"

As Lyn, Frederick, and Phila quickly mopped up whatever was left of the Plegian forces, a hooded sorcerer witnessed the events transpire through a purple crystal orb. His scowl grew tremendously as he felt the fury ignite every fiber of his being.

"Ngh… Damn those meddlers!" he swore, waving his hand. In an instant, multiple purple corpses were at his side, each clutching a weapon. With another wave, a portal opened up before them. "If you want something done right, you must do it yourself!"

* * *

Chrom and Robin made a mad dash towards Emmeryn's private chambers as the battle raged on far behind them. As the prince rounded a corner in his haste, a vivid red filled his vision as he slammed into someone.

"Ouch! Watch it, bub!"

"What… Anna? Is that you?" Chrom questioned, rubbing his head as he sat on the floor. "What are you doing here…?"

"Hate to break it to ya, hotcakes, but I'm not the Anna you know," the merchant-thief said matter-of factly.

"Anna!" Gaius called after her, finally catching up. "We… We gotta get goin'... Whew..."

"How did you two get in here?" Chrom barked as he jumped to his feet with Falchion in hand. "Did you come here to kill Emmeryn too?! Answer me!"

The male thief held up his hands in surrender, and Robin noticed that he had some sort of thin stick protruding from his mouth. "Easy there, blue blood. I know this looks bad, but we're actually _not_ assassins. Well, I'm not, anyway. I'm sure little miss Anna here, on the other hand - "

The tip of Falchion flew to Anna's exposed neck instantaneously. This caused the redhead to drop her Levin Sword with an unimpressed glare. "Thanks, Gaius. Glad to know I can always count on _you_."

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" Robin shouted at the roguish pair, grabbing the magic blade and waving it around defensively. "Now just come quietly, and - "

"We don't have time for this. Is Emmeryn safe?"

"Of course!" Gaius cried. "We're not animals, you know."

"... Then you're free to go," Chrom replied with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Chrom?"

"Unless you two would rather stay here for the time being? I hate to admit it, but perhaps the Shepherds might someday be in need of someone with your... ahem, _particular_ talents..."

"Chrom? What are you - ?"

Anna held out a hand with a slightly amused expression, raising an eyebrow. "Hold on there, bub. Are you seriously asking if a couple of thieves like us want to join your little royal militia? Have you lost your marbles?"

Chrom's expression grew fiercer as he stood unwavering. "Perhaps. But right now, we could use all the help we could get. So I'll ask once again; might I be able to count on the goodness in your hearts?"

Gaius and Anna glanced at each other briefly before bursting into uproarious laughter. Robin looked at Chrom in confusion as the latter glared at the roguish pair.

"Bahahaha!" Anna guffawed, wiping a tear from her eye. "'Goodness in our hearts'... That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Heh heh heh… Well, I don't blame ya, Blue. We _are_ pretty good when it comes to intel and, uh… other stuff," Gaius bragged with a cocky grin. "If you're so keen on keeping us around, maybe you wouldn't mind sweetening the deal for us, eh?"

Chrom and Robin exchanged uneasy looks, and the prince sighed irritably as he began to rummage through his bag. "It's always about gold with these rogues… Fine. Let this be a lesson to you, Robin. Desperate times call for desperate measures..."

The swordsman fumbled around with the contents of his bag before procuring a small pouch from it. Chrom nearly handed it to the pair before accidentally dropping it in his haste. Numerous gold coins and what appeared to be butterscotch candy fell to the floor, catching the attention of both thieves.

"Gold!" Anna cheered, a gleam in her eye.

" _Sugar_ ," Gaius moaned as his mouth watered.

"Mister, you've just earned yourself a pair of grade-A rogues!" Anna announced as she hungrily scooped the gold coins from the floor. Gaius, meanwhile, unwrapped a piece of candy and placed it in his mouth with a noise of approval. "When do we start?"

"Unbelievable," Chrom deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose as Robin chuckled quietly. "This was not how I expected today to end in the slightest... Just meet up with Frederick and the others in the main hall. I'm sure they're still fighting off the Plegians as we speak."

Robin turned to his friend, clearly confused. "But... How would they know where to - ?"

"Ah, it's fine," Anna said with a wave of the hand. "I actually visited this place once while I was posing as a simple wandering merchant. I can show Gaius here the way."

Yanking her Levin Sword away from the tactician, she barked, "Gimme that! Honestly... Touching a girl's weapon without asking. Have you no shame?!"

"Uh... Sorry..."

Anna giggled before suddenly handing it back to him. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. You can keep it, cutie; I've got plenty of 'em! Now enough chatter! Let's go kick some Plegian arse, Gaius!"

"Ack! I think I just swallowed a coin..."

As the strange duo fled towards the main hall, Robin gave the prince at his side an uncertain look. "Chrom... Are you sure we made the right decision here?"

"... No," came the answer. "But we can cross that bridge if and when we get to it... Provided it hasn't already been burned by the time we get back."

Chrom shook his head, sighing. "In any case, we'd better go check on Emm. I don't think either of those thieves had it in them to hurt her, but we can never be too sure..."

"Right," the tactician agreed. "Lead the way, Chrom."

* * *

"Woohoo! We did it!" Vaike hollered as he and Stahl high fived each other. The last of the Plegian assassins had been dealt with and the Shepherds were currently tending to their wounds, Lissa and Maribelle hard at work.

"Ha… Thanks," Kellam said to the cleric, getting a friendly nod in response.

"You all fought bravely tonight," Frederick complimented his allies with a warm smile. "I couldn't be more proud of you."

Phila, who was sitting nearby and cleaning the blood from her lance, looked up at him with a similar expression. "We could say the same of you, Frederick. I don't think I can recall seeing a more glorious performance from you!"

He chuckled softly before clearing his throat. "No need to flatter me, Phila. We all played a part in tonight's victory."

"Ogre's teeth, get a room, you two!"

The pair looked at Vaike in utter shock as Lissa snorted and several other Shepherds smiled knowingly. Miriel adjudged her glasses and observed the knightly duo in silence, giving the pair a scrutinizing gaze.

Lyn, meanwhile, was watching everyone else from a distance. The way they fought and talked together made them seem like one big happy, if a little bizarre, family. The Sacaean grinned to herself and wiped the sweat from her forehead before feeling the pain surge between her shoulder blades. Sucking in a breath, she decided that she'd have to get Maribelle to take another look at her injury later.

"That was some fine swordsmanship, miss," Marth said as he walked over to her.

"Thanks! You're no slouch either, you know."

Lyn paused to look at the masked man before her, her eyes eventually stopping once they reached the Falchion in his sheath. "That's quite an ornate blade you have, sir. Now that I've gotten a closer look, it reminds me a lot of Chrom's…"

"I… That's…"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Vaike butted in, sauntering over with a suspicious gaze. "Even I know there's only _one_ Falchion in all the realms. How could you have another one? And what's with the goofy mask that only covers half your face?"

Marth grit his teeth as he scrambled to think of an explanation, his eyes shifting about frantically.

"Unless… Wait, don't tell me," the warrior said. "... You're actually from the future or something?"

"Nn…!"

Vaike stared at him seriously for a few seconds before abruptly bursting into laughter, pointing at Marth all the while. "Ahahaha- _ha_! You should've seen the look on half of your face! As if _that_ could ever happen! Bahahaha!"

Marth's mouth twitched slightly as he seethed in silence. He couldn't tell if he was grateful or annoyed with Vaike's stupidity, or both. "E-Enough! Someone needs to ride ahead and let Chrom know that the threat has been dealt with."

Lyn opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by a reinvigorated Stahl. "I'll go!"

The green cavalier mounted his horse and set off immediately without another word. Vaike, meanwhile, slumped to the ground exhaustedly. "Man, I'm beat! I'm just glad we managed to take 'em out as early as we did!"

Everyone was taken out of their thoughts as a large portal burst open in the center of the main hall. Several purple corpses shambled out of it, causing many of the Shepherds to recoil at the vile stench. Maribelle's eyes were the widest of anyone as she gasped in horror at the familiar sight. While the Shepherds readied themselves for a second fight, the source of the corpses made himself known and stepped out from the portal, his crimson irises ignited with hatred.

"... Me and my big damn mouth," Vaike mumbled.

"What are those... _things_?" Lyn questioned no one in particular, drawing her Mani Katti instinctively. "Morphs? But… How?!"

"Damned Risen," Marth swore under his breath. "Brace yourselves, Shepherds!"

The sorcerer's glare intensified as he lifted a hand, commanding his corpse puppets to charge forward. "You fools will pay for meddling in my affairs! Have at you!"

* * *

The doors to Emmeryn's chambers were flung open as Chrom rushed into the room with Falchion at the ready. "Emm!"

"Chrom!"

The Exalt stood in the middle of the room, supposedly no worse for wear.

"Sister! Thank the gods you're safe," Chrom said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I knew we should have let Phila stand guard tonight… We were careless."

"Peace, Chrom. It was I who insisted that Plegia wouldn't launch an assault on Ylisstol so soon," she admitted, frowning. With a sorrowful expression, she sighed. "I just don't understand… I've tried being reasonable, haven't I? The _last_ thing I want is to doom both of our countries to a second war… and yet, it seems almost inevitable."

"Emm…"

Robin grit his teeth in anger. He was now fully aware of Ylisse's past atrocities, but he couldn't abide by what Plegia was doing either. Emmeryn was only trying to prevent more bloodshed, but… What else could they do if Gangrel continued to force their hand? Robin didn't want to believe that things could be so black-and-white, and yet…

The tactician and his allies were taken out of their thoughts by the sounds of clanging metal and screams coming from further outside the room.

"... Wait here, Sister," Chrom ordered, looking over his shoulder. "I'm afraid we're not quite done yet."

Emmeryn nodded understandingly. "Be safe, you two…"

"We'll try. Come on, Robin!"

The fated pair dashed out of the room and were met with a frightening sight. Stahl was fending off several Risen at the other end of the hall with a spear in his hands. The normally mounted knight was fighting on foot, his horse lying nearby on the floor as an unfortunate victim of his assailants.

"Stahl!" Chrom yelled as he sprinted forward. "Hang on, we're coming!"

Robin huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up with his companion, tome in hand. "I… I don't think we'll make it in time…!"

"Stay back, Robin! You're still injured, I'll go help Stahl!"

"But…!"

The green knight let out a yelp as an axe-wielding Risen cleaved his weapon in two. Two others stood around him, and the three made a triangle formation as they lumbered towards him in a slow, predatory fashion. Stahl coughed and wiped the blood before his mouth before taking a defensive stance with both fists in front of his face. "Well, this… urk… This looks like the end… I knew I shouldn't have had that last bread roll..."

A Risen stepped forward and was prepared to bring the axe down on Stahl when it felt a heavy creature land on it from the ceiling. The beast on its back ripped and tore at the rotten flesh with razor-like claws before bouncing off of it with a powerful dropkick. Stahl, Chrom, and Robin could only stare in shock as the monstrous rabbit rolled itself into the chest of the second Risen and slashed its torso open before pouncing on the third. The undead soldier had no time to react as large teeth penetrated its neck and gnawed through, and the corpse soon crumbled to ash alongside its brothers.

"By the gods," Chrom gasped as the beast licked the black blood from its claws and teeth.

"What... the hell... is that?" Stahl barely managed to get out, leaning on his two friends for support.

The beast let out a sigh as it stood up on its hind legs before being surrounded in a flash of light. A few seconds later, a whiskered woman with large floppy ears and strangely-placed fur stood in its place. "That was hardly worth my time. I suppose I shouldn't have expected so much out of you, man-spawn."

"Chrom?" Robin asked, shooting him a nervous glance. "... Who is this?"

"This appears to be a taguel. Ancient beast-men that once existed in large numbers before being hunted into extinction," Chrom explained somberly. "... Until now, that is."

"Your first judgment would be correct, Exalt. As it happens, I am the last of the taguel. You may call me Panne."

"Huh? I'm not the Exalt, my sister is," the prince explained.

"... Hmph," Panne mumbled, frowning. "Well, it matters not. I shall be going now."

"H-Hold on!" Stahl interrupted as he leapt to his feet, his sides killing him. "Ouch…Anyway, you can't just leave so soon! You've done me a great service! The least we can do is - "

"I don't need your pity," Panne spat as she walked past him. "... I only came here because I heard the Exalt was in great danger. If there is no more danger, my role here is done. Farewell."

"Wait, friend. Please," Chrom pleaded with sincerity in his eyes. Standing in front of the taguel woman, he said, "As you might have guessed, we could use all the help we could get here. Would you at least stick around until we confirm that there are no more assassins in the main hall?"

Panne's nose wrinkled in response. "We are not friends, man-spawn. But if it's to guarantee the Exalt's safety… Fine."

"Great! Let's get a move on!"

"Captain?" Stahl asked the prince, motioning to his fallen steed. "I don't mean to bug? but - "

Chrom placed an empathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Stahl. Truly. I promise that we'll give him a proper funeral once this is all over. You're more than welcome to sit this one out if you want."

"No, I... I can do this," he replied, steeling himself. "Abel was always a good horse, and I know he would want me to be an even better man. Count me in!"

As Chrom and Robin smiled at the cavalier, Panne merely rolled her eyes in indignation. Yet another innocent creature lost to yet another mindless human conflict. As soon as she was certain that the Exalt would no longer be in harm's way, Panne decided she would wash her hands clean of the human race forever.

'For now, though,' she thought as she morphed into her rabbit form, 'the hunt is on.'

* * *

Lyn grunted as a ball of electricity sent her tumbling backwards. The corpse soldiers had been defeated, but the spellslinger himself was no slouch in the heat of battle. The only fighters who stood in his path now were Frederick, Phila, Marth, and Lyn herself. Everyone else had been ordered by Frederick to flee, and _no one_ wanted to disobey direct orders at a time like this.

Much like the Sacaean herself, Marth was knocked back by a magical attack as the Exalt's retainers charged at their assailant.

"Die, monster!" Frederick yelled, charging at the sorcerer with a bloodied axe.

"For Lady Emmeryn!" Phila shouted as she leapt forward with her spear.

The vile spellcaster held both arms out on either side of him as he smirked. Both warriors were instantly blasted by a torrent of dark magic; not strong enough to knock them down, but potent enough to keep them stunned in place. He reached a hand in Phila's direction and lifted her in the air before suddenly flinging her towards Frederick. The sturdy knight, weakened by the evil magic, was sent to the floor along with his fellow retainer as both lost consciousness.

"Weaklings... You are powerless before the wrath of Validar!"

"This is bad," Marth said, coughing. "Quickly, Lyndis! With me!"

"Of course!"

Both fighters charged towards Validar with a reignited blaze of fury in their hearts. Though the Mani Katti and Parallel Falchion found their mark several times, they seemed to do little more than nick at the sorcerer. Validar snapped his gangly fingers and disappeared in the blink of an eye. As the duo whipped their heads around in a panic, he reappeared with a harsh fist in Marth's stomach.

"Argh!"

"Marth!"

Validar lifted the blue-haired swordsman off of the ground by his neck and used his free hand to assault Lyn's form with an unholy barrage of magic. Lyn grit her teeth in defiance before collapsing to the castle floor, drained. Grinning, the sorcerer turned his attention to the fighter in his grasp and traced a nail across his face. "Ah, but I know you... Child of fate. Here to rescue your precious family?"

"Let... go of me," Marth spat, glaring down at him with hatred pooling in his obscured eyes. "I'll kill you..."

"You are a fool," Validar said, rearing his free arm back to strike the masked man. With each slap, he continued with venom in his gravelly voice. "A weak. Pathetic. FOOL!"

The last strike sent Marth sprawling onto the floor, knocking the butterfly mask off of his face in the process. Validar raised an eyebrow as he realized that the "man" he had been fighting this whole time was actually a woman. Marth's hands instantly flew to where her blade should have been before her eyes shot open in surprise. Looking past the sorcerer, she could see that Falchion was resting just on the other side of him. Marth coughed up some blood and began crawling hopelessly towards the divine blade as Validar laughed.

Lyn, meanwhile, had just barely managed to rise to her feet with the Sol Katti now in her hands. Her vision was blurry and her head felt heavy, but Validar would certainly kill Marth if she did nothing. Silently, Lyn lunged forward and hacked away at Validar's form, ending with a harsh slash to the cheek.

"Damn you!" he swore, his hand flying to his now bleeding cheek. Observing the black fluid in his hand, Validar muttered, "Impressive... If not surprising..."

His eyes shot back to the strange green-haired woman standing between himself and the unmasked Marth. Lyn wore a cocky grin and quipped, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You are not supposed to be here... No matter. You shall die like the rest!"

"Nn... No," Marth moaned, clutching her side. "Lyndis... He cannot be allowed to succeed here..."

The downed swordswoman let out a grunt of pain as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"He won't," Lyn reassured her, not that Marth could tell. "Not while I draw breath!"

Validar flew forward with magic-infused fists as Lyn did the same with both blades. The two were about to collide when a huge bolt of lightning came down from the ceiling and struck the sorcerer, stunning him. Lyn looked back and saw that Robin was standing proudly at the other end of the main hall, Levin Sword raised high above him. Chrom, Stahl, and Panne all raced forward as Lyn took the opportunity to hack and slash at Validar some more.

Validar took the first few hits before swatting Lyn away, and that was when Chrom and Stahl ran up to him with Panne circling her prey menacingly. Both Shepherds lunged at him, but the sorcerer had other plans. He teleported away again before attacking them from behind with fire magic. Panne pounced on Validar from behind and began biting him as the men patted away their flames, and Lyn and Robin took the opportunity to start a frontal assault on him.

"ENOUGH!" Validar roared before expelling a large surge of magical energy from his body. The overwhelming power was enough to send everyone back to the ground, with Panne having taken the brunt of the attack. As the taguel struggled to stand, a bloodied and disheveled sorcerer stood over her and chuckled bitterly. "You poor, filthy subhuman. And here I thought that the Order had all but eradicated your repugnant ilk from the face of this world."

"Nngh..."

He sighed. "No matter. This time, I'll be sure to finish what they could not!"

Time seemed to slow down as the wicked man prepared a Thoron spell with his hand outstretched. Stahl looked up from his place on the floor and saw that Panne was in no condition to move out of the way in time. In that short window of time was an opportunity for both of them. For Panne, there was yet an opportunity to live to see another day. For Stahl...

 _Wait for me, Mother. I'll see you soon enough._

As Chrom and Robin sat up, they watched the cavalier throw himself in front of the injured taguel as Validar let the spell loose. The bolt pierced Stahl's armor, and Panne looked on in surprise as she watched him fall. Lyn's jaw dropped momentarily before she turned her attention to the sorcerer with unbridled rage in her heart. With an almost animalistic yell, the Sacaean took advantage of Validar's surprise and swung at him ferociously, both hands grasping the Sol Katti. Chrom snapped out of his trance and joined her in her efforts, and the two were only finished when their blades became lodged in both sides of Validar's chest.

"G-Gack! Urk... H-How...?"

The mortally wounded sorcerer let his eyes drift towards the Shepherds' tactician who was cradling that meddling green knight in his arms. Robin's eyes met Validar's, and at once they felt a sort of spark run through their heads. Robin couldn't understand it, but Validar knew what it meant all too well.

"Meh-heh-heh," Validar croaked out, lying on the floor as he felt the blood and life seep out of him. "All is not lost... The Fell Dragon shall rise again..."

Once they were sure he was dead, Chrom and Lyn ran towards their companions in concern. Marth was injured, but merely unconscious, and Panne soon joined her. Stahl, however, was grievously injured.

"You're alright," Chrom promised him, kneeling down. Turning, he screamed through the halls, "Lissa! Maribelle! We need you!"

"Chrom... Everyone... Is she...?"

"Yes," Robin reassured the wounded man. "Panne's going to be fine, and so are you. We... We're gonna get you healed up, okay? And... And then, you can eat all the food the army can provide. I'll even cook!"

"Heh... Wouldn't that be nice..."

Lyn stood by their side quietly as Lissa and Maribelle came over, escorted by the rest of the Shepherds. The main hall was a complete mess, with bodies and weapons scattered everywhere, but the assassins had finally been defeated.

Maribelle and Lissa took turns running staves across Stahl's chest as everyone stood around anxiously. A few of the younger Shepherds, namely Donnel and Ricken, paced about frantically as some of the older fighters tried to reassure them that their friend would be okay.

"..."

"Maribelle?" Chrom asked. "How is he?"

"There's only so much our magic can do, Chrom," she explained somberly, shaking her head. "We might be able to save his life yet, but only if Lady Emmeryn herself aids us. She's more powerful than the two of us combined!"

"Y-Yes, of course! Let's bring him to Emm."

"I'll go with you, my liege," Frederick offered, his armor still bearing scorch marks.

"As will I."

"Frederick, Phila... Are you sure?"

"We shouldn't have left her side to begin with, and we don't have time to argue anyway," Phila pointed out. "We must move quickly if we intend to save Stahl's life!"

"Right!

Stahl's injured form was loaded onto Maribelle's horse carefully, and Lissa rode with Frederick as the six of them went off in search of the Exalt. Lyn knelt down by Marth and Panne's sides, and Robin soon joined her as the other Shepherds tended to their own wounds for the time being.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been worse," she replied, though a bit of blood still trickled from her mouth. "I... I'm sorry about Stahl. If I had just finished that sorcerer off earlier, maybe he wouldn't have thrown himself into harm's way like that."

"Lyn," Robin said, "it's not your fault. I don't think that any one of us could have fought him off alone. Stahl's a strong man, and he's got a bit of a lucky streak as is. I... I'm sure he'll be fine."

The Sacaean looked to her side and noticed that, despite his words, Robin still seemed to tremble with uncertainty. He drummed his fingers on the tiles of the floor, and Lyn took his hand into hers instinctively, giving it a warm squeeze. Naturally, this caused Robin to look back at her with red cheeks as his heart continued to race - both from the previous events that had transpired and now this.

"We'll get through this. Nobody died on your watch back in Elibe, and nobody is going to die now," she stated matter-of-factly, smiling at him reassuringly. "You just have to have faith, Robin."

"I... I'll do my best."

The pair sat there for the longest time, taking in the insanity of the night's events. So many things had happened in such a short span of time; the revelation of Chrom's father, Chronos, the invasion of the castle, the existence of a living taguel, Marth being a woman this whole time, and that strange _spark_ that Robin had felt... None of this made any sense anymore. To say nothing of poor Stahl...

As the morning sun arose to vanquish the horrible night, Robin and Lyn both let themselves relax. Whether or not Stahl would survive was ultimately out of their hands, but they had the utmost faith in both of the Shepherds' healers and the Exalt herself. Everyone would be okay.

Everyone.

* * *

Back in Plegia, a certain king was resting on his throne, none too pleased.

"WHAT?!"

"I... I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" a guard apologized, clearly scared out of his wits. "Th-They were just too strong, and..."

"Those damned Grimleal scum," Gangrel cursed, massaging his temples. "Didn't I explicitly tell them _not_ to make a move without my say-so?! And now look what they've done!"

A second guard spoke up, clearly confused. "Uh... Pardon me, Your Majesty, but... You're not mad that the assassination attempt failed?"

"I'm always _mad_ , sir. The only difference now is that I'm absolutely _livid_!" he roared. "There shouldn't have been an assassination attempt tonight _at all_! Who does that damn fool Validar think he is?!"

The Mad King slunk back into his throne angrily, cursing and muttering under his breath. He never liked the Grimleal, even as a child. Now that he was the reigning King of Plegia, the _last_ thing he wanted was for anyone to undermine his authority and make him look incompetent. Now it would look like _he_ was the one who ordered the assassination attempt and, while he held no love in his blackened heart for that Exalt woman, he had never wanted to outright _kill_ her.

 _Or do you?_

"No, I don't," Gangrel said aloud, clutching his head as his vision went red. "I... I don't want to..."

"... Your Majesty?"

Gangrel managed to quiet the doubts in his mind long enough to address his subjects. "Enough! Leave me in peace, and tell Aversa to get over here with that Tanya girl! We're going to have to have a _long_ chat..."

The guards looked at each other and shrugged before doing as they were told, and Gangrel reclined in his seat once more as he rubbed the sides of his head again in agony.

"... And fetch me some wine!"


	7. Dawn of Recovery

**... Well, _this_ one was certainly interesting to write. While it's still ultimately more of a breather chapter, I still ended up doing a couple of things that I hadn't really considered doing up until now. Certain liberties have been taken, but I promise it's nothing too mind blowing. Before we get started, and since I've already responded to everyone via PM, let's respond to some guest feedback!**

 **Last Shogun: Well, I don't know that I'd call it "brilliant", but it's nice to hear that you're familiar with the original. Here's hoping this fic trumps it in each and every way!**

 **Guest: You are correct; Lyn was not present in the future timeline that Lucina is from, meaning that certain events may play out completely differently and certain new characters might be thrown into the mix in the process. The Anna that teamed up with Gaius is not the Anna from Regna Ferox, but it _is_ meant to be the same playable Anna from _Awakening_ proper. Gangrel is... interesting, but I think that's all I can really say for now without getting into spoiler territory.**

 **GuestWithIdeas: Thank you! I wanted to really begin fleshing out some of the supporting cast over the next couple of chapters, so I'm glad it's paid off so far. You bring up some excellent points regarding how Lyn wants Robin to be stronger but also tends to be overprotective of him. I could definitely see this causing some strain in their relationship as the story progesses, so we'll just have to see if Lyn can shake her old habits. I'll make more of an effort to have the Shepherds refer to Lyndis simply as "Lyn", the Grimleal are indeed frightening, and I'll definitely remember to give the video and its comments another look!**

 **Arthogawa: I don't blame you; I definitely plan to flesh out the backgrounds and relationships of the Shepherds. Robin and Lyn are still the heart of the story, but everyone else is the... other vital organs. This portrayal of Gangrel is definitely a bit more internally conflicted than the game's, and Lyn definitely has more actual combat experience at this point in time (regarding wars, at least) than nearly all of the other Shepherds. As for Validar and Grima... Well, you're in luck tonight!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Henry, like Gangrel, is... interesting, to say the least. I quite enjoyed those chapters of the fic you suggested; I'll have to go back and catch up on it sometime. As for Anna... I think Gaius already has her taken care of. The issue with Lucina's pronouns was an error on my part that I've gone and fixed. I've _definitely_ taken some freedoms with Stahl's character, and Gangrel... Well, what he _really_ wants has yet to be seen. Also, Tanya will return. Thanks again, and a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!**

 **I hope that I've adequately addressed all of your concerns. As always, you're more than free to leave your feedback for this and any chapter. Thanks again for reading, and let's get on with it!**

* * *

When Validar finally reawakened, he found himself floating in a dark, empty void. The realm was completely devoid of life, human or otherwise, and for a brief moment the sorcerer concluded that he was in purgatory.

"But… How? What did - "

He suddenly fell onto the cold, invisible ground. He gasped as he felt a horrible burning sensation in his mind and chest, his most recent memories coming back to him. Images of those numerous accursed meddlers flashed before his eyes, ending with the unnerving sensation of cold steel in his chest.

Validar took a sharp breath and brought his hands to his chest. He was more than a little stunned to find that they passed through where his lungs had once been. His shriveled and blackened heart hung between the two gaping holes, no longer pumping any blood through his system, and he emitted another raspy breath as he realized just how mutilated he had been.

"D-Damn those Ylisseans! They shall pay for their insolence!" he snarled into the darkness. "But… Just what is this place? How am I still...?"

"Don't play dumb, Validar. I expect better from the longtime Hierarch of the Grimleal."

Turning, he noticed a well-dressed man sitting in a fancy purple chair not too far from him. He wore a sharp black suit with purple accents, and his smug face bore a striking resemblance to that of the Ylisseans' tactician. While two crimson eyes burned brightly in his skull, four more rested on his cheeks; two on each side.

Validar's jaw fell as the realization settled in. "... You… You're…"

"That's right, baby," he crooned, flashing a toothy smirk. "Your Dark Lord and Savior himself, Grima. Also referred to as the Fell Dragon, the Fell God, the Harbinger of the End Times... The list goes on, really."

"Master!" Validar cried as he fell to his knees, bowing before him. "I… I have failed you! Killing the Exalt was meant to be a simple task, yet I could not do even that! Please, Your Omnipotence, punish me in any way you see fit!"

Grima crossed his leg over his knee and began stroking his chin. "Tempting. _Very_ tempting…"

His underling trembled, still bowing, as the Fell Dragon went on. "You know, you're quite lucky to be in the presence of a god. Not everyone can say that they cheated death long enough to quite literally meet their maker."

"Ah… F-Forgive me, O great one!"

"And why should I, mmm?" he inquired in a quiet, chilling tone. "If I recall correctly, and I always do, I believe it was _you_ that the Grimleal entrusted to kill the Exalt and sacrifice her to me. It was also _you_ that failed to do so. Ruined my entire night, you know. I was _really_ looking forward to devouring her. I bet she tastes just like her mother… Guess I'll never know now."

Validar took in the harsh criticisms from his master, knowing that he had ultimately failed in his mission. "Master, I - "

"Shut up," the Fell Dragon snapped. "I hate being interrupted. Honestly, I should just absorb your pathetic soul now and be done with it. The only reason I haven't is because I still need you active in the land of the living."

"Master?"

"Yeah, you heard me," Grima spat, materializing a wine glass from the void and filling it with a red liquid. "That fool Gangrel is too much of a wild card to be trusted, even with Darksphere's influence, and I seriously doubt that your magic will have any effect on that daughter of yours for much longer."

"Aversa," Validar muttered to himself, thinking about the dark sorceress he had practically raised. "... Yes, you're right…"

"... Tell me, fool. Who was it that finally did you in? They had to have been either incredibly strong or incredibly lucky to have felled such a powerful sorcerer such as yourself. Or maybe you just suck. That's also a distinct possibility."

"No, Master! My foes were more formidable than they first appeared. I nearly defeated the Shepherds until that aggravating prince showed his face!"

"Chrom," Grima muttered with contempt as he examined his glass closely. "Hmph. The Chrom of my time was no match for the likes of me, and he was responsible for defeating both Gangrel _and_ Walhart's men. To lose to such a weaker incarnation of him… This does not bode well for you, sir. Not at all."

"He was not alone," Validar said. "He and that meddling child were aided by a living taguel and a green-haired swordswoman."

The Fell Dragon held out a scaly hand, narrowing all six of his eyes at his underling. "Stop. Did you say _green_ -haired?"

"Yes… Yes, I remember now… She definitely had green hair. Like a forest!"

"I may have met her myself, actually," Grima mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Yes… She was the one who tried to stop me from bringing my vessel back to this world. And here I thought her little more than a nuisance…"

He reclined in his chair and chuckled as he poured the rest of the fluid from his wine glass. Grima flung the empty glass over his shoulder, letting it shatter in the void, before speaking again. "Well, this is interesting. An unknown variable arrives in this land and defeats my star pupil in his debut appearance. What a delicious twist of fate!"

Validar's eyes lit up at the indirect praise, a smile growing on his decrepit gray lips. "Star pupil? Do you truly mean that, my Lord?"

"Yes. Which is incredibly sad in retrospect, seeing as you're dead now," Grima snarked. He rubbed his temples and mumbled under his breath, "Gods, good help is _so_ hard to find these days."

Shaking his head, he turned to the Plegian with a determined expression. "Listen here and listen well, Validar. I, against my better judgment, have elected to take pity on you. I will restore you to life with power greater than you've ever had before, but this will take a great deal of time and effort on my part. For now, you will reside here in the void with me. And don't worry about your precious little 'daughter'; I'll deal with her myself."

The Plegian sorcerer grinned and nodded in satisfaction. Despite his Lord's comforting words, Validar still felt an overwhelming sense of dread well up in the pit of his stomach. He felt a disturbing tingling sensation all across his body, and he looked down to see that his hands were now beginning to deteriorate. They trembled and shook as the flesh began to disintegrate into ash. "What… What is happening to me?!"

"Calm down," Grima groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'll return you to the land of the living soon enough. This is just part of the process."

Validar closed his eyes and let out a guttural roar of pain as he felt himself dissipate into dust, floating upwards in a spiral before eventually disappearing from the void altogether. The Fell God stood up from his chair with a grin and clapped his hands together, and another figure materialized before him in an instant. A white-haired woman with facial features disturbingly similar to his own, complete with extra eyes, stepped out of the darkness in a silky black dress.

Grima walked towards her and stroked her cheek lovingly, brushing two of her eyes in the process. "Well, aren't you a vision of beauty."

"You are such a narcissist," his female counterpart deadpanned, shaking her head in disgust.

"I think I'm well within my rights to be, thank you very much."

The woman threw her hands up in annoyance and faced away from him. "I just don't see what the point of all of this is. We should have just stayed in the future where we had already won. What was the point of chasing those Ylissean princesses to this other world?"

Grima's sick smile left his visage. "When I arose from my slumber, I swore to myself that I would eradicate _every_ man, woman, and child of that era. No exceptions. Besides, ruining their world was just too _easy_ , Grimelda. Why stop at just one? Why not destroy as many measly human lives as possible?"

"Do you really think this is what Father would want?"

"Forneus is _dead_ , my dear," Grima spat, wearing a triumphant smirk. "That old fool perished a long time ago, and it was all by the hand of his dear 'Creation'. Gods, how I _loathe_ that moniker he bestowed upon me!"

Grimelda shook her head once more, giving her "brother" a look of sadness. "... So that's it then. There's really nothing I can say or do to convince you to give up this fool's errand of yours? You had _already won_ , Grima. Why not enjoy your victory? Who cares if a few survivors escaped?"

" _I_ care!" Grima growled back, clenching his fists. "... I care. If that _bastard_ princess achieves her goal, then the Grima of this time will ultimately cease to be. We'll be unable to merge with them, unable to return to our own time should I desire it, and we'll either disappear altogether or be stuck in this worthless void forever! Is that really what _you_ want, Grimelda? Is it?!"

The white-haired woman gazed at the angered Fell Dragon emptily, showing no emotion. "Well, I suppose you should have thought about that _before_ pursing the children to this time."

The Fell God scoffed and folded his arms. "What do _you_ know, anyway? You're not even real. You're just a mirror to talk at for my own enjoyment!"

"Perhaps," Grimelda conceded with a grin. "I'm merely a creation of yours, Grima. Everything I say and do, no matter how much you may dislike it, is ultimately a reflection of your own - "

"Enough!" Grima shouted, waving a hand dismissively in her direction. Within mere moments, Grimelda faded away into the darkness, and the prideful demon was left alone once more. "The nerve of her. Of _me_! Who do I think I am?!"

He sighed bitterly and sank to the ground. "Who am I _really_ …?"

* * *

In one of many occupied infirmary rooms in Castle Ylisstol, Chrom sat by the bedside of one of his childhood friends. Lissa, Maribelle, and Emmeryn herself were casting their strongest healing spells on an unconscious Stahl as several of the other Shepherds aided in removing the bodies from the main hall. The staff-wielding trio worked tirelessly for what seemed like hours, and only stopped once the green knight began to stir in his sleep.

"That… That oughta do it," Lissa panted, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "And I thought fixing his stomach ache was a workout… Phew!"

Chrom perked up at his younger sister's sense of humor, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "I take it he'll live, then?"

Emmeryn ran a cool hand across Stahl's forehead and smiled. "It will be some time before he can properly fight again, but he'll pull through."

"Oh, thank the gods!" the prince exclaimed joyously. After last night's insanity, the last thing he needed was the death of someone close to him. Chrom received some amused looks from the blonde healers before regaining his composure. "Er, I mean… This is most good news!"

This only made them giggle madly, save for Emmeryn who stifled a chuckle.

"Darling, there's really no need to be so reserved at a time like this," Maribelle chided the prince softly, still wearing a grin. "I remember feeling the same sense of elation when Ricken made it out of that harebrained scheme of his in one piece."

"Uh… I think Chrom and Stahl's relationship might be a little different from yours and Ricken's, Maribelle," Lissa said.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"... Yeah, fair enough. Big Bro _could_ have a secret crush on Stahl, after all."

Emmeryn couldn't help but laugh softly as both Chrom and Maribelle's faces went beet-red at the implications. Lissa nearly doubled over, snorting in a decidedly unladylike manner.

"H-How dare you! I don't have romantic feelings for Ricken!" Maribelle protested fruitlessly.

"Then how come you always blush whenever you're near him now?"

"I do not!"

"You do too!" Lissa shot back with an amused grin. In an irritating sing-song voice, she chimed, " _Maribelle and Ricken, sitting in a tree~!_ "

The troubadour's entire face lit up like a tomato on fire as she glared at her best friend. "Don't you _dare_ finish that nursery rhyme!"

Chrom and Emmeryn looked at each other and nodded, indicating that the two of them should take their leave for the time being. The blue-haired royal hated to leave his friend in the midst of their bickering, but it was usually better to leave Lissa and Maribelle alone whenever things got this heated between them, and Stahl _was_ still asleep...

"Chrom, we need to talk," the Exalt said firmly once they were well out of earshot of everyone.

"Ha. You read my mind… What are we going to do about Plegia?" he questioned in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "If last night was any indication, we can't afford to keep you here for the time being. It's just not safe anymore."

Emmeryn closed her eyes and took on a pensive expression, taking her brother's words into consideration. "... Perhaps you're right. Even still, where would I go? It would be quite remiss of me to abandon our people in their time of need, and it's not as if we have many options to begin with…"

"Regna Ferox," Chrom suggested instantly. "Plegia doesn't know that we're allied with them, right? The Khans could take you under their protection while we fight Gangrel and his men."

"Well, I suppose, but - "

"Emm, listen to me. I know your heart's in the right place, but… Even our best and brightest were nearly defeated by those assassins. Were it not for the combined forces of Lyn and the others..."

"I know, Chrom," Emmeryn stopped him, a stern frown on her otherwise gentle face. "We'll have to discuss this with the High Council immediately. Tell Lissa, Maribelle, and anyone else who can use a staff to make sure that everyone is healed before the day is done."

"Will do. Should I bring Robin to the Council as well? He might have a few suggestions for us."

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. He's quite the brilliant tactician for his age; he might be able to come up with a few contingency plans just in case."

Chrom smiled slightly and hugged his older sister, feeling her familiar warm embrace. The Exalt grinned and sighed in relaxation; she was fully prepared to die for her people, so any time she could spend with her family was more than welcome. She only wished that her family and their people would live and prosper well beyond her own lifetime...

"But… What are we going to do about the Fire Emblem?"

"For now, it stays in the royal vault. If the time comes wherein we must remove it, I want you to hold onto it, Chrom."

He stared at her incredulously. "... What?"

"I meant what I said. I… You're the only one I can trust with it," she admitted, sighing. "You're the most formidable fighter I know, and you understand its worth better than most. If the Fire Emblem were to fall into the wrong hands…"

"... We'd be powerless to stop whatever catastrophe Plegia has cooking up," Chrom finished with a slow nod.

Emmeryn shot him an unimpressed glance. "Now, Chrom - "

"I know," he interrupted harshly. He winced upon seeing her slightly saddened expression, and Chrom mentally cursed himself for being so curt. "Sorry… It's just…"

He felt a tender hand on his shoulder as his older sister's eyes met his. "... I know. What happened to Mother was a terrible tragedy… To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever forget, and I feel as though part of me still holds some resentment towards the Grimleal for what they've done."

"Resentment? _You_?"

"Is it truly that hard to believe?"

"Frankly, yes. As far as I can remember, you've always been this... 'paragon of purity', as Miriel put it," Chrom said with a frown. "Even as a child… Even when that one commoner threw a stone at your head… I simply can't recall ever seeing you angry. I just don't know how you do it, Emm."

Emmeryn giggled and shook her head before meeting his gaze. "Oh, Chrom… Time heals all wounds, but the deepest scars never fully fade. I bear no ill will towards innocent Plegians, or even Plegia as a whole, but even I realize that there are indeed some evils in the world."

"... And what about the Mad King?" her brother questioned, his face growing darker at the mention of the monster.

"I sense… great pain within him. He might not have a proper outlet for his anguish, but… Gangrel is hurt… and afraid."

Chrom laughed bitterly, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Big bad _Gangrel_ is scared?"

"Everyone has something to fear," she stated, still smiling despite her words. "Everyone."

The prince felt a sudden chill run down his spine at his tranquil sister's words. When had she learned to be so... _scary_? "Emm…?"

The Exalt's kindly green eyes flashed with uncertainty for a moment before she resumed her usual serene expression. "... It's nothing. I shall summon the High Council for guidance."

"Right… Should I get Robin, then?"

"That would be for the best."

"Understood. Godspeed, Sister."

As Emmeryn departed, Chrom stopped by Stahl's room to remind Lissa and Maribelle to check in on the others once they were done with the cavalier. Leaving, the warrior prince resolved to find his tactician. The infirmary wing of the castle was large, with numerous healers running back and forth between the rooms, but he was told that Robin's injuries were not quite as severe as some of the others'. Perhaps he was getting better at controlling magic after all...

The prince frowned as he walked near Lyn's room. The strange girl was still quite a recent addition to the Shepherds, but she clearly wasn't lacking in combat skill. She had mentioned before that she was from a land called Elibe, and that she had known Robin there, but… How could that be? There was no mention of that continent on any of the maps Chrom had ever seen before…

"Just a few more seconds, aaaand… Presto!" a peppy voice called from inside the room. "See, what did I tell ya? Does Anna know her way around a staff or what?"

Chrom heard Lyn reply, "Color me impressed, Anna. Who would have thought that a thief would have some healing expertise?"

"A _merchant_ -thief, thank you very much! And you kinda _have_ to lug a few staves around when Gaius is your partner. Did I tell you about the time he tried to stick his tongue in a beehive? Cause let me tell ya - "

Chrom shook his head and sighed inwardly, walking away from the room. He wasn't even sure _why_ part of him had expected his timid tactician to be with Lyn in the first place. Though, given that little nap they had shared together… Maybe Robin wasn't quite as innocent as he appeared.

"C-Captain!" a light voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts as she stood before him. "Chrom? Yoo-hoo?"

He was brought back to reality by the sight of the cheery pegasus knight before him, a warm smile on her delicate face.

"A-Ah, Sumia," Chrom answered with slightly pink cheeks. Clearing his throat, he said, "Sorry. What is it?"

She grinned and leaned forward with her arms behind her back. Chrom immediately winced upon remembering what happened the last time she had taken on such a pose, but relaxed as he saw Sumia maintain her balance. "Frederick and Phila wanted me to deliver a report on last night's injuries. We lost a couple of guards in the attack, but Stahl suffered the worst injuries of the Shepherds. That taguel woman, Panne, is being tended to, as is Marth."

"Well, at least it could have been worse," Chrom admitted as he sighed and scratched his chin. "I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky... How's Marth holding up? Panne is pretty sturdy from what I've seen, but Marth… The boy's pretty lean, wouldn't you say?"

Sumia blinked. She then giggled before saying, "I'm pleased to announce that _she_ is doing quite fine, actually."

"Ah, I see," came the response. "Well that's good to… Wait a minute. _She_?"

"Oh. You mean you didn't know?"

"No! I thought he… _she_ was a man this whole time," the prince replied, bewildered. "Though I suppose her voice _could_ have raised a few flags… But that still doesn't explain why she has the Falchion in her possession. Or how she knew that Emmeryn was going to be killed last night..."

"Maybe we should interrogate her?" Sumia suggested innocently. Seeing her captain's mildly disturbed expression, she gasped and shook her head frantically. "A-Ah, no! I meant in a nice way! You know, like 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' except we're both the good cop!"

"... You've been spending time in the library after hours again, haven't you?"

She glanced off to the side and fidgeted with her hands, laughing nervously. "Aha… Maybe. Is that a bad thing?"

"Far from it," Chrom answered with a smile. "I've never been one for books - Miriel can attest to that - but I've always admired people that take it upon themselves to engage in something other than fighting from time to time. It really makes them feel more well-rounded, you know what I mean?"

Sumia's heart went aflutter at the indirect praise, and it took every ounce of her self-control to not faint then and there. "O-Oh, I do! Maybe we could read some novels together sometime?"

"Ah… perhaps," Chrom answered with an awkward cough, clearly unsure of the proposal. "Perhaps when the conflict with Plegia dies down a bit… or is stopped in its entirety. In the meantime, have you seen Robin anywhere? The High Council is meeting in a bit and I want his input when I'm there."

"Have you checked the barracks?"

"No, I don't think I have. Thank you, Sumia. Until next time," the prince greeted kindly before heading in the direction of the aforementioned barracks.

Once she was sure Chrom was gone, Sumia sighed dreamily and leaned against a nearby wall, sliding to the floor. One of the castle's maids shot her a confused look to which the pegasus knight simply replied, "He called me round…"

The maid pretended to nod in understanding, complete with a friendly grin, before turning away from Sumia and shaking her head in silence.

It was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Once Anna had finally stopped talking her ear off (and trying to sell her various objects of dubious origin), Lyn changed into her traditional blue Sacaean attire and left her armored longcoat nearly hung on a nearby rack. She had decided to get a little fresh air in the courtyard for a few minutes. Lyn figured it would be alright; she had no other orders at the moment, after all.

Last night's brawl still hadn't quite left her mind, and she still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Plegia had such powerful magic users at her disposal. Lyn could hardly believe that _Robin_ was becoming a powerful magic user. She had been so used to the idea of the tactician - _her_ tactician - being defenseless, with her acting as both his sword and shield. But with just a few more months of diligent training...

"... What if he doesn't need me anymore?"

Lyn put those pessimistic thoughts of hers to temporary rest as she reached her destination. The sun was shining beautifully, as if the previous night had never happened, and a lone figure stood in the middle of the courtyard as she contemplated her fate.

"... Panne? What are you doing out here?"

The taguel whirled around to face Lyn, her ears standing tall in the air. Seeing her made Panne relax, if only slightly, as her ears slowly returned to their natural position. "... Oh. It's you. What brings you here, man-spawn? Come to turn your nose up at me?"

Well, Lyn certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. "... No, of course not. Why on earth would I do that?"

"Don't act so surprised. You might look and even smell different from the rest, but you are all the same on the inside."

The Sacaean closed her eyes and took a deep breath before responding. She'd never met a person quite like Panne before, but Ninian and Nils… Maybe there were some similarities between them? Maybe, as with the two manaketes, Lyn could find some common ground with the woman standing before her. "I take it that humans have wronged your people in some form or another?"

Panne let out a heavy sigh, the exhaustion evident on her face. "More than you know. My people, the taguel, were hunted to extinction not too long ago. We've been around for centuries, perhaps even millenia, yet I am now the last of my kind."

Lyn took in the severity of her words, biting her lip as she recalled her own past. "Yes, I… I suppose I can relate."

"Really now? As far as I can tell, humans still populate the world in spades."

"Humans, yes, but _my_ humans… Er, my people, the Lorcans… They are gone too. Murdered at the hands of the Taliver bandits."

The scorn faded from Panne's face as she took on a more neutral expression, gazing at the girl before her with an indescribable emotion. "… I see…"

Lyn nodded solemnly. "Yes. The bandits are all dead now, but the fact still remains that I am ultimately the last of the Lorca. Losing my people… my parents… It was just awful. There were nights when I couldn't sleep because I could still hear their screams ringing through my head over and over again. I nearly gave up all hope of living before… Well, before I met Robin."

Hearing her tale made Panne shut her eyes and clench her teeth. The killings, the nightmares, the lonesomeness… It all hit too close to home for the taguel. The murders of her parents and her younger brother, Harry, were already horrifying and heartbreaking enough, but when Panne's warren was ambushed... When she lost both her mate and their litter…

"Ugh," Panne groaned in irritation, wiping some stray water from her eyes. "I…"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your people," Lyn apologized empathetically. "I know all too well what it's like to lose the people you love, and not a day goes by when I don't miss mine. Even so…"

She took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Panne's shoulder. The taguel slightly winced at the contact, but soon calmed down and saw the sincerity in Lyn's deep green eyes.

"... They live on in us, Panne," the Sacaean finished with a somber smile. "Their traditions, their memories, their entire existences… Without us to carry those things on, no one else would remember them. And it's only once they've been forgotten that they are truly gone."

"I… Yes, I suppose that makes sense… Thank you, human. You are quite possibly the first that has shown me any sort of kindness in a very long time," Panne said in her usual stern voice, though there was a glimmer of happiness underneath her stoic exterior.

Lyn smiled, her heart feeling slightly lighter. "You're welcome, but I'm afraid I'm not the only one. Remember the cavalier, Stahl?"

"... Yes, I do. He threw himself in front of me when that Plegian sorcerer was about to kill me," she said flatly. "But… Why? How could that have benefited him in any way?"

"People aren't always in it for themselves, Panne. Stahl seems like one of the purest people in the Shepherds; he probably saved you because he saw that you were in need of help."

"I…"

Panne felt a strange sensation come over her. Never before had a human risked their life to save hers; it was not an uncommon practice among the taguel, but the thought of a _human_ acting so selflessly was baffling to her, doubly so since he put his life in jeopardy for a taguel. She would definitely have to ask Stahl about his intentions later on.

"Heh," she chuckled, turning away from Lyn in embarrassment. "How strange."

"Indeed. You know, I've been meaning to ask… What brought you here?"

The taguel sighed. "A very persistent and annoying Plegian child."

Lyn paused for a moment, blinking. "... Really? Why would a Plegian want to save Ylisse's Exalt?"

"I could direct that same question towards the tactician, Robin," Panne retorted bluntly. "His clothing alone could distinguish him as Plegian if his scent didn't already do so…"

"Robin… A Plegian? You think so?" Lyn asked earnestly. It didn't really matter _where_ he was from, as the Sacaean didn't care about that in the least, but there was a certain curiousness to it all the same. Still… How _could_ he be Plegian? Lyn had always assumed that Robin was born somewhere in Lycia or Ostia or -

"A taguel's nose never lies," Panne said with a small grin. "And right now, my nose is telling me that he is your mate."

"My… _what_?!" Lyn blurted with wide eyes, her jaw dropping. "I… I don't know what…"

"Human pheromones are _very_ potent to a taguel, and your scent spiked the moment I mentioned the tactician."

Lyn, meanwhile, didn't quite know _how_ to respond to this. Sacaeans were often considered to be too proud to beg and too proud to lie, but she didn't quite know if she would say that Robin was her _mate_. Maybe that was just how taguel referred to their spouses, but they were a long way from being at that level, and the word itself just sounded so _carnal_ to Lyn…

She shook the impure thoughts from her head. "Robin is… important to me, yes, but…"

"But you do not wish to scare him off due to your desire to procreate at such a young age?" Panne suggested bluntly, not realizing the impact of her words.

"I _don't_ want to procreate!" she yelled a bit too loudly, getting some odd looks from a few passerbys. Cringing, she clarified, "I… I m-mean, not _now_ , of course, but… I suppose I wouldn't mind having children someday."

"With Robin?"

"Ye - NO! I mean… I don't know," Lyn groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the blood rushing to her face. "Ugh… It's just… _far_ too soon to be thinking of that."

"I am only teasing, Lyn."

"There wasn't a hint of humor in your voice!"

"I always sound like this."

"..."

"In any case… Thank you, Lyn," Panne said genuinely. "I… I believe I have some thinking to do. Goodbye for now."

The taguel left the courtyard without another word, quite a bit on her mind. Lyn watched her walk away before sitting on a nearby bench, having some things of her own to ruminate on. Even back in Elibe, she would have been lying if she had said that she didn't have _some_ modicum of attraction to Robin. He was largely the same person as before, even without his memory, but… What if he didn't feel the same way?

Lyn sighed and shook her head. "... Well, there's no need to rush things. If it's meant to be, it _will_ be. For now, I should just focus on staying alert and lending my assistance wherever it's needed."

Feeling better, the Sacaean rose to her feet and stretched for a bit before heading back into the castle the way she came. She'd check in with Frederick in the main hall to see if he needed anything in particular, and maybe even get some sparring sessions in with Sully or Phila if they were feeling up to it.

She'd have to do _something_ to get her mind off of all of this, after all.

* * *

It took a bit of literal sniffing around, but Panne was finally able to find the room housing Stahl. She peered inside and silently grimaced at what she found. The soldier had clearly seen better days if the bandages wrapped around his chest and forehead were any indication. There didn't seem to be anyone else present, so Panne took the opportunity to enter the room and make her presence known to him.

"Oh, hey," Stahl greeted with a cough. "It's you… Panne, right?"

"That is my name, yes," she said, perhaps a bit too harshly. "I… Er…"

Stahl chuckled, holding out a hand. "It's fine, you don't have to say it… You're welcome, by the way."

"H-How did you know that was what I was going to say?!"

"I mean, you don't exactly strike me as a people person, so I can't think of any other reason why you'd decide to chat me up," he admitted with a soft laugh. "Ouch… Maybe I shouldn't do that so much for a while."

"Why did you do it, man-spawn?" Panne interrogated him sharply.

"Huh?"

"What did you stand to gain from mutilating yourself in such a way?"

"I saw a person in need, and I helped them out. Simple as that," Stahl answered earnestly. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Panne paused, remembering Lyn's words from not too long ago. Maybe this man really _was_ this noble deep down, but the taguel kept her guard up regardless. "... Perhaps. I am not used to such kindness from humans, after all."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about what happened to your people," Stahl admitted, looking down sadly. "I… I know this probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but… I'm really sorry. Us humans should have just minded our own business…"

"There is no need for you to apologize, Stahl. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But - "

"Were it not for your actions, the taguel would have ceased to exist entirely," Panne said with a small chuckle, taking in the irony of the situation. She sat on a nearby chair and claimed, "... You have my gratitude."

Stahl grinned and shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. Any decent person would have done the same thing. You know, when me and my brother were growing up, our mother always told us, 'Boys, judge someone by what they do, not what they look like!'"

"Really now? A _human_ said that?"

"True story! Of course, that didn't make her super popular with some of the other neighbors, but… It ended up shaping me as a person. It doesn't matter if someone's Ylissean or Plegian, male or female, human or taguel… What really counts is what's in their heart."

Panne snorted. She wasn't aware that humans were capable of such overly sentimental platitudes, but the message itself was one many of her people would have agreed with, herself included. "... Your mother sounds wonderful."

"Yeah… she was," Stahl agreed quietly. Closing his eyes, he said, "Alf and I took it really hard when she died in a bandit raid. I guess our grief just manifested in different ways; he decided to become an apothecary like Dad, and I decided to take up the sword and defend the weak with the Shepherds."

"I see… Well, I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Panne muttered, a pang of sadness hitting her heart. "I… I know all too well what that's like."

The pair fell silent for a few moments, neither knowing quite what to say, before Stahl suddenly perked up. "Well… I'm sure that she'd be proud of you if she saw you today, Panne."

The taguel turned back to him with wide eyes. "What…?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're so strong and fast," he complimented her. "I'll never forget that time you rushed in and saved me from those Risen. I thought I was a goner for sure!"

Panne felt her face heat up, if only slightly. Coughing, she said, "Yes, well… I suppose we are even now."

"Heh, yeah… Guess we are."

"..."

"Hey, Panne?"

"Yes?"

The cavalier deliberated over his words for a moment, not wanting to scare her off. "I… I was just wondering if you were planning on joining the Shepherds. You know, permanently."

"I suppose I should have seen this coming… Why do you ask?"

"Well, we're always looking for strong allies to defend the people, and I'd say you definitely have what it takes. Hell, if Chrom hired those two thieves, I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you join."

She eyed Stahl suspiciously. "... And you're sure that the others would be okay with having a taguel in their midst?"

He coughed, both out of nervousness and out of pain from his injuries. "W-Well, maybe not everyone would understand at first, but… So what? If anyone gives you guff, I'll be there to set 'em straight at a moment's notice!"

This caused Panne to giggle slightly before recomposing herself. "Ah… heh. My apologizes. It's just... You remind me so much of Corduroy."

"Huh? Who's that?"

Another pang of sadness and guilt hit the taguel as she remembered her old mate, lost to senseless violence. Gone, but not forgotten. "... Someone I loved dearly."

"... Oh," Stahl mumbled lamely, oozing with guilt. "Uh, sorry…"

"Fret not. He was an admirable man, as are you," Panne asserted confidently. "Being like him is one of the highest honors a taguel can bestow."

"Oh! Well, in that case… Thanks!" Stahl exclaimed, feeling a bit better. "... Say, Panne? Could you tell me some more about the taguel sometime?"

She turned to him and smiled beautifully, feeling a sense of elation that she hadn't experienced in what could have been years. "Of course. Anything."

"... What do you guys normally eat?"

* * *

In the dining hall of Castle Plegia, a sour tyrant glared at the hooded girl sitting on the opposite end of the table. Aversa stood behind Gangrel, massaging his shoulders as the other girl coughed in an attempt to break the tension.

"So, uh… How can I help ya, Ya Majesty?" Tanya asked weakly, hiding under her cowl.

"You can _help_ me by telling those fanatic idiots to hold their damn horses!" Gangrel spat, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis. A server came by and offered him a glass of wine with a shaky hand. The Mad King accepted it and took a sip before continuing to rant. "That bastard Validar took an already tense situation and made it worse! He wasted countless soldiers' lives, and he didn't even nab the Fire Emblem before he died like a cad!"

"With all due respect, Ya Majesty," she started, "Uncle fought tooth and nail ta' destroy those schemin' Shepherds before the _real_ war even started."

"I don't care about that ragtag bunch of losers!" he screamed. Gangrel paused for a minute to take a deep breath and calm himself down, Aversa watching with interest. "... We had a deal, Tanya. If I continued to spread the 'good word' of the Grimleal across all of Plegia, you lot would heed my every command. Just in case you've forgotten, that includes _attempting to prematurely assassinate the Exalt_!"

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but found only remorse. "I… I'm sorry, Ya Majesty. I'm sure Uncle's heart was in the right place…"

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, dear cousin," Aversa pointed out. "I want to see Emmeryn's lifeless corpse just as much as you do, but Daddy… Well, I'm afraid he jumped the cannon on this one. I'll miss him all the same, but - "

The temptress froze as she heard a voice calling out to her. ' _Aversa…_ '

Gangrel and Tanya watched her confusedly as she turned around, looking for the source of the noise. It sounded almost disturbingly familiar, and her eyes widened as it called out to her a second time. ' _Aversa… Daughter of mine…_ '

"Father?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Gangrel barked, gesturing outwards to the entire dining hall. "There's only two of us here, Sweet Cheeks!"

"I… Forgive me, milord," Aversa apologized, bowing her head. "I… must have been hearing things."

The Mad King raised an eyebrow at her before muttering, "Mm, quite," and turning his attention back to Tanya. "You there, girl… Take off your hood."

"Huh?"

" _Take it off!_ "

The Grimleal quickly removed her hood, still confused at the strange request. She had short white hair, but Gangrel was more intrigued by the difference in her eye colors. A red eye on the left, and a purple eye on the right.

Aversa looked at her cousin and chuckled quietly. "Not bad... Not bad at all. But I'm proud to reveal that's not all she can look like."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"... Show him, Tanya."

The mage took a deep breath and concentrated, grinding her teeth together as she felt each individual strand of her hair lengthen and change in color until it was a fine deep green. Her once mismatched eyes followed suit and became similarly green in color, and her face and physique also shifted to match her new features. In a charming new voice, she inquired, "... How do I look?"

Gangrel's jaw hit the table. "Impossible! You… You look just like that new girl in the Shepherds! How…?!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Aversa taunted, pressing a finger to her sultry lips. "It's a secret."

"Thankfully, it's not permanent," Tanya said, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, I can only turn into someone if I've touched 'em or collected some of their essence first. Hair, skin, nails, blood… that sorta thing. I can change back at will too, if it helps."

The Mad King watched with great intrigue as the Grimleal girl shifted back into her natural form, shrinking in height and regaining her facial features and proper hair. Aversa, meanwhile, looked on with a proud smirk. 'That's our girl...'

With her hands on her hips and wearing a cheeky smile, Tanya asked, "Are you impressed now, Bossman?"

"Very," Gangrel said with a nod. A grin slowly spread across his sickly face as the wheels began to grind in his head. "And I think I know just the task to give you…"


	8. Budding Love and Loving Blood

**Hello, everyone! I'll readily admit that the holidays took a little bit of a toll on my mind, but I'm back. Hopefully I can use this resurgence of creativity to update both this and my other ongoing stories more frequently, but you're not here for that. Let's hop to some guest feedback before we get started!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Ordinarily I would agree about Validar having more pride, but I think that Grima himself is something of an exception when it comes to the Grimleal. Yes, Lyn definitely could be said to have the hots for our tactician, and I hope to show in time that their relationship goes much deeper than that. I'm definitely teasing quite a few pairings, and there's a reason for that. Grima's a bit of an oddity, and as for the last bits... Heh. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed your holiday, and here's to a new year!**

 **Guest: Not a problem! Lyn's definitely not the only girl who has some sort of attraction to Robin, as we'll soon discover. Glad to hear you enjoyed the POV changes! I've been trying to branch out and experiment a bit more with that, so it's nice to hear that it's worked so far. As for Shepherd pairing... Well, I already have them mapped out in a way that hopefully makes sense, but I can't say anything about that for the time being. Stay tuned!**

 **GuestWithIdeas: Glad to hear it! I never really liked how Emmeryn was portrayed as a flawless angel in spite of everything she had gone through. I hope not to go _too_ far in the opposite direction, but look forward to more of that in the future. Sumia definitely has a few interesting novels in her collection, and I'm glad you enjoyed Lyn's conversation with Panne! Grima's... interesting, and Tanya's origins, personality, and motivations will definitely be shown off in the future. Thanks again!**

 **As always, I greatly appreciate any form of feedback you might have! Unfortunately (or fortunately, for some of you), this is gonna be another long one. Like, 9,000 words long. Would you believe me if I told you this is the shortened version? ^^; Ehehe... Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Before the clock struck noon, The High Council of Ylisse began to file into one of the castle's meeting rooms to discuss the previous night's events, particularly the attempt on the Exalt's life and what to do moving forward. Although Emmeryn ruled over Ylisse as its Exalt and Queen, the High Council was primarily responsible for overseeing things like lawmaking and public relations. The Exalt always had the final say in any given issue, but she still needed them to keep the nation running smoothly. The council was mostly comprised of nobles and politicians from various backgrounds, and the Duke of Themis, Theodore, was one of the most senior members.

"Your Majesty," he greeted in a gravelly voice, walking towards her. He took Emmeryn's hand and kissed it with dry, withered lips. "'Tis both an honor and a pleasure to be here with you in such a dark time. You are truly the light in Ylisse's darkness."

The Exalt stifled her discomfort and nodded with a polite smile as her brother gagged behind the man. Aristocrats could be so stuffy and difficult to be around, and Maribelle's father was sadly no exception. Regardless, Chrom held his tongue as everyone took their seats. He and Robin flanked Emmeryn on either side, and Frederick and Phila stood behind them quietly with watchful eyes.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice," Emmeryn announced gracefully. "I would not have summoned you were it not important, but… I'm afraid the time for action has come."

"About time, if you ask me," someone mumbled.

A particularly sleazy gentleman with brown hair cleared his throat rather loudly. "Pardon me, Your Grace, but… Would now be an improper time to mention how disbanding the Ylissean Army was, quite frankly, a terrible idea?"

There were some murmurs from the other politicians as he smirked infuriatingly, gaining Chrom's ire. "I suppose it's easy to say that with the benefit of hindsight, isn't it, Chairman Daniels? No one here is happy with how things are at the moment, but we can't keep looking to the past for answers. All we can do now is work towards a better future."

"Oh, I agree, Prince Chrom," he said venomously, "and I for one am most looking forward to creating the _best_ future possible; a future without our little Plegian neighbors…"

Robin glowered quietly as more murmuring took place, some of it agreeing with the sentiment. Emmeryn subtly glared at the politician before saying, "You and I both know that genocide won't solve anything, Chairman. Exalt Chronos had the same outlook as you do, and all he succeeded in was spreading pain and misery to innocent Plegians and Ylisseans alike. With Naga as my witness, we will _not_ let that happen again."

Chrom and Robin beamed at her as a few others silently applauded. A grimace of guilt crossed Frederick's face as his memories came back to haunt him. Phila, meanwhile, gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a small smile..

Chairman Daniels scowled, but kept his mouth shut so that the person at his left could speak. With a raised hand, he inquired, "Pardon me, Your Grace, but… What are we going to do? We hardly have the amount of men needed to go to war…"

"I know, Chairman Starkey," Emmeryn agreed with a sigh and a furrowed brow. "I know. Ylisse alone cannot stand against Plegia, which is why I have tasked Prince Chrom with forging an alliance with our northern neighbors in Ferox."

Several more complaints and jeers filled the room.

"Those Feroxi brutes?!"

"Gods, save us all…"

"Feroxi fighting alongside _our_ men? I won't have it!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, sir," Chrom remarked with a glare. "Emmeryn is right; Plegia outnumbers our troops three-to-one, and I've seen firsthand just how powerful some of their higher ranking members can be. The Feroxi people are strong, and their hearts noble. I see no reason why we cannot set aside our differences and work together towards achieving peace."

"How can we possibly trust those... _fence-sitters_? We've been suffering bandit raids all across the land for years now, and not once have they expressed any sort of interest in helping us!" Daniels protested angrily. "What could they possibly stand to gain from coming to our aid now?!"

An elderly council member in a green hat was the next to speak, and Robin was quick to recognize him as the Hierarch of Ylisse. "I know you have your deep-seated issues with the Feroxis, Chairman Daniels, but this is about much more than you or me. If Plegia crushes us here, who is to say they won't set their sights on our Valmese brothers and sisters to the west? There has already been much talk of civil unrest over there... I fear Gangrel and his men would only worsen the situation. I say that we accept the help that Regna Ferox has graciously offered."

Emmeryn smiled at him, her face lighting up the room. "Thank you, Hierarch Joseph. I'm quite relieved that you feel as I do on the matter."

The Exalt stopped speaking momentarily to gaze around the room, scrutinizing everyone's faces. Some of the council members were rather pleased with the inevitable outcome, some were not, and the occasional noble let out a cough. Emmeryn knew deep in her heart that the influence of her father's reign ran deep, but she would be _damned_ if she let it ruin Ylisse a second time.

"This is bad comedy," a chairman announced, standing to leave. "The day I align with those Feroxi louts is the day my daughter sleeps with a Plegian!"

Emmeryn opened her mouth to reprimand him, but was beaten to the punch by her foul-tempered younger brother. "Senator Johnson, your daughter's slept with half the men in town. I think a Plegian or two is the absolute _least_ of your problems."

Had Robin been drinking any water, it would have spewed out of his mouth then and there. The room erupted into chaos, with many a chairman either laughing at the audacious remark or staring in utter shock and repugnance at Chrom. Senator Johnson's face went red as he struggled to find the words to express his contempt, and Emmeryn hid her face in her hands in an attempt to hide both her embarrassment and the slight grin on her face.

"R-Ridiculous! Absolute madness!" Johnson spat, rising from his chair angrily and heading for the door. He turned around and pointed directly at Chrom. "That's no prince! That's a filthy commoner in royal clothing! I'll not forget this slight!"

Chrom reclined in his chair with a smug look as Emmeryn and Frederick shot him dirty looks. Robin's eyes shifted about frantically, the tactician desperately trying not to crack a grin. Just where and when had Chrom learned _that_?!

The Exalt maintained a straight face as she cleared her throat. "... Then it is decided. Tomorrow morning, I shall fly to Regna Ferox with Phila and her pegasus knights. Chrom, you and the Shepherds are to remain here and defend Ylisstol until our return. If there are no more questions, the rest of you are dismissed."

Chairman Daniels and the rest of the council members took their leave, some of them still snickering or complaining about Chrom's comment. The sole exception was Hierarch Joseph, who instead approached Emmeryn calmly. "Your Grace, I would ask your permission to accompany you during your stay in Regna Ferox."

This caught everyone off guard. Chrom, naturally, was the first to speak up. "Beg pardon?"

"I mean no disrespect of course, but it would do my old heart good to personally see to it that all goes well. I spent some time in Ferox during my younger years, you know. You could think of me as your tour guide!"

Phila eyed the elderly council member with slight suspicion, as did Frederick. Emmeryn, meanwhile, gave him a polite grin. "I appreciate your offer, Hierarch, but there's really no need to worry. Phila and her knights are among the best and brightest Ylisse has to offer, and I have full faith in our Feroxi allies."

"Your Grace, I implore you to reconsider! It… It's been so long since I've visited my daughter and her husband up north," he admitted bashfully, coughing. "I know this is a selfish request of mine, but I'm afraid I'm getting up there in years, and… Well, I might not get another chance to see them again."

"So that's what this is about," Emmeryn said with a slow nod. She grinned and said, "Well, if that's the case, then you're more than welcome to accompany me, Hierarch Joseph. I understand all too well how precious family is..."

The old man beamed with joy as Frederick and Phila continued to look at each other. Each seemed to be silently urging the other to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came of it.

"Thank you, Your Grace! Thank you so, so much. I shall be at the stables ready and waiting by sunrise!"

After exchanging a couple more pleasantries, Hierarch Joseph left the room, leaving Chrom and Robin with three very unimpressed authority figures.

"Chrom, what you said to Senator Johnson was _incredibly_ disrespectful," Emmeryn chided, her face wrought with disdain. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I didn't see _you_ calling him out," he retorted bluntly, folding his arms.

Frederick spoke up next, giving his liege his trademark "Disappointed Frederick" gaze. "Milord, there is a right way to criticize people, and there is a _wrong_ way, and the way you handled it - "

"Was the wrong way," Chrom finished, sighing. "... I'm sorry, everyone. It just... It burns me up whenever I have to listen to that pompous jackass - "

"Chrom!"

"Sorry," he apologized, taking a deep breath. Chrom had never been one for flowery words or prim and proper pleasantries, and spending time with the likes of Vaike and Sully definitely didn't help. Honestly, it was a wonder that little Lissa hadn't developed the mouth of a sailor by now. "There's a time and a place for everything, and I guess that was neither the time _nor_ the place. I'm sorry, Emm."

Her glare softened, but only marginally. "... It's fine. I'll just have to apologize to Senator Johnson and his daughter later. I'd ask you to do it yourself, but I fear that things would somehow just escalate into a fistfight with you two..."

Chrom shook his head and sighed as Robin patted him on the shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, the prince asked, "... So now what?"

"I'll have to talk to Frederick and Phila for a little while regarding tomorrow's route and a contingency plan. For now, you and Robin are free to leave."

The prince nodded and turned to go, Robin silently saying farewell to the other three. Once they were both gone, Emmeryn rested her head in her hands and let out a breath of exasperation. Senator Johnson was _not_ an easy man to get along with, and there were even more pressing matters ahead of the Exalt.

"Milady, are you sure it's wise to allow the Hierarch to accompany you?"

"Peace, Frederick. Hierarch Joseph has watched over House Ylisse for decades now," Emmeryn said. "If he were going to do anything untoward, I would think it would have happened already.

Phila was quick to interject. "Your Grace, I really don't think - "

"I have faith in his integrity, Phila. When Exalt Chronos began his onslaught, Joseph was among the first to protest. He has always been a friend of the people, and I have no reason to believe that has changed."

The Falcon Knight bit her lip, and Frederick shifted his gaze between the two women quietly. As longtime members of the Shepherds and the Ylissean Flight Squadron, they had been taught that trust was something that had to be earned, not given. There had never been a traitor amidst their ranks before, and perhaps it was largely due to their harsh scrutiny that there might never be. Even so... Was there really such a thing as being _too_ careful? Especially now that Ylisse was on the brink of war?

Only time would tell.

* * *

As Emmeryn and her retainers stayed in the war room to discuss tomorrow morning's route, Ylisse's lone prince and his prized tactician walked through the castle halls and towards the armory.

"Well… that was an interesting meeting," Robin uttered with just a hint of snark in his voice.

"Robin, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For how some of the chairmen were acting, I mean" Chrom clarified, cringing slightly. "Ylisse usually prides itself on being more civilized than that. Were they not part of the council, I'd have knocked a few teeth loose today…"

Robin chuckled softly and shook his head. "As amusing as that would have been, I'd rather you didn't sully your reputation over me, Chrom. Well, at least not more so than you already have."

"Johnson had it coming," Chrom spat, folding his arms defiantly.

"Perhaps... Even so, those men in there; they're not worth it. Heck, I don't even know if I _am_ Plegian or not, but some sour words here and there won't keep me up at night even if that's the case. I have more important things to worry about, like keeping everybody alive."

"Yes, I suppose that's no small feat to accomplish in times of war," Chrom said, taking a deep breath. "Still… I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if a few of the Shepherds have ever made some unsavory comments in the past regarding your alleged heritage. When Chronos lost his wife and became outraged, many Ylisseans shared his feelings of anger and sadness. It's only been about two decades, and the war is still fresh in their minds."

"Heh… People are fickle, aren't they?"

"Robin?"

"When they lost their Queen, they were justifiably upset and turned their ire towards Plegia. When that wasn't enough and Chronos began to send his own civilians to their deaths, the survivors turned their attention to _him_. And when he finally died and _that_ wasn't enough… They targeted a young Emmeryn instead. It's disgusting."

Chrom stopped in his tracks and blinked at his friend, utterly floored. He was one of the few Shepherds that regularly conversed with Robin, and yet… the tactician had never seemed so _grim_ before. Even in times of stress, he had always maintained a cheery disposition up until now. "... Yes, it's certainly a black mark on our nation's history…"

"Indeed," Robin mumbled, staring into the training room where a few Shepherds were currently sparring. Lon'qu and Vaike were facing off, with the latter losing miserably, as Kellam and Sully traded blows with wooden spears. While Ricken and Miriel practiced casting thunder magic, Virion launched several arrows into a sandbag, entirely ignorant to the sticky-fingered thief probing his pockets.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Chrom questioned with a hint of irritation in his voice. Robin's eyes met his, and the prince let out a small groan. "It's about last night, isn't it?"

"I…"

"Robin, we'll be fine. Stahl got the worst of it, and even _he_ should be back to normal in a couple of weeks. As long as we don't have to deal with any more obviously evil sorcerers for a while, I think we'll pull through."

"I'm not so sure, Chrom," came the shaky response. "That man, Validar… What if he's not the only one? What if there are other, stronger enemies out there? The Shepherds are strong, no doubt, but… Sometimes strength alone just isn't enough."

"You're right," Chrom answered, "which is why we have _teamwork_. If we all combine our efforts and grow stronger as a group, we could take on the entire world!"

"There's a fine line between optimism and naivety, Chrom, and I'm pretty sure you just crossed it big time."

The swordsman laughed. "Heh. Perhaps. Even so…"

He paused and put a firm hand on Robin's shoulder, meeting his gaze yet again. The tactician took brief note of the sincerity in his eyes. "I have nothing but the utmost faith in you, Robin. In all of us. So please try not to worry too much, okay? It'll only worsen your performance, and your health above all else."

"Heh. You always know just what to say," Robin said, his cheeks slightly pink at the contact. The older prince had always been rather relaxed even among his soldiers, and the tactician both admired and envied him for it. "... Thank you, Chrom."

Lyn, meanwhile, who had been trailing the pair in silence, frowned slightly. It was good to see that Robin had made such a close friend in Chrom before she had made it to this world, but... Was there something more going on there? She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea that it had been _months_ between her leaping after Robin and actually waking up in Ferox, but… Well, a lot could happen in a few months.

She walked over to the pair and cleared her throat. In as kind a voice as she could muster, she greeted, "Hello, you two. Having a moment?"

"Ah, Lyn," Chrom said, turning to face her with a small grin. "Nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"My sword arm is as strong as ever," she said with a laugh, pushing her insecurities deeper inside of her. "I take it that all is well with you both?"

"I'm fine, but Robin here is still a bit shaken up over last night," he pointed out as he wrapped an arm around the tactican's shoulders.

Robin shot him a dirty look as his cheeks flared up, pushing him away. "Chrom!"

"Well, I can't say I blame you, Robin. Nothing we can do now except look to the future though, right?"

"Right you are, Lyn," Chrom chirped with a smile. "Speaking of which, why don't you two take the rest of the day off?"

"Huh?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. It seems like we more or less have things back under control now, so… Robin, why don't you take Lyn into town? You know, maybe catch up on the old days a little bit?"

Lyn felt her heart nearly skip a beat at the suggestion, and Robin coughed as his face reddened once more. "I… I'm not sure if I can - "

"That's an order, Robin," Chrom declared flatly. "Go have fun, you two. I'll let Frederick know in case he asks."

"Thank you, Chrom. I'll meet you outside the castle in an hour, Robin," Lyn remarked, turning to leave. "I have to freshen up a bit."

"Ah… Y-Yeah. Same here…"

Soon, the strategist was left standing alone in the hall as his other friends continued to train nearby. He and Lyn had spent some time together before (quite a bit, if the Sacaean was to be believed), but the way Chrom set things up made it almost seem like… a date. Not that he particularly minded going on a date with such a kind and lovely woman, but…

Robin groaned and shook his head. "This isn't getting me anywhere. Maybe I can ask one of the guys for pointers. They've got to know _something_ , right?"

* * *

"You're goin' on a _date_?! Hot dog!" Vaike cheered, roughly patting the tactician on the back. "Way to go, little buddy!"

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ricken innocently inquired.

"It's not a date!" Robin shouted peevishly, his voice a little sharper than usual. "I … I'm just taking Lyn into town a little later, that's all."

None of the Shepherds who were present bought his excuse for even a second.

"Suuuure!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, man."

Robin grit his teeth and frowned at his companions. Perhaps coming to them for advice wasn't such a good idea after all…

To the tactician's utter dismay, Virion stepped forward and cleared his throat. The two often played chess against each other and had fun doing so, but on the topic of women…

"This is a fine day, gentlemen," he announced with pride. "Today marks Robin's proper transition from boy to man!"

"Hey! What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Sully rolled her eyes and tapped Miriel on the shoulder. "C'mon, Egghead. You and I have got better things to do than listen to this…"

"Agreed. Perhaps I might be able to develop a cure for your horse's rancid fecal - "

"O- _kay_!" the cavalier yelled, pushing the mage forward and walking behind her. "We'll smell you boys later!"

Kellam smiled as he watched the two depart. "There she goes…"

"I'll never understand what you see in Sully, my man," Vaike said with a sigh before turning to the ruffled archer. "Go ahead, Virion."

The gentleman chuckled. "Thank you, my rugged friend. Perhaps I shall assist Kellam with his women troubles too someday. For the time being, however…"

Virion faced Robin with an all-knowing smirk as he dabbed his own forehead with a handkerchief. "Robin, my boy, there is absolutely no shame to be had in having such strong _emotions_ for such a _beautiful_ woman. And now, with some encouragement from the others, I shall bestow upon you the gift of knowledge."

"I'm out of here," Lon'qu said, shuffling away with his blade at his side.

"I'm not!" Ricken chirped. "Teach us your ways, Virion!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Robin mumbled, his face in his hand."

"What you are in need of most, dear Robin… is confi-dance."

"Er… Don't you mean 'confidence'?" Vaike asked. "I mean, I ain't a smart guy, but - "

Virion shook his head. " _Non_ , my boy."

Taking on a flamboyant pose, he uttered, "Confi- _dance_!"

There was a long pause in the training room as the rest of the boys stared at him in silence. Ricken and Donnel exchanged particularly befuddled looks as Gaius shook his head in disappointment and left.

"... Pffft! Bahahaha! Are you serious?!" Vaike bellowed, holding his gut. "That's gotta be the lamest thing I've ever heard! 'Dancing'... Pffft!"

" _Au contraire_ , Vaike. There is little else the ladies love more than a man who can shake his can!" Virion protested confidently. Pointing at Donnel, he yelled, "You, dear boy! Give us a demonstration!"

The purple-haired farmboy involuntarily gulped. "M-Me? Well, uh… If ya say so, Sir Virion!"

Donnel did a little jig for a few moments as the others watched with great interest. Though Robin wasn't doubting his younger friend's talent, he couldn't help but wonder how _dancing_ would make him feel less nervous. If anything, the idea alone was starting to have the opposite effect…

"You see?" Virion asked the tactician as Donnel finished to applause. "That, Robin, is confi- _dance_!"

"Hey, it works! I don't feel nervous at all! I guess dancin' really ain't so useless after all," Donnel remarked with a grin.

"I still don't understand," Robin muttered. "You're suggesting that I should… dance? While I'm out in Ylisstol with Lyn?"

Virion chuckled. "Why, that would be positively silly! But what I _am_ suggesting is that a few dance lessons could really help you sweep her off her feet in the future!"

Vaike snorted and rolled his eyes as he moved towards Robin. "Ridiculous. The _real_ way to win a gal over is a lot easier! Watch, all you gotta do is this…"

The blonde man rested a meaty hand on his shoulder as he met Robin's gaze. In a low voice, he crooned, "Hey, baby. How _you_ doin'?"

Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh. Kellam in particular nearly fell over as Ricken and Donnel leaned on each other for support. Vaike, however, didn't quite get it. "... What? What's so funny?! It works all the time, I tell ya!"

Robin's hands were on his knees as he struggled to regain the ability to breath. "Ahaha…! That… Now _that_ is ridiculous!"

"Hey, shut up! I'm tryin' to help ya out here!"

A few more seconds passed before Robin and the others regained their composure. Coughing, the tactician said, "Ah… Heh. I think I needed that laugh. Thanks, 'Teach'."

Virion smiled. "I dare say you look much more upbeat now! A quick bath and you'll be more than prepared to court Lady Lyn!"

"I'm not trying to… Ugh. Forget it," Robin groaned, turning to leave. He lifted his arm and took a brief whiff before recoiling. "Bleh… You might be right about the bath thing though. Thanks, guys."

As the strategist exited the room with the bathhouse in his mind, Virion and Vaike shook hands.

"Gotta say, Ruffles, that was well played!"

"Likewise, mon amie," the archer replied. He paused to wipe the grime from his hand with a handkerchief before speaking again. "Likewise…"

"You know, I'm kinda curious to see how this all plays out," Ricken mused, adjusting his hat.

Vaike smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Me too, little buddy!"

"Hey!"

"In fact," the blonde began, "I think I feel an idea brewin' in old Teach's nostril…"

"... You mean 'noggin'?"

"That too! Okay, so here's the plan…"

* * *

To say that Lyn was having an easier time with the female Shepherds would be a bold-faced lie. After she had taken a proper bath and washed her voluminous hair, Lissa and Maribelle had caught up with her and absolutely _insisted_ upon giving her a few tips of their own.

"Darling, must you really wear something so… shabby?" Maribelle criticized, gesturing to the Sacaean's usual blue garb.

"Maribelle!" Lissa scolded.

"I'd hardly consider what _you_ wear to be much easier on the eyes, you know," Lyn rebutted as she folded her arms. "I wear the clothing of my people with pride and honor."

The troubadour cringed as the heat and shame rose to her face. "Oh, dear, I… I'm dreadfully sorry, Lyndis! I had no intention of being so… insensitive. I'm afraid I may have inherited some of my father's more unseemly traits as well…"

Lyn shook her head in silence as they stood outside the stables. "... It's fine. I don't suppose you come across many Sacaeans in Ylisse, do you?"

"Never! What, pray tell, are they like?"

"We're not all the same," Lyn clarified, "but… We pride ourselves on having a strong sense of honor and justice. We don't kill unarmed opponents. We do not lie. We do not cheat. Most of us have green hair…"

Maribelle and Lissa nodded slowly, absorbing her words with piqued curiosity. Most people they had come across in their short lifetimes, noble or otherwise, tended to be Ylissean. There were so many peoples and cultures of their own world that they had not yet encountered, so to have someone like Lyn in their midst, who could very well be from another world altogether…

"... And most of us know how to use a bow. Comes in handy when hunting," Lyn finished with a grin. "Whew… Sorry for talking your ears off."

Lissa swiftly shook her head. "Not at all, Lyn! Gee… you're so different and cool! No wonder Robin has such a huge crush on you!"

This made the swordswoman stop in her tracks. The heat slowly crept to her face as she questioned, "... Pardon?"

"Lissa! You should know better than to say such things," Maribelle chided her friend. "Gossip is most unbecoming of a lady. How would you like it if someone started spreading rumors about you and Vaike?"

The pigtailed princess had another of her famous giggle fits, topping it off with a snort. "Me and Vaike… Pffft! That's just silly, Maribelle."

"That should be 'Vaike and I', Lissa," Miriel corrected as she and Sully approached the stables with the latter's horse. "I would hope that my grammar lessons would have had _some_ hold on you after all this time."

"Heheh… Sorry."

"What are you three talking about anyway?" Sully questioned, petting her horse all the while.

Lissa let out a dainty giggle. "Boys!"

"Ugh, seriously? That's so lame," Sully groaned. "It's bad enough when the guys do it, now this crap?"

"Must you be so vulgar? Honestly, Sully, I expect better from a fellow noblewoman!"

"Sorry, Blondie, but the only _noble_ thing about me is my aim with a javelin," she bragged, striking a throwing pose for emphasis.

Lyn looked at the women around her and smiled. Outside of Florina and her older sisters, the Sacaean had never really felt that close to the women of the Lycian army. She and Rebecca would have the occasional archery match, and Serra was… something else entirely.

'Heh,' Lyn chuckled internally as she watched Sully and Maribelle squabble. 'Maybe I'll make even more friends here…'

"Alright, break it up, you two!" Lissa yelled, standing between her friends. "Lyn's got a hot date ahead of her, and it's up to us to show her the ropes!"

"It's not a date! Robin's just showing me around Ylisstol for a bit."

Lissa and Maribelle looked at each other smugly as Sully placed her forehead in her hand. Miriel, meanwhile, coughed and adjusted her glasses with an unreadable expression. Lyn could tell that they didn't believe her, and in all honesty she was beginning to doubt herself. True, it was _Chrom_ that had set it up, not Robin, but…

"Okay, let's say that it _is_ a date," she conceded, sighing and throwing her hands up in defeat. "Is it really such a big deal?"

"Of _course_ it's a big deal! Robin's never been on a date with any of us before, after all," Lissa pointed out. "Honestly, I don't think anyone here ever expected this from him. He's not like Vaike, or that sleazy new thief guy, or… Bleh, _Virion_."

Sully laughed boisterously. "Thank Ferox for that! But nah, Robin's a pretty alright guy. Kinda meek, but he's a good kid. You'll be fine, Lyn."

"Aha… Well, I suppose he's always been rather shy. He definitely seems more at ease among you Shepherds, though."

Maribelle giggled, covering her mouth. "Oh, my. Do tell us more about the Robin of the past."

"Hey! I thought you said it was unladylike to gossip, Mari," Lissa criticized.

"This isn't gossip! Think of it more as …a little insight into our tactician's past experiences."

"This is bullshit."

" _Language_ , Sully!"

This made Lyn laugh against her will, and much harder than she should have. There was no doubt in her mind that the Shepherds were a colorful bunch of fighters, and she was glad that Robin had fallen in with them. There was still the matter of returning to Elibe, but… Well, that would have to wait for the time being. Perhaps she could pop the question once Plegia was dealt with. Lyn still had no clue how they would even go about returning to their home world, but they'd find a way. Just the two of them.

"Wouldn't that be nice…"

"Oh, shoot!" Lissa cried, peering past the stables. "I think that's him now! C'mon, girls. Let's make ourselves scarce!"

The little princess quickly pushed her friends barring Lyn into the nearby stables. Lyn glanced back at her in confusion only to receive a thumbs up from Lissa in response. It was then that the swordswoman realized that Robin was walking towards her, his silver hair showing telltale signs of moisture.

'Okay, Robin,' the tactician mentally told himself. 'Remember, just like Vaike said…'

Once he met her eye, Robin nodded his head upwards. In a confident voice, he greeted, "Hey, baby. How _you_ doin'?"

Lyn blushed. Of all the potential greetings he could have used, that was _not_ the one she was expecting. At. All. She could have sworn she heard the sound of Lissa and some of the others stifling a laugh and banging on the stable wall, but she decided to ignore it for now, lest she start giggling herself. "I'm… heh. I'm fine, I suppose. What about you?"

Whatever confidence Robin had mustered faded in an instant as he returned to his usual mild-mannered self. "I, er… I'm good! I just had a bath, so that's… cool, I guess…"

Vaike, who was watching with Ricken from a nearby bush, groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, no, no… You were doing so good!"

"Doing so _well_ , Vaike."

"Shut up."

Lyn chuckled quietly, making eye contact with her longtime strategist and friend. "Should we be off then? I'm sure there's a lot to see in this town. Maybe I could even pick up a bow while I'm here..."

"You know how to use a bow?" Robin inquired as the two began to walk towards the front gate of the castle.

"That I do! Admittedly, it's been a little while, but I've been meaning to return to it someday. Archery takes a lot more upper body strength than people think, you know?"

"Absolutely. Why, one time I tried nocking an arrow and I nearly lost an eye!"

"Goodness!"

Once the two were well out of earshot, Lissa and Maribelle came out of the stables with gleeful expressions. "What do you think, Mari?"

"Lissa, my darling, I dare say they're on the road to eternal happiness!"

Vaike sauntered over to them and scoffed. "What? No way! You saw how that whole scene played out; Robin's doomed!"

"What do _you_ know about true love, Vaike?" Lissa challenged, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"More than you, ya little brat! Remember when we were kids and you dumped that frog down Frederick's shirt?"

"At least he wears a shirt to dump frogs down!"

"Guys, they're getting away!" Ricken cried, pointing towards the castle gate. "We have to make sure that Lyn and Robin's date goes well!"

Maribelle held a hand to her mouth and gasped dramatically. " _Ricken_! Do you honestly mean for us to spy on them? How scandalous!"

The little mage fidgeted. "Well… Um… When you put it like that, I guess - "

"... Well, I suppose just once couldn't hurt," she relented. "I must admit that I too am curious to see how this all plays out."

"Count me in!" Lissa cheered. Turning to Vaike with a smug smile, she said, "Just you wait, 'Teach'. You're gonna see that _our_ advice is way better than whatever schlock you cooked up in that little pea-brain of yours!"

"Okay, that is _it_ ," Vaike snarled. "I'm in. Just don't start cryin' when we prove you wrong, Twinkles!"

"Meathead!"

"Caviar for brains!"

Ricken and Maribelle exchanged weary looks and sighed as the four of them began to follow Robin and Lyn off of the castle grounds and into the heart of Ylisstol. It wouldn't be too hard to spot them based off hair color alone, and they could only hope that their more fiery companions would settle down once they finally reached their destination.

* * *

At the insistence of Chrom, the lady of the plains and her tactician decided to spend the afternoon in downtown Ylisstol. There seemed to be no shortage of shops both big and small, and the streets almost reminded Lyn of her excursion in Ferox. Just… warmer, thankfully.

"Would you look at that," Lyn awed as she peered through the window of a store, smiling all the while. Many weapons lined the shelves, but she found herself drawn to a particularly shiny bow on display.

Robin followed her gaze, and his eyes widened once he spotted the weapon. He scratched his chin and mused, "Wow… It's been quite some time since they've had a silver bow in stock. You ever handled one before, Lyn?"

"Steel bows were much easier to come by in Elibe, and they were usually more reliable to boot. With proper maintenance, though, a bow like that could last a lifetime…"

The tactician silently observed how Lyn's eyes seemed to light up at both the weapon in question and the mention of her old home.

' _Our_ old home,' Robin reminded himself internally. She had no reason to lie about their shared past, after all.

"... Well, I suppose we can always find a less expensive bow elsewhere," Lyn suggested with a nonchalant shrug. "What about you? See anything you like, Robin?"

But the tactician was no longer by her side. Instead, he marched right into the shop with a decently-sized pouch of gold in his hands.

Lyn watched him strike up a conversation with the jovial shopkeeper and felt a tingle of mortification pass through her. "Oh, he's not going to…"

In less than a minute, Robin had returned with a quiver full of arrows and a very shiny bow. He wore a cheerful expression as he uttered, "Piece of cake!"

"Oh, Robin," she breathed. "Y-you didn't have to - "

He merely grinned at her in response, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "I know, but I wanted to. Besides, what's better than a gift you can actually use? And I even got all these arrows to boot. What a deal!"

Lyn blinked before letting out a small giggle, doing her best not to blush. "Hee hee… I suppose so. In any case… Thank you, Robin. I promise to pay you back whenever I come into money."

"No need. Being Ylisse's royal tactician has his perks. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Heh… right," she said with a cough. "Um… Robin?"

"Yes, Lyn?"

The Sacaean's ears grew hot. "... Would now be a bad time to ask about a chest guard?"

"A… Huh?!" Robin blurted before slapping a hand to his forehead. "Oh, no! You're right; how could I have been so forgetful?"

Lyn waved her hands frantically, trying to calm him down. "N-no! It's fine! Maybe they have some back at the castle. Really!"

"But… Well, maybe you're right. It's still worth another look, though, right?"

"Ha… Maybe later, Robin," she replied as she gratefully took the bow and slung it over her shoulder. Strapping the full quiver to her side, she continued, "Is there anything else of note here in Ylisstol?"

He perked up, smiling once more. "... Actually, there _is_ this really good restaurant just a few blocks down."

"Robin! You really don't need to spend so much money - "

"It's fine, Lyn. Truth be told, I was getting a little hungry anyway…"

A loud grumble filled the air, causing several townspeople to turn their heads in the tactician's direction. Robin rubbed the back of his head bashfully, causing Lyn to snicker.

"Hee hee hee… Well, if you insist. Lead the way!"

As the duo left the town square, four Shepherds peered their heads out from behind various stalls with varying facial expressions. Maribelle kept fanning herself and muttering something about Robin being "such a gentleman", Ricken looked considerably miffed, Vaike was going on and on about how "whipped" the tactician was, and Lissa simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're such a pig," the princess jeered, complete with pulling her nose up so that it resembled the animal in question. "I feel sorry for the poor girl that ends up marrying _you_ , Vaike!"

The eatery the pair had reached was a humble little restaurant near the center of town simply called "Johnny B.'s". According to Robin, the place was popular among most of the commoners but otherwise ignored by the more "refined" members of society.

Lyn rolled her eyes and paused to take in the aroma of the restaurant as the pair were seated at a small booth. "Mm… Their loss, I suppose. This place smells absolutely heavenly…"

"Doesn't it? The cooks here make the _best_ dishes," Robin asserted, making a gesture with his hand for emphasis. "Once you try the bear stew, you'll never go back!"

The Sacaean shut her eyes pensively for a moment. "... Come to think of it, I might have tried some bear meat back at the arena in Regna Ferox. I'm not entirely sure how people came to enjoy such _chewy_ meat. We Sacaeans usually stick to beef, chicken, or pork. But… _Bear_?"

"Admittedly," he began, scratching his chin, "I might be a little biased. When Chrom and Lissa took me in, bear was the first food I had eaten in who knows how long…"

Lyn nodded in understanding, peering into his eyes. Of _course_ he'd have such an appetite for the first meal he could remember! A growing sense of jealousy began to bubble inside of Lyn, and she cursed herself for it. Chrom and the Shepherds were good people; where was this sudden animosity coming from? It wasn't _their_ fault Robin had lost his memory, nor was it his.

"Well, this place is certainly packed," Lyn observed as her companion gazed at the menu in his hands. In spite of the establishment's modest size, many a customer was seated in the establishment, with twice as many servers running about. "Do you and Chrom come here often?"

"Sometimes, but we normally just eat at the castle. Being a royal's tactician has all sorts of benefits."

"Oh. Heh… Right."

As the numerous other patrons chattered to themselves about the weather among other mundane topics, Lyn found herself becoming overwhelmed at the long list of unfamiliar dishes. "Goodness… I see there's no shortage of options here."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Indeed, though it wasn't always like this. According to Chrom, the country only recently started producing more food over the past couple of years or so. Not that I've been around for that long, of course..."

"Indeed… I can imagine that the Crusade wasn't very kind to the crops and livestock of the land."

Robin noticed how their table was getting some odd looks and glared back at the other patrons, silently warding them off. He quickly recomposed himself before turning to a confused Lyn. "Ah… Well, it's still something of a sore topic among civilians. But yes, both countries suffered greatly."

A long, somber silence fell between the two. Lyn felt a twinge of regret well up inside her; perhaps it was in poor taste to bring up such a thing in such a densely populated area.

Fortunately for the pair, a waitress came by with a pen and notepad. Her eyes lit up once she saw the familiar tactician. "Well, if it isn't Robin! How you been, sugar?"

"I've been fine, Margaret. What about you?"

As the two struck up a small conversation, Lyn looked on silently as she became a literal green-eyed monster. The more rational part of her mind was telling her that they could just be friends or acquaintances. The rest of her, on the other hand…

'Margaret? Who is this _Margaret_? How long have they known each other? Does Chrom know her?'

"... And this here is Lyn," Robin finished, gesturing a hand towards the viridian beauty. "She's new here, so I've been showing her around Ylisstol."

Margaret grinned. "Well, ain't you just a sweetheart. You be good to him, Lyn, y'here?"

"Ah… Y-Yes, of course!" she answered, though she soon paused to consider her words. '... Wait, what did she mean by - '

"Anyway, can I get y'all started with somethin' to drink?" the waitress offered with a friendly expression. "The boss is pushin' this new drink called 'Merry Cranberry', but I personally prefer cherry vanilla myself."

Lyn perked up with a gleam in her eye. "That sounds lovely. What about you, Robin?"

"Make that two, please!"

"Awesome! I'll be riiight back!"

Margaret winked at the tactician before leaving, and Robin smiled back out of politeness. He was more than a little surprised to see a decidedly unimpressed expression on Lyn's own face. "... What?"

At another table across the eatery, Ricken and Vaike hid behind their menus as Maribelle and Lissa observed the scene frightfully. This could only go so well...

The rest of the dinner date was moderately eventful. At Robin's suggestion, Lyn had decided upon a delectable steak, thankfully not made of bear, with a side of beans and cheese. Robin himself had settled on getting his usual choice of bear stew, much to the Sacaean's amusement. They ate and chatted some more about the "old times" as Lyn put it, and the tactician was once again enraptured by her tales. He still couldn't believe that there was an entire world out there that he had experienced yet had no recollection of.

As he continued listening to Lyn's recollections, Robin took note of how lovely her smile was. Perhaps it was due to the orange glow of the sunset permeating the window near their booth, but... There was something strangely heartwarming about the sight all the same. The way her eyes shifted off to the side as she told him about their various misadventures as "Lyndis's Legion", the way her laugh made him think about the birds in the sky, how a loose strand of deep green hair hung in front of her face in a perfectly imperfect manner...

Robin felt his heart rise as he sank into a daze, and he lazily moved his hand forward to brush the strand behind her ear. Lyn watched with wide eyes and a heavy blush, but she did nothing to stop him. Part of her screamed internally with joy, but the rest of her subdued it and allowed her to maintain her composure... Mostly. "Heh... Heheh..."

Ricken and Maribelle watched the scene unfold with a smile before inadvertently meeting each other's eyes with the same dopey expression. The teens snapped their attention to their own table as Vaike chortled. "Heh... Man, that's cheesy. You'll never see The Vaike doin' such sappy crap! Not now, not ever!"

Lissa pouted and stood up from the table in a huff, heading for the bathroom. Ricken and Maribelle exchanged knowing looks as Vaike glanced at them cluelessly. "... What?"

"... You know, I really appreciate being able to spend some more time with you, Robin," Lyn admitted, staring into his brown eyes with satisfaction. "Don't get me wrong, the Shepherds are good people and all, but..."

"I know," he said, resting a tender hand on her own as he grinned back. "I feel the same way..."

Perhaps it was far too soon to be throwing around such strong words, but they both knew in their hearts that there was _something_ there. Even if it was the smallest of sparks... Even if it was but a budding rose... Perhaps they could grow alongside each other and learn something new about themselves in the process. Plegia was still an impending threat, but right now, in this single moment... They had found peace.

If only a minute could last an eternity.

* * *

"So," Gangrel mused with a devious grin, "they've decided to take refuge up in Regna Ferox. Clever… _Very_ clever."

The Mad King was currently reclining in his golden throne, a guard on either side of him as a servant massaged his gangrenous feet. The Plegian messenger looked on in silence, discomfort written all over his face. The sun was setting on the horizon, filling the throne room with a magnificent orange hue.

"Yes, er… Quite clever. How shall we proceed, milord?" the messenger asked. "I believe that Rosannean bounty hunter arrived at the royal palace not too long ago…"

Gangrel nodded, his face still contorted in a sickly smile. "Good, good… See him in at once."

"Of course, milord."

The messenger left the room and returned a few minutes later with the aforementioned bounty hunter in tow. He was adorned in sleek black armor, complete with black boots and talon-like gauntlets. Long brown hair was pulled into a tight braid behind him, and he wore a smooth mask that obscured all but two piercing blue eyes. Gangrel's guards shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the man while their king merely nodded again in satisfaction.

"Well, you certainly look the part," he remarked, chuckling. "What's your name, tiger?"

"Do you have the coin?"

Gangrel's face melted into a scowl instantly before he beckoned another servant forward. "It's always about the money with you lot, isn't it? Whatever happened to just making pleasant conversation?"

He sucked his teeth and directed the servant to deliver the payment. They fumbled around a bit before dropping a modestly-sized pouch at the bounty hunter's feet. The man merely looked at Gangrel and tilted his head.

"... What?"

"You're the king of a historically wealthy country. I know you can do better than that."

Gangrel gasped dramatically, a wretched hand over his wretched heart. "How dare you?! I'll have you know that I painstakingly counted five _thousand_ gold coins in that single pouch, good sir!"

"Seems like a paltry reward in exchange for the Exalt herself, no?"

"Mrg… Fine. Ten-thousand!"

" _Twenty_ -thousand."

"What?!" Gangrel roared, standing from his chair uproariously. The nerve of this stranger. The absolute, unadulterated _nerve_! "See here, you extorting conman! I am the _king_ , and my word is _law_! Why, I'm well within my rights to have your head on a silver platter, and your _balls_ roasting on an open fire for this audacity!"

"Do it," he challenged, folding his arms nonchalantly. "Bet you won't."

The sheer arrogance of the bounty hunter was enough to make Gangrel stamp his feet as he imploded with rage. "You're going to regret making an enemy of the Mad King! Seize this man, you two! Seize him, I say!"

The two guards that were present rushed at the masked man instantly, spears at the ready. The first thrust his weapon forward only for the bounty hunter to move to the side and grab it. The weapon was sliced in two by his free claw, and his thumbs soon found their way into the guard's eye sockets.

A perverse grin rose to Gangrel's lips as the bloodcurdling screams filled the room, calming the Mad King down considerably. The second guard, nauseated by the scene, threw his lance down and held his hands above his head, struggling not to vomit as he averted his eyes from the messy spectacle. Gangrel's servants, meanwhile, averted their eyes and did their best not to show any signs of discontent.

The Mad King cackled and applauded as the bounty hunter wiped his gauntlets off on the mutilated soldier's still body. "Good, good! That's what I've been needing around here all along! A man other than myself who's more than willing to get his hands dirty! I love it!"

"... Twenty-thousand," came the curt reply. "Take it or leave it."

"... And twenty-thousand you shall receive, my friend," Gangrel promised as he leaned forward. "That's nowhere near as much as what I pay Vasto or the others on a monthly basis, but mark my words… As long as you bring the Exalt to me _alive_ , I will reward you in a most handsome fashion. Kill everyone else present, be they man, woman, or child! Kill them as brutally as that poor sod there, and I might even give you a bonus. But bring Emmeryn to me alive! I have much to discuss with the Exalt before I choke the life out of her."

The Rosannean bounty hunter turned his back to the Mad King. "Then have her you shall. I'll be back with her by tomorrow at noon. Have my money by then."

"M-milord," the surviving guard gasped, gesturing to the bloodied corpse on the floor. Once he was sure that the masked man was well out of earshot, he asked, "... Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Gangrel tapped his chin with a sharpened fingernail for a moment, seemingly thinking. "... Yes. Yes! Bounty hunters don't care who they take orders from as long as they're paid well enough, and this one in particular is going to walk out of here a _very_ wealthy man by the time this is all over!"

With a sigh, the Mad King sank back into his throne in satisfaction. Emmeryn's father, that Chronos bastard... He had taken everything from him. And now it was Gangrel's time to return the favor. "Meh-heh-heh... Yes... Once I have that blonde wench in my grasp, I'll take everything from her. Her home... her family... all of it. She will know what it's like to be the last of her ilk, and when all is said and done... when her life has been ruined beyond salvation... I'll take that from her too."

The guard took one last look at the corpse before looking back at his king, the madman continuing to ramble to himself. This war would surely end in the deaths of them all... and yet he could do nothing but watch.


	9. Crimson Tears

**Hello again, everyone! So, uh... This one's been a long time coming. I will say that this particular chapter is... pretty dark compared to everything I've written thus far, so... reader discretion is advised. It's also another instance of, "This was supposed to be half of one chapter but I wrote way too much and now it's over 8,000 words and I can't cut much out." I've been excited yet anxious to put this one out there, but I suppose it's better late than never, right? Before we hop into it, though, I'd like to reply to some guest feedback!**

 **Guest: Ah, yes. I had quite a bit of fun writing that character in particular, as I'm sure you'll see here. The stuff regarding the window of time between his separation from Lyn and her emergence in the world of Awakening will be tackled a little later on as we see snippets of his old life come back into the fray. As for your last comment... Well, we'll see.**

 **GuestWithIdeas: Indeed. First dates are rarely perfect, but I'd say this one was a solid 4/7. ;) Lyn's definitely gonna get some mileage out of her new bow, even if she's a little rusty, and I'm glad you enjoyed the Hierarch's little nod to Valm. As for the bounty hunter and his relation to our favorite foppish archer... Well, we'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Remember, if there's one thing I absolutely _love_ , it's getting feedback in any form possible. Even if you didn't particularly enjoy certain parts, it helps me to know why that is. I'm always looking to improve as an author, so be as harsh as you like as long as you think I can learn something from it! Without further ago, here it is!**

* * *

By the time Lyn and Robin had finally left the restaurant, the sun had long since vanished from the sky and allowed its counterpart to take over. The accompanying darkness was considerably overwhelming; had it not been for a spare (and thankfully, weak) Fire tome inside Robin's cloak, they might have stumbled about in the darkness like a pair of drunken fools.

"When the _night_ has come," Robin crooned merrily.

"And the moon is bright," Lyn joined in, slightly off-key.

"And the stars above sparkle just for you and me!" they sang in unison.

… Well, perhaps the wine _was_ a little strong…

After a few more minutes of singing and swaying, the pair made their way back to Castle Ylisstol. Robin shut his tome and gave the guards stationed at the gate a friendly nod before leading his companion into the castle proper. The main hall was mostly silent, with only guards and the occasional maid present.

"Do you remember where the ladies' wing of the barracks is?" Robin asked. "If not, I could always walk you there."

Lyn's brow quirked as a mischievous grin made its way to her face. A bit more bold than usual, she quipped, "Is there a particular reason why you're so knowledgeable about where the female soldiers sleep?"

"Wh-what?!" he blurted, completely floored. The color rushed to his face in an instant, and Lyn could have sworn that she had spotted a complementary bead of sweat materialize.

"Oh, I'm just teasing!" she said in between bouts of laughter.

Robin frowned at her. "I thought jokes were supposed to be funny!"

"Peace, Robin. I know you're not that kind of man," Lyn asserted, a good-natured smile crossing her face. "You're no Sain, after all."

"Ha! Or Virion," the tactician joked. "Gods help us if he ever has a son one day…"

The duo laughed at the thought before reluctantly making their way towards the barracks. They walked down the torch-lit hallway without another word, taking in the rare silence of their surroundings. During the trip, Lyn would occasionally bump shoulders with Robin. He took great care to avoid contact while she almost went out of her way to do the opposite, and Lyn smirked to herself with each successful bump.

From a distance, two friendly figures watched them with varying expressions.

"Oh, Chrom, aren't they just the cutest?" Sumia cooed, hands to her reddening face as she admired the budding couple.

"They seem to get along well enough, yes," he admitted, though his brow was furrowed. "Frankly, I'm just glad that Robin gets to relax for a change. So much has been going on recently, and I fear it won't get any easier on him…"

The junior pegasus knight turned to her leader and friend with a slightly crestfallen expression. Though he remained oblivious, her lips parted under the glow of the wall-mounted torches as she absorbed the concern in his eyes. "Chrom…"

"... Sorry. A lot's been on my mind lately. Plegia's trouble enough already, but… What about that Marth girl? She disappeared again before I could even get a chance to talk to her," he said with a weary sigh. He leaned against a nearby wall and folded his arms. "I don't distrust her for even a second, Sumia, but… I have so many questions…"

"I'm sure we'll see her again," Sumia claimed, beaming confidently. "She's elusive, sure, but… Well, if anyone can solve the mystery of Marth, it's us! In the meantime, though, we should all strive to do our best for Ylisse! So please try not to worry too much, okay?"

Chrom let out a laugh and shook his head before meeting her gaze. The pegasus knight's legs nearly gave out from under her in response. "Yes, I suppose you're right... Thank you, Sumia."

She gave a quick nod in response, praying that the prince wasn't perceptive enough to spot her rapidly reddening cheeks. "O-of course…"

Meanwhile, the pair from Elibe had already reached the door leading to the women's barracks, their steps slowing to a reluctant halt.

"I… I had a great time tonight, Robin," Lyn admitted, rubbing her arm and looking away. Part of her wanted to scream at herself for acting so giddy and nervous around Robin, especially after her had done so much for her… But maybe it was _because_ he had done so much for her that she felt the way she did. The bow, the dinner… Of course, he had always been kind back in Elibe, but tonight… Tonight felt different.

And Lyn had loved every minute of it.

Robin smiled wholesomely, oblivious to the effect he was having on her. "I'm glad. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to drop everything just to make sure I was okay. Your friends and family must be worried sick, Lyn!"

"I… Well, at least one of those things is true."

"... Oh. Oh, no," Robin moaned, a hand over his mouth in shame. "Lyn, I… I'm so sorry. I forgot all about - "

A thin, battle-calloused finger made its way to his lips. She met his gaze and smiled somberly. "... It's alright. I came to terms with my family's deaths a long time ago. They wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life in mourning. All I can do now is keep marching forward. Not just for myself… but for them."

"I… I see. That's… a very mature way of looking at it all," Robin noted as he nodded slowly. He seemed to ponder over Lyn's words for a few more seconds, eyes shut in contemplation. "I can't remember ever losing a loved one before, but… I don't know if I could handle that kind of heartbreak..."

Silence. Truth be told, Lyn wasn't sure how to respond. Part of her wished to rip the bandage off then and there, as death was a universal inevitability, but… Even after all this time, she still wanted to protect Robin to some degree.

Emerald eyes darted back in his direction, taking note of how beautiful he looked under the glow of the torches. Such a pure, innocent soul… Perhaps everyone was fated to become corrupted someday, but Lyn wished to hold onto this moment for just a little while longer. She felt herself lean closer and closer to the ever-contemplating tactician and, before either knew it, the Sacaean pressed her lips to his cheek softly.

Robin froze on the spot. What was he supposed to say to _that_?! At no point during Vaike and Virion's "lessons" had there been any talk of kissing! Not that he particularly _minded_ , but -

'Say something, Robin, you fool!'

"... Well, uh… It's gotten rather late," Robin barely managed to choke out, tugging on his collar.

Anxiety made its way to the Lorca woman's face, and Lyn was nearly overcome by the urge to kick herself a thousand times. There was no doubt in her mind that Robin was adorable, but… What was she _thinking_?! If anyone had spotted her little display, she'd never hear the end of it. "Ah… Y-Yes, I suppose it has…"

Robin took note of how Lyn seemed to shuffle nervously, refusing to meet his eye after her little stunt. He felt the corners of his lips move upwards as a weight rose from his heart and shoulders. "Still… I had fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Absolutely!" Lyn blurted, suddenly making eye contact. She cleared her throat and recomposed herself. "Er, I mean... Yes, we definitely should."

"Wonderful! As it stands, Emmeryn's ordered the Shepherds to remain at the castle tomorrow while she flies out to Regna Ferox. Maybe we could train with the others?"

She nodded swiftly, her forest-green ponytail bobbing behind her. "That sounds wonderful. In any case, I'd better hit the hay."

"Right! I'll leave you to it, then. Good night, Lyn," Robin greeted, smiling.

Lyn gazed back at him with a similar expression as she opened the door to the ladies' sleeping quarters. "... Good night, Robin. Sweet dreams."

Once they were both alone, they celebrated the day's events in different ways. Lyn carefully stored her weapons in a chest beside an empty bed before plopping down onto the sheets. An exhausted yet relieved smile made its way to her face, a hand over her heart. She had no idea _why_ she had decided to plant one on him, but it didn't seem as though it had damaged their relationship in the slightest. It couldn't have if he insisted on spending more time with her, right?

Robin, meanwhile, walked away from the door with the intention of getting some well-needed sleep. He looked over his shoulder and, once he was certain no one was watching, proceeded to do what could only be described as a love-struck strut. Robin was no stranger to body language, and a kiss on the cheek could only imply great things! He only hoped that future outings with Lyn would prove to be so uplifting.

In his haste and elation, the tactician found himself bumping into someone as they rounded a corner simultaneously.

"Oof!" he cried, stumbling backwards. Taking a moment to regain his bearings, Robin soon realized that he had come face-to-face with none other than Hierarch Joseph. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Hierarch. What are you doing up at this hour? Aren't you and Emmeryn supposed to be up early tomorrow?"

The elderly, bespectacled man remained silent, eyes darting all around as he struggled to say something. With a curt nod, he fled the hallway, leaving Robin alone and befuddled.

"... Was it something I said?"

* * *

The sun had barely crept over the horizon by the time the Ylissean Flight Squadron had gathered by the stables. Their journey north would be strife with wind and chill, perhaps even snow; as a result, the pegasus knights were instructed to wear an extra layer of clothing or two underneath their normal attire."A frosty knight is a faulty knight," as Phila had once said.

As the fifteen-or-so knights tended to their mounts and weapons, a single scarlet-haired soldier stared out into the towards the horizon idly. She and the other fliers had returned from a bandit raid the night before, and she was still a bit fatigued as a result, but all of that paled in comparison to the weight of this next mission. Doubly so since _she_ was personally responsible for protecting one of their passengers.

"Well, if it isn't Cordelia," one of her colleagues remarked as she walked by, her voice dripping with venom. "Ready to show us up yet again?"

"Good morning, Morticia," Cordelia said through grit teeth, doing her best to smile. Though many of the knights had taken part in mocking her over the past couple of years, Morticia was by far the worst offender. She seemed hellbent on making her life more difficult at every turn, right down to spreading the rumor that Cordelia's talents were her way of "compensating for something".

"I don't see why the rest of us have to come along for this," another knight groaned as she polished her lance. "Little Red here could probably take on all of Plegia by herself!"

"You know, I hardly think that's a fair assessment to make..."

"Pah! You and your false modesty," Morticia chided. "Honestly, you're such a - "

"A _what_?" Cordelia challenged with a raised eyebrow and just a hint of vitriol in her voice. "Go on, say it!"

Before things could escalate any further, Phila arrived at the stables with the knights' escortees close behind her. Emmeryn and Hierarch Joseph both wore thick cloaks to keep them warm, and the Ylissean fliers bowed respectfully as Phila addressed them. "Good morning, everyone. I trust that you are all prepared?"

No objections, as usual. "Good. We'll be departing shortly, so make sure your things are in order. This is a _very_ serious mission, so I trust that none of you will allow any feelings of hostility to endanger the Exalt or Hierarch's lives."

The Air Commander seemed to shoot a subtle, pointed gaze in Cordelia's direction, and the scarlet soldier's cheeks burned with shame as. It was almost as if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and this slip-up of hers would undoubtedly torment her for nights to come.

At Phila's discretion, the knights silently mounted their pegasi and waited until both Emmeryn and the Hierarch were properly seated on either Phila or Cordelia's steed. Their leader was about to give the order to take flight when a certain junior recruit stumbled onto the scene.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late, everyone," Sumia apologized, bowing. Several of the other knights grumbled as Cordelia stared at her childhood friend with wide eyes.

"Sumia… What are you doing here?" Phila asked quietly, red eyes scrutinizing her form.

The brunette blinked innocently as her pegasus munched on some hay behind her. "... Huh?"

More murmurs and snickers filled the air as Emmeryn exhaled softly. Cordelia, meanwhile, could only scowl at her colleagues' behaviors. So what if Sumia was a little uncoordinated and inexperienced? It didn't make her any less of a human being. 'Still… This _is_ a pretty big mission…'

Fortunately for everyone involved, Phila stood from her mount and led Sumia off to the side, an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sumia," she began once they were far enough, "I… just don't think you're ready for this sort of mission."

"... Oh," Sumia mumbled, her once-cheery expression gone.

"This is nothing personal, I assure you. It's just… Well, you only became a pegasus knight a few months ago, and… Well, it is simply _imperative_ that we succeed in delivering Emmeryn to Regna Ferox unharmed. We just… can't afford to take any risks this time around."

She nodded in understanding, though Phila could have sworn she spotted her blink back tears. "I understand. Um… I-in any case, good luck out there! I'll stay here with the Shepherds until you guys get back."

"Sumia..."

The junior flier fled into the stables, but not before flashing her superior a kindhearted grin. Phila shut her eyes and sighed internally. "One day, Sumia… You'll get there. I promise."

Shaking the emotions from her head, the Air Commander rejoined her fellow soldiers and mounted her longtime steed. Within a few minutes, they were off in the skies above Ylisse, their sights set on the Feroxi border.

As the minutes became an hour, Cordelia silently thanked Phila for making them all bundle up for the journey. Pegasi had relatively thick coats of fur to shield them from the cold, but their riders themselves had no such luck. Hierarch Joseph clung onto the saddle for dear life but was otherwise silent as they pressed onward.

As the pegasi neared the Ylissean-Feroxi border, a masked man in black armor stalked them from a distance with binoculars. The flying horses, largely white in color, proved difficult to spot against the falling snow. Their riders, however...

"Ya g-g-got a lead, Alain?" a Plegian flier stammered through the cold, sitting atop his wyvern. "These lizards m-might be able to fly, but they're not very warm…"

"... Yes," came the gruff reply. He still had no idea why Gangrel had been so adamant about sending him with a small fleet, but he knew better than to complain. Gold was gold, after all, and Plegia had lots of it.

The bounty hunter climbed onto his own wyvern, a colossal black brute covered in scars. He picked up his bow and gave it a few test draws. "... This will suffice. Let's move."

With those words, an entire gang of wyverns had taken to the frosty air in pursuit of their Ylissean counterparts. According to Plegian intelligence, the Ylissean fliers were strong, but frail. If he could catch them unawares and force them to land, they'd be easy pickings.

Cordelia, adept at flying as she was, couldn't help but feel a twinge of unease and suspicion within her. She flew closer to Phila and asked, "Are you sure no one else knows about route, Commander?"

Morticia, ever the comedian, snorted from her own steed. "Pfft! Of _course_ she's sure! What, you think you're smarter than _Phila_ now? Typical Cordelia. One day that attitude of yours is gonna be the death of you - "

The snotty pegasus knight barely finished her sentence before an arrow found itself buried in the back of her neck. The arrowhead protruded from her throat, and gasps of surprise and horror could be heard as Morticia fell off of her mount with a bloody gurgle, hitting the snowy banks below. Her mount cried out as several more arrows pierced its hide, causing it to plummet to the earth alongside its former master.

"It's an ambush!" Phila cried, waving one of her arms in the air. "Everyone, prepare yourselves for battle immediately! Hold on tight, Your Grace! Hierarch Joseph, you too!"

Emmeryn and Joseph latched onto their respective pilots as the frozen border devolved into chaos. Many of the Ylissean fliers were attacked left and right by a barrage of axes and spears, forcing most of them to either land or attempt to outspeed their assailants. Cordelia flinched as an arrow whizzed past her head, and she managed to refocus herself just in time to hurl a javelin at a wyvern rider's unexposed neck.

"Gack!"

'Gotcha. Now to find the others…'

The wind and snow had picked up considerably, but the Plegian wyverns' dark scales contrasted the environment, making them easier to see. Cordelia flung a few more javelins at the unsuspecting fliers before turning her attention to her comrades. Through the chaos, she could just barely spot Phila and several other pegasus knights on the ground below.

"It's too dangerous up there, Your Grace," Phila rationalized as she helped the Exalt get down. "You'll be safe here, and we'll pick them off as they come to us."

The Exalt's eyes closed as she took a deep, visible breath. Mournfully, she uttered, "... We have lost. Phila, rally the survivors and get out of here."

Phila gave her an incredulous gaze. In the skies above them, most of the other knights were attempting to ward off their counterparts with unfavorable results. "What?! No! Absolutely not!"

Up above, Cordelia's lance met the heart of yet another wyvern rider. He coughed and briefly grasped onto the weapon before sliding off of his mount, and the wyvern itself was soon downed by a few other pegasus knights.

"Th-This is all much too violent for me!" Hierarch Joseph protested, still clinging to Cordelia's saddle. "Please, my lady, put me down!"

Cordelia relented and gave her pegasus the orders to descend. Soon, the Exalt and Hierarch were reunited as Phila and a few other devoted knights formed a defensive circle around them, all of their pegasi dead.

"... How many of us remain?" Phila questioned over the snowfall. Though she maintained a straight face for the most part, her eyes were large and unreadable.

"... Seven," Cordelia answered mournfully, having done a quick mental count of the surviving knights in their midst. "I…"

The Falcon Knight, still on her steed, looked ahead into the skies. In spite of their supposed advantage, the surviving wyvern riders seemed to retreat into the blizzard. Cordelia and the others watched the scene with a slight sense of relief.

"I… I think they're gone. I suppose we should have just tried to out-fly them, right?"

Emmeryn spoke up, standing next to a concerned Hierarch Joseph. "I'm not so sure… We could have gotten lost on the way to Regna Ferox if we tried to shake them. I just hope the storm clears up soon. We need to return and bring the fallen back home to Ylisse."

Everyone paused, taking a moment of silence for their recently-deceased friends. Cordelia in particular could feel her heart threatening to break in two, even as she shed not a single tear. Even Morticia didn't deserve her fate in the crimson maiden's eyes, and she would be mourned along with the rest when the time came.

"... We should go," Phila said sternly. "This route has been compromised - "

"Phila, look out!"

Neither she nor Cordelia had time to react as an arrow sailed through the frigid air. The projectile found its mark directly in the throat of Phila's pegasus, and the poor creature let out a heart-wrenching neigh as it reared up. Phila was thrown onto the frozen ground in the process, and the rest of her knights assumed a defensive stance before them as she crawled over to her dying steed.

"Shh," Phila cooed softly, though her heart had leapt into her throat and refused to leave. She stroked her longtime partner's mane and face gently, and the pegasus let out a few more whimpers before finally letting go. "I'm sorry, old friend…"

Emmeryn held her hands over her mouth, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Phila… I'm so sorry..."

"As am I," Hierarch Joseph contributed, though in a decidedly less-empathetic manner.

Emmeryn and Phila both looked back at him in confusion, and the elderly man let out a loud whistle. Through the sleet, a dark wyvern landed on the ground before them, spreading its wings and roaring triumphantly.

It was this sudden appearance, in addition to the tragic turn of events, that distracted everyone long enough for the Hierarch to lunge forward and seize Emmeryn. He forced a dagger to her throat and glared at the knights, raising his voice. "Lay down your arms. _Now_."

The surviving knights' hearts filled with hatred, dismay, and shock at this sudden betrayal. The black-clad warrior stepped off of his ride and slowly made his way over to them, a mask obscuring all but two eyes devoid of soul. "... So this is the Exalt. Riveting."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Phila shouted, her eyes ablaze as they darted between the bounty hunter and elderly man.

"Hierarch Joseph," Emmeryn began in a small, wounded voice. "What… Why are you doing this...?"

She didn't even struggle in his grasp as he kept the blade to her neck, and he let out a raspy laugh. "Ah, yes, the _Hierarch_. Such a lovely fellow, wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia spat, still clutching her spear with narrow eyes. "... Who are you _really_?"

"It's always 'Who are you?' and never _'How_ are you?', innit?"

"Answer me, you wretch!" Cordelia screamed over the howling winds. Every fiber of her being flared up as she trembled violently, and she cursed herself for being so damn _useless_. How did she not see this coming?!

" _You_ are in no position to be barking orders," the supposed Hierarch reminded, the tip of his blade still resting on Emmeryn's throat. "... But, since you've been such a nice audience up until this point, I think I'll indulge you."

The knights watched in bewilderment as his face began to shift and contort in a grotesque fashion. The spectacles he once wore fell to the snow-laden ground with a soft _crunch_ , and his face soon became that of a teenage girl. Short hair became longer and white as mismatched eyes seemed to taunt the knights maliciously.

"What… the hell," Phila rasped. "What sorcery is this?!"

"It's not important," Alain brushed her off, walking towards his prize. He cupped Emmeryn's cheek and ran a clawed thumb over it as she winced in disgust and fear. The shapeshifting girl merely grinned in response.

"Get your hands off of her!" Phila barked, clenching her teeth and brandishing a silver lance. "Both of you! Right. _Now_."

"Ah-ah-ah," the shapeshifter taunted. "It would be _incredibly_ easy to off her 'ere an' now, luv. Better to not chance it, eh?"

Emmeryn sighed in defeat, more heartbroken over the deaths of the pegasus knights than her own potential demise. "What do you two want with me? Hasn't there been enough death on this day?"

"Not according to that raving lunatic, no," Alain snarked. He made eye contact with his unlikely accomplice before speaking again. "... Tanya. Take her to one of the men's wyverns. Any sudden moves and the Exalt dies here and now."

Phila, Cordelia, and the remaining five knights glared in silence as the shapeshifter began to move towards the middle of the road where a wyvern and its rider had descended. Their instincts were screaming at them to do something, _anything_ , to save their Exalt, and yet... What could they possibly do that wouldn't result in her dying horribly?

At last, Tanya reached the spare wyvern and forced Emmeryn onto its saddle. The rider bound her wrists and ankles together with harsh rope before letting the shapeshifter on, and all three flew off into the sky with the rest of the surviving wyverns. Alain's wyvern, on the other hand, crept forward so that it loomed behind him menacingly. Phila, Cordelia, and the others glared at him in silence as they drew their weapons once more.

The bounty hunter chuckled. "That should do it. Now, ladies, Gangrel's orders were very clear," he announced, crouching with a jagged knife in either hand. "... Who wants to die first?"

"Monster," Phila whispered to herself as she and the rest of the knights prepared to pounce. Cordelia seemed especially eager if her scathing gaze and grit teeth were any indication. " _Monster_!"

One of the knights let out a cry as she lunged towards Alain with her spear outstretched. The bounty hunter rolled off to the side and allowed his monstrous wyvern to lunge forward and snatched her up in its putrid maw. She screamed and hollered as she was shaken around like a mere toy, the fangs ripping and tearing through her armor, and Cordelia froze in her tracks at the grisly sight.

"Cordelia!" another knight yelled. "Move!"

Alain dashed forward and slashed at her three times. While the first two hits landed on her abdomen, she managed to deflect the third with her spear and thrust it forward. The steel weapon bounced off of his plating, and he crept backwards slowly, almost daring her to try again.

His wyvern had grown tired of playing around and swung its tail forward, flooring several people including Phila. It approached the squadron leader with snapping jaws before being jabbed at by a few of the survivors, and so it turned its teeth in their direction instead.

"Nghh!" Cordelia grunted as she parried another attack, having taken a couple more shallow slashes to the arms. She _should_ have had the upper hand regarding range, but the bounty hunter was just too _fast_. While the occasional stab landed, it never seemed to do enough damage to halt him permanently.

Out of desperation, she jabbed her lance forward only for it to recoil off of his mask. A noticeable scratch formed, and Alain retaliated with an animalistic flurry of slashes that ended with a harsh kick to the stomach. Cordelia staggered backwards and coughed, some blood painting the snow at her feet a deep red.

"Gg… Gah!"

"You disappoint me, _mon petite ange_ ," he taunted, his dark braid swaying behind him.

She panted heavily, clutching her bleeding side. Her mouth was filled with a familiar metallic taste as she heaved and tried to make sense of his words. "Wh… What?"

"Cordelia!" Phila cried out, grimacing at the state her younger comrade was in. "You have to leave at once!"

"I… N-No! I… I can still…"

She locked eyes with her opponent, and he stepped backwards in an infuriatingly arrogant manner. "Do it."

"... Huh?"

"Fly away, little bird. All the way home to Ylisstol," the bounty hunter taunted maliciously, waving a hand for emphasis. "And do send Virion my regards. After I'm done here, that fop is next on my list."

"No," Cordelia refused, a defiant frown crossing her face. She rose to her feet and brandished her spear yet again, spitting out some blood on the side. "I… I can do this!"

Despite her words, it seemed as though all was truly lost. Aside from Phila, Alain's wyvern had made short work of the surviving knights and had stopped to feast on some of their bodies. Phila fought the bile rising in her throat as she stood between Cordelia and their enemy. She faced Cordelia and somberly said, "No… No, you can't. You need to leave."

"I'm _not_ leaving!" Cordelia yelled with tears in her eyes. "I can't! Not… not now…"

Ignoring her commander's words, she raced towards the masked bounty hunter with her lance outstretched and let out a primal scream of rage and sorrow. "You'll pay for this, you bastard!"

Alain responded by hurling one of his knives at her leg. Cordelia cried out as she felt the blade penetrate her flesh, and her assailant used the opportunity to backhand her across the face. Her back hit the cold, lifeless ground, and the bounty hunter snatched her lance before hurling it over his shoulder and well out of her reach.

As he moved in to close the distance between them, Phila stabbed him in the side with her lance. He growled in pain before turning to the emboldened commander with a vicious glare. "Rrgh… You… You sneaky little thing, you..."

"Run, Cordelia!" she yelled, withdrawing her weapon. "Chrom _must_ hear about this!"

The crimson maiden coughed up some more blood. "B… But…"

"GO!"

Ignoring the wishes of her inner voice, Cordelia pulled herself to her feet and sprinted away from the bloody battlefield. Her pegasus stood at the side of the road, clearly distressed but more than willing to assist her. Climbing onto her trusty steed, she took one last look at Phila and their unfortunate friends before pulling on the reigns.

"Yah!"

Phila took a defensive stance and blocked several more dagger strikes before Alain's wyvern swept at her legs with its tail, forcing her to the ground. The monster yanked the lance from her and chewed it in half before spitting it out and growling. As Phila looked up at the sky and saw a trail of scarlet fly away, a spark of hope ignited in her troubled heart. "Ha... Haah…"

"Such a waste. You put up more of a fight than your friends over there. Could have made one hell of a partner."

"I'd… _never_ , turn to such… such _villainy_ ," she spat venomously, getting some blood on the bounty hunter's boots. She trembled as she rose to her knees, though she refused to look up at her rival. "Killing for gold… You're truly the lowest of the low…"

Beneath his damaged mask, Alain rolled his eyes and began walking away from her. "Oh, spare me…"

His wyvern lurched over to him, its scales having accumulated a fair amount of blood and frost. The bounty hunter noticed and began stroking its snout in an almost loving manner. "It's alright, Michalis. We're nearly done here."

Phila stared at him in disbelief before turning her gaze towards the rest of the environment. Many bodies, some Plegian and most of them Ylissean, lined the side of the road as the snowfall slowed to a halt. Soon, she turned her weary gaze back to him. "... I can't believe this. All of our hard work… all those years… All for nothing…"

When she noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, she grew livid. "... Well?! Don't you have anything more to say for yourself?! Anything more to take from me - from _us_!?"

Alain looked her over. She was bleeding from several wounds on her torso and legs and, by his understanding at least, wouldn't last much longer. "... No."

"... What?"

"You're as good as dead out here anyway," he rationalized, climbing onto his cold-blooded cohort. "If the blood loss doesn't get you, the frostbite will. Farewell."

Phila's breath hitched in her throat as she saw him fly away without another word. As she lay in the snow, alone and growing ever colder, all she could think about was how she had failed.

How she had failed her peers.

How she had failed her countrymen.

How she had failed the Shepherds.

How she had failed Frederick.

How she had failed _Emmeryn_.

Phila bitterly wept, the warmth of her tears being her only comfort in this barren existence she was leaving behind. She choked and sobbed, surrounded by the bodies of those who once looked up to her. "Oh… oh gods… I'm so sorry, everyone… Emmeryn… Frederick… I've failed you… I've failed you…"

* * *

Completely ignorant of the tragedies that had just taken place, the Shepherds were spending the day lazing about in the castle's training room. While Frederick ordered everyone to remain vigilant in case of another break-in, most of the soldiers were content to just relax for the time being.

Chrom and Vaike, however, were not among them.

"Ha!" Vaike laughed, blocking a punch from his longtime rival. "Gonna have to do better than that, blueblood!"

"Damnit! It's like punching a stone wall!" Chrom shouted. With a smirk, he added, "A very _stupid_ stone wall."

"What'd you just say?!"

As the two continued to spar, some of the others observed them from across the room. Lissa seemed particularly concerned, flinching at every blow. Sparring was normal amongst the Shepherds, but this…

"Man, those two are really going at it," Kellam commented, stretching in his lighter and more comfortable training gear.

"Indeed," Frederick said, watching Chrom land a powerful kick to the side. "Vaike hits with the strength of an ox, but Chrom moves with all the swiftness of a panther. Perhaps they could learn a thing or two from each other."

Sully walked over to them, wiping her forehead with a towel. "Man… Gotta hand it to 'em. They've got stamina in spades. They've been goin' at it all moment!"

Kellam glanced over in her direction and felt the blood rush to his face. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Hey, Sully, I feel like I've gotten a bit rusty lately… Wanna spar with me in a little bit?"

She chortled and folded her arms. "You bet your ass, tin man!"

Lissa gasped in mock horror, complete with a hand flying to her heart. She pointed and yelled, "Frederick! Sully said a bad word!"

This had the effect of making everyone _except_ Frederick laugh, and his expression only grew more stern. It was true that they were at war, but the great knight still considered he and the Shepherds role models… Or at least _thought_ they should act the part.

And that _especially_ extended to swearing in front of royalty.

After what felt like ages, Chrom and Vaike's fight ended in a draw. Both were considerably bruised, and Lissa cringed at the sight of their bloody noses. She made her way over to them irritably with a staff in her hand. "Seriously, you two? Ugh!"

"What?" Vaike shot back, wiping his nose. "This… This ain't nothin'!"

The cleric sighed in a manner not entirely dissimilar to a disappointed mother. "I get that you're practicing, but…"

Chrom coughed, silently thanking his sister for choosing the staff over the sword. "Sometimes we just… need to get the blood pumping, you know!"

"Blood is supposed to stay _in_ your body, dummy!"

"Mrg…"

Once the two were finally patched up, Lissa let out a sigh of relief. "There. Take five, you two. I mean it this time!"

"Yes, Mother…" came the unified reply.

As Vaike sauntered off somewhere else, Chrom stood off to the sidelines to catch his breath. He gazed around the training room and spotted various Shepherds and allies doing their thing. Lyn was sparring with Lon'qu as Virion showed Robin how to fire a bow, Anna and Gaius were practicing their swordsman ship in front of a very impressed Donnel, and Sumia was…staggering towards the prince himself with three considerably large books in her hands.

"Sumia? Do you need some help with those?"

She huffed and puffed as she set them down on the ground next to him. "Phew! No need, Captain! I've got everything under control."

"Chrom," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. " _Just_ Chrom, okay? We're all equal on the battlefield, and I don't consider the training room to be entirely different."

Sumia's heart fluttered at his words. "Oh… Well, okay!"

"What have you got with you, anyway? Some sort of encyclopedias?"

"Hee hee… Nope! They're just novels."

Chrom's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he observed the thickness of the books. "Gods have mercy… It must have taken forever to write these! How did you even manage to carry these here?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know," Sumia chimed, winking. She lifted the first book from the pile and showed it to him. "What do you think about this one? It's about a clan of vampire hunters that have to fight their ultimate nemesis every one-hundred years."

"That… sounds kind of interesting," Chrom said with a tiny grin. "What about the others?"

"Glad you asked!" she chirped, leaning over to grab the second novel. "This one here's about a snarky but lovable thief that gets roped into joining a young merchant and her six allies as they traverse dangerous lands and find true love!"

"A young merchant, you say?" Anna asked, barging into the conversation as she walked over to the pair. Gaius followed her quietly, savoring a delicious lollipop all the while. " _And_ a lovable rogue? Sign me the hell up!"

The orange-haired thief removed the sucker from his mouth and scoffed. "Pfft, sounds lame. Who would even write something like that?"

Sumia's face fell slightly, but perked up once she noticed Chrom glare at him silently. Finally, she picked up the last of the three books. "This last one's really something. It's the story of a princess who's born into one kingdom but then whisked away by the other, and then she has to make the ultimate choice; blood, or family?"

"Stupid," Vaike criticized as he walked over.

The pegasus knight became fed up and hurled the book right at his face in response before storming out of the room. " _You're_ stupid! You always have been, Vaike! Ugh!"

Chrom, Anna, and Gaius all gaped as Vaike was rendered unconscious by the projectile, a doofy smile on his face all the while.

"Heh," Gaius chuckled. "I guess knowledge really _is_ power after all."

"..."

"Booooo!"

On the other side of the room, Lyn and Lon'qu were crossing blades with Robin and Virion as their main spectators. While they had once fought alongside each other in the arena, fighting each other was another thing entirely.

Lyn couldn't help but take note of how Lon'qu seemed to be going on the defensive, always watching her closely. Naturally, this meant that it was up to _her_ to initiate combat. Sully had mentioned that Lon'qu had a thing against interacting with women, and this initially offended Lyn before she realized that his issue was rooted in fear, not prejudice.

Still… He was no slouch in battle, and she intended to prove it.

"Come on!" she challenged impatiently, now brandishing both of her famed swords. "Show me the _real_ Lon'qu!"

"... Hmph. As you wish."

To anyone else watching, it would have just looked like several brown and green blurs. To Robin, however, Lyn moved with the grace and strength of a beautiful wildcat as she sidestepped numerous blows and retaliated with her own.

"She is truly one in a million, no?" Virion asked the tactician. "I can see why your heart is set on her, my friend."

Robin blushed, refusing to meet his eye. "I didn't say that."

"Actions speak louder than words, and _your_ actions seem very much in line with someone who's in love!"

"Can you not say that so loudly?!" Robin whispered back in a harsh tone. He deeply resented the smug look on the noble archer's face, and his tone was _not_ helping. "And stop with the 'L' word. It… It's much too soon for that."

"Hmph. As you say."

Soon, Lyn felt frustration and exhaustion overtake her senses with how often she seemed to miss. Neither she nor her sparring partner could touch the other, and so the match ended in a draw.

"Ha… Heh," Lyn uttered with a gasp. She sheathed her swords and walked over to her equally sweaty opponent, extending a hand. "Good match, Lon'qu."

He flinched at the motion, and it took her a moment to register why he did so. "... Ah, right. Sorry, haha..."

"Do not apologize," he said calmly, his face red from the blood pumping through his veins. "No one is to blame for this but me."

"Hm… You know, I have a childhood friend back home that acts very similar to you. She's shy in general, but men just scare her for some reason…"

"I would hope that her reasons are different from mine."

"Lon'qu?"

The dark-haired swordsman shook his head and turned away from her. "... It's nothing. Thank you for the match, Lyn."

She watched him leave with a slight frown. "Hm…"

Robin walked over to her with a towel in his hand. "You two gave each other quite the workout. I hope I can keep up with you someday, Lyn."

"Thanks!" she chirped, accepting the towel and wiping her forehead with it. Virion watched the exchange from afar with a knowing smile. "And hey, I didn't get this physique and skill overnight, you know."

"I could imagine. It must have taken at _least_ two nights. Maybe three."

Lyn rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove as she grinned. "Oh, stop…"

She turned her gaze back to him and on a more serious note said, "You know… You used to watch me train all the time back home. You were never really one for the sword, but you _did_ ask me to show you how to use a bow one time… Any recollection of that?"

He lamely shook his head.

"... I see," Lyn mumbled with closed eyes. "In any case, Robin… Once this whole mess with Plegia is over, maybe we could try and get some help in getting your memory back? That mage, Miriel; she seems smarter than even Canas! If anyone could look into this, it's her."

Robin clammed up. In truth, he didn't even know if he _could_ recover his memory, and yet… The prospect intrigued and frightened him all the same. What if there were memories hidden away that he didn't _want_ to remember? Death, famine, horrid things of that nature… He knew that this world wasn't exactly squeaky clean, but these past few months had been relatively calm. The worst thing he remembered outside of Sully's cooking was the appearance of the Risen, but… Could there be _worse_ things hidden within the recesses of his mind?

"Robin," Lyn said sharply. "You've been staring for awhile now… Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes!" he lied. "I… I'm okay. Truly."

The Sacaean raised an eyebrow, but decided not to force the issue. Instead, she rested a reassuring palm on his shoulder and rubbed her thumb in circles soothingly. "Well, okay… You know I'm here for you though, right?"

"Didn't you come to this world specifically _for_ me?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean, that's technically true, but… Well, we're friends, aren't we? And friends stand by each other through thick and thin!"

"... You're right," he agreed, a smile growing on his visage. "I can handle whatever comes my way as long as I have you by my side, Lyn."

She grinned and felt a weight rise off of her shoulders, even though a small part of her mind resented her for being so selfish. "... That's my little bird."

"I… What?" he blurted, blinking. "... Oh, I get it. Har har, very funny."

The couple shared a laugh as many of the other Shepherds grinned at the sight. Even Frederick appeared as though the corners of his mouth had risen, but only by a smidgeon.

All the mirth came to an abrupt halt as a messenger rushed into the room, out of breath. "P-Prince Chrom! Sir Frederick! I bear urgent news!"

This caught everyone's attention. Chrom, naturally, was the quickest to speak. "What is it? Speak, man!"

The messenger panted, hands on his knees, but managed to shake the exhaustion off. "It… It's Cordelia… She's in the main hall!"

"What?" Chrom questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why would she…"

His heartbeat sped up as he quickly put two and two together. "... Oh, _no_."

Lissa's head snapped towards her big brother instantly, gray-blue eyes widening. "What? What do you mean?! What's wrong? What happened?!"

Though Frederick shared similar concerns regarding the safety of his liege and her companions, he managed to remain stone-faced for the time being. "... We should see Cordelia at once. Come, everyone!"

Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa rushed out of the training room with the rest of the Shepherds close behind. When they reached the main hall, they found Cordelia being tended to by Maribelle and one of the castle's clerics. Several cuts and bruises marred her usually flawless skin, and she leaned on two guards as she heaved. Chrom's nose wrinkled slightly as he and the others caught a whiff of the blood on her person.

"Cordelia!" Sumia shouted, tears welling up.

"By the gods," he said quietly, looking her up and down. "What happened to you, Cordelia? Where is everyone?"

She panted, struggling to catch her breath for multiple reasons. Finally forcing herself to meet his eye, she said, "We… I've failed you, Chrom…"

"What?"

"... Our route was compromised," she admitted, fighting back tears. "Joseph, the Hierarch… He was an imposter this whole time. A Plegian shapeshifter…"

"What?"

"A shapeshifter?"

"That's insane!"

"I… I don't understand," Lissa admitted, the anxiety rising with every word. "Then where's the _real_ Hierarch? And where's Phila and the others?! And what about Big Sis?! Cordelia, _please_ tell me they're all okay!"

"I… oh, _gods_ ," Cordelia choked as Maribelle ran a second glowing staff over her arms, legs, and torso. "They… Plegian wyvern riders ambushed us… We f-fought to protect her, but… They took Emmeryn away, and everyone else…"

She averted eye contact and finished in a voice barely above a whisper. "... They're dead."

There was immediate outcry among the Shepherds and castle staff present.

"They kidnapped the Exalt?!"

"All of the Ylissean Flight Squadron... _dead_?! No! Surely you jest!"

"Those bastards," Vaike swore, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand bitterly. "Those Plegian _bastards_!"

Though the news greatly alarmed and disturbed everyone, Lissa took it the hardest. She held her head and whispered, "No… no, no, no, no, _no_! This can't be happening, Chrom! It can't be!"

Chrom said nothing, but his brow furrowed considerably as he glared at the floor. "Gods… _Damn them_! What are we going to do now?!"

Frederick allowed a grim frown to cross his face as he shut his eyes. The Exalt's life was in grave danger, and Phila and her comrades were outright _murdered_ … and he had done nothing. "... This is my fault. I should have strongly urged the Exalt to head for the eastern palace instead."

"Frederick!" Lissa exclaimed, her eyes wet. "It… It wasn't your fault! Not… hic… not at all…"

As most of the other Shepherds began consoling the weeping princess and discussing various actions to take, Robin and Lyn mourned in silence. Lyn hadn't had much interaction with Emmeryn nor Phila in the short time she had been a Shepherd, but their fates hurt her deeply. Perhaps Emmeryn _could_ still be saved, but…

"Damnit," Robin cursed, running a hand through his hair. "This… This is all wrong! They weren't supposed to know about that route! How could - "

The tactician halted as his thoughts traced back to the shifty-looking Hierarch he had encountered last night. He hadn't put much stock into it at the time, but with the revelation that he was apparently a shapeshifter this whole time…

"Robin?" Lyn whispered, grabbing his arm. "What are we going to do now?"

"I… I don't know," he mumbled as he felt the guilt wash over him. "I… I could have stopped this…"

Frederick watched the pair interact with a sudden, harsh gaze. His heart was all over the place, and as his fingers found the ring in his pocket, he felt a powerful rush of apprehension and anger rush through his body and mind. He would have some questions for Robin later, no doubt, but an outburst here and now would solve nothing. For the time being, his duty was to protect Chrom and Lissa from harm.

"This isn't helping. We need a plan," Chrom urged his friends and allies. He turned to the trembling tactician and questioned, "Robin, what do you propose we do next?"

"I… I don't…"

"Sir," a castle guard interrupted, standing by the door. "I'm afraid that's not all…"

The guards stepped off to the side, allowing Chrom and the Shepherds to get a good look at their new visitors. An older man with red hair staggered forward, carrying a small girl in a brown cloak. Both of them bore some nasty injuries, and the girl seemed to be completely unresponsive. The man collapsed on his back as some of the Shepherds rushed to his aid, and the girl fell off to the side as others moved to help her. For some reason, she clutched a small blue stone to her chest as she slept.

Cordelia's eyes grew large at the sight of the mysterious pair, but she remained quiet as Chrom asked what everyone else was thinking. "What happened to you two?"

"B-Bandits," the older man said, coughing. "Creepy men in robes chase little girl… Gregor do his best, but…"

"It's alright," Maribelle said as she, Lissa, and the castle's clerics divided themselves between the three injured people in their midst. "You need not exhaust yourself any further, kind sir."

"Creepy men in robes?" Lyn repeated aloud. "But who could…?"

Chrom suddenly sprinted out of the castle and through the gates, Frederick close behind. Robin and Lyn followed them and followed their gaze to the skies above Ylisstol. Upon squinting, they could see a man standing atop his magnificent wyvern as many others followed suit.

"Ya smell that, boys?" he questioned his men, howling with laughter. "That right there is the stench of _glory_!"


	10. The Battle for Ylisstol

**From here onward, any and all Author's Notes will be moved to the very end in the interest of saving time. Thank you!**

* * *

 _"E-Emmmm!"_

 _The sound of her younger sister screaming outside her office caught the Exalt's attention. Still in her teen years, Emmeryn had adapted to being Ylisse's leader decently enough. Reconstruction and reparations were in order, and the people seemed more willing to accept her as their Exalt and technical Queen. At least they no longer threw rocks at her._

 _Emmeryn sighed and set aside her paperwork as a tiny girl with blonde hair let herself in. "What is it, Lissa?"_

 _"Ch-Chrom." Her lip quivered, eyes watering. "He hit me!"_

 _"I did not!"_

 _The Exalt looked past her youngest sibling to see her brother and the middle child of the family, Chrom. Lissa had been far too young to remember their mother, and their father hardly spent any time with her as is, but Chrom... Chrom was different. He'd taken their parents' deaths especially hard, devoting himself almost entirely to the sword as a result. It'd been a few years since little Emmeryn made the controversial decision to disband the Ylissean Army altogether, and Chrom spoke often of leading his own band of soldiers someday._

 _Emmeryn stood from her desk and walked over to her kid sister. Lissa practically threw herself into her arms, trembling, as the older girl gave their brother a stern look. "Really, Chrom. I won't ask you to stop roughhousing with the other children, but must you involve your poor baby sister in it?"_

 _"Hey, that's not fair!" the blue-haired boy argued, pointing. "She's the one that followed me and Sully into the woods when we wanted to go train! It's not my fault she got hurt!"_

 _"You went into the woods unsupervised?!"_

 _"Frederick came with us..."_

 _"And I can imagine he'd be quite displeased with your behavior, just as I am," she said, rubbing Lissa's back in gentle circles. Thankfully, the tears had stopped altogether. "Chrom, I understand how you feel. Truly. Just... be a little more empathetic, yes?"_

 _"Empa... What?" he asked, tilting his head._

 _She shook her head. "I'm surprised Miriel hasn't taught you that word yet. Chrom, empathy means being sensitive to the feelings of another. Take your baby sister here for example. Regardless of whether or not you meant to hit her, she still feels pain, does she not?"_

 _"Y-Yeah..." Chrom shifted in place, refusing to look at either of them. "B-But...!"_

 _"Chrom, look at me. Look at us."_

 _He reluctantly complied as she continued to lecture him. "I understand that you would never hurt her on purpose; that's not you. Even so... Try to understand that words and actions alike can hurt people even if you don't mean for them to."_

 _"I..."_

 _"I might be here now, but that might not always be the case. If something should happen to me, I need you and Lissa to take care of each other," she said, her voice lowering. "Mother and Father left us quite the mess to clean up, but I have faith. As long as we stick together as family, we can overcome anything the world throws at us."_

 _"A-Anything...?"_

 _She smiled, nodding. "Yes. So, please... Be more careful with those you love."_

 _"I... I'm sorry, Lissa," Chrom apologized, looking down at his feet._

 _The small princess broke away from Emmeryn only to throw herself at Chrom instead with a tearful expression. "B-Big Broooo!"_

 _"Ack! Hey!"_

 _Emmeryn gazed at her younger siblings with a smile. She then stared at the large painting above her desk. Four figures were depicted: a younger Chrom and Emmeryn stood side-by-side against a burgundy background. Behind them stood a blue-haired man with a mustache, the only one of the four to be frowning. At his side stood a pale blonde woman in regal robes, smiling gracefully._

 _'If only they could see us now. Mother... Father... We'll make you proud.'_

* * *

When Emmeryn finally came to, it was not in the comfort of her plush bedsheets. She sat up from her position on the cold, hard floor and took a long look around her. The room was dark, with only a few torches mounted on the wall haphazardly. Iron bars slightly obscured her vision of the rest of the dungeon. Her hairpiece and regal robes were gone; dirty and tattered rags had taken their place, and the Exalt felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over her. The sounds of anguished screaming in the distance did little to comfort her.

"... Where am I? What happened?"

Suddenly, it all clicked. The morning's brutal and bloody trials replayed in her mind over and over again; the initial ambush, the deaths of the Ylissean Flight Squadron, the Hierarch's betrayal…

"... Wait. That wasn't Hierarch Joseph," she whispered. A throbbing pain seared in the back of her head, and Emmeryn lifted up a hand to gingerly feel the bump. She winced before turning her attention back to her longtime friend. "But… Where is he, then? And what about Phila?"

"There's that altruism of yours again. How disgustingly noble!"

She turned her head towards the source of the voice. A familiar figure stood outside the cell wearing a sickening, snake-like smile. On either side of him stood a torch-bearing guard, neither particularly pleased to be here.

"... Gangrel," Emmeryn spat, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why, if it isn't Ylisse's prized Exalt and Queen!" he announced in a mocking manner, bowing theatrically. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Your Majesty?"

The mere sight of him made her stomach turn. Emmeryn felt her heart begin to constrict as if it were bound in rope. "... What have you done with the Hierarch, Gangrel? The _real_ Hierarch."

The Mad King stroked his chin for a moment, pretending to think. "Mm... From what Aversa and her intelligence wing tell me… Well, your precious knights are unlikely to find all of him."

She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "... Why are you doing this? Haven't both sides suffered enough already? Why…?"

"If you want to be point the finger at anyone, point it at that bastard Chronos for starting this mess in the first place!"

"I _know_ my father was a horrible person!" Emmeryn yelled, her voice breaking. This caused them to flinch. A single tear fell from her eye as she continued in a more subdued voice. "... Why do you think I've sought so hard to mend our relations in the first place? All I ever wanted was to bridge the gap between Ylisseans and Plegians… To heal the wounds he left in his wake…"

She sighed, turning her head away from the madman so that she was staring at ah wall instead. Her eyes, once radiant and full of life, were now dull and empty. She mumbled, "Too long…"

"... What?"

"Too long have I attempted to walk the path of peace with no desire for retribution despite the _many_ atrocities you've committed," she uttered scathingly, still refusing to meet his gaze. "Gangrel, I am truly sorry for what my father did to your people, but _this_ … This is far from a proper solution. I know it. _You_ know it."

As she continued to speak, Gangrel made one of the guards unlock the cell door. They entered the cell and crept closer to her until they could see the gray of her eyes, illuminated by the torches. "Time and time again, I've offered you nothing but peace and reparations. I wanted nothing more than to bury the hatchet between our peoples and live in harmony. Yet you've slapped my hand away at every opportunity, killed some of my closest friends and allies, and you still show no signs of change."

His jaw dropped at her unrelenting speech, and the guards exchanged uneasy glances behind the Mad King. Gangrel certainly never expected to hear _that_ , but he quickly recomposed himself with a bitter scowl. "And why _should_ I change, exactly?! Will _change_ bring back my people? My _family_?! No… No, it won't."

"I'm sorry about your parents, Gangrel," she said with a softened gaze, "but killing me won't bring them back either."

The truth of her words was too much for the tyrant to take. The back of his hand met her cheek instantly with a resounding _smack_ , an act that left his guards stunned. "Bite your tongue, you Ylissean worm! You know _nothing_ about me!"

"But I do," she replied, not the least bit fazed by the strike. "Throughout the years, I've always suspected that you were personally wounded by the Crusade, and rightfully so. Now that we're both here, however… I can tell you're hurting. I can _feel_ it. Your sorrow is _my_ sorrow, Gangrel - "

"Shut up! Shut _up_! SHUT. UP!" he bellowed, striking her again and again. The nerve of her, the absolute _nerve_! Who the hell was _she_ to sit there and tell _him_ who he was?! She didn't know the first thing about him!

He was more than a little incensed when she stared back at him with an almost motherly smile. Her face was a harsh red from where he had slapped her, and her words came out like honey mixed with snake venom. "Gangrel… You are truly reprehensible. You have allowed your pain and suffering to extend outward to others, all while pointing the finger at everyone but yourself. You disgust me."

The words struck him like a blade to the heart. Never before had he seen nor heard such bitterness from the supposed "paragon of purity", and yet… It did him as much joy as it did pain. He took a step back, trembling as the realization hit him.

"Hee hee hee hee… Hahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He threw his head back as his hyena-like laughter rang throughout the cell. " I finally did it! I broke Emmeryn the Angel! Ahahaha- _ha_!"

Emmeryn gave him a weary smile. The resentment she had hid so well for _years_ had finally rose to the surface, and she no longer had any reason to pretend otherwise. "Laugh off the pain, Gangrel. Just know that when I'm gone, Chrom will have no reason to take the peaceful approach as I have."

"Ehehe… Huh?"

"He's wanted to skewer you for years now, thinking it would magically solve everything. In spite of that, I've stopped him at every turn, always believing that there was at least _some_ good still inside of you… Heh. Now I'm beginning to suspect that perhaps there was some merit to his words…"

"See? _See_?!" Gangrel erupted as he jabbed a filthy finger towards her. "You're not so above it all! You might put on a face for the people, but you are _not_ above sin! You are _not_ above hatred! And you… you are _not_ above _me_."

Emmeryn felt a strong surge of pain underneath her sternum, and it took her a few seconds to realize that Gangrel had reached forward and stabbed her. She looked up at him in disbelief and agony as he pulled the knife out in a slow, almost taunting manner. He paused and flipped it in his hand for a moment, seemingly satisfied, before smearing the blood on her pale face.

"... Fetch her a healer at once," he ordered his men. They left the cell immediately, and Gangrel leaned down so that he was at eye-level with the bleeding royal. She shot him a bitter, defiant glare, even as some blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. "You're not getting off that easily, I'm afraid. First, I'm going to take _everything_ from you. Your pride… your nation… your _family_. All of it."

He lifted her chin with his finger and spoke softly into her ear. "And when it's all over… When everything and everyone you love is dead and gone… Only then will you have my permission to die."

Gangrel threw her head away from him and turned on his heel, leaving Emmeryn alone and bleeding on the cell floor. She pressed a hand to her lower chest, feeling the unsettling sensation of her own blood leaving her, and the screams of the prison became white noise as she slipped away into unconsciousness once more.

"Chrom… Lissa," she called out into the darkness, a tear rolling down her bloodied cheek. "B-Be safe…"

* * *

Ylisstol itself had seen better days. Though no blood has been spilled _yet_ , it was only a matter of time now that Gangrel's men had arrived on their doorstep. Most of the Shepherds has joined Chrom outside castle, ready for battle, as the leader of the pack smirked down at them from his wyvern. The Plegians' commander was none other than Vasto, a recently-promoted soldier with nothing to lose. Behind him flew several more wyvern riders, armed to the teeth.

"You gutless cowards!" the prince yelled. "What do you have to gain from terrorizing innocents!?"

"Money, dear boy," Vasto answered honestly. "It's no secret that our beloved king is rolling in dough, and he's promised me a hefty sum in exchange for the Fire Emblem. Bonus points if I bring the girl to the Grimleal."

"What girl?!" Frederick demanded, a lance already in hand. "What would you do with her? Speak, villain!"

"How the hell should I know? All I know is that they were chasing a little girl with pointy ears when some big guy showed up and butchered a few of 'em." He stretched in an infuriatingly calm manner. "It's usually best not to question the Grimleal when they get like this. Gangrel doesn't, so why should we?"

Chrom wrinkled his nose unfavorably, hand resting on Falchion's pommel. "Typical. As long as it's not happening to you and yours, it doesn't even matter, does it?"

"Don't give me that shit! Things were fine and dandy before your old man came along," Vasto retorted, returning the scowl tenfold. "All those villages… _razed_ to the ground on the mere _suspicion_ of housing Grimleal! Do you have any idea how many civilians he murdered in cold blood? How many families he _ruined_?! Who the hell are you to talk down to me?!"

Many of the Shepherds averted eye contact. Chrom scrambled to find something, _anything_ to say in response, but he found himself speechless as he stared down his opponents. "I..."

Vasto held out a hand. "Stop. I don't wanna hear another word from you, Princey. Just… Just make this easy on all of us and hand over the Fire Emblem, yeah? And that girl too… Nino, or Nono, or whatever."

Lyn glared up at him in silence, fierce green eyes ablaze with fury. From what Chrom had mentioned just a few days prior, the Grimleal had been responsible for several murders in the form of human sacrifices, with the former Exalt's wife being one of their most notable victims. Hearing their name again caused Lyn's thoughts to drift back to Nergal and the Black Fang. She, Eliwood, and Hector had been too late to save Lord Elbert from their clutches.

She would not make the same mistake twice.

"You know what? No," Chrom answered at last. He drew Falchion and pointed it directly at the Plegians' commander. "You want it? Come and get it!"

Vasto practically howled with laughter at the prince's dare. "Well said, boy! Well said…"

Robin steeled himself for battle and pulled a green tome from his cloak. They'd be attacking any minute now, and he was almost certain that there would be more enemy forces on the ground. They would no doubt target the city, so it was imperative that the Shepherds save as many civilians as possible. Even so, the castle would still require protection too…

"Robin," Lyn whispered, not taking her eyes off of the wyverns. "Orders?"

"Right. We split our forces in two," he answered loudly enough for the other Shepherds to hear. This earned him some curious looks. "Half of us race around Ylisstol to defend the people from any foot soldiers. The rest of us stay here and keep them from getting the Fire Emblem. Frederick, I want you leading the charge throughout the city. I've seen your fearsomeness in battle; if the Plegians spot you, they're sure to lose morale."

Frederick raised an eyebrow at the tactician. "... Are you sure this is wise, Robin? I would give my life for the people, but the Fire Emblem… If Plegia were to get their hands on it - "

"They won't," Chrom interrupted. "... I'll see to that myself."

"Milord - "

"That might be for the best," Robin agreed, turning his attention elsewhere. "Lissa, I want you and Maribelle to take shelter in the medical wing with our wounded guests. If Stahl offers to stand and fight, don't let him; he still needs more bedrest. And… I think it would be best if you took Kellam with you for protection."

"Really?" Kellam asked with a small smile. "I… I can be helpful?"

The tactician grinned back. "You always are, friend."

Lissa shifted in place for a moment, fiddling with her hands, before opening her mouth. "But - "

"Understood," Maribelle cut her off, grabbing her by the arm. "Come, Lissa! We must do our part in protecting Ylisstol!"

"I… Right!"

Without another word, the three of them made their way back inside the castle. Ricken and Donnel had volunteered to help them as well, and Chrom saw them off with a nod before focusing on the red-haired pegasus knight in their ranks. Though she had been healed considerably, several cuts and bruises were still visible on her body. And considering what she had just witnessed first-hand... Would she really be alright?

"Cordelia…"

"I... I'm okay!" she reassured him as she stood up straight. In stark contrast to her behavior just a few minutes prior, Cordelia was now completely composed and ready for duty. If anything, she almost looked as though she was itching for a fight. "I… I'd like to ride with Frederick and the others, if that's alright with you."

"But… you're still…"

"Please, Chrom… Let me be of use."

Chrom and Robin made eye contact for a moment, and the strategist nodded quietly. "... Alright. We could use all the help we could get out here. Just… Be careful, okay? And take Sumia with you for support."

"M-Me?"

Cordelia perked up, grabbing her colleague's arm. "Roger, Captain! C'mon, Sumia!"

"R-Right!"

As the Shepherds began to mobilize on the ground, the Plegian commander sat back in his saddle and observed them with a satisfied grin. They had no hope of winning, Vasto had assured himself. In his eyes, they had lost the moment he was appointed to lead the attack. Orton, that poor bastard... Well, at least his death wasn't a complete loss.

"Uh, Vasto, sir?" a wyvern rider beside him asked. "Aren't we gonna do anything? We've been watching them for some time now, and it doesn't look like they're gonna surrender…"

He chuckled maliciously and took a moment to examine his weapon of choice, an axe on a chain. He stretched the chain until it was taut, making an oddly satisfying sound. "Patience, my boy. Nothing wrong with giving the disadvantaged a little head start, is there? In any case, we'll be back in Plegia with the Fire Emblem before sundown. Guaranteed!"

"But…"

"Oi! Who's in charge here, grunt?"

"Y-You are, sir…"

Vasto grinned. "Damn right. Since you're so concerned, though… I want you to rendevouz with our ground forces. Let Henry know to start lobbin' fireballs. Nothing says we mean business like smoke and fire!"

"Y-Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" He made himself scarce as his commander and the other Plegian fliers prepared to assault the castle from the skies.

"Hahahaha!" Vasto cackled and raised his weapon high above his head. "All units, let the slaughter begin!"

The wyverns let out a harsh screech as they began to spread out in the skies. A few brave souls chose to dive down directly towards the castle entrance where Robin was waiting with a powerful wind spell. The magic tore up the wyverns' wings, sending them plummeting to the earth along with their riders.

"Virion, Miriel!" Robin called out towards the pair. His eyes fell upon his oldest friend. "And Lyn. I'm going to need your bows and your spells on the roof. Are you with me?"

The three of them nodded and began following him inside, launching a few arrows and fireballs behind them as cover. Lyn felt the familiar pleasure of nocking an arrow and tugging on the bowstring before letting the projectile fly. It sailed through the air before making its mark in the chest of an unlucky flier.

"Close enough," she breathed, turning and sprinting after her comrades.

By now, Chrom and some of the royal guards had formed a barrier in front of the castle's main entrance. Frederick, not one to waste time, hopped on his horse and rode down the hills leading to the city. Sumia and Cordelia soared through the skies, dodging the occasional wyvern, as several more Shepherds accompanied the great knight below. Among them were Sully, Vaike, Lon'qu, Anna, and Panne who trailed a fair distance behind them at Frederick's insistence.

Chrom cut down another emboldened wyvern, impaling the beast's head with Falchion before dispatching its rider in a less brutal fashion. He looked towards the city and grit his teeth upon seeing the rising smoke. "Gods, save us all…"

* * *

Deep in the heart of Castle Ylisstol, Lissa and Maribelle had managed to arrive at the medical wing with their party of seven. Kellam, Donnel, and Ricken had helped them carry the unconscious little girl and older man that had stumbled into their midst. The man was brought into Stahl's room and placed on another bed, and Maribelle had the girl placed in the room next door. Kellam stood between the two doors, vigilant as always, as Maribelle began treating the little girl's wounds. Lissa, after doing the same to the unconscious man, checked up on Stahl.

"Hey, buddy," she greeted softly, running a cool hand over his forehead. "Mm… No fever, huh? Well, that's a good sign at least!"

"I'm telling you," Stahl insisted from his bed with a cough, "I'm feeling much better now! Honest! I can still swing a sword and everything!"

Lissa rolled her eyes, fetching her staff. "Yeah, right! After what you've been through? No, you need _at least_ a few more days in bed."

"Tch. This sucks…"

Lissa took the opportunity to assess his condition. His wounds had closed up miraculously between the castle break-in and now, but there was still the risk that they could reopen if he pushed himself too hard. Magic and stitches combined were certainly a force to be reckoned with, but they weren't perfect.

In the hall, Kellam shuffled nervously. The knight had faith in his friends' archery and magical abilities, but… Never before had wyverns threatened the royal castle. His armor could definitely survive a few bites, but the thought of facing them close-up… Brr. To say nothing about how they were said to breathe fire like the dragons of old...

Maribelle, meanwhile, hummed to herself as she finished treating her sleeping patient. The small girl before her, while being largely covered in a brown cloak, intrigued her. Light green hair was uncommon as is, but… _Pointy ears_? To say nothing of the object in her clutches...

"Golly," Donnel awed, eyeballing the bright blue gemstone. Just looking at it, it seemed to shine and pulsate with a mystical aura. "I ain't never seen such a pretty thing in my entire life…"

Ricken coughed, eyes darting between the vigilant Maribelle and their inexperienced companion. "Er… The stone, or the girl?"

"H-Huh?! The st-stone, of course!"

A sudden explosion rocked their side of the castle, causing them to jump. Lissa scrambled over to their room in an instant. "Maribelle! Everyone! What was that?! What happened?!"

"That's what _we'd_ like to know!" Maribelle shot back. She poked her head out the door and addressed their defender. "Kellam!"

"I... I dunno! They must've blown a hole in the wall or something!"

"What do we do now?!"

Kellam took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever manner of unpleasantness might be headed their way. He heard the faint sounds of Plegian soldiers laughing and talking in the distance, with the unholy screech of a wyvern close behind. His heart tried to leap out of his throat at the implications, but he kept his mouth shut and glared ahead.

"... Kellam?"

"Wait inside," he told them quietly. "If they come here… I'll be ready."

"B-But…"

"No! I... I can do this..."

Reluctantly, Lissa and Maribelle shut themselves in their respective rooms with their patients. Donnel and Ricken accompanied them, and all the healers could do was look over the people under their care. The older, red-haired man did not stir in his sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. The little girl, however, seemed to toss and turn and twitch. Maribelle turned and began searching for a staff that treated spasms, ignorant to the violet eye that had forced itself open...

* * *

Within mere minutes of the Plegians' arrival, Ylisstol had quite literally come under fire. Numerous civilians screamed and fled for their lives as Vasto's foot soldiers entered the city. They wasted no time in setting buildings on fire at random, and the resulting clouds of smoke marred the once beautiful blue skies of the city. Frederick, Sumia and Cordelia had taken it upon themselves to escort the civilians to safety. Anna, staff in hand, was more than happy to keep everyone alive with her healing magic. The rest of the Shepherds focused on taking out as many threats as possible.

"Hyah!" Vaike shouted from Sully's horse, nailing a soldier in the chest with a hand axe. "Yeah! Serves ya right, Plegian dog!"

"Ylissean filth!" another soldier yelled, swinging a hand axe of his own on a chain. "Try some of this!"

He nearly hurled the weapon at Sully's horse before Lon'qu intervened, slashing at the man's wrist. He cried out, clutching his bloody wound, before the myrmidon impaled him through the chest with his blade. Lon'qu swiftly withdrew his weapon and held it in front of him as he crouched. "Who else wants some?"

More Plegian soldiers began to make themselves visible through the fire and flames. Lon'qu, Vaike, and Sully stood in a circle with their backs facing each other's. There didn't seem to be any more civilians in the immediate, and so the enemy set their sights on them instead. Vaike snatched the chained hatchet from the dead brigand and brandished it with grit teeth.

"Yer precious knight can't save ya now, rookies!" an axeman jeered.

"Come on!" Sully challenged. She jabbed the air ferociously with a spear, almost goading them to attack her. The flames that currently raged throughout Ylisstol were no match for the fire in her eyes. "Well? We ain't got all day, ya know!"

"Bah! Men, have at them!"

The battle was over as quickly as it began. Sully gutted anyone bold enough to approach them while Vaike kept the rest at bay by swinging his chain high above his head like a madman. A few of the enemy soldiers were put off by the display and fled, and Lon'qu made quick work of anyone that got past his allies.

"Oh, yeah!" Vaike yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "Vaike time, baby!"

Sully rolled her eyes from atop her horse. "Don't get too cocky, Vaike. Tall order for someone like you, but we're not done here yet."

"Oh, puh- _lease_. Did you see me out there? I was awesome! Those Plegians will think twice before showing their ugly faces back here again!"

A cheery voice interrupted them from out of nowhere. "I wouldn't say that just yet. Nya ha ha!"

"Who the?!"

A sizable murder of crows began to form amidst the smoke and flames. Sully and Lon'qu held their weapons in front of them, glaring, as Vaike kicked himself for speaking too soon. Some of the birds began to peck at the Shepherds and were promptly swatted away for their troubles.

"What the hell?!" Sully barked. "Who... or _what_ is this guy?"

Finally, the cloud of crows dissipated to reveal a silver-haired Plegian boy. Strange, ominous eyes adorned his purple collar, and he smiled at his opponents without a care in the world. Strangely enough, his own eyes seemed to be completely shut. "Hiya! I'm Henry. Wanna see my scars?"

Lon'qu's body stiffened. "... This is no place for a child."

"He's not just any kid," Sully said, eyes running up and down his form. "Look. I'd wager he's a Grimleal..."

"Boy, you sure are perceptive!" the boy cheerfully noted. He snapped his fingers, forming a fireball in his hand. "You know, it's kind of a shame I have to kill you now. I'm sure we could've been the best of friends! Nya ha ha! Oh well."

The Shepherds braced themselves to dodge the impending magic, but it never came. A sudden growl caught everyone's attention, causing the fireball to dispel as Henry lost focus. A large, monstrous rabbit stood upright atop a nearby building. Her eyes glowed a deep red as she roared, and she jumped down so that she now stood between her human allies and the Plegian.

"Is that you, Panne?" Henry inquired with a grin. "Aww, cool! How ya been, pal?"

"I am not your 'pal'; your actions here have seen to that."

"Wait," Vaike cut in, "you know this guy?"

The taguel turned back to her allies, sighing. "Unfortunately, yes. You would not believe it, but he is the one who convinced me to help save the Exalt's life in the first place."

"Woah! Seriously?!"

Henry chuckled, raising a finger. "Right-a-mundo! I'm honestly surprised she fell for that sob story, though. Aren't taguel supposed to be able to sniff out lies?"

"Enough!" Panne roared. She stood on all fours, hunched over with bared teeth and claws at the ready. "I am more than capable of handling this cretin alone. The rest of you focus on aiding you people!"

"Panne, are you sure you can - ?"

Before anyone could react, the taguel curled herself into a large furry ball and propelled herself at the mage. She rammed right into his chest, the impact sending him hurtling into a nearby wall.

"... Okay, she can handle it." Vaike shrugged before taking off in the opposite direction. "C'mon, Team!"

"Right behind you..."

Amidst the rubble, Henry sat up with a slightly faltering smile. He stared at his now dislocated shoulder with great interest, poking and prodding it. "Mrg... Ouch! That... actually hurts, haha... Knew I should've used the diamondskin hex..."

Panne prowled towards him menacingly with a low growl. "Leave. _Now_."

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Henry stood up, clutching his injured arm. He gazed around and saw that the fires he set were beginning to die down. Well, no matter; his work here was done, and Vasto was sure to be happy with him!

"Get lost, cretin. You don't even deserve to be called a man-spawn."

"Heh... Just you wait, Panne; next time will be different!"

She watched as the injured Plegian stumbled out of sight. Once she was certain that he'd no longer be a threat, Panne raised her head in the air and began to sniff out where her allies might have gone. Frederick had ordered her to trail behind them, both out of his own discomfort of her and due to how the civilians might respond, but her newfound friends would want her to help regardless.

"Lyn... Stahl... Pray we are successful."

* * *

Up on the rooftop of Castle Ylisstol, Robin and Miriel took turns sniping at the approaching wyverns with wind magic as Lyn and Virion followed up with a barrage of arrows. The wyverns reacted rather violently to being struck with such attacks, flailing about and plummeting to the earth with their masters. Some wyvern riders managed to survive being thrown off only to be finished by an arrow to the throat.

It had been quite some time since Lyn herself had properly used a bow, but she couldn't deny how her heart raced whenever she released an arrow. Pulling the bowstring back and nocking the arrow in such a tense situation really got the blood pumping, and the catharsis she felt when her arrow made its mark was unparalleled. Shooting another rider down, she looked to her left and saw Robin blasting spell after spell. Blood began to trickle from his nose, and he drew ragged breaths as sweat rolled down the side of his face.

She was brought back to reality by the wretched sound of screeching behind her. A stray wyvern lunged at her, jaws agape, only to be distracted by an arrow to the eye. Lyn took the time to strike it down with the Sol Katti before dealing with the soldier atop.

Virion sighed, his efforts clearly having gone unnoticed. "You are _welcome_ , my dear!"

Vasto, who had been observing the battle from a safe distance, groaned and buried his face in his hand. Whatever happened to Gangrel appointing his "best men" to accompany him? Looking into the distance, he saw that the fires Henry was supposed to start had already began to recede. That... wasn't like Henry. The boy was young, yes, but he usually _reveled_ in spreading death and chaos! This could only mean...

"Damn kid," Vasto grumbled under his breath. Mulling over his options for a few seconds, he finally addressed his wyvern, stroking her chin. "Bruta. I need you to fly me down to the roof. Once I'm in there, you be sure to find Henry and drag his scrawny ass back to Plegia! Carry him in your mouth if you have to! I'll... I'll find my way back, but you _have_ to get him outta here! Understand?"

A low rumble escaped the beast's throat as she reared her head to meet her master's eye. Vasto returned the gaze softly. "... I know, girl. I know."

As more wyverns fell left and right to Robin's squadron, Vasto's wyvern flew towards a glass window on the top floor. The Air Commander kissed his longtime partner goodbye before leaping through the glass pane with a cackle, axe in hand. The shatter caught Robin's attention, and the wyvern quickly made itself scarce.

"... What was that?"

* * *

The harsh _clang_ of metal rang through the halls of the medical bay. Kellam was nearly knocked to the ground by a harsh tail swipe. Sure enough, some of the Plegian soldiers had blown a hole in the side of the castle with one of their wyverns, and the scaly beast toyed with Kellam like a cat with a mouse. Its tail nearly whacked him in the head, the knight raising his shield up to protect himself. Heeding its master's orders, the wyvern backed up so several men could circle Kellam with axes and spears. _If only Sully were here_ _!_

"Give it up, tiny," a Plegian grunt taunted. "All we want is the Fire Emblem. If you tell us where it is, we'll leave you and your little friends alone! Honest!"

"..."

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Loud and clear," Kellam said with a steely gaze, "but it'll be a chilly day in Hell before I help the likes of you."

"Tough guy, eh? We'll see how tough you are once we carve you out of that armor! Get 'im!"

A slash parried by a shield. A swing of his mighty spear in an arc before him. An axe in his side. By now, the wyvern loomed in the background silently, awaiting its next meal with a swaying tail. Kellam felt the handle of a spear hit his chin, and the attack was enough to send him staggering backwards. An axeman let out a primal scream as he charged forward with his weapon high above his head. Kellam refocused long enough to stab him in the gut with his spear. The assailant slid off the weapon and onto the ground with a wet cough and a gargle.

By now, the wyvern had lost its patience and lurched forward. Embers began to form in its gaping maw, and the Plegian soldiers took note of this and stepped off to the side. Seeing this, Kellam turned his head away and held his shield out in front of him as a stream of flames erupted from the beast's mouth. The knight was fortunate to have protected his face, but the air around him... the heat surrounding his ears... It was if he had walked through the gates of Hell itself.

The fiery onslaught halted just in time for Kellam to regain his bearings, but a harsh tail swing at his legs sent him to the ground. He tried to push himself to his feet, but a scaly foot forced him back down. A large soldier stepped forward with a malicious grin, a glint in his eye as he raised an axe.

"D-Damnit," he swore, coughing. "I… I'm sorry, everyone... "

"Hey!" a shrill voice called out.

To their surprise, a small girl had emerged from one of the rooms and stood a fair distance behind Kellam, hands on her hips. "You stupid bullies! Leave him alone!"

"Oi! That's the girl wot escaped from the Grimleal!" A soldier pointed at her. "Look! Pointy ears an' everythin'!"

The axeman standing above Kellam directed his attention towards her, as did his wyvern. "... Well, what are you lot waiting for?! Nab her already!"

"You asked for it!" The little girl raised her gemstone high above her head and concentrated. Her entire body began to glow a radiant blue, matching her stone, and the two were enveloped in a bright flash of light that left everyone momentarily blinded. When the light cleared, the girl was gone, and in her place stood a magnificent yellow-green dragon that towered over the enemy. Smoke rose from its nostrils, and it threw its head back before roaring tremendously.

"What the _hell_?!"

"That's no girl! That's a bleedin' dragon!"

"I didn't sign on for this!"

The Plegians' wyvern roared back, flying towards its newfound rival as the soldiers followed them. Kellam crawled off to the side and into one of the doorways where a familiar healer in pig-tails was waiting for him with harsh eyes. "Kellam! What were you thinking?! You could've gotten killed out there!"

"B-Better me than you." He coughed, clutching his side. "Oww..."

"Holy smokes," Donnel whispered as he witnessed the scaled creatures clash in the hallway. The wyvern bit at its adversary's long neck only to receive a harsh swipe to the eyes. It recoiled, screeching, before being blasted away by a ball of blue flames. A soldier jabbed at the dragon with a spear only for her to snatch him up head-first in her jaws. She shook him around violently, teeth gripping down on him hard, before flinging the mangled corpse into a nearby wall. Several soldiers made the wise decision to flee as others stayed, driven more by pride than anything else at this point.

"Monster! Abomination!" an axeman cried. He poised himself to attack only to be flung away by a tail, and the dragon grabbed another soldier in her fangs before ripping and tearing at him with her claws.

"Ack! H-Heeelp!"

The massacre went on for a few more minutes, the Shepherds staying inside their rooms quietly. Some of them curled up into protective balls, hands over their ears as they shut their eyes. Kellam bravely peeked his head out the door when the screaming fell silent. In the middle of the hall stood the little girl, alone among the corpses. She was caked in blood from head to toe. Her breathing was sharp and ragged, and her eyes widened as she got a good look at herself and her surroundings.

"What... Did I... do _all_ of this?"

Kellam gulped, holding a hand in front of him gently. "Um... I-It's okay..."

Her eyes widened further when they met his, and she took a few steps backwards before sprinting away altogether, sobbing. "H-Hey, wait!"

He sighed as she disappeared. "That can't be good..."

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Vasto grinned as he sprinted through the halls. Any guard that attempted to accost him was immediately met with an axe to the chest in response. The Shepherds could put up a fight, but the alleged royal "guards"... not so much. Disbanding the Ylissean Royal Army... How stupid _was_ this Exalt anyway? Not that it mattered now; she was in Gangrel's clutches, Ylisse's capital was crippled, and Vasto himself would walk out of here at _least_ twenty-thousand gold coins richer.

After more sprinting and slaughtering, Vasto finally made his way to the Royal Vault. Chrom's forces must have spread themselves too thin if they couldn't afford to have even a few measly guards stationed here. Did their entire plan really hinge upon keeping them out with _nothing else_ standing between them and victory? How stupid _were they_?!

"So much for giving them a head-start." Vasto shook his head before getting to work with his axe. A skilled thief could probably lockpick the doors, but the Air Commander would have to settle for chopping them down instead. A few well-placed chops around the edges were all it took before he could simply kick them open. "Perfect..."

The coffers lining the wall were nothing to write home about - Gangrel probably had more gold in one chest than all of them combined - but a white marble pedestal stood in the middle of the room. Atop a velvet pillow sat the shiniest shield he had ever laid eyes on, missing all but one of its esteemed gemstones. He'd heard about the various titles it had been given over the years: the Shield of Seals, the Pedestal of Flames... Hell, one dope even called it the Seal of Flames at some point or another. All those fancy titles meant nothing to Vasto, however; he knew it by only one name.

The Fire Emblem.

"Oh, this… This is beautiful." He walked forward, admiring the treasure before him. "Yeah... No wonder Gangrel's had his eye on this baby. Eat your heart out, Orton; this is _my_ time to shine now, baby!"

"That's far enough."

Vasto turned back to see Chrom standing just outside the royal vault with a hard glare. The Plegian took note of how Falchion seemed to shine, even when covered in blood. Vasto threw his head back and let out a long, exasperated groan. "Can't you see I'm busy here, blueblood? Gold doesn't grow on trees, ya know!"

"All of these lives squandered," Chrom said, flicking some blood off of his weapon, "... for gold."

"No more talking, blueblood." Vasto stepped forward, dragging his bloody axe behind him before taking a fighting stance. "We both know what you're here for."

Chrom narrowed his eyes as he crouched, holding the Falchion with both hands. "... Then it seems we're in agreement. Have at you!"

The fight lasted only a couple of minutes. Vasto was strong, but Chrom had the advantage. The former wyvern rider's swings were cumbersome and powerful, but largely predictable. Chrom evaded the attacks with ease and delivered a few slashes to Vasto's chest and arms. The battle came to an end when Chrom leapt into the air and brought Falchion down hard on his opponent. Vasto lifted his weapon to block the hit, but the divine blade cleaved it in two where the axe head met the handle.

"D-Damn!" Vasto held the remains of his weapon in his hands. The thought of using the chain itself as a weapon barely passed his mind before Chrom raised the Falchion to his Adam's apple. Reluctantly, the defeated commander raised his now empty hands above his head. Despite the position he was in, Vasto still found it in him to crack a smile. "... Heh. So what now? You gonna kill me, little prince? Make an example out of me like your father would have?"

Chrom's eyes narrowed as he drew closer, Falchion's tip barely grazing the other man's neck. "I..."

"Chrom!"

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, Robin had finally managed to catch up with him, Lyn and a few of the other Shepherds nearby. Vasto suddenly swatted at Chrom's hand, knocking the Falchion away, before tackling him to the ground. He slammed his fist into the prince's face a few times before receiving a hard boot to the groin. Chrom rolled over so Vasto was now facing the ground and returned the violence tenfold, relishing the feeling of Vasto's face on his knuckles.

"Chrom, stop it!" Robin called, rushing over to his friend's side as the beating continued. He reached out and grabbed Chrom's wrist before he could strike again, earning a confused glance.

"What? He attacked me first!"

"I know," the tactician agreed. "I know. Still... Maybe we can use him."

"I... Huh?" Chrom blurted, staring at him. By now, Vasto laid unconscious at their feet, blood draining from his nose and several bruises littering his face. Chrom gazed at his handiwork for a few seconds before looking at his own discolored hands. He finally turned back to Robin, exhaling from his nose. "... What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If what Cordelia says is true and Emmeryn is indeed in Plegia's clutches, who better to spill their secrets than an official Plegian officer? We might be able to learn some vital information, like Plegian patrol routes and how to get into the dungeons unseen!"

"I... You really think so?"

"It's worth a shot at least," Robin reassured him. "In any case, Lyn and the others have repelled the wyverns from the rooftops. The fires have finally stopped, and the Plegian soldiers have retreated from what I hear. I... I think we've won."

The tactician offered his friend a hand, pulling him to his feet. "But... What of the citizens?"

"... There were some casualties." Robin's face grew dark, closing his eyes. "Many people lost their homes and businesses to the flames. We're lucky they didn't destroy _everything_ , but..."

"... I see," Chrom replied quietly, scowling down at the floor. "Damn it all..."

The room went silent. A few of the Shepherds stepped forward to drag the still-unconscious Vasto to the dungeons. Chrom and Robin, meanwhile, stood before the royal vault, staring at the Fire Emblem still atop the pedestal.

"... What do you propose we do?" Robin asked. Seeing the confusion on his face, the tactician gestured his head towards Ylisse's most prized treasure. "You know..."

Chrom stepped forward, gazing intently at the Fire Emblem with fierce blue eyes. He reached out with both hands and touched the crest, tracing his fingers along each of its five indents. A single, silver gem sat in the uppermost slot, and Chrom's finger finally stopped upon reaching it.

"... Chrom?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice." Chrom lifted the weighty shield from its position and turned to face Robin, holding it in both hands. "It's not safe here, Robin. We're going to get Emm back, but the Fire Emblem... I think it's best if we hold on to it for now. I mean... What if Plegia strikes again? What if they send even more wyverns? And how long would we even have until the next hit?"

"... You're right. It'll be much safer if we're personally around to protect it. Good thinking, Chrom."

As the two continued to converse, Lyn watched them in silence, her eyes particularly fixated on the object in Chrom's grasp. This... Fire Emblem... It looked remarkably similar to the one that King Desmond and Queen Hellene of Bern had once possessed. That one was nowhere near as ornate as this world's Fire Emblem, but it fascinated her all the same. Perhaps she'd have to ask Chrom for another history lesson sometime...

"Milord," Frederick said, getting Chrom's attention. Cordelia stood at his right, wearing a grim expression. At his left stood a little girl Lyn didn't recognize. The Sacaean took note of her exotic light-green hair and how she seemed to fidget and shuffle about, almost as if she had done something she shouldn't have. Perhaps most disconcerting was the dried blood that covered her once-brown cloak...

Chrom looked over at the trio, his eyes lingering on the unfamiliar child in their midst. "Er... Yes?"

"I would have a word with you. It seems we have much yet to discuss..."

* * *

 **So... This one's been a long time coming. In truth, I'm still not _entirely_ satisfied by the ending, but this chapter was already getting quite long (8000 words) and it's supposed to lead directly into the next, so I suppose I can just come back and improve it should the need arise... **

**In the interest of (hopefully) not annoying the readers, I've decided to move Author's Notes to the very end! That way, people can get right into the good stuff and people that left questions/comments/concerns can stick around. Again, sorry this took so long, but... Here goes!**

 **Guest: Heya! Glad you liked all of my silly little jokes. x) I'm happy to see that you've picked up on a lot of the story beats I introduced! I'm trying to shake up Awakening's story a little bit. To answer your questions: yes, Alain is the same wyvern riding bounty hunter from Chapter 8. And, as you can see, last chapter's cliffhanger villain was indeed Vasto! I've got plans for him, alright...**

 **Arthogawa: Oh, yes. Many references in the previous chapter. The novel about the thief and merchant was a nod to _Octopath Traveler_ , more specifically a story of mine I've been writing for the game. My hands are tied regarding things like Phila and pairings, I'm afraid. You'll just have to read on! Incidentally... Poor Cordelia indeed. I've got a lot planned for her arc as well, so... Look forward to that!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Indeed. I had lots of fun writing the Shepherds' interactions in Chapter 8; I hope to have more "chill" moments with them, especially after two back-to-back intense chapters like these. Chairman Daniels was originally going to be a one-off character showing how tensions are high in Ylisse, but maybe he'll reappear in some form.**

 **Oh, Lyn.** **You and your pheromones...**

 **Incidentally, you're also right about the "Sacaen" error that I kept making! I went back and replaced them all with "Sacaean", so that should do it. You're also right about Lyn neglecting to mention Karla! That's less her fault as it is mine. I legitimately never used her and forgot she existed. She'll definitely have more relevance in the far future though. ^^; I'll be sure to tone down Lyn's jealousy though (barring an encounter with a certain mage).**

 **The main plot... Well, I certainly hope to deviate a bit from the game. Not to the point where the story becomes unrecognizable, but just enough to make it different. I don't want you all to feel like you're reading yet another Awakening rewrite, you know?**

 **Alain, the bounty hunter from Rosanne, will definitely reappear. His connections to Virion have yet to be seen, however.**

 **Now, as for your Chapter 9 review...**

 **I believe I went back and fixed the errors you pointed out (thanks, by the way), I'm definitely planting the seeds of romance, Vasto made his appearance, and I had fun writing the wyvern violence! Again, my lips are sealed regarding Phila's fate. Sumia's other two novels were references to Castlevania and Octopath Traveler. Sorry to say that Cordelia and Virion haven't spoken to each other _yet_ , but they're definitely going to next chapter as the Shepherds have a "breather" period.**

 **Also, Tanya's shapeshifting powers will be elaborated on in-universe at a later date, but to answer your question... No, she can't turn into someone by bumping into them without making skin contact. There's a reason why Gregor and Nowi are here too, but that's a spoiler in of itself. Thanks again!**

 **GuestWithIdeas: Oh, yes. Even as the Shepherds try to unwind next chapter, tensions are getting pretty high. I can't speak to what Frederick will say or do, and I suppose Sumia will get her chance another day, but Cordelia... Poor, poor Cordelia. She'll get better, though!**

 **Kinaki747: Heh... Would you believe me if I told you that Sumia's third novel originally _was_ meant to be a nod to Lyn? I decided to change it during editing, though; too on the nose.**

 **Guest: Again, so sorry this one took so long! I've learned not to make promises anymore, but I hope to take nowhere _near_ as long with the next chapter.**

 **Again, thanks for your feedback everyone! As always, feel free to let me know what you think. This chapter was... kinda hard for me to write, but every little bit counts! Thanks again, and until next time.**

 **~ Angel**


	11. Dungeons and Dragons

As the rest of the Shepherds and castle staff tended to their wounds and those of the civilians, Frederick took a small group into one of the castle's war rooms for a meeting. Cordelia and the mysterious dragon girl joined him, as did Chrom, Robin, Sumia, Lissa, and Virion. Everyone else was sent away for the time being, and the group settled into their seats as several maids brought them refreshments.

Chrom took a sip of water before breaking the silence. Lissa and Robin sat on either side of him, Frederick standing behind him with folded hands. "So... Who wants to go first?"

"I think it's only fair to start with the newcomer in our midst," Cordelia announced, gesturing to the little girl with pointy ears. Her brown cloak, caked with blood, had been taken away for cleaning and replaced with a blue and white robe instead. She sunk into her chair upon being mentioned, and Cordelia gave her a bright smile. "There's no need to be frightened, little one. Go ahead and tell us your name; we won't bite."

Her eyes darted across the room, taking in the various unfamiliar faces. Her voice wavered as she introduced herself to the Shepherds. "Um… I'm Nowi…"

"Kellam insists that he saw her turn into a dragon," Frederick said flatly.

Everyone's eyes flew open at that, and Nowi sank further into her chair so that her head was barely visible over the table. "Mrg…"

"A… dragon?" Chrom repeated, furrowing his brow. "I've heard of the manakete tribes of old, but… I never thought I'd actually meet one in person…"

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "... Manaketes? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the concept…"

"I'm not surprised. This is a first for us all," Frederick replied, nodding sagely. "According to our historical tomes, manaketes are beings capable of transforming into dragons. They do this using aptly-named dragonstones to store their tremendous power. Additionally, their lifespans surpass ours by hundreds if not thousands of years."

"As you can imagine," he went on, staring down at Nowi, "they're quite powerful. Dangerous, even."

Chrom gave him a slight glare. "Frederick…"

"I believe it!" Lissa piped up. "Those soldiers were giving Kellam a hard time, but when she stepped in… Woah! It was like they had a complete change of heart! All that screaming and roaring and - "

"Lissa!"

The princess glanced back at him innocently, then at the ever-uncomfortable manakete in their midst, before covering her mouth in shame. "Oh… _Oh_! I didn't mean it like that, Nowi! You were awesome out there!"

"I… I dunno," Nowi responded with a sigh, resting her face in her tiny hands. "I mean, I've transformed before, but… That was my first real fight, you know? And I just… all the _blood_... "

She sniffled, wiping a few tears away with her sleeve. The Shepherds barring Lissa remembered their first kill all too well, though they had at least made it past their early teens first. Nowi might have been a manakete, but all the Shepherds saw at the moment was a little girl who had tasted blood far too soon, and all in the name of protecting some of their own.

Chrom cleared his throat, not sure how to proceed. It always ate at him to see someone in such a state, age be damned. "In any case, I can't thank you enough, Nowi. You saved the lives of my sister and her companions. We hadn't anticipated that anyone would target the infirmary, but it's a good thing you stepped in when you did. You should be proud."

"I… Really?" Nowi's pointy ears lifted slightly as she looked up at him.

He nodded with a sincere smile. "Absolutely."

Nowi's cheeks began to burn, a small smile growing on her youthful face. "Heh… Haha! I… I never thought about it that way… I was happy to help."

Everyone grinned except for Frederick and Robin who was still hung up on the whole dragon business. Lyn had told him that they had faced off against a mighty dragon in Elibe before, but… He still couldn't remember actually _being there_. To see a living dragon in the flesh, in spite of her human-like appearance... Her very existence was baffling, but welcome all the same.

"... Hang on. Nowi, was it?" Robin asked. "You look awfully young… Where are your parents?"

"I… I don't know," she replied softly, looking down at her thumbs. "I haven't seen them in hundreds of years…"

"You poor thing," Sumia whispered, holding both hands to her mouth. The tears were beginning to well in her eyes, and Lissa wore a similarly saddened expression. Virion, Cordelia, and the others looked on in somber silence as the pegasus knight moved to console the girl, patting her on the back.

Chrom said nothing, staring down at the table. His own parents were long gone, but… to live hundreds of years without them, never knowing whether or not they were even _alive_? Such a long life seemed like immortality to Chrom, and the lack of closure would only drive him mad… He simply couldn't imagine living such a life.

"Cheer up, Nowi! Maybe we can help you find them when all this is over!" Lissa suggested brightly.

Sumia nodded, grinning. "Yeah! We can soar through the skies and try to locate them!"

"... Huh? You'd really do that… for me?"

"Milady, that's - "

"Oh, calm down, Frederick." Lissa rolled her eyes. "Once we get Plegia to back down, we'll be free to help out those in need!"

"But what about Ylisstol's citizens?" he argued. This made realization flicker in Lissa's eyes. "... You have a good heart, milady, but it's imperative that we focus on the task at hand."

"Mrg…" She slumped back in her seat, thoroughly defeated. "Yeah... baby steps, I guess..."

Chrom noticed the heightened tension in the room and decided to change the subject. Clearing his throat, he addressed Nowi. "Still… What were you and that man running from?"

"Huh?"

"There was an older man that brought you to the castle. He looked… grizzled. If I met him on the street, I might say he was a brigand."

"Oh… _Oh_! I remember now!" Nowi exclaimed. Her eyes seemed to darken and cloud as she trembled ever so slightly, and the air in the room seemed to change with her demeanor. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, the memories like ribbons constricting her heart. "I remember… being chased by these really creepy guys in robes. They wore hoods and masks and…"

Chrom and Robin looked at each other suspiciously as she recounted her tale. "And their leader... His eyes… th-they were all white, and he had a gross laugh. He kept yelling at them, 'Don't let it get away! Master Grima demands tribute!'"

A sob made its way out of her throat. "I… I don't even know who that is! What could they possibly want with me?"

Nowi wept pitifully, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. Sumia rubbed her back in soft, gentle circles to console her as everyone else began to put two and two together. Chrom in particular glared down at the table, clenching his fists underneath. Between the arrival of the Plegian wyverns in Ylisstol and Nowi's appearance just a few minutes prior, he had no reason to believe that the events were coincidental. Ambushing and kidnapping the Exalt was underhanded enough as is, but targeting a child was just unforgivable.

 _Don't forget what they did to Mother._

"Damn them!" Chrom swore. He earned a few surprised looks in response, but he refused to falter. "Nowi… It seems you've had an encounter with the Grimleal. They're disgusting lunatics that murder and commit other heinous crimes to appease their false god. I don't know how they came to find you, but we will _not_ let them touch you again."

Everyone voiced their agreement. Robin nodded quietly, though he felt a chill run down his spine. He'd never encountered the Grimleal - at least, not that he could remember - but he couldn't abide by what basically amounted to organized crime. Robin wasn't exactly a religious man, but he couldn't fathom the idea of a god that condoned such behavior. The thought alone made his stomach churn.

Even so, there was still the matter of the dragon child, Nowi. Robin had no idea how old she _truly_ was, but she'd clearly suffered a great deal of hardship just getting here. The tactician feared that her little heart might not be able to stomach the discussion that was sure to follow regarding the Ylissean Flight Squadron's demise.

Lissa must have read his mind instantaneously, as she got up from her seat and took Nowi by the hand. "C'mon, Nowi! I want you to meet Kellam and the others! I bet that guy from before is already awake by now!"

Nowi looked around at the adults in the room, as if searching for permission. Chrom gave her a friendly nod, and she grinned before eagerly following Lissa out of the room.

"Er… Yes, well." Frederick cleared his throat. "Now that we've dealt with the elephant in the room - "

"Dragon in the room," Virion quipped, smirking.

"... Right… I suppose now would be as good a time as any to hear what you have to say, Cordelia."

Cordelia nodded unflinchingly. She was still mortified that the others had seen her in such a disheveled state when she arrived at the castle. Any well-adjusted being would have such a response to witnessing their peers being murdered in such a horrific way, but that mattered little to her. She needed to be strong: for Sumia, for Chrom... for her country.

"Of course. I know I already told you this, but my words ring true. The Ylissean Flight Squadron is no more. Plegian wyverns ambushed us and took us by storm. We fought bravely, but… it just wasn't enough. They slaughtered most of us, and the Hierarch ended up being a shapeshifter in disguise."

"What?!" Chrom blurted. "... A shapeshifter? That can't be right."

"I saw him transform with my own eyes, Chrom. He - _she_ , rather - took Lady Emmeryn away from us at knifepoint. It was her and that godforsaken bounty hunter…"

Frederick was the next to speak up, a slight edge to his voice. "You're telling us Plegia's employed the usage of both a shapeshifter _and_ a bounty hunter?"

"I'm telling you all the truth, Frederick," Cordelia said, locking eyes with him from her seat. "I wish this was all a joke, or a nightmare or... something. But it's not."

"... Cordelia," Sumia said, getting her attention. The two had been friends for a few years now, and it was Cordelia that ultimately convinced her to become a pegasus knight in the first place. They both studied under Phila at some point or another, even if Sumia hadn't officially been recognized as a Ylissean Flier yet. "... Is it true? Is Phila truly dead?"

"I… I can't say," Cordelia admitted, closing her eyes. "I wanted to stay and fight, but she told me to leave… She said that someone needed to warn you all about the Exalt…"

Sumia rested a hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing, Cordelia…"

"Did I? I… I left her to die - "

"No, you didn't. You did the best you could…"

"But my best wasn't enough - "

"It wasn't your _fault_!" Sumia yelled, surprising even Frederick. Cordelia looked at her with a furrowed brow and parted lips. Sumia simply stared at her with a harsh, unflinching gaze, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The men present could only sit in silence as she continued. "... It wasn't your fault, okay? You followed Phila's orders, and you came back to us. What if you stayed and _died_ , Cordelia? Then what?"

Cordelia paused, feeling her heart drop. She was at a complete loss for words; she still felt overwhelmingly guilty over abandoning the others, but she _was_ ordered to do so by Phila herself, and Sumia made a good point. Had Cordelia died then and there, there would have been no one to relay the information to Chrom and the others. They'd never be able to bring back the lives lost out on the frosty border, but perhaps the Exalt could be saved yet.

"... Cordelia."

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to face Chrom, and she felt short of breath when her eyes met his. "... I don't blame you for what happened to Emmeryn. What happened to the other pegasus knights was horrible, and I'm sorry you had to bear witness to Plegia's cruelty. I just… I just wish I could have been there to help."

"Chrom…"

"In any case, sitting here and licking our wounds won't solve anything. We _will_ avenge Phila and the others, and we _will_ bring Emmeryn back home! We just…" He paused and sighed, resting a hand on his forehead. With tired eyes, he said, "... We just need a plan of attack."

Robin placed a hand on his branded shoulder. "I'm already on it. In the meantime, we need to tend to the townspeople's needs. Many homes and businesses were damaged in the fires, and I'm sure there were several injuries as well."

"Robin is right," Frederick agreed, giving him a curt nod. His brow, however, remained considerably furrowed. "Sumia. I want you and Cordelia to check in with our healers and see if they need any assistance."

"Right away! Come on, Sumia."

"Hold a moment, dear ladies," Virion pleaded, a hand outstretched. He took a sip of his tea before speaking again. "Forgive me if this is a bit forward, Cordelia, but… this bounty hunter. What was he like?"

A spark flashed in Cordelia's mind, and she was immediately reminded of that horrible man and the atrocities he committed. And that comment he made about Virion… How that nearly slipped her mind was beyond her. "... He mentioned you, actually."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… I remember now. He said that you were on his list…"

Everyone stared at Virion as he reclined in his seat with an unreadable expression. Any theatrical air about him was gone in an instant. The Shepherds had only encountered him a few months ago, almost immediately after meeting Robin in fact. With not even the faintest hint of his origin, the self-proclaimed "archest of all archers" was still an enigma to them. What could he have possibly done to land himself on a hit list?

Despite the tension in the air, Virion kept a straight face and nonchalantly took another sip of his tea. "... Do you recall what he looked like, perchance?"

"All too well, I'm afraid." Cordelia grimaced, folding her hands on the table. "He had black armor and rode a nasty brute of a wyvern. He wore a creepy, featureless mask, so I didn't get a good look at his face..."

Virion sighed and rubbed his temples. "Mon dieu…"

"Virion, this man is clearly a threat to the Shepherds," Frederick stated matter-of-factly, his brown eyes surging with an eerily calm fury. "He's slaughtered some of our best and brightest, kidnapped the Exalt, and ultimately crippled our last line of defense against Plegia. If you know _anything_ about this man that specifically mentioned you _by name_ , I would _insist_ that you - "

"Frederick, calm down!" Chrom barked.

"But, milord - "

"I know Phila meant a lot to you," he interjected. "... She meant a lot to us as well." Chrom sighed and shook his head. "... She will be avenged. For the time being, though, we need to focus on rescuing Emmeryn. We can't allow Phila and the flight squad's sacrifices to be in vain."

"I… you are right, my liege," Frederick said, bowing in remorse. "My sincerest apologies..."

"No need," Virion said, waving a hand. As he returned to sipping his tea, however, a flash of guilt crossed his eyes.

Cordelia's eyes darted between the two men for a moment before speaking up. "... We'll find him, Virion. Together."

"Milady?"

"Yeah!" Sumia yelled, gaining a determined look. "If we can rescue the Exalt and stop Plegia, then finding that bounty hunter should be a piece of cake!"

"I... thank you, my friends. Truly..."

Sumia and Cordelia nodded respectfully before leaving for the infirmary. Chrom rubbed his temples and groaned as Robin sat back in silence, folding his hands. Robin's own head wasn't faring much better due to all the wind spells he'd casted, but he decided not to say anything.

"... So, what's our first move?" Frederick asked. "To rescue Emmeryn would mean to march on Plegian soil, but who's to say Plegia won't launch another attack on Ylisstol in our absence? And what of our neighboring cities like Themis or Southtown?"

"I… I don't know," Chrom admitted. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"The prisoner!" Robin blurted. His outburst caught the others' attention, causing his cheeks to flush slightly. "Er… I mean, the Plegian commander we imprisoned. Surely he must know a thing or two about Gangrel's plans."

Chrom leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "So that's why you stopped me before… Do you really think he'd be willing to talk?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"And if he refuses?" Virion questioned.

"... He won't," Chrom said darkly. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Meet me in the prison ward in about an hour, Robin. The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

Once the meeting had formally concluded, Robin stepped out into the hall and took a deep breath. He'd been in tough conversations before, most of them involving the High Council he detested so much, but that was a different beast altogether…

He shook his head and leaned against a nearby wall, folding his arms. So much had happened in such a short span of time, and there seemed to be no signs of it slowing down anytime soon. Even if they managed to rescue Emmeryn stealthily, Gangrel would surely find out, and full-blown war would be inevitable. The Shepherds were strong in their own right, but… to topple an _army_?

 _Think, Robin, think. How are we even going to save Emmeryn in the first place? Should we even bother taking a stealthy approach? Should we just storm the castle and force Gangrel to surrender? Do we even have enough men for such a bold move? Who's going to watch Ylisstol while we're away? Or Themis, or even -_

"Robin!"

"Eep!"

He looked to his left and saw Lyn staring at him with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. She'd changed out of her armored coat and into her usual clothes, and Robin felt his heart nearly skip a beat at the sight of her. Lyn leaned forward, almost uncomfortably so, as she scrutinized his face. "Goodness… You look like you've seen a morph. What's wrong, Robin?"

"A-ah! N-n-nothing," he lied, doing his best to grin. It came off as more of a grimace than anything else. "Er… Might I be of assistance, Lyn?"

"So formal." Lyn folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you sure you're feeling alright? I can't remember ever seeing you this nervous before. Well, aside from the time Serra first joined our team…"

Robin cringed upon remembering the story of the tone-deaf cleric. Even without the firsthand memory, the tale still made him fear for his eardrums. "I… I'm fine!" He cleared his throat, letting his voice return to normal. "I'm good. Really..."

"You don't seem fine… What were you and the others talking about? I was passing by the room with Sully when things got… heated."

"It's… a long story."

Lyn smirked. Sunlight permeated a nearby window, causing her vibrant green eyes to glint in an almost mischievous manner. "I have time."

Her grin dissipated once Robin looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets with a frown. Now she _knew_ something was wrong. "Lyn, I… I'll tell you later. Honestly, I'm still trying to make sense of everything myself…"

"Mmm." She nodded in understanding. "It's quite a lot to take in, isn't it? You haven't been with the Shepherds that long and already you're taking on entire nations…"

"Yeah… not fun."

"I'm with you every step of the way, Robin," Lyn said, hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met her eyes with a wordless smile, an easy feat considering their similar height. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his cheeks turn pink, and Lyn chuckled inwardly at the sight.

 _So cute… Still_ , _maybe_ _he could use a little distraction to lift his spirits further._

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

Without warning, she took his hand and began dragging him outside. He followed along silently, mesmerized by her flowing green hair. Her ponytail ended up whipping Robin's face several times, only stopping once the two had reached the courtyard just outside the castle's front entrance. Robin spotted several archery targets already set up, each with a few arrows sticking out of them.

"Here," Lyn said, holding her silver bow in front of him.

Robin stared at her as if she had magically sprouted an extra head. "... What?"

"I want you to practice with me."

He hesitated, his eyes traveling from her face to her bow and back again. "But… why? I'm more of a mage than anything else, and not a very good one at that…"

"Well…" Lyn bit her lip. "You're still kind of a beginner at magic, right? I honestly couldn't tell, what with how many wyverns you blasted out of the sky…"

"Oh, stop," Robin said, blushing. "You're just saying that…"

"I'm not! I… You've come a long way, Robin. You were always a good strategist, and I know it's not easy when everyone's lives are in your hands. To take on such a responsibility _and_ still learn how to fight… It's honestly quite admirable."

"You really think so…?"

She immediately nodded. "I do! Chrom and the others are lucky to have a talented mind _and_ a talented mage in their service."

"I… Thank you, Lyn." Robin gave her a small grin, rubbing the back of his head. He still wasn't convinced she was being entirely truthful, but at least she cared enough to try and cheer him up. That had to count for something. "Still… What does this have to do with archery?"

"I… Well, you probably don't remember this," she said, "but… early on in our adventures, you expressed interest in learning archery. Just the basics, mind you; nothing as extensive as actually mastering it."

"I said that?"

"Yup!"

"I… I don't know..."

"Come on! A little practice isn't going to kill you," Lyn insisted, shaking the bow for emphasis. Seeing his prolonged hesitance, she gave him a pleading gaze and peered into his soul. "Please? Just this once. I… I want to spend some time with you."

"Ah… So that's what this is about." Robin folded his arms and chuckled.

Lyn's cheeks began to burn as she glared at him, and Robin had to resist the urge to tell her how adorable her pout was. "Is that so wrong of me?"

"N-not at all. I…" Robin coughed, kicking himself internally. A blush started to creep onto his own face, matching hers. _So much for being cool_. "I'd like to spend more time with you too, Lyn..."

"... Good."

Robin was still a little worn out from all the spell-slinging he did fending off the wyverns, but he was more mentally exhausted than anything else, and he couldn't bring himself to say no to that smile. He took the bow from her with a polite nod, grabbing it with one hand before opting for two. _Oof..._ _Maybe I should have bought her something a little lighter..._

Lyn stood back and watched him fumble with it with an amused grin. Though she favored the sword, it was not uncommon for the people of Sacae to use bows when hunting or defending their land. There was a certain stealth to archery that other weapons lacked, making it ideal for bringing home game or catching enemies unawares.

It being a fun hobby was just icing on the cake.

"So, uh… How do you use one of these again?" Robin asked as he tried to pull the bowstring taut. "I've seen Virion in action before, but - Yeowch!"

"Er…" Lyn winced. "On second thought, maybe we'd better off starting with a lighter bow…"

A couple minutes passed before she was able to find a more suitable practice weapon for Robin, a simple iron bow. He found this one much easier to lift, but his posture… left room for improvement. Robin had finally managed to nock an arrow only to meet an even stronger adversary; drawing the bow proper. After a few seconds of silence, Lyn finally spoke up. "Robin?"

"Ah… Damn." He let go, shaking his arm in an attempt to ward off the pain. "I had no idea how much upper body strength archery requires. I'll never take Virion lightly again…"

She chuckled. "Indeed. I could help you out, you know."

"With this specifically, or exercising?"

"Both." Lyn approached Robin from behind and placed her hands on his arms. He tensed up, the heat rushing to his cheeks once more. "First, you're going to want to stand up straight. No slouching!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Mm… better, but you're going to want to position your arms like so." She grabbed his arms and gently guided them so they were raised above his shoulders, left hand holding the bow. As Lyn led his right hand to the string and eased it backwards, she rested her chin on his shoulder. Robin's ears were on fire, and his senses were overcome by a scent that brought to mind faint images of a faraway land...

Robin released the arrow prematurely, causing it to land in the dirt just a few feet away from its target. "Ack! S-sorry!"

"No, you're fine." Lyn laughed, clearly unaware of the effect she was having on him. "I couldn't even tell you how many tries it took me to get it right. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Heh. Right…"

The two kept at it for about half an hour longer before Robin announced he had to leave. He'd finally launched an arrow properly, but couldn't quite get it to hit the target in the center. Lyn praised his progress and saw him off with a smile. Once he was gone, however, Lyn sat under a tree and began to ponder. Robin was still a long way from recovering his memory. Not that she would rush the issue, of course; he had a lot on his plate as is. Their closeness during practice had set Lyn's heart at ease after the last grueling battle, and a smile crossed her face as she blushed once again.

"Heh... One day, Robin. One day..."

* * *

Lissa wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, grimacing at the sweat that clung to some of her hair.. Once she'd brought Nowi back to the medical wing, she got to work right away healing the sick and injured. The fires had been unkind to several of Ylisstol's civilians, and Lissa helped her fellow clerics patch them up to the best of their ability. Even so, there were some wounds that no amount of magic could fully heal.

After about an hour, things finally calmed down and Lissa was allowed to take a break. She gave Maribelle and the other healers a thankful nod before heading out for a spell, taking the time to stroll around the castle. Though she'd refuse to burden Chrom and the others with something as unimportant as her own little feelings, Lissa was no less affected by Emmeryn's kidnapping.

"I just don't get it," she mumbled, passing the training room. She kicked a pebble that had somehow made its way indoors before leaning against a wall, huffing. "Emm's been so forgiving! Why does Gangrel have to be such a big jerk? Why…?"

"Yo, Liss!" a brash voice called from her left. She didn't even have to look at him to know it was Vaike, but she faced him out of politeness. A towel was draped around his neck, and he occasionally used it to dab his forehead. Vaike was a bit of an oddity among the Shepherds, what with his strange hairstyle and even stranger means of nicknaming himself, but he was hardly a bad guy underneath it all. "Wassup?"

"Oh, hey, Vaike," she greeted halfheartedly.

"Ouch. What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing!" Lissa lied, shuffling in place. "I'm just… tired. Yeah."

"You? Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just… I dunno. You're usually a little ball of energy most days." Vaike shrugged, leaning beside her with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at her and asked, "... It's about Emmeryn, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious? I mean, if _you_ of all people could figure it out, then - "

"Aw, that's just mean, Liss."

She fidgeted with her hands, glancing off to the side. "You're right, Vaike. Sorry…"

"Okay, now I _know_ it's serious. Normal Lissa would never apologize! She'd probably stick her tongue out at me, or stuff a frog down my shirt, or somethin'."

"You don't even wear a shirt to begin with! Ugh!"

"Hey, I got my reasons!" he protested, folding his arms. "Too stuffy, ya know?"

"No, Vaike, I _don't_ know. Honestly… I'm a woman, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, uh... I know." As she stared off into the distance, Vaike glanced at her. She was still a fair bit shorter than him, but if Chrom was to be believed, they only had her beat by four or so years. Even with her girlish hairstyle and strange little button hat, she'd blossomed into a fine young lady ever since Vaike had joined the Shepherds.

 _Speakin' of which…_

"Uh… Hey, Lissa? Do ya remember when Emmeryn first came to my little village up north?"

"I think it was… five years ago?" She tilted her head, scrambling to remember. "... Maybe six?"

He chuckled as the memories came flooding back. "Close enough. You know, growin' up in Dreadnaught was all kindsa tough. It's all cushy down here in Ylisstol, but up there's a whole different story. You don't really see a whole lotta homeless people here, for starters…"

Lissa kept quiet. She'd never really stopped to consider how tough the average commoner had it compared to her. Sure, she certainly didn't _act_ like it, but she was still a princess. Most people had to work at least twice as hard as she had to on a daily basis, and that wasn't even getting into those too poor or disabled to keep their homes...

"But, ya know, it wasn't all bad," Vaike said, smiling nostalgically. "I mean, sure it was tough livin' out there without a home or parents, but… I made do. Rounded up a bunch of other kids and started slummin' it up together, with yours truly at the top. Can you believe it? My own gang!"

"Hehehe," she giggled, perking up at his optimism. "What was it called again?"

Vaike stood up straight and pumped a fist into the air for emphasis. "Teach's Tyrants! Pretty intimidating, yeah?"

" _Pffft!_ " Lissa could hardly contain herself as she doubled over. The giggles escaping her throat reminded him of songbirds; mainly the kind that sang far too early in the morning and got on his nerves as a result. Still, at least they didn't snort. "Ahahahaha! You did _not_ call yourselves that!"

"Hey, shut up!" Vaike yelled, blood rushing to his cheeks. "We ran the streets, I tell ya!"

She waved her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, Vaike. Sure."

"L-look, that's not the point! We were tough, but we had no aim. No purpose. _I_ had no purpose. Not until I met your sister, anyway."

Lissa came down from her laughter-fueled high. "Vaike…"

"I was just some punk off the streets before she showed up. I'll never forget that day she stood in the town square and started talkin' 'bout how station doesn't really matter in life. She's Exalt, yeah, but she never once talked down to us or treated us like lesser beings." Vaike paused and closed his eyes with a content smile. "I was in the crowd when she looked right at me and said, 'You mean something to me. Your life has value.' She didn't even know me, and yet… she made me feel like I was wanted."

"Heh… that's just like Emm." Lissa sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye. If Vaike noticed, he didn't comment. With a sigh, Lissa asked, "Why are you telling me this, Vaike?"

"I'm tellin' ya this because I want you to believe me when I say that we'll bring her back," he answered seriously, looking her in the eye. "Gangrel, that bastard… We'll save Emmeryn from his clutches even if I have to throttle him myself! Teach's honor!"

"I… Vaike..." She sniffed once more. She was unable to stop the tears this time, her shoulders shaking as they fell. "I just… I just don't know…"

"Ah! Please don't cry!" Vaike pleaded nervously, running a hand through his hair. This was _not_ how he was expecting this whole pep talk to go down. "We… we _will_ get her back! I'm sure Robin's cookin' up a plan right as we speak! Between him, Chrom, and yours truly, we're undefeatable! Everyone else is just a safety net."

Lissa let out a small giggle and wiped some of the tears away with her sleeve. "Heh… hehe…"

"Eh? What's so funny?"

"Nothing… Thank you, Vaike." She gave him a gentle smile, eyes still puffy. "I... I just gotta believe, right?"

"Yeah!" Vaike cheered, giving her a thumbs-up. "Believe it!"

As the two continued to chat, Lissa shoved all of her doubts into the recesses of her mind. Vaike was right; no amount of worrying would help her, or anyone for that matter. All she could do now was look to the future and have faith in her friends' abilities. With any luck, and with Naga watching over them, they'd save Emmeryn yet.

 _Just you wait, Emm... We'll make you proud!_

* * *

Castle Ylisstol's dungeon was about what one would expect from a prison. Being underground meant that torches had to be relied upon for light. The cells were mostly empty, and for good reason; they were reserved solely for petty crimes such as trespassing or theft. The more serious crimes like murder and rape… Those earned the perpetrator an axe to the neck, with the body being put on display for all to see. Exalt Chronos was militant in maintaining order, and these laws kept his people safe during his rule. Even though Emmeryn had never ordered anyone executed, no one was willing to test the boundaries of her patience.

Chrom and Robin walked side-by-side into the dungeon. They carried Falchion and a Levin Sword respectively; Robin hoped they wouldn't be needed, but one could never be too careful. Frederick, ever the vigilant retainer, followed close behind with a watchful gaze. The trio passed a few cells before finally reaching the one with their prisoner of interest, a guard stationed on either side of the door. Without a single word, they unlocked the door and allowed Chrom and Robin to enter. Frederick stood outside the cell patiently, hands folded together.

Vasto looked up from his spot on the ground upon hearing the door open. His ankles were shackled together, and his wrists were bound high above him on either side of his head. His face, swollen and bruised from where Chrom had beat him, contorted into a scowl upon seeing him once more. "Well, well, well… if it ain't Prince Charmless himself."

"Quiet," Chrom ordered, his brow furrowing. "You're alive because of Robin. He thinks you can be of use to us somehow. For your sake, I hope he's right."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared." Vasto smirked. "No, really, I'm shaking."

Chrom growled and reared his fist back only for Robin to stop him. They locked eyes, and Robin gave him a sharp glare. After a brief moment of silence, Chrom reluctantly nodded and allowed him to lead the conversation instead. "... What Chrom's _trying_ to say is that, as a high-ranking member of Gangrel's army, there must be some things you know that we don't. Right?"

"So what if there is? You really think I'm that easy to crack, smart guy?"

"This isn't working," Chrom groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Despite his growing agitation and Vasto's biting remarks, Robin pressed on in a neutral voice, refusing to display any emotion. "... I noticed you flew here on a wyvern. Yet when we caught up to you inside the castle, you were alone and on foot." He kneeled down to Vasto's level and raised an eyebrow. "... Why?"

"... Tch. What's it to you?" he retorted, turning his head away with a scoff. "Stupid thing couldn't fit through the window, that's all…"

"But couldn't you have blasted a hole through the wall if that were the case? From what the others tell me, Plegian wyverns are capable of great things."

"Hey, don't you tell me what Bruta's capable of!" Vasto snapped. His eyes burned as he stared at Robin in a vain attempt to intimidate him. When he noticed it failed, his gaze shifted off to the side sheepishly. "... I made a strategic decision, okay? There was… someone else who needed her more at the time. Yeah!"

"One of your foot soldiers?"

"What does it matter?!"

"It _matters_ because you said goodbye to your one means of escaping the castle," Chrom said, folding his arms. "How did you think this was going to go down? Did you really mean to make a mad dash for the Emblem with no way out of there?"

Vasto balled his fists and glared up at him, his nostrils flaring. "H-hey, shut up! I knew what I was doing! Gangrel couldn't have picked a better man for the job!"

"Is that why your forces are mostly dead and you're locked up in a cell?"

"Chrom - "

"Bah! You're hopeless, Princey. You wouldn't know smarts if it came around and bit you in the ass!"

Both Shepherds were taken aback by his sudden outburst, though Chrom was more angered than anything else. They shared a glance as Vasto began to chuckle to himself in a deep, raspy voice. "Yeah… that's why he hired _you_ , isn't it, boy? You and your little web of secrets!"

"... Secrets?" Robin questioned, staring at him intently. "... What secrets?"

"How the hell should I know? I barely know you." Vasto made a shrugging motion to the best of his ability, wincing at the pain. "Still… bit weird, ain't it? How you just waltzed into these Ylissean dogs' lives one day wearin' those funny robes. I don't know you, boy, but I know that look when I see it."

"What are you talking about?!" Chrom demanded, clenching his fists.

"Those robes… belong to the Grimleal."

"You lie!" Chrom was unable to control himself this time, punching him in the face. Vasto let out a bitter, _infuriating_ laugh as he was lifted up by his neck, feeling a pair of powerful hands constrict his throat.

"Chrom, _no_!" Robin yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "We still need him!"

"Like he would _ever_ side with those monsters," Chrom snarled, throttling a still-grinning Vasto against the wall. "Those _murderers_! You really think you can just lump him in with them? Huh?! Is that it?!"

As he and Robin continued to struggle, Frederick observed them quietly with great interest. From the moment he laid eyes on Robin, he was immediately skeptical of his presence. He knew those robes were of Plegian origin, but the _Grimleal_? To say nothing of how Robin had run into the Hierarch the night before Emmeryn's kidnapping…

 _Phila…_

After a few more seconds, Robin finally managed to pull Chrom off of him. There were red marks around Vasto's neck, and he let out a nasty cough before shutting his eyes. Despite his condition, the grin just refused to leave his face. Chrom's own face was red, and he panted as he finally asked, "Robin… What…?"

"Gangrel still has Emmeryn!" Robin yelled, glaring at his friend and commander. "I… I don't like it either, but we _have_ to rescue her by any means necessary. Even if… even if it means working with the enemy."

"What?! How can you possibly - "

"Think! What if he knows some crucial information like a secret passageway, or a fatal weakness in Gangrel's army? We won't be able to use any of those things to our advantage if you kill him, now will we?!"

Chrom's breathing slowed down as he took the truth of his words in. The red began to fade from his face, and he exhaled through his nostrils as he took several deep breaths. He glanced over at Vasto bitterly, receiving a defiant smirk in response. The same slimy grin he'd find on Gangrel's ugly gray mug.

 _That smug, irritating…_

"... Chrom," Robin called. He folded his arms and made firm eye contact. "... I'm sorry for what they did to your mother. That alone makes them the scum of the earth in my book, and I'm just as disgusted as you are at the notion that I could have _ever_ been one of them. But we _need_ to save Emmeryn. I have no doubt in my mind that Gangrel will launch a second assault on the capital, and we might not be able to come out on top this time. We _need_ this information."

"I… Gods, you're right." Chrom sighed and looked down at the ground, shaking his head somberly. "What have I done…?"

"Heh… f-for what it's worth," Vasto rasped, "your tactician's right on the money. _She_ might not be in immediate danger, but…" He coughed again, some mucus and blood hitting the cell floor. "Y-you'd better get a move on, and fast…"

"What?"

"You think this is just about Emmeryn? … No. Gangrel won't stop until all of you are dead, and he wants Little Miss Pacifist to be alive to feel it. All that pain and suffering we felt during the Crusade… to return that a hundredfold to the Exalt herself…" He wheezed once more, grinning. "That could put a smile on any Plegian's face…"

"... Then there's still time."

"Yeah… And hey, this is just talk among the soldiers, mind you," he added, "but I hear Gangrel's hostin' some royal ball in about a week's time."

"What?" Chrom asked again, raising an eyebrow. "... A royal ball? Really?

"Yeah, some sorta fruity gathering with masks and shit. Supposedly, your big sister's even gonna be the guest of honor… Heheh. I hope they dress her up _real_ nice, gahaha!"

Chrom motioned to strike Vasto across the face again, but paused when he felt Robin's disapproving eyes on him. Exercising some self-control, he withdrew his arm and turned away from the prisoner angrily. "... A week, you say? That's plenty of time."

"It is?"

"Yes, Robin. We should gather the Shepherds as soon as possible. It's time we start preparing to march."

"Good on ya, Princey. You finally did something smart for once!"

"You're not getting off the hook that easily, I'm afraid." Chrom walked up to Vasto and grabbed him by the hair so he could force eye contact. In a chilling voice, he said, "You're coming with us."

"What…?"

"Chrom?!"

Vasto stayed quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. Chrom's glare intensified as his grip tightened, and Robin could only watch as the deranged man continued to laugh his head off. "You mean to use me as a bargaining chip, do ya? Hahahaha… No way. Gangrel would never trade her for me. Next to her, I'm nothin'. And thanks to _you_ , I'll always be nothin'."

"Not a bargaining chip." He shook his head. "A tour guide. You'll be more useful to over there than in here. You'll be treated as a prisoner of war, and your chance of regaining freedom is slim to none unless you choose to cooperate."

Well, _this_ was certainly unexpected. Robin hadn't expected that he would hop aboard the whole "working with the enemy" wagon so easily. Though it _was_ on his terms, and there was always the chance that Chrom would go back on his word and refuse to free him after the war's end.

 _No... That's not like Chrom. I have to believe in him._

"... Fine," Vasto conceded, shutting his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Just one moment," Robin interrupted, eyeing him suspiciously. "... Why did you decide to tell us this?"

"Weren't you paying attention? Your blue-haired boss here just threatened me - "

"I meant _before_ that."

"... Oh," Vasto said lamely. He glanced off to the side again, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. "Uh... no reason."

"I don't believe you."

"Tch, fine! If it'll get you to bugger off and leave me in peace..." Vasto sighed and shut his eyes again. Chrom had let go of him and taken a few steps backwards to join Robin as the pair listened. "... Gangrel never loved me, you know?"

"Huh?!"

"He says he loves and appreciates _all_ his countrymen, but that shit's a joke. I thought all my hard work had finally paid off when he promoted me to Air Commander, but it turns out he only did it because Orton died on him and they needed someone to replace him," Vasto admitted. He clenched his jaw and glared at the floor. "I didn't wanna think too much about what would happen if I got caught, but... I think part of me knew he would never risk his neck to come and save a grunt like me."

"... You see, Robin? Gangrel doesn't care about his men. They're just pawns in his little game."

"..."

"Robin?"

"... We should go," he said. "If we truly mean to march on Plegia, we have to act soon."

"Right."

The two departed the dungeon with Frederick and went their separate ways. Chrom would pay a visit to the infirmary to check up on Kellam and the others who had been wounded during the attack on Ylisstol. Frederick accompanied his liege to lend an extra hand, leaving Robin alone. He locked himself in his office on the second floor and ran a hand through his white hair with a sigh. In the few months he'd been a part of the Shepherds, he'd always tried to mentally prepare himself for the possibility of war.

Now that it was on their doorstep, however...

"And the Grimleal," he said aloud. Robin took off his cloak and examined it closely. The black and gold looked fine to him, but he found the purple highlights... questionable. As he turned it over in his hands, he noticed three similarly purple eyes lining either arm. Robin set it on his desk and looked at his right hand, all too aware of the strange insignia resting under the glove. "I... I can't worry about that. Not now. Not when everyone needs me."

He hung his cloak on a nearby rack and rolled open a map on his desk. As Robin got to work, a single crow perched on a branch outside his window and observed him with great interest, occasionally tilting its small head...

* * *

Emmeryn groaned as she attempted to sit up in her cell, limbs still shackled uncomfortably. Her chest wound had healed considerably, but it still stung where Gangrel had stabbed her. Part of her was still shocked that things had even escalated to this point. She tried everything over the years, but nothing seemed to get through to him; not even during his earliest years. Emmeryn knew in her heart that Gangrel's pain was justified, but… was pain alone enough to warp a person this much?

Not helping was the fact that he now stood above her, teasing her incessantly with a bowl of warm soup.

"Open up the stables!" Gangrel taunted, holding a spoon in front of her mouth. "Here comes the pegasus!" He moved it away from her and ate the spoonful himself with a satisfied smile. "... Or not. Too soon?"

All he earned from her was a tired scowl. Emmeryn still mourned the loss of her comrades and blamed herself most of all, but she would _not_ give him what he wanted. Phila, bless her soul, would have wanted her to be strong and proud, even in the face of death itself.

Unimpressed with her lack of response, Gangrel threw the bowl over his shoulder and drew his Levin Sword from his belt. He flicked his wrist, letting the blade crackle and spark, before prodding Emmeryn's stomach with the tip. She writhed and groaned as a small but agonizing jolt surged through her body. Gangrel kept the sword in place for a few seconds before withdrawing it and strapping it back to his side.

Emmeryn could barely breathe, her chest heaving as she gasped. It was as if her entire body had been set aflame. A weak spark lingered through her arms and legs as she rasped, "Y-you're a monster…"

"I'm not the monster here, _you_ are," Gangrel retorted, flinging the spoon at her forehead. "You and the rest of that Ylissean trash poisoning my perfect world."

" _Your_ world?! Gangrel, this is madness! What do you have to gain from keeping me here?"

"Haven't you been paying attention, Blondie? That fool of a prince is as emotional as they come. Once he hears that his precious older sister _and_ Exalt is in my clutches, he'll come running back here with the Fire Emblem."

She shut her eyes. "... This isn't about the Fire Emblem at all, is it?"

"... So maybe you _have_ been paying attention," Gangrel said. He smirked and started clapping his hands in a slow, condescending manner. "Give the woman a medal. The Grimleal want that little trinket more than I ever could. _My_ desires, on the other hand, are far less material in nature. I couldn't give less of a damn about the Emblem if I tried."

"Then what's the point of all of this violence…? Revenge? Do you really think killing us will improve your life? The lives of your people?"

For a few seconds, Gangrel was almost deathly silent. He clenched his jaw and refused to look at her, balling his fists. Emmeryn winced and braced herself for another beating, but it never came. Instead, he turned away from her and spoke again, his voice oddly subdued. "... It's too late."

"... What?"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, flaring up as quickly as he'd calmed down. "I… I didn't say anything!"

"Gangrel…" Emmeryn looked up at him somberly. "Why...?"

"Enough. I'm tired of talking to you." He turned away from her and exited the cell. When the guards shut the door, Gangrel glanced over at her with his trademark grin. "I'll send someone down to bathe you periodically. We can't have our guest of honor smelling like the stables, now can we?"

Confusion sprawled across Emmeryn's face as she struggled against her chains. "What…? Guest of honor? What are you talking about?! Gangrel!"

She hung her head and sighed once she received no response. "Chrom… Help…"

* * *

 **Hoo, this chapter... Pretty tough one to get through in my book. It would have come a lot sooner, but things happen. It's been far too long since the last update and I want to try getting back on track with regards to frequency, but we'll see. In the meanwhile, though, thanks for reading! As always, don't be afraid to let me know what you _really_ think; it's how I improve, after all! **

**Now, onto some guest feedback for the last chapter!**

 **Andromeda: Thanks! I can't promise anything, but I'll definitely take it into consideration.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I had a lot of fun with Henry and Vasto's roles this time around. I can't spoil anything regarding either of them, but I think that the final result will be interesting. There's a lot I have to say about Gangrel _and_ Emmeryn, but I'm hoping that future chapters will do the talking for me on that one. I'm glad you liked the battle scenes! I think my writing style's a little more on the simplistic side, but I like to emphasis the important details here and there. We're going to see more of the Shepherds next time, so look forward to that! Thanks again!**

 **GuestWithIdeas: That's totally valid. Canon!Emmeryn would never give up on Gangrel, but I've taken some creative liberties here in an attempt to humanize her a bit. She's still a pacifist at heart, but there are some things even she can't forgive. I feel bad for Nowi too, we'll definitely get to see her have some more lighthearted moments with the others next time. Thanks again for your input!**

 **JP I'm Italian: I totally get it! Still, I think this way will be a lot easier on you guys in the long run. I went ahead and fixed that typo, and I'm glad you enjoyed the various Shepherds' interactions (more of that to come). Oh, yes, I have much planned for both Gangrel and Emmeryn. Writing Vasto is fun and I'm glad that we're getting to see more archery courtesy of Lyn! The Shepherds are definitely going to get more focus next time, so stay tuned!**

 **Chicosai: Perhaps... Haha. Glad you spotted the reference! I struggled to find a name for the bounty hunter (you'll see why much later), but I decided that Alain was good for the time being.**

 **Thanks again, everyone. I can't make any promises, but I'd like the next chapter to be out fairly soon. Thanks again for your understanding, and Happy Reading!**


	12. Enter the Grimleal

**Fair warning, the first scene is... kinda dark. Still relevant, yes, but... reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Castle Plegia was well known for its impressive stature and various rooms, but very few of its staff members were aware of the terrible facility housed underneath the surface. To call it a prison would be far too generous; with most dungeons, there was at least the chance that a prisoner might someday be released.

When a person was brought _here_ , however...

"NgaaAAAAH!" a brown-haired nobleman screamed out, writhing against the chains that bound his limbs together. A dark mage stood at either side of him and prodded him with sharp, electrified objects. Even as harsh, guttural roars escaped his mouth, they continued without a word. "For the love of Naga, make it stop! Please!"

A dark, feminine voice addressed him sharply. "For the love of _what_?"

The attack ceased, and the nobleman coughed violently as he struggled to catch his breath. His assailants stepped backwards as their leader stepped forward in an immodest black outfit. Ghostly white hair cascaded down the sides of her tanned face, and she placed her hands on her hips with a malicious smirk. "... Go on, say it. You can tell me..."

"Ngh… N-Naga," he whispered.

She leaned down closer only for him to spit blood at her. "By Naga, you are _monsters_!"

"Well, _that_ was unpleasant." She grabbed him by the jaw, sinking her talon-like nails into his flesh. "I should have known a Ylissean mutt like yourself would lack even basic etiquette. Not to worry, boy; we'll put you down soon enough."

"Mistress Aversa!" A third mage rushed into the room, catching her eye. "... The Chancellor would see him now. It is time."

"... But of course," she said, relinquishing her grip on the bleeding Ylissean. "Come, my brothers. Let us bring our guest to the main hall."

They lifted the man to his feet and followed Aversa out of the cell. The nobleman was dragged to the main hall of the building where he was met with a ghastly sight. Black and purple banners lined the room, and rows of Grimleal worshippers sat on either side of the aisle. They stared ahead at the altar where two other prisoners were bound. A large cauldron sat in the very center just in front of a podium, and an elderly man stood behind it imposingly. He wore lavish black robes with purple eyes on the chest, and his face was pale and wrinkled.

The nobleman felt an increasing sense of dread as he was dragged down the altar, dozens of eyes peering at him in silence. He was set off to the side with the other two men, getting a better look at them. The first man had light brown hair and hardly looked past his teens; judging by the white garb he wore with the Brand of the Exalt on the chest, he looked to be a priest of Naga. The second man's appearance was far more surprising, being dressed in traditional Grimleal robes with milky white eyes. Both men appeared to suffer the same injuries he had, right down to the bruises and scorch marks.

 _What is this horrible place?_

"Brothers and sisters!" the elderly man croaked from his podium, raising his hands into the air. "It seems Master Grima has blessed us all on this fine day. Though the loss of Lord Validar still pains me greatly, it is not without its silver lining. For you see, his death is but a minor setback in our Fell God's Plan!"

"And who better to lead us in our time of need," he said, gesturing to the woman at his side, "then our own Mistress Aversa, Sorceress of the Night?"

Aversa bowed humbly as her Grimleal brothers and sisters applauded, most of them smiling. She turned to the prisoners and flashed a toothy grin before addressing the speaker in a more dignified manner. "You honor me, Chancellor Hexxus. With your support, and the support of those around me, I know I'll be the leader Father would approve of until his inevitable return. I promise to be fair, but _oh_ so firm."

More applause. Aversa waited for her audience to finish before going on. "... Which brings me to these three." She pointed to the men tied up near the altar, starting with the youngest of the three. "The boy before you stands accused of spreading the evils of Naga on Plegian soil."

The Grimleal present began to boo and jeer, causing the boy to hang his head in shame and fear. Aversa narrowed her eyes at him and sneered. "Well, sinner? How do you plead?"

"I… I'm no sinner!" he protested tearfully. "I was making a pilgrimage with my friends… I'm just a simple missionary! "

"A _Naganian_ missionary straight from Ylisse!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"I say we kill him!"

"No! Hang him, _then_ kill him!"

"Silence!" Chancellor Hexxus commanded. "He will atone for his sins with his life, but not before Our Mistress approves!"

He and Aversa made eye contact before the latter nodded. Clearing her throat, Aversa said, "The boy before you had good intentions, no doubt, but it is ultimately _actions_ that matter." She walked over to him and traced a finger along the side of his bruised face. "And _you_ , my dear, have committed a grave offense."

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't know… Oh, _gods_ …"

"Sniveling whelp." Aversa grimaced. "You should be elated! For today, you shall find solace in the arms of Our Lord. Indeed, you should consider yourself quite lucky... for you shall be among the first of today's sacrifices."

The missionary's eyes widened incredulously, tears still falling, as he was pulled to his feet by two burly Grimleal. "N-no… _Please_ … Have _mercy_! Libra, Naga! Help me!"

He was brought before the bubbling cauldron, and his head hung over the pot as the Chancellor pulled open an old scroll. He chanted the ancient fell text as Aversa walked over to the missionary with a dark, curved blade. The other two prisoners could only watch as she grabbed him by the hair, pulled his head back, and slashed his throat. The missionary's cries became little more than wet gurgles as the blood began to flow into the pot, causing smoke and purple flames to rise from the cauldron.

When it was over, Aversa had a couple of audience members haul the drained body away. The room still smelled of iron, and she licked some of the blood off her dagger with a vile grin. "Mmm, _yes_... Master Grima shall be most pleased."

The Ylissean nobleman was at a complete loss for words as she moved on. "Next, the failure!"

The milky-eyed Grimleal prisoner was hauled to his feet and forced to face the crowd. Many of the Grimleal began to murmur amongst themselves before Aversa addressed him proper. "Chalard, you stand accused of failing to bring us the dragon girl. You know all too well how much power Master Grima could attain from just a _drop_ of Divine Dragon blood, yet here you stand; empty-handed and empty- _headed_."

"This is ludicrous!" Chalard roared. "I've been nothing but loyal to the Grimleal my entire _life_!"

"Then I suppose it goes without saying that you would do anything for Our Lord?"

"Yes! Anything!" he said, pleading for his life.

"... Up to and including dying for Him?"

"I…"

Aversa met his eye - or tried to, in any case - and spoke in a soft, warm tone. "Chalard, you know as well as I that failing to please Our Lord is a sin, and He does _not_ tolerate failure. You _have_ been a good boy up until now, though, so I suppose I can offer you mercy… in a manner of speaking."

He gasped. "You… truly, Mistress?"

"Yes. You see, Chalard," she said, "all Master Grima requires of you is your heart."

"But I've already pledged my heart to Him…!" The realization set in, and Chalard looked up at her with his mouth agape. "You don't mean… No… _No_ , NO!"

"I'm sorry, Chalard," Aversa apologized remorselessly, standing over him and snapping her fingers. Two Grimleal were at her side in an instant and approached Chalard with serrated knives. He kicked at and struggled against his former brethren as Aversa turned to the anxious crowd and bellowed, "Fear not, brothers and sisters! Master Grima has granted pity on our dear friend here."

She went on, ignoring his tortured screams as the carvers got to work. "Chalard will die, yes, but it is through his death that he may experience new life."

Most of the audience seemed unshaken by the violence, focusing on the words of their mistress instead. Soon Chalard's screaming came to an end, his kicking stopped, and the organ was thrown into the cauldron, causing more purple flames to rise. The Ylissean nobleman was appalled and horrified beyond words, yet the crowd refused to protest. One of their own… gone, just like that.

Aversa walked over to the corpse as a dark spell began to form in her hand. Numerous tiny bug-like beings crawled around her fingers until she forced the spell into Chalard's chest, causing his entire body to being consumed in a purple light. In a few moments, the wounds on his body had completely disappeared and his once-white eyes turned red. His skin became a deathly purple, and he rose to his feet with a low moan and a gurgle as Aversa stood before an applauding crowd.

"Do you see now, my brothers and sisters? Do you see how Our Lord has blessed Chalard with the gift of rebirth? Now he may live on in our ranks forever, just as useful in death as he was in life."

She turned to the walking corpse with a wry smile. "Now, what do we say, Chalard?"

"Th…thaaa...nk…youuuu…"

"By the _gods_ ," the nobleman uttered, attempting to crawl away from the scene. "You're _sick_! You're _demented_! What manner of unholy sorcery _is_ this!?"

As the shadowy remains of Chalard were guided away by security, Chancellor Hexxus spoke with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. "Why, Chairman Daniels, is that you? My, how you've grown…"

"Miserable wretch! H-how do you know my name?! What is all this?!"

"It matters not. Your time is at an end, I'm afraid."

Daniels swore and cursed at the top of his lungs as he was hauled before the cauldron like the other two victims. "Gutless! You're all gutless Plegian bastards! Chronos was right about you!"

"Chronos is _dead_ ," Aversa spat, "and you will join him. Starting with that vile tongue of yours..."

By the time the Grimleal were finished with Daniels, all that was left of him were a couple of fingers and a foot. Aversa threw the remnants of their victim into the cauldron and took in the intoxicating smell as the brew began to evaporate into the air. The smoke, a brilliant lavender in hue and nearly three times as high as the cauldron proper, served as a sign of her master's satisfaction.

After the ceremony was over and the other Grimleal had been dismissed, Chancellor Hexxus walked up to Aversa with a great smile, wringing his hands together. "That was a fine display of leadership, Mistress. I've no doubt that you've pleased Master Grima."

"Ahuhuhu… Thank you, Chancellor. I only wish that king of ours was as easy to please." Aversa folded her arms and sighed. "I've tried everything, but that blasted Gangrel is far too preoccupied with the war to let his guard down for even a moment. 'Aversa, do this! No, not like that! Idiot woman, leave me be!'"

"Mm… I see. King Gangrel has been reluctant to let Our Lord into his heart from the beginning," Hexxus mused sadly. "He's lived a dark life, one rife with sin, yet he refuses to be cleansed…"

"What's worse is that he _insists_ upon keeping that Exalt alive," Aversa snarled. "We sacrificed the previous Exalt's wife, did we not? Her blood alone sped up the process greatly. I have no doubt that her daughter's would serve Master Grima just as well..."

"Mm, yes…" He nodded sagely. "Gangrel's pride harms not just himself, but us as well."

"I've been patient with him for far too long now," Aversa said, her face framed by the shadows of the church. "Mark my words, Chancellor; Gangrel _will_ fall, and when Father returns from his slumber…"

"... Then Validar will take the throne. It's brilliant, really; in the ensuing power vacuum, who better to lead and unify the people than the reborn leader of the Grimleal? Many Plegians turn to us for support anyway, but Gangrel is nowhere near as devout to us as he claims. Not like your father..."

"Which is exactly why Gangrel needs to leave," she claimed, "and Father needs to return."

"Fufufu... I have no doubt that Master Grima will aid us," Hexxus stated, grinning. His smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "But... what of our mole in Valm? Are you truly certain... _he's_ up to the task?"

Aversa nodded and smirked. "Oh, yes. Believe it or not, I have quite the bit of faith in our little toady. He's a little slimy to be sure, but he should be worming his way into that Conqueror's ranks any day now..."

* * *

Maribelle did her best not to grimace as she ran a staff over an unconscious citizen's body. During the attack on Ylisstol, he'd been indoors when the building he was in was set ablaze by some mage's tomfoolery. Nasty burns covered his arms and chest, and a groan left his throat as Sumia applied some balm to his wounds. Cordelia and Anna stood nearby, tending to another burn victim in a similar manner.

"Poor guys," Sumia whispered.

"... Indeed." Maribelle turned away, trying not to dwell too much on the damage done. Some unfortunate souls had already passed on, but she did her best to keep a stiff upper lip. She'd long since learned to maintain a level of professionalism while healing, as was expected of a woman of House Themis. "Sumia, darling, please keep a close eye on this one. I need to check up on Lissa and her patients."

"O-oh! But what if - "

"We'll be here for you," Cordelia said, not even looking up from her patient. Anna stared down at their patient and levied her staff above their chest in complete silence.

Maribelle nodded, taking her leave of the room without another word. She entered the room just next door and was met with a handful of friendly faces… and a new one. Stahl and Kellam laid on beds next to each other, both wearing bandages around their torsos. Ordinarily, the two would be chatting just like old times even in spite of their injuries. Now, however, they sat in silence as they listened to the room's third patient ramble on.

"... And that why Gregor no longer allowed in Valm," the man finished. He clasped his hands on top of his chest with a nostalgic grin. "Good times… gooood times…"

"Riiiight," Lissa said, patching him up some more with her staff. "Just a little more aaaand… phew. You're one tough cookie, you know that? I don't think I've ever seen so many scars on a single person before…"

"Ohoho! Little pigtailed girl is very kind to old man like myself. Many thanks!"

"So, er… Gregor, was it?" Stahl scratched his chin absentmindedly. "You're not really from around here, are you? What brings you to Ylisstol?"

"Gregor! I'm baaack!"

As if on cue, Nowi sprinted into the room, nearly knocking over Maribelle in the process. She turned towards her and bowed in apology before focusing on Gregor. In her hands was a violet flower crown that she so graciously placed upon his head. "Ta-daaah! Do you like it? I made it myself!"

"Oi! What is meaning of flowers?"

"I wanted to say thank you!" Nowi winked. "I found them lyin' around in the dirt outside!"

Maribelle closed her eyes with a content smile. "My, how adorable. And what a lovely array of petunias. A gallant crown for a gallant hero…"

Her good mood was instantly dashed when she got a better look at the crown. "Wait just a moment… Those were _my_ petunias!"

"... Huh?" Nowi asked, tilting her head.

"Nowi! Lissa and I planted those together!"

"Eep!" She placed her hands behind her back and started to stare down at the floor. "I… I didn't know…"

Lissa placed a hand on Maribelle's shoulder, getting her attention. "Aww, don't worry, Maribelle! We can plant some more with Sumia when the war's over! Maybe we can even get Ricken to help too!"

"I… suppose you're right," Maribelle conceded, blushing slightly. Kellam and Stahl shared a smug glance before she opened her mouth again. "My apologies, Nowi. I know you didn't do it out of malice, and I shouldn't have snapped at you. Still…Please ask first next time, okay? Lissa and I would be more than happy to share with you."

"Really? Hee hee, yay!"

"Haha… is good to see little dragon girl get along with new friends. Brings manly tears to Old Man Gregor's eyes!"

"Say, that reminds me," Lissa said, getting his attention. "You were carrying little Nowi here when you first arrived, weren't you, Gregor?"

"Oh, yes!" he replied, nodding. "Was very bad. Little girl trapped in cage and stowed on wagon like animal! Gregor not able to stomach such sight. Gregor kill kidnappers and free her, but more shady men appear like magic! Have no choice but to flee."

"That sounds an awful lot like those Grimleal jerks." Lissa crinkled her nose in disgust. It was horrific enough that the Grimleal made a habit of kidnapping and killing people, but _children_? Why did Plegia even put up with those maniacs? Were the rumors true? Was the Grimleal truly the _only_ religion the people could turn to in times of crisis?

"Lissa," Maribelle said in a low voice. "... We're going to rescue Lady Emmeryn no matter what. We will _not_ allow another member of House Ylisse to fall to the Grimleal's filthy machinations!"

Lissa could only smile back in response, beaming with pride and gratitude.

 _First Vaike, now Maribelle… Thanks, guys_.

Gregor sat up from his bed with a big grin. "You fighting war, yes? Tell leader that Gregor will help too. Consider payment for medical services and hospitality!"

"Huh? You don't have to…"

"Oh!" Nowi's ears perked up as she looked over to Lissa. "Then… can I join too? Please? I… I don't wanna be alone again..."

"Well, I can't imagine Chrom would be opposed to it," Lissa said, hands on her hips. "Welcome to the Shepherds, you two!"

"Woohoo!"

"Hey, Nowi?" Kellam questioned from his gurney. When she faced him, he gave her a heartfelt smile. "... Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead as dust!"

"Aww, you're welcome!" She giggled and winked, holding two fingers in front of her. "I was happy to help!"

Lissa and Maribelle stood back and smiled as their patients began to strike up a conversation. Stahl was enthralled with Gregor's stories of swashbuckling and swordslinging in his younger years, and Kellam and Nowi were trading tales of knighthood and being able to turn into a dragon respectively.

"This is quite the team we have here, isn't it, Lissa?"

"Yeah! It's so cool getting to meet people from all over," she answered cheerfully. She stared ahead at Nowi for a few moments. "... Speaking of which, where's Panne?"

"The taguel woman?"

"Yeah! I gotta go tell her that she's not alone anymore!"

"Lissa, I'm not so sure she would appreciate the extra attention. She is a woman of solitude, no?" Maribelle pointed out. "Besides, these two are like night and day. I'm just not sure if Panne would be ready for such a... lively companion."

"But…"

"I'm sure she'll come around. For the time being, however, we must stay focused and tend to the wounded."

"Yeah!" Lissa clenched her fists and made a determined expression. "Alright, Maribelle! Time to kick it up a notch!"

* * *

A couple hours had passed before things had finally settled down. Kellam and Stahl received some visitors in Sully and Panne respectively, and Sully was more than glad to see her old sparring partner's improving condition. Panne gave Stahl a once-over before leaving with a simple nod, an act that left him feeling strangely unfulfilled. Once everyone's injuries were more or less taken care of and the castle staff could handle the civilians from there, Chrom called everyone to the castle entrance to explain the situation. Frederick and Robin stood on either side of him, the former as stone-faced as ever.

Robin, on the other hand...

"Listen up, everyone," Chrom said. "Gangrel and his men have kidnapped the Exalt. In the process, they've brutally murdered most of our finest fliers including Phila herself. We'll hold a proper service for the fallen at a later date, but time is of the essence if we're to prevent having to add Emmeryn to that list."

"To that end," Frederick continued, "it seems we've no choice but to march on Plegian soil."

"We're going to Plegia?"

"Really?"

"If it's to save the Exalt..."

Robin looked over at the crowd and tensed up. Despite his position as the Shepherds' tactician, he never particularly liked speaking to them en masse. To address them during the heat of battle was one thing, but now… just the thought alone made his hands sweat. Especially since the meeting had been called on such short notice...

Among the many faces in the crowd, he spotted Lyn. She beamed and gave him two thumbs-up. Seeing this, Robin briefly smiled back before straightening up. "Y-yes, well… Fortunately, we _do_ have insider information now. The Plegian commander we imprisoned has agreed to act as an informant for us."

"Oh, no," Sully moaned, a hand to her forehead. "You're not seriously gonna trust that scumbag, are ya, Rob? What if this is a set-up?"

There were some murmurs of uncertainty among the crowd. Frederick raised an eyebrow and slightly turned his head towards Robin, as if to ask the same question. Casting aside his uncertainties, Robin stood up straight. "... We gave him an ultimatum. If he helps us, we'll consider freeing him once the war is over. If he refuses to cooperate or double-crosses us in any way…"

"... Then he'll rot in a cell for the rest of his days," Chrom declared, folding his arms. "Believe me, I still had half a mind to do him in myself… but that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere."

He looked over at Robin and gave him a smile, one he was all too willing to return. Lyn noticed the exchange and chuckled to herself; somehow, their bond seemed almost familiar to her...

"Man, I'm not too sure about this whole deal," Vaike admitted. "I mean, yeah, Robin's never let us down before, but… that prisoner guy. Can we really trust 'im? Not too long ago he and his cronies were bashin' us left and right..."

"I know how you feel, Vaike," Chrom said, "but we can't just sit around and do nothing, and he might be our ticket to saving Emm. To that end, Robin and I have come to the conclusion that we should leave tomorrow at dawn."

Robin nodded. "Yes… it'll be risky to leave Ylisstol with only the castle guards to defend it, but it would be riskier still to let Gangrel send another small army after us. We barely managed to hold them off last time; if he sent the full might of his army after us, we'd fall in a matter of minutes."

There were more murmurs among the crowd, most of them in agreement.

"... Who said you're leaving without protection?"

The Shepherds turned towards the front doors of the castle only to find their northern allies standing in the doorway. Flavia and Basilio walked forward with amicable expressions, having been let in by the guards up front. A blonde knight trailed behind them, hands folded behind her back.

"Khan Flavia?!" Chrom blurted.

"Basilio?" Lon'qu asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Yes and yes," Flavia answered, stepping forward. "I hope you don't mind us barging in unannounced. We got real suspicious when the Exalt failed to show up at our doorstep and wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I appreciate the concern," Chrom said, "but… no. Our fliers were ambushed en route to Ferox. Plegia has her."

Flavia nodded and folded her arms with a frown. "Then it looks like my hunch was right. That Mad King's always been more of a mad weasel, but kidnapping her in the middle of a royal escort… the thought alone pisses me off. Don't worry; he'll get what's comin' to him even if I have to throttle him myself!"

"Now you're speakin' my language!" Sully yelled in excitement.

"Yeah," Basilio agreed, "same here. That's why we managed to pull together some of our finest Feroxi warriors to march with you to Plegia. Plus a few more to look after your territories while we're away. They set up camp outside the city, and they'll be ready to leave when you are."

The Shepherds were more than a little stunned to hear that. Lon'qu in particular made eye contact with Basilio, as if to ask him if he was serious. He received only a nod and a grin in response.

"That… that's wonderful!" Chrom cheered. He turned to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little bit. "Did you hear that, Robin? We no longer have to worry about leaving Ylisstol undefended."

"That does make my plan a little more sustainable," he mumbled.

Flavia clapped her hands together. "Then it's decided! Tomorrow, or whenever you decide to set out, we'll be right there beside you. Feroxi's honor."

"Hohoho! Is just like Basilio to show up just in nicking of time," Gregor said, walking forward.

Basilio stepped forward with a grin and grabbed his hand with great strength. "Gregor, you son of a bitch! What brings you to Ylisstol?"

"Me!" Nowi cheered, the profanity seemingly going right over her head. Behind her, Maribelle clasped a hand over her heart in shock. "Hiya! I'm Nowi. Wanna see me turn into a dragon?"

Chrom dismissed the Shepherds to the mess hall, sticking around to talk to a few of the others once the crowd had dispersed. Eventually, he and Robin were left alone with Lyn. She approached them with an amicable expression and said, "Quite the alliance you two have forged."

"Indeed," Chrom agreed. "Between us, Feroxi's finest, and the rest of the Shepherds, Gangrel doesn't stand a chance. I should consider myself blessed to be surrounded by so many friends..."

"I'd still exercise caution. We haven't won _yet_ ," Robin said. "Er... should I bring the map to the mess hall?"

"Sounds good to me." Chrom nodded. He turned to Lyn and said, "Lyn, when all this is over, you'll really have to tell me more about Elibe sometime. I feel like I've known you for a little while now, and yet I still know nothing _about_ you."

"That's fair. I can tell you whatever you wish to know of my home and then some!"

Robin laughed as he remembered how extensive her recollection of events had been. "That could make for quite the traveling conversation. Perhaps the three of us can discuss it on the way tomorrow. Between bouts of tactical reviewing, of course..."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"Fascinating," Miriel muttered, scribbling away at a notepad. She and several of the other Shepherds sat at a table in the mess hall, eating their last supper before the march. "Your biological features do not appear to be entirely dissimilar to that of a native Ylissean, yet your accent and general speech patterns would seem to suggest you hail from another continent altogether…"

"Ohoho! Brainy woman is quite observant," Gregor said. "But yes, Gregor not from here. Gregor hail from country named Daleko. Is very far east of here, across the ocean!"

"I see. I simply must know more about this... Daleko. The royal library is unfortunately devoid of any books regarding the location…"

"Man, that there Miriel sure is takin' a likin' to the new fella," Donnel noted from another table, munching some bread absentmindedly. "He _is_ mighty cool, though… Wish I could swing a sword like that."

"You're plenty cool yourself, Donnie!" Nowi said between bites of her bear steak. "Mm… not just any farmer can pick up a spear and start fightin' with the big boys!"

"Shucks, I'm still not much of a fighter," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I dunno how I'd ever compare to a grown man, let alone a dragon!"

"Hee hee hee!" Nowi's face went red as she winked. "Oh, stop it, you!"

As they and several other pairs of Shepherds continued to talk amongst themselves, a small group was huddled around a table in the center of the room. Robin sat with a great map outstretched before him, Chrom and Lyn peering over either shoulder. Flavia sat across from them, with Frederick and Virion standing off to the side quietly. Frederick said nothing, but his eyes traveled between Robin and Virion before settling back on the map.

"So." Flavia paused to sip some wine from her glass. "... What's the plan, Robin?"

"We go west from here." Robin placed a finger on Ylisstol before dragging it to his left for demonstration. "Past the border and through the Border Sands lies the small town of Threed… If we can get through there in one piece, then we'll be able to tackle the Plegian stronghold west of there…"

"Fort Scaraba?"

"Precisely. And if we keep on going through there, we'll eventually arrive…"

Robin's finger finally landed on the location of Castle Plegia, smack dab in the center of the capital. "... There. Paralcya."

"I see." Flavia nodded in understanding before turning her attention to a table nearby. Gregor and Basilio were now exchanging stories beside a considerably uncomfortable Lon'qu, and their noise caught Flavia's ire. "What is that oaf up to? Doesn't he know we have a war to win here?!"

"Want me to go get him?" Lyn asked.

"... On second thought, no; he'd probably just make things worse. Please, continue."

"Right," Robin said. "I'm confident that we have more than enough men to secure safe passage across the border and through the fort, but there's still the matter of getting into the capital unseen..."

"You're right," Chrom admitted, scratching his chin. "We'd be spotted in a matter of minutes, and Gangrel would throw the entirety of his army at us in a heartbeat. I'm not so sure I like those odds…"

"Nor do I. Now, Vasto mentioned something interesting when he was being interrogated earlier today. He said that Gangrel would be holding some sort of masquerade ball in a week's time…"

Virion raised an eyebrow. "A masquerade ball, you say? With the extravagant masks and the exquisite ladies?"

"Please try to stay focused, Virion…"

"Non! I assure you I am most serious, my friend. If your intention is to rescue Emmeryn undetected, what better way than to sneak into the castle in disguise?"

"That has to be the most absurd - "

"Hold on a moment, Frederick," Chrom said, holding a hand out. "That… might not be such a terrible idea."

"What?" Robin and Frederick questioned in unison. After glancing at each other briefly, Robin was the first to speak. "... Really?"

"I guess I should have expected Mr. Ladies' Man over here to suggest that," Flavia said, chuckling. "It's ridiculous, but I don't think we have enough manpower to completely topple the Plegian army, even _with_ Basilio and I at the forefront. Plus there's no telling what that wicked witch of the west has up her sleeve…"

"Pardon?"

Flavia shook her head. "Nothing. I don't love this plan, but I'm just along for the ride. It's up to you, Robin, and we still have plenty of time to think it over just in case."

"I…" Robin paused. There was indeed much to consider regarding this plan; where to find suitable disguises, who to bring along to the castle, how many people to leave behind, _where_ to leave them behind… yet it still seemed safer than storming the capital and demanding that Gangrel release Emmeryn up front. For all they knew, he'd have her executed on the spot. Based on Vasto's information, it sounded like Gangrel had no intention of killing her at least until the night of the ball, so they'd have to move quickly.

 _Quickly,_ he told himself. _Not carelessly_.

"... Well, Robin?" Lyn placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to the conversation. Despite, or perhaps _because_ of her kind expression, he flushed as he made eye contact. "What do you think?"

"Ah… thoughts, everyone?" he asked in desperation, looking around at everyone's faces. "All in favor, say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Lyn chirped.

"Aye." Chrom nodded, folding his arms.

"Aye," Virion said as he raised his glass.

"I think this is ridiculous," Frederick admitted, "but… if this is truly the best way to save the Exalt… Aye."

Robin beamed at his friends' support. He turned to Flavia with an expectant gaze.

"... Well, I'm just here as an extra foot soldier, really," she said, grinning. "Even so, this foot soldier's heard worse plans in her lifetime. What the hell, aye!"

"Then we're all in agreement! We march west tomorrow at dawn," Chrom said with confidence. "... Thank you for lending your aid, Khan Flavia. This truly sets my heart at ease."

"No thanks necessary! You fought for me and won, remember? Once we bring the Exalt home safely, consider us even." She winked.

"Right! Haha..."

The rest of the evening was considerably joyful all things considered. Cordelia played the harp to lift everyone's spirits, Ricken and Maribelle shared a dance, Panne stopped Stahl from eating a particularly dangerous kind of fruit, and the rest of the Shepherds simply enjoyed each other's company. There was no telling what manner of unkindness they'd come across in the sands of Plegia, and so they resolved to treat this moment as if it were their last.

* * *

After dinner, Robin went back to his office and began brainstorming a backup plan. Having Feroxi troops in their midst would certainly make any altercations easier to deal with, especially with the rumors of bandits and Grimleal running around. Even so, it couldn't to have a contingency plan at the ready.

… Or seven.

"Hard at work again, I see."

Robin jolted up from his desk. He'd not expected to see Lyn standing in the doorway, blue dress and all. "Sorry. I figured I'd let myself in after the second or third knock."

"Ah… m-my apologies," Robin said, shaking his head. "I don't know what came over me…"

"Robin."

Baggy brown eyes met vibrant green ones. "Don't you think you're working a little too hard? It's getting late, and you need your rest just as much as the rest of us."

"I'm fine." He smiled, doing his best to convince her. "Really… Just a few more hours and - "

"Oh, Robin…" Lyn sighed and looked off to the side, her expression softening. "I see some things truly never change."

"What do you mean?"

"Back home, it wasn't uncommon to find you slumped over your desk after a long night of tactics. You might not have been a fighter, but you worked twice as hard as anyone mentally. Even Hector of all people was starting to worry about you…"

"Er…" Robin winced. "I'm sorry…I can't truly speak for my past self, but… well, maybe he was just as worried about you then as much as I'm worried for you now." He noticed her staring at him and amended his statement in a rush. "You _and_ the Shepherds, I mean. Oh, and the Legion, and - "

Lyn held out a hand, stifling a laugh. "Stop. I know what you mean."

"Ha. Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," came the stern reply. Lyn walked forward so that she was just a few feet away from him. She rested her hands on his desk and met his gaze with a somber look. "Just… be careful, okay? You're using your mind on two fronts now: tactics _and_ magic. If you wish to grow stronger in both, you have to let yourself rest from time to time. Your body, your mind, your _soul_ …"

"But - "

" _Robin_ ," she said through grit teeth. "With Mother Earth and Father Sky as my witnesses, I will drag you to bed myself if I need to!"

"N-not so loud!" Robin urged, his face turning red. "What if someone overheard?"

Lyn moved her head back a bit, blinking. "... Huh? So what if they did? Is it so wrong of me to be worried about our tactician?"

"That's not what I… never mind." Robin sighed and rubbed his temples as he reclined in his chair. "My head _is_ starting to hurt, though… Maybe you're right. A few hours of sleep and I'll be right as rain…"

"That's my sensible strategist." Lyn smiled. As Robin cleared his desk, she held the door open and waited for him. "C'mon."

"I can walk myself to my quarters, you know?"

"And how do I know you won't just sneak back here and deprive yourself of more sleep?"

"Lyn - "

"Bed. _Now_ ," she ordered with a sharp glare. "You'll thank me for this in the morning."

"Yes, dear…"

Lyn shot him a dirty look, even as her heartbeat raced ever so slightly. "Goodness… It's a good thing you never say that in public, otherwise some people might think us a married couple or… something."

"Ah…" Robin cleared his throat and tried to ignore the oncoming blush. "Right. That's… certainly not anything we'd want…"

Lyn mentally kicked herself as the two began to walk to Robin's chamber.

 _Why in the name of Elimine did I say THAT?! He probably hates me now…_

"Lyn," Robin called. She'd been so enraptured in her thoughts that she failed to notice that they'd already reached his room. Despite her previous thoughts, Robin offered her a sincere smile, baggy eyes and all. "... Thank you. Every muscle in my body is screaming at me to sleep right about now… you truly know what's best for me."

"I… y-you're welcome," she blurted, blinking. "I'll… see you tomorrow…"

"Yep! Bright and early," he chirped, opening the door and heading inside. "Good night."

"G-good night!"

Once he was gone, Lyn groaned and leaned against a nearby wall. She shook her head in disgust; when had she become so shy and… _soft_? This was beyond mortifying. She was a warrior! Women of Sacae were expected to be strong and cunning! Was she beginning to lose her edge in this new world…?

"This isn't helping." She shook her head and started to walk back to the barracks. Such thoughts would only weaken her performance. Perhaps someday she'd finally work up the courage to properly express herself… but not now. Right now, Robin needed her full strength just as the Shepherds needed his mental acuity. There was little room for distraction, especially regarding matters of the heart.

 _One day, Robin… one day._

* * *

The moon was high in the sky by the time Frederick decided to start making the usual rounds about the castle. Most of the other Shepherds were already in bed, and while there appeared to be no immediate threat, one could never grow _too_ complacent. That's what costed them the Exalt and the flight squadron in the first place.

 _Phila… It should have been me._

The bitter thought left his head as he rounded a corner. The familiar _clang_ of steel rang throughout one of the nearby rooms.

"The training hall," Frederick said aloud, his eyes widening. There was only one person that he knew of who bothered to train so diligently even during the night.

Sure enough, Cordelia was hard at work in the training room. She was a force to be reckoned with even on foot, and her spear made quick work of a straw dummy. She lunged forward, stabbing it into the stomach, before pulling back and swiping the blade across what would have been its throat. The head fell back, suspended by only a few threads, before falling to the ground with a thud.

Frederick took note of another dummy set up far behind her. Not even noticing him, Cordelia whirled around with a war cry and flung the spear directly at it, striking it dead-center. She ran up to it and yanked it sideways out of the chest, spilling straw all over the ground.

"I hope you're planning on cleaning that up."

Cordelia hastily spun around with her weapon before her, face as red as her hair. She'd been at this for quite some time if the sweat on her forehead was any indication, and her glare dissipated as soon as she laid eyes on him. "... Of course, Frederick. You know me; I'd never leave a mess unattended to. Especially if _I_ was the one who made it."

Frederick's eyes traveled to the destroyed dummy before meeting hers once again. "... Indeed. Might I ask what you're doing up at this hour? Most of the others are already fast asleep."

"I need to be prepared, Frederick. For the war effort, for Chrom and the others… and in case we run into that assassin again."

He felt his heart darken at the mere mention of that despicable man. They hadn't even met and Frederick already wished to rid him from the world. "Hmm…"

"Frederick… What was Phila to you?"

"Pardon?"

"She's the one who taught me everything I know," Cordelia said, "and she also mentored Sumia if I'm not mistaken. She often spoke fondly of you, you know?"

"I… that's…"

"... I'm sorry." She winced. "I realize I might have been a little too pushy there..."

"No, no," Frederick insisted. "You… you're fine. Phila and I… heh. Would you believe me if I told you that we became knights around the same time?"

Cordelia's eyes became twice as big. "Did you now? I joined a few years after you did, so you've always been around in my eyes, but…"

"Indeed." He nodded solemnly. "Phila and I were sparring partners in our early years. Even as a teenager, she showed much promise. When I first became appointed to help Chrom start the Shepherds, Phila was among the first to offer to join. She eventually went on to lead the Ylissean Flight Squadron instead, but she was always there in spirit."

"Ah… I see," Cordelia said, staring off to the side. Various other dummies lay strewn across the floor, completely demolished beyond recognition. Perhaps she'd gotten a little carried away… "I… um… Forgive me, Frederick, but…"

"Yes?"

"I just… I heard a rumor among the Shepherds." She twirled a lock of hair innocently, averting his steely gaze. "I heard that… well… that you two were going to get married someday."

Frederick's face remained largely unchanged save for marginally reddened cheeks. "I… w-well, that's…"

He shut his eyes and sighed. "... Correct."

"Oh." Cordelia gasped and covered her mouth. "Frederick, I'm so, _so_ sorry… I... I don't know why I even asked, but - "

"No," he said as he held a hand out. "It's not your fault. In any case… yes. I'd known Phila for years, and I had no idea whether or not she reciprocated such emotions, but… I did plan on giving her this."

Frederick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. The ring was mostly bare save for a little wing on either side of it. He stared at it wistfully for a few moments, turning it over in his hand. "... In hindsight, maybe it was a fool's dream. I loved her, but… perhaps that was a mistake. Perhaps I should have devoted myself entirely to keeping everyone safe. Had I done that… then maybe she'd still be alive to this day."

"Frederick," Cordelia said, a tear welling up in her eye. She sniffed and said, "I… I had no idea. I'm sure she loved you too…"

"Please do not cry for me, milady," Frederick urged, putting the ring away. He took on a more determined expression as his voice returned to normal. "I shall mourn Phila when the time is right. In the face of adversary, however, I dare not weep. I must _not_ falter. Even the slightest bit of weakness could impair my ability to protect Chrom and Lissa. That… that is not what Phila would want. So please, dry your eyes. In due time, we shall avenge the fallen and make Ylisse safe again."

"I… y-yes!" Cordelia nodded swiftly. "You're absolutely right! We _will_ make him pay! We… we'll rebuild the pegasus knights from the ground up! Sumia and I will find recruits from all over and mold them into worthy successors!"

Frederick smiled. Phila had once told him that she'd been planning on making Cordelia her _own_ successor someday, and Cordelia showed both promise and spirit. Perhaps someday, they'd manage to carry out both vengeance - nay, _justice_ \- and rebuild the squadron that Phila had given her life for. But only _after_ the Plegian menace was dealt with and the Exalt returned, and not a moment sooner.

"... Speaking of Plegia…"

"Did you say something, Frederick?"

"I… Cordelia." He met her eyes again, only this time they burned with determination and… anger? "Cordelia, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Name it. I'm sure whatever it is, I'm more than capable of accomplishing."

Frederick looked around the room to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. Once the coast was apparently clear, he leaned closer to her and brought his voice to a tone barely above a whisper. "... I need you to spy on a few people."

"Spy?!" she blurted, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth. In a similarly hushed voice, she asked, "... _Spy_? On whom?"

"Our dearest tactician."

"Robin? Why would you want me to…?"

"You're not terribly familiar with him, are you?"

"N… no," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "We've only spoken a few times, but… Why? He doesn't seem like a bad person..."

"This isn't a personal matter, I assure you," Frederick said. "I heard something concerning about him today. Back when he and Chrom were interrogating the prisoner."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly. She would hear Frederick's words before coming to her own conclusion; even so, what would he have to gain from telling a lie? "... Go on."

"I had my suspicions regarding Robin's cloak from the day I spotted him out in the field, but that prisoner only made my fears stronger. He insisted that the cloak belonged to the Grimleal."

"You're joking! Why would Robin…?"

"He woke up in those accursed robes," Frederick asserted, brow furrowing. "I was there. Even if he decides to change clothes in the future… why would he have been wearing those clothes in the first place? I hardly think Robin the sort to play dress-up, and there's also the matter of how he remembered Chrom's name before his own."

"I… You make a good point." Cordelia sighed as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I've no love for the Grimleal either, Frederick, but I just don't know if we can accuse him without any proof. It doesn't seem right…"

"You are correct. That's why I'm not planning on making any hasty or unfounded accusations. I just want you to keep a close eye on him at times. See if you can observe him when he's by himself."

"I…" Cordelia bit her lip. "I… suppose that's not entirely unreasonable… Is that all?"

"There are two others I'd like you to keep an eye on, actually," he admitted. "Virion is one, and I assume you're familiar with Lyndis?"

"I can't say I am, actually. She's one of the newer members, right? … The one with the long green hair?"

"That's her, yes."

"I don't understand, Frederick. Why them in particular?"

"When you described the bounty hunter's looks, Virion recognized him right away," Frederick explained calmly, though he still seethed within at the mere thought of the masked man. "And going by your account, he even mentioned Virion specifically. That alone is cause for alarm in my book, but what do we really know about Virion _himself_?"

"Huh?"

"What if we're unwittingly harboring a criminal?"

"What crime could he of all people have possibly committed? Adultery?"

"Cordelia, I'm being serious here," Frederick said in a cold tone. "If there is even the slightest chance of him putting Chrom and Lissa's lives in danger by leading that _murderer_ right to us - "

She put her foot down, staring back at him firmly. "I still think it's too soon to be pointing the finger at anyone. And what's this about Lyn? What makes her so dangerous?"

"She's still an enigma to the Shepherds at large. She claims to have some sort of past with Robin, and she _also_ claims to be from another land entirely. There's no 'Elibe' or 'Sacae' or anything of the like in our maps! What if that's just a cover story? What if they're both Grimleal agents and she's just covering for him?"

"Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous here?" Cordelia questioned, hands on her hips. "I get that not every Plegian looks alike, but… have you ever _seen_ a Plegian or Grimleal with those clothes? With _that_ hair? Even her fighting style is exotic if the rumors are true. I just… I don't know. This is all a lot to process..."

"Just… consider my request, yes?" Frederick pleaded, the harshness fading from his visage. "... Please, Cordelia. You're the only one I can trust with all of this. Were it within my power to do so myself, I wouldn't have even asked… but four eyes are better than two, yes?"

"I…"

"I won't force you to do anything you do not wish to," he said, turning to leave, "... but I'd greatly appreciate it if you kept this in mind. Remember, this isn't for me; this benefits the Shepherds and Ylisse as a whole. The civilians, our friends… and Chrom."

With that, Frederick left Cordelia standing alone among the ruined training dummies. He'd given her much to mull over, and she let out a sigh as she started to clean up the room. In time, she would determine for herself whether or not his fears were unfounded, but she had to be at her best tomorrow.

 _Remember, Cordelia; a distracted pegasus knight often becomes a dead pegasus knight._

She cringed, remembering how her fellow flier Morticia had been running her mouth mere seconds before being assassinated. The rest of the women hadn't fared much better, and the bloodstained memories were still fresh in Cordelia's mind as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Phila… everyone… One day, I'll be the knight you deserve… Just you wait…!"

* * *

 **This one... took a bit of time and energy. Whew. I hope you all enjoyed and, if you didn't, please feel free to tell me why! I like to take these things into consideration when writing. ^^ Now let's reply to some guest feedback!**

 **Chicosai: Mm... not exactly. That's pretty creative though! ^^**

 **Guest: To answer your questions... perhaps, maybe, and not yet. ;) Excellus is interesting, but it's not quite his time yet.**

 **JP I'm Italian: Hm... now there's an idea. I am planning on showing Panne and Nowi interact during the trip incidentally.**

 **That's also a pretty neat idea! Maybe it'll happen when the two get some more free time! That might prove a little bit harder at the moment, though...**

 **Gangrel's definitely been one of the more fun characters to write so far. Something about villains... ahem. We're gonna see more of him in a bit, and I'll definitely be sure to check out The Shape of the Voice sometime!**

 **I think Rosanne is just one of many Valmese countries and I'm planning on showing Valm a little more love and attention later, but I think that most Valmese just speak English (or the FE equivalent :P). I definitely have a couple things planned for Vasto, so look forward to that!**

 **Thank you guys once again for leaving your input! As always, everyone feel free to voice your opinions below no matter what they might be! Until next time. :)**


	13. On the Road Again

The morning sun made itself known as its light flickered through Chrom's curtains. A stray streak managed to reach his face, causing him to groan. In truth, he'd gotten very little actual sleep the night before. He'd tried time and time again to just fall asleep to no avail. Chrom eventually let out another groan as he dragged himself out of his bed and towards the royal bathhouse. After he rid himself of yesterday's filth and grime, he returned to his room and put on his usual clothing.

It was then that he turned his attention towards the center of the room. There stood a mannequin adorned in radiant silver and blue armor, with the Fire Emblem perched on its left shoulder like an ornate pauldron. The armor had once belonged to Exalt Chronos in his younger years, and Frederick had it brought forth out of storage the night before. Ordinarily, Chrom would just tough things out in his usual attire. With Emmeryn's life hanging in the balance and the rest of the Shepherds looking to him for leadership, however, he wasn't willing to take any chances.

He got dressed without a word and attached Falchion's sheath to his side. The Fire Emblem with its lone silver gemstone seemed to gleam in the morning light, and Chrom himself was taken aback by its beauty as he held it in his hands. "Wow... "

"Milord?" a stern voice called from outside. "Are you nearly finished? We'll be departing shortly."

"Of course, Frederick. I'll be down in a moment."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, the loud clanking of his armor becoming fainter and fainter as he left. Chrom took one last look in the mirror before sighing. Were Emmeryn here, she might've said something to the effect of, "You look so much like Father…"

"Father…" The word left his mouth bitterly as he drew Falchion from its sheath, resting it atop his palm. Once upon a time, the Hero-King himself had used the blade to strike down the Shadow Dragon and save the world. In his time as Exalt, Chronos had used the very same weapon to strike fear into the hearts of many a Plegian. He claimed to be doing it in the name of peace, but many Plegians were killed left and right, leaving many more families destroyed as a result. No matter what Chrom's feelings might have been towards Gangrel himself…

He would _not_ allow history to repeat itself.

* * *

Lyn's morning routine was considerably less stressful. Unlike her time with the Legion and the subsequent reclaiming of Castle Caelin, the people around her were not looking to her for guidance or leadership. Now she was a mere soldier, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Still, she could do without the odd feeling of someone's eyes on her back...

Once she'd put on her armored coat and packed her other belongings, Lyn left the barracks and made her way to the castle entrance. Nearly all of the other Shepherds were already gathered and ready to depart, including a clearly well-rested Robin. His eyes, once veering towards the baggy side, were now radiant and full of life.

"Good morning, Lyn," he greeted with a pleasant smile. "I take it you're ready?"

"Of course!" She looked around. "Er… Where's Chrom?"

"Right here," someone said from behind her. Lyn yelped and whirled around to face him, accidentally whipping Robin with her ponytail in the process. Chrom could only chuckle in response. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

She folded her arms and gave him a slight glare. "Hardly… It was more surprise than anything else, really."

"If you say so." Chrom stepped forward and cleared his throat so that he could gain everyone's attention, looking more serious than ever before. Most were surprised to see his new silver outfit, but paid more attention to the words leaving his mouth. "Listen up, everyone; the time has come. Today marks the start of our march on Plegia and rescue of Emmeryn. This will be our biggest undertaking yet, and there's a good chance that we won't all come back, so if anyone wants to stay behind…"

He gave a pointed look towards the younger Shepherds, particularly Lissa. "And I do mean _anyone_ … just say the word."

For a few brief moments, no one said a word. It was then that Gaius decided to break the silence. "Well, since you insist - "

"Not a chance, bub!" Anna yelled, grabbing him by the ear. "These guys could use our expertise! I mean, between your intel and my connections, we could run circles around that Gangrel lunatic and save the Exalt before sundown! They _need_ us, Gaius!"

Robin tilted his head in her direction. "Anna makes a good point. We'll need to be as stealthy as possible when we reach the capital, and we'll definitely need some suitable disguises if we're to gain entry to the castle and avoid suspicion."

"Ughhh… fine," Gaius agreed, rolling his eyes. "But once we get her back, I expect to be _handsomely_ rewarded for my services!"

"Don't worry, handsome." Anna winked. "You'll be rewarded plenty. Just don't let our new friends down!"

"Er… right," Chrom said, feigning a cough to prevent the oncoming blush. "I-in any case, we should load up the wagons. The horses and pegasi have already been fed and groomed, so now all we need is the prisoner."

"And have him you shall."

As if on cue, Frederick approached the Shepherds with a shackled Vasto in his arms. Vasto himself merely sneered and looked away as Frederick spoke again. "I'll have him moved to one of the centermost wagons to minimize his chances of escape."

"Yeah, because _clearly_ these chains are useless on that front. Y'know, I still don't get why you need _my_ help." Vasto jut his chin towards Robin. "Just ask Mr. Grimmie over there! I'm sure he's _real_ familiar with the - "

"He's _not_ Grimleal!" Lissa shouted, clenching her fists. Several other Shepherds nodded as they glared him down. Cordelia, meanwhile, looked off to the side silently. "Robin would never side with those creeps!"

Vasto tilted his head and smirked in a way that reminded them all too well of the Mad King. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! Rob's our pal," Vaike said. "Why'd we believe you over him?"

"Everyone…" Robin was at a loss for words. "... Thank you."

Despite his friends' kind words, he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of uncertainty due to what Vasto had said before. By Lyn's own admission, she'd never even heard of the Grimleal before landing in Ferox, so they couldn't have been present in Elibe. But if Robin really _was_ from there... why did he wake up in robes of supposed Grimleal origin? Could he have joined them between being separated from her and meeting Chrom? And what about his memories?

 _This isn't helping_ , the more rational side of him said. _All these questions will only hinder your tactical abilities, and Vasto could be lying for all you know. For now, just focus on aiding the Shepherds._

Lyn took note of Robin's furrowed brow and opened her mouth to say something before Chrom beat her to the punch. "Enough. Our caravan leaves at once. Frederick, take him away."

"Of course. Right away, milord." Frederick hauled Vasto outside effortlessly, but not before making eye contact with Cordelia for a split-second. He was doing his part to aid Chrom; now she would have to do hers.

"Robin," Chrom said, "you're with me. I need you to help me make sure everything's in order before we head out. Are the Feroxi troops prepared to bring Ylisstol under their protection for the time being?"

"Flavia said they set up camp outside the city. Someone should ride ahead and let them know it's time."

Sully stepped forward immediately. "You can count on me!"

"Then it looks like we're in business." Chrom nodded, sending her off with a smile. Stahl followed her out, intent on finding a spare horse to replace the one he'd lost in the fight against Validar. "Alright, the rest of you start packing up and boarding the wagons. We probably won't stop for a break until we hit the border so if anyone needs to use the latrines, now would be a good time. Dismissed!"

The Shepherds exited the main hall, with Donnel and Nowi badgering Panne with questions as Kellam fruitlessly attempted to reel the pair in. Sumia and Cordelia departed for the stables with Maribelle, leaving the rest of the team to head for the wagons on foot. As Lyn began to converse with Lissa and Anna, Chrom folded his arms and chuckled.

"... What?" Robin asked him, turning his head in his direction.

"It's just... this is all so _bizzare_... If you had told me about a year ago that the Shepherds would become more than a little militia group, I probably would have laughed. But now look at us. Between the lot of us, I have no doubt that we'll succeed."

Robin nodded, watching Lyn walk away. "I... yes, I'm sure."

"Lyndis... or Lyn, rather." Chrom corrected himself, clearing his throat. "I can tell you mean a great deal to her, Robin."

"I... well, I would hope so, Chrom. Frankly it'd be more worrying if I _didn't_ mean anything to someone I spent the better part of two years with."

"Haha! Right you are. Now come on, let's go check on the caravan. Sully should be back with the Feroxi troops any moment now."

Robin nodded and followed Chrom in silence, close as a shadow. His bag was stuffed with an assortment of tomes, magical or otherwise, and the same map from the night before. Despite the contents of his bag, there was no greater weight on Robin's shoulders than the fate of his comrades. The coming battles would not be easy, and he'd never set foot in Plegia past the border — not that he could recall, anyway. There was no telling what manner of unkindness they'd be met with, and the very thought made Robin's heart pound at his ribcage like an unwelcome guest.

Still, he thought, there was no point in showing the others that fear. That self-doubt. Even with Emmeryn's life — everyone's, rather — hanging in the balance, now was not the time to lose his head.

Now was the time for action.

* * *

When Sully rode back into town, it was alongside the East Khan of Ferox. On either side of them marched a line of Feroxi troops, armed to the teeth. Many citizens stayed in their homes and peered out the windows, with some even whispering amongst themselves that Chrom had surrendered Ylisstol to Regna Ferox in the Exalt's absence.

Their fears were quelled, if only slightly, by Chrom's voice. He stood up straight, his body now encased in familiar silver armor, as he marched into the streets. Behind him rode the caravan, with Sumia and Cordelia flying above on their pegasi. "Citizens of Ylisstol! The Exalt has been kidnapped by Plegia, and so it falls to the Shepherds to bring her back safely! Fear not, however, for the kind warriors of Regna Ferox have agreed to defend this and every other Ylissean territory until the Exalt has been returned and the Mad King dealt with! Tensions are high, but I insist that you treat them as you would treat us!"

Many of the citizens left their homes as he spoke, and they applauded Chrom and the caravan when he finally finished. Robin helped Chrom onto one of the wagons, and Flavia gave him a smile as she rode alongside them. "That was a damn fine speech, boy. We'll make you proud; just you wait."

"Thank you, Flavia. Where's Basilio?"

"He and his troops should be waiting for us near the border. Just wait until you meet his daughter; she's quite the catch!"

"His… daughter?" Robin repeated, furrowing his brow. "I had no idea he was even married…"

" _Pffft_." This sent Flavia into a fit of hysterics. Chrom and Robin could only stare at each other in confusion as she continued to howl with laughter. "Ahahaha! Now _that's_ rich. Basilio, married?! Bahahaha!"

She managed to pull herself together as the caravan left the gates of Ylisstol. "No, see, she's not his blood daughter; he found her on the streets as a starving orphan some years back. She's a bit shy, but she's grown up beautifully and can dance like nobody's business!"

"Huh…" Chrom scratched his chin. "Interesting… Does Lon'qu know?"

"'Course he does! Basilio practically raised them together, after all." Flavia shut her eyes and grinned. "Heh. Who'd have thought an oaf like him would be so good with kids?"

"He's truly kinder than he appears to be," Chrom said with a small grin of his own. "I'm surprised Lon'qu never mentioned her before, though…"

"Have you _met_ the guy? He's as strong and swift as they come, but he's no conversationalist."

"Hahaha! I'm afraid you're right. He's certainly no Vaike, for better or for worse..."

"Aye!" Vaike called from inside the wagon. "I heard that!"

Chrom, Robin and Flavia continued to discuss tactics and the like as they led the caravan. Inside the wagon, Vaike and Lissa sat across from Lyn and Lon'qu. Naturally, Vaike was the first to keep the conversation going. "Gee, it sure is boring around here..."

"Vaike, we're going to Plegia," Lissa whined. I think boredom is the least of our problems right about now..."

"We should count our blessings," Lyn said, her hands clasped in her lap. "Mother Earth and Father Sky have kept us all in one piece so far, so we should at least be thankful for that."

"Who now?"

"Do you not worship them here?"

"Er... Most Ylisseans worship Naga, actually. Then you got the Plegians and their Fell God, Grima." Vaike snorted boorishly. "Fell Devil, more like..."

His gaze fell on the silent swordsman. "Say, Lon'qu! What do they worship up in Regna Ferox?"

"Strength, mostly. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hah! If that's all there is to it, I could be a god myself over there!"

For the first time since joining the Shepherds, Lon'qu did the unthinkable and cracked a smile. Lissa nearly did a double-take at the sight. "... Heh. I doubt it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Vaike challenged. Looking to Lyn for support, he asked, "Lyn, remember when we squared off in the arena? _Tell me_ I didn't put up one hell of a fight!"

"You didn't," she said bluntly. "You tried to fling your axe at me and hit poor Kellam instead."

Lissa clasped a hand over her mouth, giggling as his face went red, and Lon'qu merely shook his head. "Bah... just you wait, next time'll be different! I bet I could take you both blindfolded!"

"Sure, Vaike." Lyn laughed. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

Deep within the desert sands of Plegia, there lay a single Grimleal stronghold hidden among the dunes. Most of the Grimleal preferred to congregate in the underbelly of the castle, but several liked to use this as a second base of operations. Whatever travelers unfortunate enough to stumble upon the cave never returned, and the Grimleal were typically powerful enough to subdue any intruders.

That is, of course, until now.

A dark mage cried out in pain as the handle of an axe met their jaw. Any attempt to flee was cut short by the blade lodging itself in his back. Two more mages showed up and blasted the intruder with magic, but he deflected the attacks by swinging his axe in a circle. He charged them, burying the weapon in one's shoulder before tackling the other unarmed. Several punches and kicks were delivered before the mage's head was slammed against the cavern wall.

"Where is he?!"

"What... who...?"

He received a kick to the ribs for his troubles. His assailant grabbed him by the hair and forced them to look him in the eye. The man standing above him looked somewhat feminine, with long light blonde hair trailing past his shoulders. His robes were white with silver armor attached, but the dark mage was more concerned about the blue Mark of the Exalt on the chest. "You... you're a priest of Naga!"

"That's right," he answered menacingly, standing above him. He reached behind him and grabbed a staff from his back. "If you know what I am, you know why I'm here." The staff lit up, and he pointed it at his throat. "Where is he, you Grimleal _wretch_?!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

The blonde priest looked up to see three more Grimleal: two mages and an axe wielder. Dark magic was hurled in his direction, but he reached his hand forward and let loose a blast of his own. The entire room was illuminated as the golden light left his fingertips, wrapping around the mages like ribbons and binding their limbs to their bodies.

"L-light magic?! No…" The downed mage shook his head, his eyes widening. "That can't be right! Nobody uses light magic anymore!"

"What devil sorcery is this?!" the axeman cried. He charged forward with a guttural war cry. "You must be purged, heathen!"

More light magic flew from the priest's hand, causing the axeman to hiss as it made contact with his skin. "N... no! It burns! IT BURNS!"

He fell to the ground alongside his mage cohorts, writhing in agony. Eventually they stopped moving altogether, leaving the priest alone with the original dark mage. The dark mage attempted to scramble to his feet only to be held in place by a harsh boot to the sternum.

"I will ask you one last time, Spawn of Grima," the monk spat, venom in his voice. "Where is Lucas?"

"I… I dunno…!"

"You lie!"

Pressure was applied to his chest, making it all the more difficult for him to breathe. "I… I'm just a watchman! I just _watch_ things!"

"More of your Grimleal deception!" The priest removed his foot from his chest only to grab him by the collar with both hands. "Think: brown hair, Ylissean missionary, boy of about nineteen or so. Ring any bells?"

"N-no more," the mage sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please… I… I'll tell you all I know, alright?"

"Then do it. _Now_."

"Okay, but… y-you're not gonna like it." He shuddered. "Master Grima… he d-demands tribute… some of the men, they seized a boy matching your description… but it's probably too late…and… and I hear the King went after the Exalt too!"

The priest's eyes widened in realization, his grip loosening. "Lady Emmeryn's been kidnapped too...?"

The mage took the opportunity to lash out, kicking him in the stomach. The priest reacted in time to catch his leg the second time, bringing his elbow down onto his attacker's knee.

"Agh!"

"Enough of this foolishness," he said. He stood over the mage and brought the blade of his axe to his throat. "Tell me where they were taken at once!"

"Y-you're crazy!" the mage yelled, clutching his knee in agony. "There's no way you'd make it to Paralcya all on your own! You'll be killed!"

"The capital... of course."

"J-Just give up! I hear King Gangrel's keeping her hostage in his castle, and your little heretic friend is probably already dead! You are too late!"

The axe was brought down immediately, relieving the Grimleal of his duty. The priest stood up and looked around, and as he took note of the bloodied corpses that littered the cave, he felt hollow. It was bad enough that his fellow Naganian brother was likely already dead, but now that the Exalt was in the hands of Plegia...

"I am sorry, Lucas," he whispered, bowing his head. "I may be too late to save you, but I can still save her."

Making sure that there were no Grimleal witnesses left, he took his leave of the macabre cavern.

There was still much to do.

* * *

Within the dark confines of her cell, Emmeryn sighed inwardly and lifted her arms. On either side of her stood a Plegian woman with measuring tape. She still had no idea what Gangrel planned on making her wear, and she didn't want to know. All she knew was that nothing good could come out of his wicked agenda.

The Mad King himself stood at the other end of the cell, folding his arms with an almost gleeful expression. "Oh, chin up, Princess! It's not every day that you get to attend a Plegian ball, and as the guest of honor to boot!"

She kept a stiff upper lip, even as one of the ladies measured around her chest area. "I want no part of this insanity."

"Don't be such a party pooper! There's going to be cake and music and live entertainment and everything!"

"We differ on what is 'entertainment', Gangrel."

Gangrel rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. Were you always this much of a downer, or was it only _after_ all your friends died that you became such a sourpuss?"

"Don't you _dare_ mention them," Emmeryn snapped, shooting him a dark gaze. "They were good people, and the Hierarch was too!"

Her eyes fell to the floor. "... Yet you killed them all in cold blood."

"... Remind you of anyone?" Gangrel asked, tilting his head and staring at her pointedly.

"The past is the past!" Emmeryn argued. "My father made some horrible decisions, and not a day goes by where I don't wish they hadn't happened! I tried so hard to right his wrongs, but you never let me _in_ , Gangrel!"

"More lies from daddy's little girl!"

"This isn't the way to peace!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Gangrel roared back. There was a wild, raging fire in his eyes, and the two other women took the opportunity to quietly excuse themselves as he approached Emmeryn. "What is _peace_ , Emmeryn? Is it sitting around licking your wounds as your enemy spits out platitude after platitude? Is it wanting to make nice with the same people who _butchered_ your people and ruined countless families? Is it? Is it _really_? Please, do tell me; I'm _dying_ to know!"

"Gangrel - "

"You don't know the first damn thing about how the world works!" Gangrel looked her up and down spitefully. "... But I guess you wouldn't have to, what with your cushy upbringing."

"You think it was easy being forced into the role of leader before age ten?" Emmeryn challenged, growing ever bold. "My father left not one, but _two_ broken nations in his wake, both of them wanting my head. I did the best I could with the High Council's guidance, but it was never enough for some Ylisseans. I... I still have the scar from where one of them hurled a stone at me. But you know what? I _forgave_ him, because it was the right thing to do. When hatred is flung in your direction... sometimes a warm hand is needed over cold steel."

"Really?" Gangrel laughed humorlessly. "A warm hand? Is that what those Feroxi bastards gave us during the Crusade?"

"I..." Emmeryn paused, cringing. She knew exactly where this was going. "... No."

"Exactly. We're not talking about Valm here, little Exalt. Regna Ferox _must_ have gotten wind of your father's actions at some point or another, yet they did nothing to stop him. They didn't even have the stones to send forth some worthless platitudes in the mail! No; they sat back and _watched_ as Chronos butchered my people. They're just as guilty here."

"Gangrel..."

Emmeryn bit her lip. She wished to say something — _anything_ _—_ in defense of her northern allies, but... he was right. Gangrel was absolutely right. Regna Ferox had always been known for being more isolationist, and a young Emmeryn had secretly hoped that they would make an exception and talk some sense into her father. Yet... they didn't. It was as Gangrel said; they'd done nothing.

"Bah," Gangrel said, throwing his hands up. "No matter. Once I'm done with you Ylissean worms, I'll simply have to set my sights on another... _beefier_ target."

Emmeryn gasped. "Gangrel, you wouldn't... You mean to destroy them too?!"

"Not destroy, my dear. _Assimilate_ ," Gangrel clarified, his wicked smirk returning. "With both Khans dead and their heads mounted on my wall, their Feroxi underlings will be forced to join my army. From there… heh." Gangrel looked off into the corner, a smile playing on his dry lips. His once infuriated eyes pooled with an unreadable emotion. "Then we'll be able to stop him once and for all."

"What are you talking about?" Emmeryn asked. "Who is this 'him'?"

"Don't worry your stupid little head over it, Blondie. You'll be long dead by the time he comes knocking. Just have fun in the meantime, yeah? Enjoy yourself! Live a little! Laugh a lot! I hear laughter's the best medicine, after all; especially when in such a pathetic predicament like yours. Dahahahaha!"

Gangrel left the room, allowing the two servant women from before to reenter. A guard stood at either side of the cell door with stone faces and lances in hand. Even as the ladies continued to measure her and apologized profusely, it did little to ease Emmeryn's mind. Targeting Ylisse was to be expected, but she hadn't stopped to consider that Gangrel might still be bitter over Ferox's inaction. All she could do now was pray to Naga for a miracle.

 _Naga... Please see Chrom and Lissa through these dark days... Even if I must die so they can live and prosper, so be it._

* * *

The blazing sun shone brilliantly in the sky as the Shepherds finally reached the Ylissean-Plegian border, where fertile soil met desert sand. Even in the relative comfort of the wagons, many of the soldiers could feel themselves growing hotter and in need of refreshments. It was already midday when Chrom, to everyone's relief, called for a lunch break. Shepherd and Feroxi warrior alike began to mingle, with Vaike even challenging some to a sparring match.

Out in the sun, Flavia shielded her face from the sun and tapped her foot impatiently, staring off into the distance. "Blasted oaf… Where could he be?"

"Something the matter, Flavia?" Chrom asked, walking over with Lyn and Lon'qu close behind him.

"Basilio. He said that he and the rest of his men would meet us around here. I swear, that had better not have been a load of bull—"

"Ho, Shepherds!"

The sound of galloping horses filled the air. Basilio rode up to the group accompanied by about twenty similarly burly men on horseback. On his own horse rode a diminutive pink-haired girl in protective brown robes. Lyn recognized her almost immediately and gave her a smile. "Olivia? Is that you? What a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh! H-hello, Lyn," she said with a nod.

Basilio let out a hearty laugh. "Well this _is_ a pleasant surprise. Always nice to see my little girl making new friends."

"Wait, what?"

"B-Basilio!" Olivia blushed and gave him a dirty look. "I... I'm not a little girl anymore... Oh, this is _so_ embarrassing..."

Her face continued to redden as she looked upon the crowd of unfamiliar faces. She spotted Lon'qu standing near Lyn and made eye contact. He nodded and, for a _very_ brief moment, smiled in her direction. Fortunately for both of them, the crowd began to splinter off into various factions. As Chrom and Flavia caught Basilio up to speed, Olivia made her way over to Lyn's group. "N-nice to see you again, Lyn! I never thought I'd see you here… with so many people…"

"Likewise!"

"Huh? Lyn, you know this beauty?" Vaike asked, flexing. Somewhere in the background, Lissa fumed. "How come you never introduced me?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Vaike, she just got here... In any case, Olivia's the one who first found me laying in the snow all those nights ago. Were it not for her kindness, I might not be standing with you now."

"It w-was nothing," Olivia said, attempting to be modest as she fidgeted with her hands. "Anyone in their right mind would have stepped in to help..."

Virion had been watching the group from a distance, and it was now that he decided to make a good first impression. He approached Olivia and offered her a rose out of nowhere. "Hold, O beauteous one! We have only just met and yet I find myself utterly captivated by your sheer beauty! The kindness you've shown our dearest Lyn must be repaid in full!"

Lon'qu stepped forward and unsheathed his blade. In a split second, the rose was cut in two, and his blade returned to its scabbard before the head hit the ground. "No funny business."

"Oh, Lon'qu!" Olivia pouted and leaned forward to pick up the rose, giving it a smell. She looked up at a suddenly very nervous Virion and smiled, even as the blood began to rush to her face. "Um... d-don't mind him. I thought the gesture was v-very sweet, Mister..."

"Virion," he finished. "Virion will do just fine, my dear."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Vaike cried.

"Hmph." Lon'qu folded his arms, watching the duo with hawk eyes. "Tell me about it..."

The Shepherds and Feroxi troops began eating and chatting amongst themselves, welcoming the ever-shy Olivia into their ranks with open arms and – in Virion's case – an invitation to dance. While there was no dance to be had, it seemed as though Lyn and Olivia were striking up another conversation just like they had in Ferox, with Lon'qu occasionally nodding in silence. Before long, Robin and Virion had joined them.

Under the shade of a tree, Cordelia watched them with folded arms. Neither Robin nor Lyn seemed to be doing anything particularly suspicious, and the most disconcerting thing about Virion was his shameless attempts at wooing the new girl in their midst.

"This is ridiculous," she said. "I should just tell Frederick to - "

"Tell Frederick to what?"

Cordelia nearly leapt out of her skin as the cheery sound of Sumia's voice filled her ears from behind. She whirled around to face the junior pegasus knight, looking slightly miffed. "Sumia! Don't do that!"

"Heehee… I'm sorry," Sumia said. In her hand she held a sandwich that was thankfully devoid of sand. "You hungry? The castle staff and I made plenty for everyone."

"No thank you," Cordelia declined, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I'm not very – "

 _Grumble_.

Sumia raised an eyebrow as her friend's face flushed. "I… Well, if you insist..."

"Just take it!"

Cordelia graciously accepted the sandwich and nodded, taking a delicious bite of ham and cheese. She waited until she was finished chewing and swallowing before speaking again. "Thank you, Sumia. I'm not sure what we would do without you."

"You mean it?" Her eyes lit up, as did her cheeks. "Thanks, Cordy!"

"Y-you're welcome…"

Sumia leaned against the tree and folded her arms. "A lot's on your mind right now, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. Cordelia followed her gaze as she looked over at the rest of their allies with a strangely somber smile. "I just… I dunno. It just seems like so much has happened so fast. Finding Robin, meeting Lyn, losing Phila… and now Lady Emmeryn's been kidnapped. It's a lot to process."

"... Indeed." Cordelia stared at the gravel at her feet. "If only I'd been stronger, I could have – "

"You stop that."

She looked back at her friend, stunned at the sudden firmness of her voice. "Sumia…?"

"We've been over this, Cordelia. It… it wasn't your fault." Sumia shut her eyes. "What happened to Phila was a terrible tragedy, but we can't change the past. Only the future. I… I'm gonna miss her too, but she wouldn't want us to sit around and mope, y'know?"

She stood up straight, her voice unwavering. "She… she would want us to be brave, and strong, and… and to rescue the Exalt no matter what! So that's what we have to do."

For a long time, Cordelia said nothing. Then, a giggle. Then a multitude of giggles.

"What? What's so funny?!"

"It's just… you've come such a long way from the shy farmhand I met three years ago," Cordelia said. She cleared her throat, recomposing herself. "Now you're all confident and a full-fledged flier in your own right… Phila would be proud."

"Oh, stop." Sumia blushed, averting her eyes. "I'm not confident, or coordinated, or even the least bit strong... I'm not like you."

"But you are! You're all that and more! You might not be graceful on your feet, but you sure know your way around a pegasus. You managed to tame and befriend your own in only a few months' time. I don't even want to admit how long it took me to find a suitable mount…"

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, you know…"

"I'm not lying," Cordelia insisted, "and you _are_ confident."

"... How?"

"Did you not just hear yourself speak? That was one rousing little speech if I do say so myself!"

"You think so? I was just emulating one of my novel protagonists..."

"Well, I think it takes guts to go from a farmhand to a pegasus knight. Not just anyone can fly, you know?"

"Hee hee... I know," Sumia said, giggling. "Thanks, Cordy..."

"You're welcome."

"... Hey, Cordy?"

"Yes?"

"I was just gonna check up on Chrom. Wanna come with?"

"Me? No," Cordelia denied, shaking her head. "No, no, no. You go on ahead; I'll keep an eye out for any enemies."

"Huh?" Sumia tilted her head a bit. "But we're at the border, and we've got Feroxi in all four corners – "

"Don't worry about me," she said, her voice straining ever so slightly. "Just… have a good time, okay?"

"Okay!"

Sumia walked away with an innocent smile, leaving her alone to think. It was a good thing she'd forgotten about Cordelia's mention of Frederick; that was _not_ a conversation she wanted to have right now.

Especially not with how close the knight in question was to Chrom right now…

"I… I can't let myself get distracted right now." Cordelia shook her head. "Maybe after the war is over and the Exalt is safe… maybe then I can tell him, but not a moment sooner. I have to remain vigilant no matter what."

Her eyes panned back to Robin and Lyn, the latter of whom appeared to be dragging the former away from one of the tables. Everyone else seemed too enthralled in their conversations to notice, but now Cordelia was curious.

 _This is crazy,_ she chastised herself internally. _I'm sure they're just going to discuss tactics or swordplay or… something_.

"Still… maybe just a peek."

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm here," Robin said, grinning as Lyn led him underneath a large tree. "Now what?"

"You were burning up over there. I could see it." Lyn noted. She passed him a waterskin from her bag. "Did I ever mention how I found you to begin with?"

"Passed out in an open field?"

"Yup." She nodded, lips pursed. "Classic heatstroke. Sacaeans are used to soaking up sunlight, but you… your face was like a crab!"

"Gee," Robin mumbled, rubbing his cheek. "No kidding. Was the sun really as bad out there as it is here?"

"Not normally, but being out there on a hot day would wear down even the most hardy of people. Especially with such baggy garments like yours..."

"Mm…"

"... Speaking of," Lyn said, "whatever happened to your old green cloak?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Your cloak was green in Elibe." She pointed directly at his coat, taking in the gold accents and purple highlights. "This one's considerably more… ornate."

"I woke up wearing this one," Robin admitted, chuckling nervously. "Trust me, Frederick was just as critical of it."

"Oh! But it looks good on you," Lyn blurted. She immediately tried to take back her words upon seeing his face. "I mean, not that your old cloak _didn't_ look good on you – I think anything would, really…"

"Ah…" Robin coughed into his fist, looking away from her. "Well, uh… th-thank you, Lyn. You look rather nice too…"

The pair fell silent, suddenly running out of things to say. Their eyes met again only for Robin to shift his gaze to a particularly uninteresting rock instead.

Behind a nearby wagon, Cordelia nearly swooned. She couldn't be sure if it was due to their behavior or the heat, but the scene seemed to play out like one of those romance novels she and Sumia were so fond of.

"Focus, Cordelia," she whispered, leaning out covertly to get a better listen.

"Still… this robe _is_ rather strange," Lyn said, her eyes traversing Robin's form once more. "And what did that Plegian prisoner call you before? A… Grimmie?"

Robin sighed in defeat. "He means a Grimleal."

"But that can't be!" Lyn argued, her hands on her hips. "I've known you for the better part of two years! I knew you _before_ we ended up in this world! How could you possibly be one of them? I simply don't believe it."

"I… I don't know, Lyn," Robin said, wringing his hands together. The very points she was making now reminded him of his earlier thoughts. It was logically sound, but one question in particular still tugged at his heartstrings. "I don't _think_ I'm a Grimleal, and I certainly don't agree with their motives, but… what if I _am_ Plegian?"

"I thought you were born in Elibe?"

"That _should_ be the case, but they don't know that and I have no proof. No memories, remember? All I have to my name is this strange coat of supposed Plegian origin…"

Lyn rubbed her temples in frustration. "None of this makes sense… but even if you _were_ Plegian, what difference would that make? A person isn't defined by where they're from; only by what's in their heart. It's their actions that make them who they are, not their country."

"I couldn't agree more, Lyn, but tensions are high among Ylisseans and Plegians," Robin said with a glum visage. The sadness in his eyes was almost unbearable to her. "The Shepherds have been good to me so far, but… but what if I really am Plegian? They wouldn't accept me anymore… Chrom might, but even then — "

"They _would_ ," Lyn asserted. She looked into his eyes and grasped his hands, giving them a firm squeeze. "I know they would. They've placed their faith in you — their lives in your hands — just as I did all that time ago. Just as all of our friends did."

"Huh?"

"I may not have known the Shepherds for as long as you have, but they couldn't possibly be so quick to turn on you. And even if they did by some cruel twist of fate, I'd be there to defend you in a heartbeat. Just like back on the plains." Lyn beamed. "So please don't worry, okay?"

"I…" He returned the squeeze, running his thumbs over her battle-hardened fingers. Robin forced himself to make eye contact, even with blazing cheeks. "... Thank you, Lyn. Truly. You give me strength."

"Y-you're welcome..." Now it was Lyn's turn to blush. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to just give in; to make her intentions known then and there. Indeed, it even seemed that Robin was leaning forward ever so slightly to meet her halfway. Lyn closed her eyes and did the same, her heart threatening to leap out of her throat at any moment —

"Robin? Lyn? We're leaving!"

The pair immediately separated at the sound of Lissa's voice, feeling strangely unfulfilled and, in Lyn's case, just a tiny bit annoyed. Robin pocketed his hands as they headed back to the caravan, with Lyn walking beside him in silence.

 _What... what just happened?_

"There you two are!" Lissa called, waving as Stahl and Kellam tried to cram as many bags as possible into the trunk. Sure enough, it was time to move again. Lissa had been kind enough to save Robin and Lyn some seats, cramming poor Ricken between herself and Maribelle for good measure. Mercifully, no one had anything to say about Robin and Lyn's little moment. Lyn kicked herself internally for being so hesitant, but she resolved to make her intentions clear when the two could truly be alone with zero interruptions.

 _Maybe we should just focus on saving the Exalt first..._

With any luck, the Shepherds would be able to cross the Border Sands and reach the outskirts of Threed before sundown.

It would be quite the bumpy ride.

* * *

 **So I've definitely taken some liberties with certain character relationships/backstories in the interest of spicing up the narrative, with Lon'qu and Olivia being a shining example. With that out of the way... this chapter definitely took longer than it needed to. I can't say I'm 100% satisfied with how everything turned out, but it'll have to do for now. :/ I won't bore you with excuses, so let's reply to some guest feedback instead!**

 **Chicosai: Yes, indeed; Frederick the Wary has earned his moniker and continues to do so. And what's a ballroom sequence without a dance or two to go with it? ;)**

 **Guest: Haha, I'm glad you caught all that! I was hoping someone might remember Chairman Daniels and Chalard. The former ended up not being super important in the grand scheme of things, but we'll see the latter _very_ soon. Flavia was indeed taking a jab at Aversa with the whole "Wicked Witch of the West" reference. As for your other questions... well, I hope to answer them soon enough! ;)**

 **JP I'm Italian: Perhaps... Incidentally, you're right about the possibility of Chrom being recognized at the Plegian Royal Ball. Robin or Lyn could get away with it since they're not Ylissean-born, but Chrom... nope. No front entrance for him. :P Maybe a certain thief will help him break in. Tanya (the shapeshifter) and Aversa should be present, as well as a certain popular dark mage... Yeah, my intention is not to portray Frederick as a bigot, he's just _really_ overprotective of Chrom and Lissa (and Ylisse as a whole). I promise he gets better! I'll definitely take some of those suggestions into consideration as well. **

**Well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but at least I have a good idea of where the next one will start and end. As always, don't be afraid to tell me what you really think; criticism can only help me in the long run, right? Thank you all so much for reading, and see you next time!**


	14. A Grim Encounter

**(So sorry for the delay, but let's not keep you waiting any longer!)**

* * *

The Ylissean caravan continued to brave the Border Sands of Plegia as the horses marched forward, the humble little village of Threed only an hour or so away. Sumia and Cordelia took to the skies above, with Chrom accompanying the former. The rest rode either on horseback or in the wagons themselves. The sun was merciless in its assault, and Stahl occasionally complained about the heat as he and Kellam led the caravan.

In one of the centermost wagons, Vasto sighed and clasped his hands together. The familiar heat of his homeland did little to comfort him as chains bound his wrists and ankles together. He got a glimpse at two of the Shepherds sitting across from him, a farmer boy with a pot on his head and a pointy-eared girl in a brown cloak. The girl held up a bright blue gemstone — a _dragon_ stone, allegedly — as the boy marveled at its beauty. On either side of Vasto himself sat a couple of familiar red-headed rogues, the former giving him the side-eye with his hands in his pockets as the latter cooled herself with a paper fan.

"So let me get this right," Vasto said, breaking the silence. "You're forced to carry that stone around so you don't go batshit and kill us all?"

"Yep!" Nowi spun the dragonstone in question on her finger. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Nowi! Don't talk to the prisoner." Donnel gave the older man a shifty look from his seat, a hand on his spear at all times. "He nearly burned down Ylisstol, remember?"

"Stuff it, pothead."

" _You_ stuff it!" Nowi clung to Donnel like an overprotective mother and shot a harsh violet gaze at Vasto. Anna suppressed a giggle as the boy in question glanced back and forth with pink cheeks, nestled uncomfortably in the crook of Nowi's neck. "Donny's a good boy unlike _somebody_ I know."

"Right..." Vasto tilted his head until he heard a satisfying _crack_. He then turned his attention to the rogues sitting next to him. "And what about these two here? The self-proclaimed Queen of Thieves and her sticky-fingered boy toy are in cahoots with the Ylisseans now? What is this world comin' to?"

"Don't call me that." Gaius grimaced as he examined a lollipop. "Honestly I'm just as surprised as you, bub. One moment, the two of us are helpin' some guys bust into the castle. The next? … Well, let's just say our employers left out a couple of details, heh. We figured it best to bounce, but not before grabbing a few things on our way out..."

"Ha. Typical thief. You're like mice! Always willing to take, but never willing to dish out damage."

Anna giggled maliciously and crossed her legs, holding a finger to her chin as she smirked. "Oh, I'm more than willing to dish out damage, honey. It just so happens that our interests lie with these guys now, not yours. We don't kill unless we have to, capisce?"

"Tch." Vasto rolled his eyes. "Freakin' unbelievable. So much for that Valdimort or whatever, eh? And here I thought the Grimleal were actually supposed to be scary. What a crock of shit."

"Woah, woah, wait!" Nowi exclaimed. "Weren't you working with those creeps to try and kidnap me?"

"Gangrel's orders, kid; nothin' personal. I hate those crazy bastards as much as the next guy, and I think he does too, but I was promised a bonus if I brought both you and the Fire Emblem back."

"And now you get nothing," Anna replied cheerfully, "and you lost the freedom you already had to boot. Life is funny sometimes, isn't it?"

Vasto merely smirked in response.

 _We'll see who gets the last laugh..._

Far above the caravan, Sumia and Chrom rode on the former's pegasus, affectionately named Belfire. Sumia wiped the sweat from her brow as they flew in relative silence. She knew that Plegia was typically hotter than Ylisse, but now that Chrom had his arms wrapped around her around her waist for support, she couldn't be sure if it was just the sun making her feel this way...

 _Keep it together, Sumia. It's just standard passenger protocol. You've done this with Phila and Cordelia lots of times..._

Still, her fellow fliers failed to have the same impact on her that he did.

Chrom, largely quiet up until now, struggled to make conversation in an attempt to take his mind off of the heat... and their close proximity. "It's… uh, pretty hot out here, isn't it?"

 _Well, so much for that..._

"Y-yeah… How are you holding up back there, Chrom?"

"I'm fine…" Despite the journey thus far, Sumia had somehow managed to keep her hair smelling fresh and fragrant. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the scent almost reminded him of home. A soft, pleasant aroma that made him more relaxed.

... _Too_ relaxed.

 _Not good._ _I need to keep this conversation moving..._

"Chrom? ... Are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh..."

 _Chrom, you fool... Say something! Anything!_

"I was just thinking about how far you've come," he blurted.

Sumia looked over her shoulder at him, her big brown eyes slightly wider than normal. "... Huh?"

"A-as a soldier, I mean," Chrom corrected himself. He backed up a bit, even as he held onto her so he wouldn't fall. "A soldier _and_ a flier, that is. You haven't been with the Shepherds that long as a combatant, yet you've already become a formidable ally in your own right. I'm surprised that Belfire here's warmed up to you so quickly."

Sumia let out a tiny giggle. "Hee hee... Well, I suppose I've always loved animals."

Suddenly, her face grew serious. "Except for cows. Cows just annoy me."

"What? What did cows ever do to you?"

"I just can't stand when they go 'Moooo', you know?" Sumia said, doing her best impression of a cow. Belfire whinnied in seeming agreement.

Any semblance of maintaining composure fell through when Chrom broke into a fit of laughter. Sumia soon joined him, giggling at both herself and his response. "But... b-but Sumia, that's just what cows _do_."

"I know, but it always drive me nuts! Especially since the time I..." She bit her tongue. "N-never mind."

"What?"

"No, you'll laugh at me!"

"I won't," Chrom said, pulling himself together. "I promise."

Sumia continued to hold her tongue for a few seconds, mulling over the potential consequences, before giving in with a sigh. "Okay, okay... Well, when I was a little girl, I lived on a farm. Ma and Pa had me help out daily. You know, feeding chickens, milking cows — that sorta thing. But... well, I've always been clumsy, and..."

Sumia took a deep breath before continuing, speaking faster than she ever had before. "One time I tripped and fell into a cow pie! The end!"

For a moment, Chrom only blinked in silence. Sumia was now staring straight ahead, her cheeks on fire, and she didn't even need to look at him as he made his response clear. "Pfft... _Pfftch..._ "

"Ugh, you see?!" Sumia threw her hands up in frustration. "I knew you'd laugh..."

"Who... pfft... Who's laughing?" Chrom asked, doing his best not to smile. "It... heh. It's really no big deal, Sumia. These things can happen to anyone. I'm sure Donnel's had his fair share of farmland horror stories..."

Despite his words, Sumia continued to flush as she held the reins once more. "So embarrassing... You know, I've never told anyone that story before. Not even Cordy."

Chrom's humorous demeanor quickly disappeared as he took note of how despondent she sounded. It _was_ true that Sumia had always been a bit clumsy in the three years he'd known her. He remembered how Sumia originally wanted to be a knight, only to find that the large suits of armor were far too heavy for her to not fall over in. She tried her hand at being a cleric for a while, with Lissa as her mentor, but that didn't quite pan out either...

"Mm... Sumia, if you don't mind my asking..."

"Yes?"

"Why _did_ you want to join the Shepherds, anyhow? I'm not saying I don't appreciate your company — far from it — but I _am_ rather curious."

Sumia stared ahead wistfully, taking in the beauty of the golden sands below. "I always wanted to leave the farm and make myself useful to society, but Ma and Pa wouldn't have any of it. I still love them with all my heart, but they're just so old-fashioned... They insisted that I stay at home and stop reading all those books that fell off wagons and 'learn how to be a good wife', whatever that means."

"Personally, though," she added, "I think they just didn't want me to leave them. Lots of Ylissean families were damaged during the Crusade, but we were some of the lucky ones. I can't even tell you how relieved I am that Pa never had to join the Army..."

Chrom felt a pit form in his stomach. Sumia and the others rarely spoke of it, but they were _right_ ; his own father, despite any "good intentions" he might've had, ruined countless families across Ylisse up to and including some of their own. And that wasn't even getting into what he did to Plegia...

"Oh!" Sumia blurted, having noticed his silence. "Chrom, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pin the blame on you or anything. I didn't even mean to... Oh, Sumia, why do you always do this...?"

"... No. You're right," Chrom said with confidence. "If not for my father, countless families would probably be better off today. He ruined Plegia and Ylisse alike, and I don't want to pretend he didn't."

"Chrom..."

"Please don't apologize, Sumia. It's not your fault that things turned out like this. The past is the past, and all we can do is work towards a better future and prevent something like the Crusade from ever happening again. Emmeryn understood this, but Gangrel..."

He glared into the distance, his words like venom. "That madman... the day he understands peace is the day death grants it to him. And when that day comes... perhaps I must serve as death's agent."

Sumia blinked in silence. With how compassionate Chrom was with the other Shepherds, she'd nearly forgotten that he had the heart of a warrior. Still, it wasn't as if he had no right to be angry given the circumstances. "W-well, no matter what happens... I'll always be here for you, Chrom. A-and so will the others!"

"Heh... Thanks, Sumia. And... I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Chrom's face burned as he reflected on his behavior, desperate for a change of subject. "So, uh... You were telling me about how you joined the Shepherds?"

Sumia hummed for a minute before finding her mental bookmark. "Mm... Ah! Now I remember. I packed up my things and left the house after I turned eighteen. I found the Shepherds not too long afterwards, and the rest is history."

"Ah... I see. And you still contact your parents every now and then?"

She turned to give him a warm smile of reassurance. "Yup! I still send them money whenever I can. The occasional letter, too. They're still not thrilled about my life choices, but at least they acknowledge I'm an adult."

"Well, I think they should be proud of you." Chrom smiled. "Not just anyone can say that they saved a prince from certain doom in Regna Ferox."

Sumia blushed. "Oh, stop… I'm sure Cordelia or Phila would have done the same if they were there…"

He noticed the sudden somberness in her voice as she trailed off, and his own heart sank at the mention of the late squadron leader. He'd never really been that close to her, but Emmeryn always spoke fondly of Phila and her dedication. The other Shepherds would always nod in respect when they saw her, and if Chrom didn't know any better, he'd have said he spotted Frederick looking in her direction once or twice too…

"I'm sure they would've, but they weren't there; _y_ _ou_ were. You don't have to compare yourself to them, Sumia. You're perfect just the way you are."

Sumia's heart nearly did a flip at those last words.

 _Did Chrom just...?_

"Uh... Did I say something wrong? If I did, I apologize — "

"Hee hee... No, silly," Sumia said as she shook her head, blushing. "Not at all..."

Flying not too far behind them, Cordelia sighed and watched them from a distance as the village of Threed grew closer and closer. Her pegasus whinnied, and she reached over to stroke her mane. "There, there, Aurora..."

* * *

"What?!" a Plegian man cried. "But you said this was enough last week!"

"Yeah, and I'm sayin' it ain't enough now!" a Grimleal enforcer in fur skins yelled, axe at the ready. "You know the rules. Master Grima demands tribute! Food, gold, anything you've got! He demands sustenance! Order! Respect!"

"B-But we'll starve…"

The small town of Threed lied along the road to Paralcya, various shops and homes lining the streets. The harsh Border Sands began to recede around here, but the town still received very little attention, allowing many Plegians to settle down in relative peace and tranquility. Still, this was just one of many Plegian villages under the thumb of the Grimleal. With Gangrel too preoccupied to answer the cries of Plegians not living in the capital, Threed was an easy target for them. The villagers stood in line, many of them carrying baskets filled with various crops and whatever gold they had. Several children clung to their parents in fear as a spindly man stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Rest assured, my brother, no one shall suffer on this day," a black-clad cleric said in a calm, composed voice. "For even if you pass on, you shall rise again and live anew. Master Grima's blessing of immortality smiles upon all of His followers…"

"Immortality? You mean those purple-skinned husks shamblin' around?" an old woman in the line asked. "That's not life! That's a fate worse than death!"

The cleric turned towards her. Despite his smile, his words possessed a sense of aggression as he lifted his hands above his head. "Not at all, my dear! Why, we have one of our own here with us today to show you the truth of Master Grima's ways!"

Two dark mages walked over, guiding a withered old man in traditional Grimleal robes. His once pale face was now a ghastly purple, his eyes glowed red, and he seemed to moan and groan with every sluggish step he was forced to take. Black fluid dripped from the corners of his decrepit mouth as some of the villagers cried out in shock.

"By the gods!"

"What _is_ that?!"

"Could it be...?!"

"Indeed it is. Poor Chalard here was brutally murdered by those heretic vigilantes to the east. They cut out his heart and sacrificed it in the name of their false god, Naga! It was only through Our Lord's blessings that he stands before you today, my dear brothers and sisters. Now you see the _truth_ of the matter; Naga _takes_ , while Master Grima _gives_. But for every gift he bestows, he demands something in return!"

"This is insane," a young man said, shaking his head as he stared at them. "That man's a walking corpse! I've heard the rumors, but _this_... This is madness!"

The cleric's smile disappeared, and several Grimleal enforcers took a step forward with various weapons at the ready. The young man promptly took a step backwards, as did the old woman and several other nearby villagers. Never before in Threed had someone held the courage to stand up to them. The Grimleal had been cordial before, even while extorting the citizens, but they were more than willing to make an example out of him if the need arose.

And arose it had.

"... Very well," the cleric said. "We've tried playing nice with you _creatures_ , but it seems there are some _heathens_ among you yet! Seize him, men! He must be cleansed!"

"Aaah!"

"Hey! What the hell's going on here?!"

The Grimleal cleric turned to his right. Near the village entrance stood a sizable amount of Feroxi soldiers on horseback, some Ylisseans among them. The wagons they hauled had come to a stop as a red-haired cavalier shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted forward. Two pegasi flew above the caravan, one lowering to reveal a blue-haired prince in silver armor. "What is it, Sully?"

"We've got Grimleal, Chrom!"

"Chrom?" one of the villagers asked.

"It's the Ylisseans!" someone else cried, fear in their voice.

"No! Not now! Everybody hide!"

As the crowd dispersed in a panic, many of the villagers dragging their children into their homes, the Grimleal set their sickly sights on the Shepherds instead. As far as they were concerned, Grima could still forgive their own countrymen yet; there was no hope for their eastern neighbors.

Chrom hopped off Sumia's pegasus and approached Robin. Behind them, the other Shepherds and their Feroxi allies were already preparing themselves. "Our orders, Robin?"

He surveyed the area. From where they were standing, there was little cover and the Grimleal had already formed a line of slowly approaching soldiers. Trying to run past them was a fool's game, but if they managed to press forward and cover _each other_...

"Panne and Nowi transform and catch them off guard," Robin answered with confidence. He made eye contact with them both and they shared a nod. "While they're distracted, our ranged fighters pick at them from afar, and the rest of us move ahead and hold the line. Gregor, I want you and Kellam to keep an eye on Vasto."

As the two departed, Robin turned to Basilio and Flavia. "Can I count on some of your men to defend the caravan?"

"Yeah." Basilio nodded. He turned to his group of twenty or so men. "You heard the boy! Keep those goons away from our wagons, and take Olivia with you too!"

"Wh-what?" Olivia spoke up, wringing her hands together as she shrunk further within her cloak. "B-but I can help — "

"No. These lunatics are far too dangerous for you to handle, and we don't have time to argue. Now get going! We'll take it from here."

Olivia's violet eyes looked around at the crowd of warriors, then back at the Grimleal who loomed in the distance. Their very existence shook her to the core, and she turned to Lon'qu for support. He locked eyes with her and gave her a curt nod; one that told her she had no hope of changing anyone's mind, let alone Basilio's. With a sigh, Olivia bowed her head and followed most of the Feroxi troops to the caravan. A few of them stayed behind, getting into position with their bows.

Virion, Miriel, and Ricken steeled themselves for battle, with Lissa and Maribelle lending their support. Robin armed himself with a Fire tome before ordering Sumia and Cordelia to hover above the village with and assault the Grimleal from the air with their javelins. Lyn grabbed the silver bow from her back and nocked an arrow effortlessly, glaring down the Grimleal from afar.

"Geh-heh-heh!" a Grimleal trooper yelled, his axe in his hands. "You ready to die, Shepherds?"

"Not today, bub!" Vaike yelled.

The rest of the Grimleal began to advance, and Robin held a flame-coated hand out. "Now!"

Panne and Nowi leapt into the air and transformed, taking their monstrous taguel and manakete forms respectively. Both let out a powerful roar, causing some of the Grimleal to recoil from the sight and sound. Robin and the others released their attacks at once and assaulted them with a barrage of arrows and magic, some of their enemies collapsing as a result.

The battle was on.

"Men!" the Grimleal cleric yelled, cowering behind some of them towards the center of the village. "Stamp out those heretics! They must be brought to heel!"

With Falchion in his hands, Chrom led the other Shepherds into battle with a war cry. Lyn and Robin rushed forward on either side of him as Stahl and Sully rode ahead, spearing and trampling some of the Grimleal. Nowi swooped down and caught an enemy in her jaws, sinking her teeth into his flesh, before shaking him around like a ragdoll. Panne, meanwhile, curled into a ball and rammed into a mage before viciously clawing and kicking at another.

"Hyaah!" Vaike flung his hand axe forward, clinging onto its chain. When the blade lodged itself in a rival axeman's chest, Vaike yanked him forward with both hands before knocking him to the ground with a shoulder charge. "Oh, yeah! Now it's Vaike time!"

He was quickly brought to reality by a mage blasting him in his side with dark magic. "Argh! Damnit!"

"Be careful, Vaike!" Lissa cried.

"It... gah..." He clutched his side with one hand, still holding onto his axe with the other as he glared at the dark mage before him. Noticing Lissa's concern, he shrugged off the injury and took an aggressive stance. "Is that all you got, punk?!"

"The heart of a warrior," his adversary said in a faint, almost ghostly voice. "Master Grima will be most pleased..."

"Your _master's_ got nothin' on Teach! Now come on; class is in session!"

Robin grunted as he flung fireballs left and right, striking several Grimleal soldiers. Lyn and Lon'qu struck down anyone still standing, and he couldn't be more grateful as he struggled to catch his breath. He jumped as a ball of thunder landed near his feet, the jolts of electricity tingling in the air. A dark mage with an equally dark smile stepped forward, and Robin felt both mind and body heat up as he conjured another fireball from his tome and hurled it at him. The Grimleal mage simply sent forth a blade of wind that cut through the attack and crashed into Robin. The force rattled him and sent surges of pain through him as he struggled to keep his footing. Robin nearly readied a counterattack before a second wind blade sent him to the ground.

"Ow!" Robin uttered through grit teeth, desperately trying to pull himself back to his feet. "D-damnit..."

The Grimleal mage stepped forward with a chuckle as lightning crackled in his hand. "You ready to fry, little man?"

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled, getting their attention. The mage had barely looked up from Robin when an arrow pierced his throat. He gasped and rasped before yanking the arrow out, an act that only hasted his demise as he sank to the ground with both hands pressed to his heavily bleeding wound.

Robin looked up and saw Lyn, still clutching her silver bow. There was an alarming amount of blood on her armored coat, some having even gotten on her forehead, but she looked more angry than anything else. She ran forward and shot a few more arrows at any approaching Grimleal before helping him back to his feet with a considerably softer expression. "You okay?"

He nodded, taken aback. "Y-yeah, thanks... What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Stay close to me, Robin. Don't cast another spell unless you absolutely have to."

"But… I can still…"

"No." Lyn's face grew firm once more. "That's an order."

"I thought _I_ was the one giving the orders around here…"

"And you won't be able to if you're dead, right?"

"I..."

"Then please…" Lyn's voice took on a more compassionate tone as she looked into his eyes. "Let me be your peerless warrior. Just for a little while longer…"

"But — "

"Oi, lovebirds! Twelve o'clock!" Sully called.

The pair looked ahead and saw a couple of brutes rushing at them with axes in hand. Lyn turned to Robin and briefly resumed eye contact before nodding. She charged ahead, brandishing her blades as Robin followed behind her. With her words still fresh in his mind, Robin drew his bronze sword from his cloak and crouched as one of the axemen targeted him. He rolled off to the right and evaded an overhead swing before plunging the sword into his ribs. The axeman howled in agony as Robin took the opportunity to hack at him several more times, wincing each time blade struck bone. He soon crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap as Lyn finished off his partner by slashing his throat.

The brutality stunned Robin, but he couldn't deny that her swordplay was equally as graceful. She practically danced around her enemies before striking them down without even the slightest hesitation, and at some points she moved so fast she almost seemed to disappear altogether. Soon enough, though, she returned to his side and wiped the blood from her face with a small grin. To anyone else, she might have looked war-crazed or perhaps even bloodthirsty.

To Robin?

She was _beautiful_.

The Shepherds had largely succeeded in pushing the Grimleal back, allowing them to move further into the village. Many concerned citizens watched the battle from their windows, shielding their children from the carnage as the Grimleal continued to lose both ground and numbers. Sully and Stahl worked in tandem with Panne to lead the others forward, but a particularly brave mage launched a lightning bolt at them from afar.

"Shit!" Sully cried, clutching her shoulder.

"Language!" Frederick yelled, motioning for Maribelle to ride forward and heal her as Stahl and Panne took down the mage.

"Impossible!" the Grimleal cleric cried, looking about frantically as the Shepherds drew closer, leaving the bloody corpses of his brethren in their wake. He turned to the walking corpse at his side. "This is an outrage! Chalard, you dullard! Do something!"

The undead sorcerer shambled forward and muttered some words under his ragged breath. Dark, wispy fog spewed from his mouth and fingertips as he held his hands forward. The stench was enough to make several Shepherds and Feroxi retch, but the effect it had on the fallen Grimleal was far more macabre. Dead, dismembered bodies began to rise from the ground, eager to fight once more.

"What the hell…?" Flavia's eyes widened at the sight. "... So these are Risen, eh?"

"Who cares what they are?!" Basilio shot back. "Just kill 'em!"

"But how?!" a Feroxi archer asked.

"The head, ya ninny!" Sully yelled, readying her spear. "Go for the head!"

Robin and the other mages torched some of the Risen from afar as they lurched forward like a purple wave of death. Any Risen that got too close to them was sliced apart courtesy of Lyn and the other combatants.

"Haah!" Lyn crouched, hand on her hilts, before dashing forward with both Kattis at the ready. The blades passed through the Risen's neck with relative ease, and the head fell to the ground with a sickening _schlorch_ before the rest of the body soon followed. Lyn's eyes narrowed as she noted how the body seemed to dissolve into the same dark mist from before. The smell was... revolting, but these creatures were not entirely unlike the morphs she and her old army had faced.

 _Good_ , she thought. _They'll die all the same._

"Nnghh!" Chrom was knocked back by a crushing blow from a Risen axeman. Despite possessing only one arm, the undead enemy was unparalleled in its inhuman strength. He'd managed to block the first hit only to be caught off guard by a harsh boot to the stomach. Were it not for his armor, he might've lost a few ribs then and there. Sumia noticed this and hurled a javelin at his attacker from above. The spear lodged itself in the Risen's back, sending it to its hands and knees with a low growl before Chrom lopped its head off with one downward slash. He turned back to Sumia and gave her a thumbs up before moving on to the next.

Basilio hoisted a Risen off of the ground by its waist and fell backwards, slamming it into the earth. As the Risen attempted to push itself up, its skull was crushed underneath Flavia's boot.

The once vocal Grimleal cleric could only back away from the scene with large, terrified eyes. The Risen were no longer as crafty as they'd been in life and were dropping like flies as a result. Even Chalard, with his supposed enhanced powers, was mere minutes away from being devoured by the very manakete he was tasked with capturing when he was alive. The cleric chanted some foul words and readied a spell aimed at Nowi only to find himself short of breath with a spear protruding from his chest.

"Wha — ?!"

Donnel himself could hardly believe what he'd just done. He knew that it would happen eventually, but never before did he think that he would even encounter a member of the Grimleal, let alone sneak up on and _impale_ one. The priest coughed and gurgled, even as Donnel withdrew his weapon, and he turned to look at the boy with dull empty eyes. "Y… y-youuu…!"

The priest held out a red hand, almost as if reaching to him, before collapsing backwards with a final groan. Donnel dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as the bile rose in his throat. "I… Oh, gosh!"

"Donnel's injured!" Lissa yelled from a distance. Maribelle heard this and immediately rode towards him with her staff in hand. Ricken rode behind her, using one hand to stagger Risen with wind magic as his other arm wrapped around her for support.

With the death of the cleric and second deaths of the Risen, Chalard's husk was the last enemy still standing. Even through his unnatural state between life and death, his objective was crystal clear. Master Grima demanded Divine Dragon blood, and it was up to _him_ to deliver.

"You… I remember you!" Nowi asserted, her voice echoing due to her current form. Whatever fear she might've held towards him in the past was dead and gone. "You're gonna pay for trying to kidnap me, you stupid creep!"

Chalard's dark magic was no match for the manakete as her fiery dragon breath targeted him and him alone. It burned through the darkness and enveloped his entire body in blue flames. He lifted a decrepit arm only for it to fall off and when the flames dispersed, Nowi pinned him to the ground with scaly feet.

"Raargh!"

She lunged her head downward until Chalard's head was in her maw. Clenching down with her fangs, she yanked it off in one clean motion, tossing it aside. The rest of Chalard's body dissipated into purple dust, scattering in the wind. Nowi herself turned back to normal and wiped the bitter taste from her mouth before noticing a downed Donnel nearby and gasping. "Donny!"

As she raced over to his side, Chrom and Robin looked over at the town. This once quiet settlement now had blood and scorch marks strewn all about, even as the Risen bodies began to dissipate into familiar purple dust.

"Is… is that all of them?"

They turned to see a few Plegian civilians leave their homes, staring around in astonishment. More joined soon until there was an entire crowd of villagers gaping at the battered Shepherds and Feroxi warriors.

"I..." Chrom paused, unsure of what to say. Even with their heroism, it was all too certain the Shepherds would never be welcome in such a place again. And how exactly was one supposed to address these people who were already wary of them in the first place? 'Sorry for making a mess of your peaceful town, it won't happen again,'?

Look," he said at last, "we're really sorry about this. I assure you that starting a fight here was _not_ what we had in mind. We just wanted to pass through here peacefully. We'll gladly pay for the damages as you see fit — "

"You killed those Grimleal bastards!" the old woman from before cheered.

"Huh?"

"They've been hounding us for months now," a young woman said, stroking her child's head. "Siphoning more and more of our money and gold, and all in the name of their dark god. Why, they're no better than brigands, the lot of 'em!"

"... You're not mad at us?" Robin asked weakly.

"This place is a mess," the same young man from before admitted, "but if it weren't for you all, they might've made a bigger mess of me. Loathe as I am to admit it... you saved me. Saved all of us, even."

A few more villagers voiced their agreement as many of them gazed at the Shepherds in genuine gratitude and amazement.

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

" _Damn_ right! Woohoo!"

"To be saved by a bunch of Ylisseans," an older man mused, shaking his head. "Such an ironic twist of fate..."

Chrom grimaced, again at a loss for words. Thankfully, nothing more needed to be said. The Plegian civilians began to cheer save for a few still unimpressed members. Chrom, Robin, and Lyn looked at each other and the other Shepherds in utter confusion. Tensions were high between Ylisse and Plegia, so the _last_ thing they'd been expecting was a hero's welcome.

"Wait a minute," Lissa said a little louder than she should have. "I thought all Plegians were Grimleal?"

Some of the civilians took considerable offense.

"Good heavens, _no_!" a woman refuted. "Plenty of us are, but not like _those_ nutcases! People usually support the Grimleal out of fear. If we smile and wave, they won't snatch us up in the middle of the night, see? But lately some groups of Grimleal have been taking advantage of even the people that support them. You think they'd ease up on their countrymen, but I guess Plegian solidarity means nothing to them."

"It doesn't help that Gangrel's more or less abandoned us," an older woman said. Several others nodded in agreement. "All he cares about is that shiny castle of his up in the capital. All of us countryside Plegians don't mean shit to him. He just lets the Grimleal do whatever they want here. He'd _never_ let them ruin his precious Paralcya, though, I tell you what!"

"... I see." Chrom narrowed his eyes in contempt for the corrupt king. "We're sorry to hear that. In any case, we're _also_ still sorry about the mess. We'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid — "

"The Exalt needs your help, right?" an elderly woman finished his statement. "It's quite alright. We heard about what that Valmese bounty hunter he hired did. Killed those poor pegasus knights and snatched up Lady Emmeryn near the Feroxi border like it was nothing."

Cordelia flinched as Basilio and Flavia said nothing, glaring at the ground. Frederick stared at Cordelia before shifting his gaze to an equally uncomfortable Virion, but remained silent as well.

"Still, it'll get dark out pretty soon. The Grimleal prowl the sands at night, making it unsafe to set out camp outside of established Plegian territory. Please stay the night."

Chrom and several others were visibly taken aback by the statement. These Plegians, who'd likely known suffering better than anyone in the wake of the Crusade, were extending a friendly hand? Just like that? Had they been influenced by Emmeryn's constant years of striving for peace? Was this a sign that Gangrel was wrong the whole time?

Frederick pulled Chrom aside, whispering harshly into his ear once they were far enough away. "I don't like this, milord. How can we possibly trust these people?"

"Peace, Fredrick. I highly doubt that these villagers have any ill intent. We just saved them, after all."

"And you don't think they might be lying in wait like a snake, waiting to bite at just the right opportunity? Milord, I implore you to reconsider — "

" _No_." Chrom put his foot down. He never liked being stern with a companion — that was usually Frederick's job — but he had to draw the line somewhere. "It'll be dark before long, and I've heard tales of Grimleal preying upon travelers in the night. There are many of us to be sure, but I just don't feel comfortable taking that risk. Especially since there are younger ones among us…"

He turned his gaze towards Lissa and Maribelle who were doing their best to comfort a kneeling Donnel. Nowi and Ricken watched from the side, clearly troubled as the former pat him on the back.

Frederick watched as Chrom walked back up to the crowd with an amicable smile. "Well, I suppose I can't refuse such hospitality, now can I?"

"Then you'll stay?"

"If you're willing to have us. As thanks, we'll have our healers look over any sick or wounded you might have."

The villagers cheered again. A few of them left, shaking their heads in apparent disagreement, but the rest welcomed the Shepherds and their Feroxi companions with welcome arms, even offering to help them set up camp or cook for them. By evening, everyone had found themselves situated in relative comfort, mirthfully swapping food and tales with the local Plegians.

For a time, all was as it should have been.

* * *

"How you holding up, Sully?" Kellam asked, handing her a moist towel.

"I'm fine, tin man." Sully nodded in thanks and smirked, wiping her forehead. "It'll take more than a couple a' shitty Grimleal to keep me down."

"Ooh, Frederick! Sully said a bad word!"

Several of the Shepherds snickered as he felt his cheeks heat up. Lyn joined some of the others around a campfire where Gregor told a spooky story from his childhood. Some of the Plegian villagers joined them as well. Sitting next to Gregor was Miriel, continuing to jot things down in her notebook. Basilio sat nearby with a frothy mug in either hand, an arm wrapped around either Lon'qu or Olivia, and a jovial grin on his face. Flavia, meanwhile, kept Virion from sitting too close to the trio.

Things seemed to be going well enough, but Lyn frowned as she looked into the blazing flames. The Grimleal they faced here weren't nearly as challenging as Validar's men, but she saw how Robin was beginning to lose steam in the skirmish. He'd shown more promise with magic than she ever had, but everyone had their limits. Beginners were no exception.

 _Maybe I'll have to practice swordplay with him sometime..._

She found herself blushing at the thought.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tent, Lissa and Maribelle were busy tending to some of the injuries sustained in battle.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Vaike, stop being such a baby!"

"I ain't bein' a baby!" he retorted from his cot as Lissa applied some bandages to his torso. "Ouch, hey! That's tender!"

"Then be more careful and I won't have to patch you up next time!"

"It ain't my fault. Those damn mages pack a punch..."

" _Don't_ fight mages in the first place, dummy!" Lissa admonished with a pout. "If even our smartest mages have a hard time fighting them, what makes you think _you_ wouldn't?"

"Hmph." He folded his arms and muttered under his breath, "Well excuse me, princess..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothin'!"

As Robin slept on another cot with his hands folded, Maribelle ran a glowing staff over his forehead and smiled. She decided that he'd had enough and moved her attention to the boy on the next cot over. Donnel hadn't been wounded, but he was still a bit queasy from killing that Grimleal priest before. Maribelle couldn't say she blamed him; she'd never taken a life before, and he was even younger than she. It was true that Donnel joined the Shepherds of his own volition, but this was still a harsh reality no one truly wanted him to face.

Nowi sat by his side, squeezing his hand as she consoled him in uncharacteristic silence.

"That should do." Maribelle nodded. "It was very brave of you to come to Nowi's rescue, Donnel, but you really must be more careful. Another brute could have accosted you from behind while you were vomiting."

"Yeah… sorry, ma'am," Donnel said, scratching his head. His face was still pale from the events of the day. "I just… I dunno…"

"It's quite alright, darling. I've never taken a life either, so I couldn't possibly imagine the trauma that comes with it."

Her smile dissipated when she reached the fourth and final patient in her midst. "As for _you_ , Ricken..."

"Heh..." Ricken paused to clear his throat before addressing her in a deeper voice. "Uh... how _you_ doin'?"

"Don't you use that boorish line on me, young man! Casting magic without a tome in the middle of a battle... What were you _thinking_?! You of all people should know how dangerous that is!"

"Hey, you needed some cover fire! Er... wind, in this case. I just wanted to keep you safe, Maribelle..."

Ricken's voice carried a certain tenderness to it that she hadn't been expecting. She found her cheeks grow warm as she shook her head, golden curls swaying back and forth. "Oh, Ricken... What am I going to do with you?"

"You should marry him!" Nowi suggested cheerfully.

"WHAT?!"

Vaike and Lissa shared a laugh as Maribelle's entire head reddened like a tomato. Ricken blushed as well and hid his face behind his hat. Donnel snickered in his hand, not wanting to wake a nearby Robin. Nowi went on, completely oblivious to the embarrassment she'd just caused. "Yeah! I can see it now! I mean, you two already fight like an old married couple!"

"We do nothing of the sort!"

"Bahaha! That's hilarious!" Lissa chimed in. "Ricken and Maribelle, sitting in a — "

"St-stop that!" Maribelle snapped, her ears still hot. "R-right this instant!"

"Yeah!" Ricken agreed.

"Hee hee!" Nowi giggled before turning to Vaike and Lissa. "You know, you guys kinda fight like an old married couple too! And I know a thing or two about being old!"

Vaike and Lissa shared a glance before bursting out into more laughter. Robin stirred in his sleep as Vaike guffawed. "Har har har! Like that'll ever happen! Could you even imagine?"

"Us? M-married?" Lissa snorted. "Pfft...!"

As his friends continued to converse next to him, Robin snoozed peacefully. In his dreams, he found himself in a faraway land free of Gangrel or the Grimleal's influence. It was all a bit hazy, but if he squinted hard enough, he could see a few familiar figures in the distance. Two soldiers in red and green armor, a girl with lilac hair, a brown-haired man with a bow...

And Lyn.

She smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

* * *

 **Okay, so... Quite a bit going on in this chapter.** **This chapter and the next were originally one whole chapter, but I split them due to length and pacing concerns. On the plus side, this means that Chapter 15 will be out much sooner than this one was (hopefully within 1-2 weeks), so yay!** **I'll be honest and say that I've been really looking forward to writing these next few chapters; I just hope it pays off in the end! Before we go, time for some guest feedback!**

 **Chicosai: Mm... Come to think of it, I don't think Lyn has mentioned that she and Robin are from another world altogether, just that they're both from the continent of Elibe. I'm not sure it would make Frederick any less suspicious, but it's a good point to consider! Fixed that typo by the way, haha.**

 **Guest: Oh, yes; Libra made his opinions on the Grimleal very clear. We'll be seeing him again soon enough. God Vaike is a hilarious mental image btw!**

 **Incidentally, we _are_ seeing a bit of foreshadowing courtesy of Gangrel, and we're definitely going to get a glimpse at Feroxi neutrality and how Basilio and Flavia feel about the whole ordeal. Basilio's relationship with Olivia and Lon'qu will also be explored a bit later down the line. Stay tuned!**

 **GuestWithIdeas: I definitely concur regarding Virion and his antics, haha. Libra's animosity lies with the Grimleal, not outsiders like Lyn. Robin's definitely in a position that compromises things, but we'll just have to cross that bridge when the two meet. Light magic's a tool that few can use in Awakening's world, so its effect on Risen should be a fun little surprise!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Yeah, it's a good thing Libra's on the heroes' side, right? Lon'qu's definitely more at ease around Olivia since the two were practically raised together in this timeline (more on that later). Lyn and Robin were _this close_ last time, but I'm afraid that special scene that everyone's waiting for will have to wait just a little bit longer. I haven't seen "The Shape of Voice" quite yet, but I have a little more spare time now so I'll look into it. As for the warm hand comment... well, yes! And no, haha. Duma would certainly enjoy the cold...**

 **Cordelia is skeptical of Frederick's claims at best, but isn't _entirely_ sure that his fears are unfounded. There's still a shred of doubt in her that's (hopefully) been quelled by her own observations. I'll admit that I struggle with Plegian worldbuilding since the game itself doesn't really do a great job of it, but I'll keep the vegetation in mind. Lastly, I'm not so sure they can even use Vasto in their plan without him blabbing and ruining everything, but we'll see. Thanks again!**

 **Thanks again for reading, everyone. Sorry about the delay again, but I'm positive that the chapter split was for the best. Feel free to let me know what you liked and didn't like! Until next time!**


	15. Faces Old and New

" _... Hey."_

" _... Hey, you. Are you alright?"_

" _Ngh… my head…"_

 _Robin groaned from his bedroll, shaggy brown hair resting over his eyes. He let out another tiny groan as he felt a warm hand swipe the strands out of his face, and soon his eyes fluttered open to see a girl probably no older than himself staring down at him. "There you are. I see you're awake now."_

 _He looked up at her, the blurriness in his vision fading. The girl above him wore a soft, kindhearted expression on her face. Her long green hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore a simple blue dress unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Most noteworthy of all were her eyes that matched her hair perfectly, and they seemed to sparkle as she addressed him once more. "You're safe now. Can you tell me your name?"_

" _Urgh…" Still a little groggy, he did his best to remember as he sat upright. "Uh… Robin. I think…"_

" _Robin? Like… the bird? What an odd name…"_

 _He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She immediately realized her mistake, the blood rushing to her face. "Ah! Don't mind me… I think it's a good name, actually."_

 _The girl cleared her throat before suddenly offering him a hand. "My name is Lyn. Lyn of the Lorca."_

 _Robin took her hand into his own, a small smile gracing his lips._

 _"Thank you, Lyn. It's nice to meet you."_

* * *

Robin jolted up from his cot, sweat running down his back. He was still fully clothed as he glanced around the medical tent, and he spotted his other tentmates sleeping just as peacefully as he once had: Donnel snoozed with an equally dormant Nowi curled up on his chest, Ricken's face was obscured by his hat as his tiny chest rose and fell, and Vaike somehow managed not to wake them even while snoring like a wild boar.

Robin's thoughts drifted back to his own slumber as he rubbed his temples in contemplation. Those dreams of his… both of them involved Lyn, but the last was far more vivid. Indeed, he was sure of it; he'd dreamt his first encounter with Lyn!

"I remembered something," he whispered, an innocent smile growing on his face all the while. "I remembered something! This is fantastic! Oh, I have to tell Lyn right away!"

He practically bolted from his cot and out of the tent only to be faced with the cold of night. Any trace of the day's celebration had vanished as most of the other Shepherds had retired for the night. The moon still illuminated the streets of Threed, but the town was otherwise fast asleep.

"How long did I sleep, anyhow…?"

Wide awake, Robin resolved to take a midnight stroll to help ease him back into slumber's warm embrace. He was still unfamiliar with the town, but seeing how the Shepherds' tents were more or less situated in the middle of Threed, getting back wouldn't be an issue. He just had to avoid the alleyways and hope that any citizen he came across would be grateful enough to not stab him.

"... I'd better bring my sword. Just in case…"

* * *

Chrom had never been much of a night owl, but tonight was different. Despite being in good company all around, there was still much that weighed on his mind. Could they really bring Emmeryn back home safely? And what about Gangrel? He'd surely have to be dealt with at some point or another, and the Mad King was labeled such for a reason.

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he sat on a bench. Gangrel aside, there was also the threat of the Grimleal. Trying to revive Grima was a fool's game, and there was no shortage of fools among them to be sure, but his father had always said that even a broken clock is right twice a day.

Chrom detached the Fire Emblem from his shoulder and held it in his hands. Only one gemstone, Argent as the Ylisseans often called it, rested in one of the emblem's five slots. Chrom often wondered what might happen if all five stones were to be reunited. The Fire Emblem was a tool of good, wasn't it? Then why did Gangrel and his Grimleal underlings want it so badly?

 _Unless they intend to…?!_

"Chrom?"

He nearly leapt out of his skin only to relax upon seeing his friend. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Robin! I thought you were an enemy!"

"Frederick's patrolling the area with a few of the others." Robin waved his hand in an almost dismissive manner. "If there were any Grimleal skulking about, we'd know. Nothing gets by Frederick."

"Heh. I suppose not." Chrom gestured to the free space at his side. "Come, sit."

Robin took his seat next to him and clasped his hands together, staring at the floor. "So… Nice night, isn't it?"

"There's no need for small talk, Robin. Just tell me what's on your mind."

He turned back to look at him in complete shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Robin, you've been in our ranks for quite some time now," Chrom said, grinning. "You're a better conversationalist than you give yourself credit for, but you rarely go out of your way to strike up a conversation unless you're giving orders or discussing strategy."

A lump formed in Robin's throat. Had he truly been that easy to read. "Ah, w-well… I suppose I've never truly been _that_ talkative without need. Lyn can certainly attest to that…"

"I'm sure she can. You know, I think Frederick's still skeptical of her whole 'from another world' claim, but I believe her."

"You do?"

He nodded with confidence. "Yeah. Besides, she's a good companion and an even better fighter. She's never been anything but kind to us, so why should I suspect her of lying? Still, I _am_ a little surprised that you were her strategist before mine. Guess that tactical experience had to come from somewhere though, right?"

"Heh. Right…"

"You still haven't told me what you wanted to talk about, you know," Chrom said. He smiled and nudged Robin with his elbow. "C'mon, spill it."

Robin's throat suddenly felt dry. He averted his gaze and stared at the ground instead, twiddling his thumbs. "It's nothing… Really."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"It's stupid…"

"Robin, I've known Vaike for years now. I promise that nothing you say will ever top him in that regard."

A small giggle left his throat against his will. Chrom always did have a habit of putting his friends and comrades-in-arms at ease, and now was no different. Feeling uplifted, Robin decided to throw caution to the wind for a change. "Okay, okay… Well, uhh..."

"Speak, Robin." Chrom gave him a sincere smile. "Please. I'd like to hear what's on your mind."

"Have you ever… loved someone?"

Chrom's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he found his own face feeling exceedingly warm. _That's_ what he wanted to ask? Robin, rising mage and tactician of the Shepherds?

"I… Where's all of this coming from?!" he blurted.

"I… I don't know." Robin took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his hands fidgeted in the pockets of his coat. His thoughts drifted to their most recent battle with the Grimleal and how Lyn had taken it upon herself to defend him. He felt almost useless in comparison, and the urge to protect _her_ couldn't leave his mind even if he wanted it to. "Do… do you think…?"

Chrom looked over at him and rose an eyebrow. Robin noticed this and took another deep breath to recompose himself, cheeks aflame. "Chrom… Do you think love can bloom, even on a battlefield?"

"Yeah... I do," Chrom said with little hesitation. "I think at any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other."

"Even soldiers?"

"Even soldiers." Chrom chuckled. "Heh. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if a few of our own soldiers were already halfway there."

Now it was Robin's turn. He'd never stopped to consider it, but perhaps there was some truth to his words.

"You know," Chrom said, fastening the Fire Emblem to his shoulder once more, "there's no shame in taking things slow, Robin."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at me for example." He gestured to himself for emphasis. "Things are tough on all of us right now, and the Shepherds look to me for leadership. I can't afford to let them down, and I can't let myself get distracted by things like romance for the time being."

Chrom sighed and scratched his cheek. "Truthfully, even after this is all over, I'm still not sure I'll ever find the right girl for me…"

"I think you will," Robin said with a smile, brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"And I think you've already found yours."

"Huh?!"

"Robin, I'm not a smart man," Chrom admitted, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but I've seen the way you look at Lyn, and I've seen the way she looks at you. Call me crazy, but I think there might be something there."

"But… but it's not right." Robin sighed, his heart sinking. "I just… I can't. Not now, at least. It's as you said — everyone looks to you for leadership, but everyone looks to _me_ for tactics. I can't put their lives in jeopardy by only thinking of myself. It's not fair to them, or to you."

"Robin…"

"A good tactician is supposed to keep their soldiers alive no matter what. Regardless of any personal feelings they may or may not have…"

"Mm…" Chrom closed his eyes in silent contemplation. He understood Robin's line of thinking all too well. People can't control when they fall in love, or even with whom, but they _can_ choose when to act on it. And with the threat of Gangrel and Emmeryn's life still hanging in the balance… It was hard to disagree.

"Right. Well then." Robin stood up from the bench. "I think I've embarrassed myself enough for the time being. Good night, Chrom."

Chrom grinned. "Heh… Good night, Robin. Get some rest; we leave at dawn."

"I will… Oh, and Chrom?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Robin begged, his face still full of color. "Especially not Lyn. _Please_. I don't think I could handle that kind of embarrassment right now…"

"Not to worry, friend. My lips are sealed."

Robin departed, and Chrom retired to his own tent soon afterwards, but a familiar pigtailed menace giggled from behind a corner.

"Hee hee hee… Maribelle isn't gonna believe _this_!"

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Frederick swung by Lyn's tent in the morning to wake her up. Lyn was quick to get dressed and pack up her belongings before taking down her tent and rolling it up. She assisted a few of the others before running into Robin, the tactician checking things off of his list as he made sure everything and everyone was accounted for.

"Stahl? Check. Sully? Check. Vasto..."

He looked over and saw the Plegian prisoner being shoved into a wagon by Vaike and Gregor, who high-fived after all was said and done. "... Check."

Robin was so enraptured in his work that he hadn't even noticed Lyn standing in front of him. She cleared her throat, causing him to jump before looking up at her. "Ah, Lyn! Good morning. I take it you're ready to go?"

"I sure am." She smiled in an almost wistful manner. "Part of me wishes we could stay longer, though... With the weather and the sand dunes ahead of this town, the entire country we've seen thus far almost reminds me of the Nabata..."

"The Nabata...?"

Robin blinked. He was almost sure that she'd mentioned such a place before during her intensive recollection of their adventures, but he couldn't exactly remember...

 _Remember...!_

"Oh, that's right!" Robin blurted a little too loudly, a grin growing on his face. "I wanted to tell you that I remembered something last night!"

"You did?!" Lyn matched his enthusiasm as she grabbed his hands and took them into her own. Green eyes brimmed with joy as she smiled right back at him, not noticing his oncoming blush. "Oh, Robin, that's wonderful! What did you remember?"

"I..." He bit his lip as she ran her thumbs across his knuckles. "I had two dreams last night... that I could recall, anyway. In the first one, I saw you standing with some people."

"Who were they?"

"Uh... Let's see... There was a shorter girl with light purple hair..."

Lyn smiled. "Florina!"

"And there was an archer, I think... Male, brown hair."

"Wil. Definitely."

Robin shut his eyes as he struggled to remember the other two figures. It took him a few moments before a spark finally crossed his mind. "... Ah! There were two other men in red and green armor—"

"Kent and Sain!" Lyn blurted again, her excitement growing with each mention of her old friends. When Robin glanced back at her in slight amusement, she cleared her throat and attempted to explain. "They were the first two we met on our journey together. Out of all of our friends barring Florina, I'd known them the longest."

Lyn felt a pit form in her stomach as she recalled the last time she'd properly interacted with them. They'd been at her grandfather's funeral with some of the others, Kent in particular feeling as though he'd failed Lord Hausen. Now Lyn and Robin were both miles away from them, with no Caelin or Sacae or Elibe anywhere on the Shepherds' world map...

"... Lyn?" Robin questioned, his voice soft.

"I... I'm sorry." Lyn blinked back a stray tear. She cursed herself for appearing so soft in front of him, but she couldn't deny that she missed their friends and home. Desperate to shift the focus back to Robin's own memories, she asked, "... Is there anything else you remembered last night?"

He smiled again as he gazed into her eyes, brown meeting green. "You."

"Me...? Robin, what—"

"In my second dream, I woke up in a strange hut," he admitted. "I was... exhausted, but you were right there next to me. I... I think you might've saved me, Lyn."

Lyn felt her heart swell at the memory, the scene all too familiar to her. She'd been living alone on the plains of Sacae for about six months at that point when she'd come across a green-cloaked traveler sprawled out in the grass. Robin's hair had been considerably longer than it was now, and brown to boot, but what concerned her most of all was his tomato-red face. She carried the unconscious man to her tent and nursed him back to health, and from there...

"Yes... Our first meeting," Lyn mused, a smile playing at her lips as the nostalgia set in. "I must admit, I hadn't planned on rescuing a stranger from heatstroke that day."

Robin rubbed the back of his head, cheeks on fire. "Ehehe... Sorry about that."

"No. I'm glad it happened."

"... Me getting heatstroke?"

Lyn chuckled and shook her head. "No, silly. Meeting you. Even if it wasn't under ideal circumstances... I'm still glad I met you to this day, Robin."

"Lyn... I feel the same way."

The silence hung in the air as they looked away from each other in an almost shy manner, smiling even as their faces reddened. Soon, however, Robin remembered that he still needed to help Chrom and a few of the others as they prepared themselves for the journey out of Threed. Lyn decided to help out wherever she could, and soon the Shepherds and their Feroxi companions were on the road again.

* * *

"I still don't see why we had to get up so early." Kellam yawned from his seat on the carriage as he rubbed his eyes. Beside him, Stahl took the reins. "The Exalt's important, make no mistake, but would a few more minutes have really changed anything if Gangrel can take the time to throw an entire party?"

"Heh. Sorry, buddy," Stahl apologized, "you know Frederick! 'The early bird gets the worm!'"

"But you are not birds," Panne said as she walked alongside them in her taguel form. "You are humans."

"Haha! It's a human expression, Panne. I wouldn't be surprised if a few of them flew over your head from time to time."

"Nothing flies over my head, man-spawn," she stated with pride. "My taguel reflexes are too fast and I would catch them."

"... Right."

Inside the wagon Stahl and Kellam drove, Robin was in for the most awkward ride of his life.

… That he could remember, in any case.

While Lyn rode with Lon'qu and Olivia in the wagon behind them, Robin found himself sitting next to a tea-sipping Virion and across from Lissa and Maribelle. Ricken had wedged himself between the tactician and archer, the wide brim of his hat doing very little to make the other two relax. Still, Robin was far more focused on how Lissa kept glancing at him.

And giggling.

Loudly.

Robin cringed. He knew good and well that he wouldn't like the answer he received, but he just had to know. With a weary sigh, he gave in and asked, "What is it this time, Lissa? Is there a frog on my face?"

"Ha! You wish," she taunted with a wink. "I was just telling Maribelle here how close you and Lyn are."

"I mean, I would hope so. It'd be far stranger if we _weren't_ close after two whole years of traveling together. Not that I really remember most of it, though…"

"Hee hee…" Lissa smirked with half-lidded eyes. "Have you two kissed yet?"

Virion grinned from behind his teacup, and Maribelle blushed a bit even as she bit her lip to refrain from smiling. Robin, on the other hand, could only gape at Lissa as his face went beet-red. Ricken mimicked Maribelle's reaction and covered his mouth with his hand as the older man struggled to respond. "Wha… I… I don't even… _Huh_?!"

"Hee hee hee!" Lissa nearly doubled over in her seat as she nudged her friend. "Y-you see what I mean, Maribelle? His face did the rubbery thing again!"

"Quite rubbery indeed, darling." Maribelle leaned forward, eyes glinting in an almost mischievous manner. "But more to the point… _Have_ you two kissed yet, perchance?"

"What?! N-n-no!" Robin did his best to recompose himself, even as the Plegian heat and his companions' badgering took its toll on his psyche. "We're not… I haven't even… I mean…"

"Robin is simply taking things slow, as a gentleman should," Virion remarked, raising his teacup in his direction. "Courting a lady is no frivolous feat, after all."

Robin eyed him up and down for a few seconds. "... Who are you and what have you done with the real Virion?"

"Rest assured, my friend, I _am_ the real Virion. The only difference now is that I have found my one true love in the form of a magnificent pink-haired girl from Ferox."

Lissa raised an eyebrow, her jaw dropping a bit. "You can't be serious, Virion. We've only known Olivia for like a day!"

"And yet," Virion said, a hand clasped to his chest, "it would appear that she has already stolen my heart."

Maribelle rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. You could be chasing after our dear Robin's bride-to-be, after all. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"N-now hold on!" Robin stuttered, his face on fire at this point. "Isn't it a bit soon to be talking about marriage? Or stolen hearts, for that matter?"

Lissa ignored him and went on, pressing both hands to her own rosy cheeks as she sighed dreamily. "Oh, I can just see it now. Two longtime friends joined together at the altar, hand in hand as you say your vows... So cute!"

"Lissa..."

"And your kids! Oh, man, I bet you two would make some beautiful—"

"LISSA."

Ricken burst into laughter at that, and Maribelle clutched her side with one hand as the other flew to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Lissa made no such effort to control herself, her laughter eventually culminating in an unladylike snort. Even Virion let a snicker or two escape as Robin folded his arms and glared out the window in annoyance. It was going to be a long ride until the next stop...

In the wagon behind them, Lyn stretched in her seat and yawned before addressing her quiet companions. "So, Lon'qu. Olivia. How did you two end up meeting Basilio?"

The two shared a look, almost as if to ask who would answer the question, before Olivia finally relented. "Hee hee… It's kind of a long story."

"We have a few days before reaching Fort Scaraba, don't we?"

"Er… W-well, yes, but…"

She shuffled in her seat for a moment, violet eyes peering around the wagon. Besides a curious Lyn and an indifferent Lon'qu, their only other companion at the moment was a sleeping Gregor on Lyn's left. The older mercenary occasionally snored as his hands rested on his stomach, clasped together. Olivia smiled a bit; they'd met only a couple of times while Olivia stayed with Basilio, long before she purchased her own house, but she knew he wouldn't judge her even if he woke up in the middle of her story.

Olivia took a deep breath before giving a bright-eyed Lyn a firm nod. "R-right. It all started about eight or so years ago..."

* * *

 _It was a cloudless evening in the kingdom of West Ferox. Olivia, a scrawny girl no older than thirteen, stood on a street corner dancing for what little coin she could. With no formal education, she'd learned by watching a red-haired dancer and imitating her movements. She was fine for a beginner, but she'd still hardly scrounged up enough coin to feed herself that day. Her tattered rags did little to protect her from the cold, but at least she still had her box in the alleyway…_

 _Soon night fell and Olivia returned to her destitute alley. She longed for the day she'd be able to rise from the slums, but it seemed today just wasn't that day._

 _Or so she thought._

" _Hey, pr-pretty lady," a man in his twenties slurred, stumbling forward. "Whatchu doin' out here? You're way too beautiful for this dump…"_

" _I… Um…" Olivia backed away, trembling. She had no idea what to say to such a statement, nor did she want to entertain him, but she had no means of defending herself. Two similarly wasted men appeared at the first's side, and all three reeked of alcohol and ill intentions._

' _Please just go away…'_

 _The lecherous men took a few more steps forward, and Olivia finally lost her nerve as she squeaked out, "Th-that's far enough! All of you!"_

 _"Aww... Don't be scared, little one," one of them cooed, grinning with arms outstretched. "We just want a hug..."_

 _"HEY!" a loud voice boomed. Olivia and the men all jumped at the sound, and the lechers turned to see a tall burly man in warrior garb. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"Aw, shit! It's the Khan!"_

 _"The Kh-Khan, eh? He don't look so tough!"_

 _Olivia cowered, hands on her head as the three drunken men charged at the Khan. One of them pulled a dagger and lunged forward only to find his shoulder dislocated. The other two threw cumbersome punches as their accomplice went down with a cry of pain, but the Khan merely grabbed their heads and bashed them together with immense strength. He punched one of them in the stomach several times before throwing him at the other, and soon all three men fled the scene with their tails between their legs._

 _"And STAY OUT!" the Khan called after them, dusting his hands off. He turned to Olivia with a small grin, and it was then that she was able to take in his appearance. He looked even taller up close, with dark skin and no hair aside from his goatee. He appeared to be missing an eye if the black patch on his face was any indication, and Olivia shivered as he took a step forward with his hands raised in front of him. "Hey there. You're safe now, ya hear? Those men won't be back anytime soon."_

 _He reached a hand forward, almost as if trying to get her to shake it, but Olivia scrambled backwards with a yelp and retreated to the comfort of her cardboard box. She held her knees to her chest as the tears sprang forth. She wanted to say something, anything, but she was far too shaken up by the encounter and the ensuing violence._

 _The Khan took a long look at the dank, dirty alleyway and sighed. "... This is no way for a child to live. You deserve better than this."_

 _Olivia nodded behind closed flaps, but said nothing. She heard a sigh, then a few more footsteps towards her. She shivered and hugged her knees closer, almost whimpering at this point. "Well, I won't ask you to come with me if you don't want to, but... Here. It's the least I can do."_

 _She heard more footsteps, indicating that he was walking away, and peeked her head out from her box to look at him. To her utter surprise, he'd left her an entire loaf of bread resting on a cloth. Olivia gazed over at him with large innocent eyes, and he faced her with a smile and a nod._

 _The tears started up as quickly as they stopped. "I... hic... Th-thank... you..."_

 _The Khan nodded again and turned to leave, but was surprised when he felt a small hand tug at his own. He looked back and saw little Olivia clinging to him with one of her tiny hands, clutching the loaf of bread he'd given her with the other. Her violet eyes were moist as she whispered, "P-please... I don't wanna be alone anymore..."_

 _He immediately understood and smiled in earnest. "... Then you don't have to be."_

* * *

"... And there you have it," Olivia finished, bowing her head. She wiped away a stray tear that had escaped at some point during the tale. When she saw Lyn looking at her with large mournful eyes of her own, her face immediately became as pink as her hair. "St-stop staring!"

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I just… had no idea you've been through so much. I'm glad that Basilio took you in when he did." Lyn gave her a gentle smile before she turned her attention to the silent swordsman at Olivia's side. "And what about you, Lon'qu? Where do you come into play?"

"I took a boat from Chon'sin and ended up in Ferox. That's it."

"But…" Lyn's brow furrowed. "Surely there must be more to the story—"

"There isn't."

Olivia wrung her hands together in silence, nervously glancing over to her right where Lon'qu sat. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, all too intent on trying to forget. They both knew that there was indeed more to the story, but neither were willing to reopen the wound even years after the blow. Lyn picked up on their somber silence and joined them, no stranger to tragedy herself.

 _No_ _matter_ , Lyn told herself. She sighed and rested her head in her hands as she stared out the window, nothing but sand for miles. _I'm sure he'll open up eventually..._

She jumped as Gregor let out a particularly loud snore next to her. In his sleep, he muttered something about a "pierogi", but the meaning of the word was lost on Lyn as he fell back into a deep slumber. Lyn sighed and glanced out the window once more before turning her attention to the Sol Katti at her side. She cradled it in her hands, marveling in the sight of the draconic red crossguard and green hilt of her blade. It was a far more flashy sword than the Mani Katti she started her journey with, but she treasured both all the same.

Lon'qu looked over at the blade with a somewhat curious expression, but otherwise said nothing. _Talk is cheap_ , Basilio had once said.

 _Actions speak for themselves._

* * *

A couple more days passed before the Shepherds and their Feroxi allies neared their penultimate destination. The decrepit stony fortress known as Scaraba stood on the horizon, its inhabitants blissfully unaware of the bloodshed that would follow.

"Chrom, are you sure about this?" Lissa peeked her head out of the wagon window to address him. "Is there really no other path to the capital…?"

"I'm afraid not, Sister," Chrom said, holding the reins on horseback. Robin sat beside him, using a pair of binoculars to spy on the fort in the distance. "Even if we tried sneaking around, we'd have men upon us in an instant. I don't like it either, but we have no choice. We _need_ to get to the capital if we're to rescue Emm."

Robin shut his eyes in regret. Part of him hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this, but he knew all too well that the Plegian soldiers within wouldn't just let them pass through without incident. "He's right, Lissa… we'll have to assault them head on. Have Sumia and Cordelia stop any messengers that try to fly off and send word to Gangrel."

"And what if Gangrel catches wind of this?"

"If we stop anyone from leaving, he might not. At least not until we manage to save Emmeryn. Chrom, if you ride with Sumia, you should be able to get close enough to cut any of their wyverns down. I've seen Cordelia in action — she should be fine on her own. And Nowi... Heh. With her in the air, we may as well have already won."

"Don't get cocky, kid," Basilio told him as he rode beside them. "The foot soldiers should be easy enough to deal with, but there's no tellin' how good their general might be."

Robin nodded. "Right. Proceed with caution, everyone."

* * *

A Plegian general stood atop the eastern wall of Fort Scaraba, arms folded behind her back. Even through her face-obscuring helmet, she could see the Shepherds' caravan approaching in the distance. Their numbers were far too large to be a Plegian caravan, even taking bodyguards into account. She wasn't the faintest bit surprised when a soldier sprinted up to her side, panting heavily.

"G-General Taka!" he stammered out, hands on his knees. "There's—"

"I know," came the frigid response. "Ready the men on the ground. It is time."

* * *

The Shepherds finally arrived at the foot of the fort, not appreciating how… empty, and quiet it appeared to be. Its doors were firmly shut, and only a single Plegian atop a wyvern dared to greet them. She stood atop the saddle, arms folded behind her back in a strangely calm manner as she stared them down from behind her helmet. "The Ylisseans. And with them, Chronos's brat. How I've longed to meet you…"

Everyone stood with their weapons at the ready. Chrom, riding on the back of Sumia's pegasus, gripped Falchion in one hand as he clung to Sumia with the other. "Here I am. I don't suppose you could allow us through peacefully?"

Even he knew how foolish the question was.

"Did Chronos and his lackeys allow my brothers to surrender peacefully, that they could have escaped with their lives?" Taka questioned in an icy, impassionate voice. "What about my uncles? Or my father?"

Chrom swallowed a lump in his throat. He was more used to explosive anger from the Plegians he'd fought, so this was an unsettling and unwelcome change of pace. "I… I am sorry, milady. Truly. But you must understand that my father's desires do not align with my own. I never wanted any of that to befall you, and neither did the current Exalt. She has always been a woman of peace, and we just want to bring her home safely."

General Taka chuckled beneath her helmet and produced a spear from her back. "Foolish whelp. If your heart is truly set on rescuing your beloved Exalt, then you know what must be done."

"Yes... I suppose I do."

"Come!" she challenged, pointing her weapon forward. "Break your weapons against us!"

A multitude of Plegian soldiers burst forth from the door as she charged forward on her wyvern. Basilio and Flavia led the ground forces as several Shepherds and Feroxi stayed behind to guard the caravan and its weaker inhabitants. Chrom held on for dear life as Sumia ordered her pegasus to dive out of the way of Taka's attack. Sumia and Taka's lances clashed several times afterwards, giving Chrom the occasional swipe at their shared adversary.

The ground soldiers were strong, but uncoordinated. Fighters like Lyn and Lon'qu had no problem evading their attacks, even as a few dark mages launched fireballs at them from atop the castle. Vaike and Kellam took a few licks from a particularly crafty swordsman before he was knocked aside by a transformed Panne. The taguel rolled in a circle, kicking a few soldiers away as she spun on her back before getting up and pouncing on an unsuspecting archer. Several wyverns joined the fight from the air, with Cordelia and Nowi taking them head-on.

"Rargh!" Nowi's dragon fangs pierced one wyvern's throat, the beast emitting a horrid screech as it fell to the earth. Another wyvern flew at her from behind only to be struck in the side by one of Cordelia's many javelins. Nowi turned and blasted it out of the sky with her dragon breath before turning to Cordelia with a scaly grin. "Thanks!"

"Thank me by staying alive, Nowi!"

As Flavia took on a rival swordsman, multiple soldiers cornered Gregor and Basilio. Gregor deftly disarmed one with his blade, and Basilio grabbed his axe and blocked an incoming hit from another. He shoved the axe forward, striking his assailant in the face with the handle, before bringing it down onto his shoulder with two hands. Gregor stabbed another soldier before withdrawing his blade and spinning, slicing him across the throat.

Elsewhere, a cloaked Olivia nimbly sidestepped attack after attack, Lon'qu and Virion working in tandem to pick off her assailants. She caught a mage off guard when she pulled a dagger out of her cloak and stabbed him with it in an almost rhythmic manner.

 _One-two-three, one-two-three..._

Virion spotted an enemy soldier behind her and launched an arrow at his throat without hesitation. An axeman lunged at him before Lon'qu rushed forward and sliced his arm off with a single stroke before running him through.

"Now!" Robin yelled, arm outstretched as he held an open Wind tome. He, Ricken, and Miriel stood in front of the caravan and combined their strength to create a powerful gust of wind magic. Any Plegian soldier that got too close found themselves being cut up and blown back by the attack.

"D-damnit!" a Plegian soldier cried as he saw another of his allies fall. "There's too many of them!"

"This is a nightmare! Where's the general when you need 'er?!"

As the Plegians' ground forces continued to wane, Chrom grunted as their general's wyvern locked blades with Sumia once more. Sumia and her pegasus were both capable in their own right, but even he could see the fatigue beginning to set in. When Taka pushed forward, Chrom threw caution to the wind and leapt onto the enemy mount.

"Chrom!" Sumia cried out in shock.

General Taka narrowed her eye at him, considerably unamused. "Well, you _are_ a bold one."

She raised her spear to block an incoming slash from Chrom, and her wyvern roared as it flapped its wings in a frantic attempt to stay in the air. The weight of the combatants combined with the stress of their fighting, in addition to its previous wounds, proved far too much for the beast as it began to spiral out of control. Chrom clung to the reins with one hand, slashing at Taka with the other, and soon the wyvern crashed atop one of Fort Scaraba's crumbling walls. The two were knocked to the floor by the impact, but both quickly leapt to their feet and stood opposite each other. The wyvern itself let out a whimper as it bled out.

"Impressive," Taka complimented. She held her lance before her and crouched, ready to pounce. "Like father like son, I suppose."

Chrom's nostrils flared. "I am _nothing_ like my father!"

"Oh, but you are. You have that same fiery look in your eye… It's a shame I couldn't be there to see his flame extinguished, but I suppose you'll do."

She lunged forward like a mad viper, her spear deflecting off of Chrom's chest armor. Chrom steadied himself and managed to block the second strike with Falchion, his heart pounding in his chest. Taka was quick and powerful, and she had the range advantage to boot, but if he could block one of her attacks and strike her before she recovered...!

Taka began to circle her prey in a slow, almost taunting manner. Chrom glanced over at his left shoulder and noticed the Fire Emblem perched like a pauldron. Emmeryn would probably scream at him later for it, but he knew what he had to do. He backed away and detached the Fire Emblem from his shoulder, clutching it in his left hand like a shield.

"Hahaha... You think that trinket will save you, whelp?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"Such youthful impudence... When I am done here," Taka said, "I will have three gifts for my king: the Fire Emblem, the Falchion, and _your head_."

She leapt into the air with a fierce cry, spear in both hands as she prepared to bring it down on him. Chrom crouched, shielding as much of himself as he could behind the Fire Emblem. Literal sparks flew when metal hit metal, and the Fire Emblem made a gong-like sound as the spear bounced off of its surface without even leaving so much as a scratch.

"What the...?!"

Chrom rushed forward with a yell, closing the distance between them and bashing Taka across the face with the emblem. The impact shattered part of her helmet, exposing the dark skin of her jaw, and he continued to slash at her with the Falchion as she was dazed. He grunted as her boot collided with his stomach, sending him reeling backwards, and Taka did a spinning attack that swept Chrom off of his feet. Taka jumped up again and nearly pierced his head with her blade before he rolled out of the way and back onto his feet.

Taka let out a primal scream of rage as she swung at Chrom again and again, blade striking either his armor or the Fire Emblem itself. " _Why... won't... you... just... **die**?!" _

"If you surrender," Chrom explained between ragged pants, "we can spare you! The Exalt would want it that way."

" _YOU_ would spare _ME_?!" Taka barked. She threw her head back and howled with bitter, aggressive laughter. "You truly have your father's arrogance, _boy_! Now come! Join him in Hell!"

She readied a final attack and prepared to charge before suddenly screaming in agony. A javelin had struck her leg from behind, forcing her to her knee as she dropped her spear. Chrom ran forward and snatched the weapon before hurling it far out of the injured Taka's reach.

"Chrom!" Cordelia called from above him, another javelin at the ready. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, looking down at the rasping general at his feet. "... I'm sorry. I really didn't want it to come to this, but you forced my hand."

"Heh… haah… y-you're _sorry_!?" Taka wheezed and coughed, thoroughly defeated. Cordelia landed her pegasus and rushed over to Chrom's side, clutching her lance and giving her a harsh glare. "That's… you're…"

Against her protests, Chrom knelt down and pulled off the helmet, revealing an older woman with dark skin and short black hair. A deep scar in the shape of an X crossed her left eye, leaving it milky white. She looked up at the prince with pure contempt. "... You're a fool. There is no 'sorry' in war, boy. There is only justice… and injustice."

"Do you really think Gangrel's fighting for peace? For a better world?" Chrom questioned, furrowing his brow.

"I do not think it. I know it." She coughed again, some blood landing on his armor. He didn't even flinch as she continued to talk. "Too many Plegians have gone soft… They do not have the same devotion to their home that we do… They're hardly Plegians at all."

"... You're wrong. You don't have to be vengeful to be Plegian any more than you need to be kindhearted to be Ylissean. Not everyone is the same."

"Heheh… I can't believe it. Thirty years in the Army and the last words I have to hear are meaningless platitudes from a prince with no life experience. Still... To die in battle, defending one's nation… There truly is no better pleasure in life," Taka rasped, a smile gracing her face for the first time in years. Chrom sat back, Cordelia resting a hand on his shoulder, as the fallen general drew her final breath. "Mustafa… dearest brother…give your son a kiss for me…"

Her hand went limp, and she died with a satisfied grin. Chrom reached over silently and closed her eyes with his fingers. Cordelia looked down at him with sorrowful eyes, now clutching his shoulder. "Chrom…"

"How's everyone else?" he asked, trying to take his mind off of Taka's dying words.

"The fighting's stopped… a handful of enemy soldiers surrendered, but we don't know what to do with him."

Chrom stood up, a pensive look on his face. "... Let me talk to them."

"Yes, o-of course. I'll fly you down there..."

"And Cordelia?"

She gulped, her face reddening the slightest bit. "Y-yes?"

Chrom smiled at her. "... Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome..."

* * *

Near the center of Fort Scaraba, a group of five Plegian soldiers were brought before Robin and Chrom, arms bound behind their backs as they knelt on the ground. Two of them bore defiant looks, another two stared at the ground in silence, and the last of them wept.

"What do you propose we do now, Robin?" Chrom asked, folding his arms.

"I think you already know the answer, Ylissean," one of them snarked.

"Yeah. We know good and well what your old man did to all of his prisoners of war," another said, his voice far more weary and resigned. "Just be quick about it."

"Oh, gods," the soldier to the far right whispered, hanging his head as he wept. "They're going to kill us... I'll never see them again. Oh, gods..."

A reluctant Robin went over the possibilities in his head. The Shepherds had no plans to occupy this fort for very long, and they'd have to leave almost immediately if they were to reach the capital in time. Leaving a few soldiers behind to watch over them seemed somewhat risky, but taking them into their ranks could possibly slow them down. Vasto was one thing, but _five_ prisoners?

He closed his eyes and held his chin in his hand, deep in thought. There was certainly far more room for error in keeping them alive, but to outright execute them… and for doing their job, no less…

"No," Robin said. "We… we can't kill them like this. Killing on the battlefield is one thing, but… they've already been beaten."

"I agree, but then what should we do?"

Robin shifted in place. "I… suppose we'll just have to make room for them in the caravan. Then, once Gangrel's dealt with and the war is over, we can release them. Does that sound okay?"

The weeping prisoner looked up at them in astonishment, as did the two mute soldiers. All five of the soldiers stared at the duo quietly before one of them finally spoke up. "... What? You're not gonna kill us?"

"Of course not. We're not monsters, you know," Chrom said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your friends. I would have spared them all if it wouldn't get us killed. I even tried to convince your general to stand down, but she..."

"General Taka..." one of the soldiers mused.

"... I'm sorry. I promise you'll all be able to see your friends and loved ones after the war's over. For now, though..."

He gestured to Frederick and some of the other Shepherds, and they pulled the captured soldiers to their feet before hauling them away to some of the wagons. The two previously indignant soldiers stared at each other with large eyes as the two silents ones wore smiles on their faces. The last continued to weep, but wore a similarly joyous expression on his face as he did so.

Chrom rested a hand on Robin's shoulder as they watched the prisoners leave. "You did the right thing, Robin. Killing a defenseless soldier — or five, for that matter — just doesn't seem right to me. I'm proud to call you my friend."

Robin smiled and met his gaze. "And I'm proud to be yours."

* * *

While Chrom and Robin were off discussing what to do with the surviving Plegian soldiers, several other Shepherds had gathered to marvel at the fort's interior.

"Look at the size of this place," Stahl said, whistling as he looked all around.

"My warren's dens were far more vast and complex than the likes of this fort," Panne remarked. In a gentler tone, she added, "Although I suppose it's rather impressive that humans constructed such a place at all…"

"No kiddin'. Where's the armory?" Sully barked, fire in her voice. "I bet there's all kinds of cool shit lyin' around in there."

"Freddy Bear doesn't like that kind of talk," Gaius snarked as the knight in question passed by.

"I'll have you use my proper name, _Gaius_ ," Frederick snarled. "To be mocked by a petty thief... I'll still never understand why milord allowed you into our ranks to begin with."

"Hey, you should thank me!"

"'Thank you'?"

"You're welcome!" Anna replied in her usual chipper voice. She and Gaius high-fived as Frederick sighed and shook his head, face resting in his palm.

As the Shepherds continued to chat among themselves, several of the healers tended to some of the injuries sustained in the previous battle. In the west wing of the fort, a particular loudmouthed axeman was bragging about his accomplishments to his caretaker.

"See," Vaike said, "what'd I tell ya, Lissy? Ain't no Plegian soldier tough enough to take me — "

"There's an arrow in your back!"

Vaike turned his head to get a good look at himself and, sure enough, spotted the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his upper back. "That? Heh… That's nothin'. I don't even feel it!"

"Stay still," Lissa commanded, reaching a hand forward. "This'll only take a second."

He immediately moved away from her, concern written all over his tanned face. "Uh, nah. I can take it from here…"

"Vaike! I'll patch you right back up!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yeah I will!"

The two squabbled for quite some time, Lissa constantly stepping forward to try and grab the tail end of the arrow. Their arguing stopped only when she stumbled forward and fell into Vaike's arms. The two fell back on his cot, thankfully not pushing the arrow in deeper in the process, and an awkward silence fell upon them both as they realized that their faces were only inches apart, Vaike's hands resting on Lissa's waist.

"I… um…"

"Er… uh…"

"Hey, Lissa, I was just wondering if... you..."

Both froze upon hearing Chrom's voice, and they looked up in shock as he entered the room. His words came to a stop as he was immediately unimpressed by what he witnessed.

The redness of their faces did not help.

"Nothing happened!" Vaike yelled, shoving Lissa off of him. She landed on her rump with a squeak before glaring at him. Vaike turned his body so Chrom could see the root of the issue. "We were just talkin' about this arrow, see?"

"Uh-huh." Chrom wasn't convinced. Ordinarily he would have been concerned, but he knew all too well that a single arrow was no match for the Vaike. He turned a skeptical eye towards his little sister. "Lissa, when did this happen?"

"He took an arrow for me in the fight against Taka," she admitted. Lissa wrung her hands together and refused to meet Vaike's eye, cheeks still pink. "You really didn't have to do that, y'know… dummy."

"'Course I did!" Vaike laughed. "What kind of pal would ol' Teach be if he let ya down?"

Chrom chuckled and folded his arms. "Heh. In any case, thank you, Vaike. I suppose I might've been wrong in my assumptions after all."

His smile faded. "But I still don't want you two here without Maribelle present, understand?"

"Of all the… C'mon, Chrom, do ya really think I'd be into someone like _her_?" Vaike asked incredulously, gesturing to an offended Lissa with a thumb. "I mean, she's no Sumia, or Cordelia, or even–AAUGH!"

He glanced back at Lissa, who looked incredibly smug as she waved the bloody arrow in front of his face.

"... _Oww_ ," Vaike rasped, a single tear slipping from his eye.

Lissa giggled and discarded the arrow before fetching a healing staff. She glanced over at Chrom and said, "Thanks, Big Bro."

"Anytime," Chrom said, nodding at Lissa with a smirk. "Just wanted to make sure you were both alright. What about the others?"

"Maribelle's already gotten to everyone else," she replied, healing Vaike's wound with her magic. "This guy here was just being stubborn, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Right. In any case, I want you two to come with me when you're done," Chrom said, leaning against the doorway. "Anna has something important she wants to say."

"The merchant-thief lady? What's so important about her?"

"... She may be our ticket to saving Emm."

Both Vaike and Lissa looked over at Chrom, and he looked back at them with a serious expression. "To be honest, I'm still not entirely in love with the plan to infiltrate Gangrel's castle during a _ball_ of all things, but if he finds out about our presence..."

Lissa nodded, her face uncharacteristically grim. "... Then he'll kill her."

"Lissa..."

"No, Vaike, she's right. And if Anna's _also_ right, we should be able to sneak in there and bust her out before he even finds out we made it to Paralcya."

"So, er..." Vaike scratched his chin. "It's a masquerain party, right?"

" _Masquerade_ , Vaike," Lissa corrected. "Perfect opportunity to disguise ourselves, right?"

" _You're_ not going anywhere."

"But Chrom—"

"No, Lissa." Chrom stood his ground. "Even if we're lucky and there's no fighting whatsoever, it's still far too dangerous. Anna said that her sister smuggled out a bunch of fancy get-ups from the capital and she's on the way, but we still need to decide who's going."

"Count me out." Vaike threw his hands up and shook his head. "You know I'd do anythin' for the Exalt, but I'd stick out like a sore thumb at one of them fancy parties."

"Duly noted."

"Man... You'd have to be some kinda crazy to come up with this plan," Vaike said with a small laugh. "And crazier still to go through with it!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Vaike. I just hope it's enough to get Emm to safety before Gangrel finds out..."

"Don't worry, Big Bro! If we all put our heads together, we can overcome anything!" Lissa cheered.

Despite his innermost doubts, Chrom cracked a genuine smile. "Heh... Thanks, Sis."

* * *

The sun was setting on the sandy horizons of Plegia. In a small remote area on the outskirts of Paralcya, far from the prying eyes of Gangrel's men, a young mage paced back and forth frantically outside his makeshift hut.

"This is most troublesome," he said, using a shaky hand to keep his glasses in place. "They should have returned an hour ago, and without our other companions… Oh, what to do, what to do…"

The sound of flapping wings caused him to jump. He was more than a little relieved to see a familiar wyvern descending from its flight, its masked rider stroking its scaly head. Behind him, a girl with long blue hair caught the mage's eye and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Laurent."

"N-not a problem, Lucina," Laurent lied, attempting to steady his nerves. "In truth, I was more worried for your sake. You're both capable fighters, indubitably, but we are in foreign territory all on our lonesome…"

Lucina's face grew grim. "Yes, you're right… and we still haven't located the others yet. It would seem that Grima's interference in the future caused us all to scatter across the continent, maybe even across the world. What say you, Gerome?"

The masked rider leaned against his wyvern and folded his arms, ignoring it even as it licked at his dark hair. "If they're alive, we'll find them."

"... What do you mean 'if'?" Lucina climbed off of the wyvern's saddle and stood next to Laurent. "Surely our friends—"

"This is a vast and dangerous world we live in, and some of them have their heads screwed on more than others."

She shut her eyes as she took in his words, two particular people coming to mind as she silently prayed for their safety.

Laurent's gaze shifted between the two as he tried to muster up the nerve to say something. Fortunately, she beat him to the punch. "... Gerome. Laurent. I have made up my mind."

"About the Exalt?"

"Yes. While I was undercover in Paralcya, I overheard some of the civilians talking about her. It seems Gangrel is keeping her alive for some purpose or another. If I could infiltrate the castle and get her out of there alive, we might be able to change the course of history yet."

"And how do you propose to do that exactly?"

Lucina stepped forward and showed her friends a decorative poster she'd found. Laurent and Gerome eyed it with apprehension. "There is a masquerade ball being held within a few days in the capital. If I were to sneak in disguised, I might be able to discover where Gangrel is keeping her."

"Tch." Gerome scoffed. "Ridiculous. I expect this sort of insanity from Owain, but not you, Lucina."

"What other option do we have?" Lucina challenged, a hint of ire present in her voice. "Should we stage a full-on assault instead with our imposing number of three, or should we write a strongly worded letter demanding her release? Pray tell, Gerome, what are we to do?"

He fell silent. He'd entirely forgotten about her relation to Emmeryn for a moment. Laurent swallowed a lump in his throat before offering his own opinion. "As bizarre as this all sounds, perhaps there is some merit to Lucina's plan. You still have a spare mask or two to loan, do you not, Gerome?"

"... Ugh." Without missing a beat, Gerome reached into his cloak and pulled out a butterfly mask identical to the one that had been destroyed in Ylisstol. "I'll never understand why Severa liked this one so much, but… Here. Don't lose it this time."

"Thank you, Gerome." Lucina smiled and accepted the mask with a grateful nod. "This is only possible because the Shepherds managed to save the Exalt in this timeline. With Naga and the Voice as my witnesses... I will not let their actions here go to waste."

* * *

 **You know in hindsight, much like with Chapters 9 and 10, I'm really glad I ended up splitting this and the last chapter into two separate ones because _yikes_ that combined word count. I _may_ end up editing this one at some point since I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but the next chapter is definitely going to include the ball with all the madness that entails.**

 **Now, time to reply to some guest feedback!**

 **Chicosai: You're definitely not wrong about the last chapter having been my take on Chapter 8! Morgan's definitely an interesting case, and it would be a huge missed opportunity to not include her, so we'll see what weapons she uses when the time comes. ;) Thanks again!**

 **G-Guest: I'm going to have to look up that song sometime, because I get the feeling it really could end up being both a good listen and highly applicable to this story (maybe). Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Robin and Lyn flying together would definitely be fun to write. Lyn wouldn't have any issue with it, but Robin... Heh. Well, we'll see!**

 **We're gonna see more of Frederick later, and Vasto... hehehe! I can't wait!**

 **Robin and Lyn scenes are always fun (if hard) for me to write, the pairings are certainly beginning to form, and Robin only remembered a few people in his first dream as a reference to one of FE7's earlygame cutscenes (showing Lyn, Florina, Kent, Sain, and Wil). Just a cute little moment I enjoyed, haha. Thanks again!**

 **Anonymous: Haha, I know! I'm sorry! I too am really looking forward to that first kiss, but the first kiss is usually one of the most important and I have a _really_ good idea of where and when it needs to happen... but not yet. Very soon! Thanks for reading.**

 **GuestWithIdeas: Indeed! I've heard good things about Unity; I'll definitely have to read it soon. Glad you enjoyed the various couples' antics, thanks again!**

 **Guest: Haha thanks! A lot of those scenes were really fun to write. As for your questions regarding Vasto's role and some of the future kids... Well, I think this chapter answered part of that! ;) Thanks again.**

 **I know I say this a lot, but thank you all _so_ much for leaving your input, and a big thanks to everyone for reading. I know these chapters can be pretty lengthy, but it's been an absolute joy all around to write. Don't be afraid to let me know your honest opinions; I'm not totally sure about this particular chapter, but that's what post-update editing is for. ^^; Thanks again, and see you all next time!**


	16. Ballroom Preparations

**Sorry about the delay! I'll explain later.**

* * *

Back in Paralcya, Castle Plegia was in the most chaotic state it'd been in since Chronos started the Crusade. The castle wasn't under attack by outside forces, nor were the normally docile citizens of the capital staging a revolt. As guards and servants ran back and forth in a tizzy, they found themselves dealing with a far greater threat.

An irritable Gangrel.

"No, no, NO!" he snarled, snatching a portrait of himself from a bespectacled artist. "It's all wrong! Why can't any of you ever get the nose right?!"

"But, milord—"

"NO BUTS! Do it over!"

Gangrel shoved the now wrinkled paper into the artist's hands before storming off. Cape flowing behind him, he strode until he reached the ballroom in the eastern wing of the castle. Two composers stood practically forehead-to-forehead as they argued; behind them, their respective band and orchestra members exchanged nervous glances.

"Beat it!" the band director yelled. "We were here first!"

"Ah, but _we_ finished _preparing_ first," the orchestra composer said in a cool, distant tone. "It only stands to reason that the most prudent course of action would be for you to let _us_ practice first. It will make for a far more pleasant sound than your harsh brass instruments, in any case."

"You pompous, arrogant tw—"

"HEY!" Gangrel snapped, getting everyone's attention. Several of the musicians cowered in their seats as he stepped forward with clenched fists. "What the hell is going on here?! The big ball is tomorrow and you're wasting precious time yapping away?!"

"We were just—"

"I DON'T CARE! Just... figure something out! Take turns, flip a coin, I don't give a shit! Just make sure it all sounds good, _especially_ my entrance song! Plegian nobility from all over the country will be here tomorrow night, and I won't tolerate mediocrity in their presence!"

Gangrel turned on his heel and departed in a huff, leaving them to their own devices. Between the musicians he had "hired" and the dancers the Grimleal had "found", the ball's entertainment would be nothing short of glamorous. Or, at the very least, it _would_ be so long as they weren't as incompetent as they looked.

"Ugh, good help is _so_ hard to find these days..."

He continued his stroll through the halls at a brisk pace, stepping on freshly-cleaned tiles as he checked various things off of his mental list. One of many servants sighed inwardly as he continued to scrub away at the floor, and it wasn't long before Gangrel found his stream of thought interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Milord!" Aversa called out from behind him.

Gangrel threw his head back and let out a long, drawn out groan before finally turning to look at her. "What is it _this_ time, Aversa? Can't you see I'm busy telling other people what to do?"

She held out two slinky dresses of questionable length, both made of only the finest silk gold could buy. Black and purple alike were accompanied by luxurious golden embroidery, but Aversa sneered all the same. "It seems these dresses aren't quite to your _guest of honor's_ liking. She insists she'd rather go naked than wear such attire."

"Typical Ylissean philistine." Gangrel rolled his eyes. "What could _she_ possibly know of fashion? I'll say this much, though; don't you _dare_ bring her out of her cell in such a state! I won't stand for my beautiful celebration to be marred by such a childish display! I won't allow it!"

"And what, pray tell, do you want me to do? She simply refuses to—"

"Then make her wear something else!" Gangrel snapped, hands flying up in exasperation. "Honestly, Aversa! I thought you were the one with the brains around here. How hard is it to clothe a woman?"

Aversa felt her upper lip twitch as he stormed off. In an attempt to calm herself, she stopped to looked around and take in the sight of Gangrel's castle. The floor was made of pristine beige marble that shined marvelously, so much so that one could even see their reflection in it. The walls didn't seem to show signs of aging—in no small part due to Gangrel's laborers, of course—and large mosaic glass windows rested above, allowing moonlight to shine down into the castle and set her mind at ease.

Were it not for the gaudy golden Gangrel statues lining the halls, she might've actually called the place beautiful.

 _This castle should be mine… Nay, the Grimleal's!_

" _All in good time, dearest daughter…"_

Aversa's eyes widened. She turned to ask if Gangrel had said anything, but he was already at the other end of the hall yelling at some poor maid to shine his shoes.

"... Father?"

" _Yes, Aversa…_ _It is I. Our Lord is still attempting to craft a new form for me after what those accursed Ylisseans did. I cannot rejoin you just yet, but I ask that you indulge that madman's delusions just a little while longer…"_

Aversa nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Father. Of course…"

" _That's my precious little girl. Do give Chancellor Hexxus and the others my regards… and that little creation of ours as well."_

The voice left her mind, but it left her with a smile on her lips. A vile, twisted smile that only she could pull off. In due time, Gangrel would get his just desserts, and the Grimleal would stamp out both the Ylisseans and anyone else who tried to get in their way.

For the time being, however… Gangrel's wish was her command.

"You!" Gangrel pointed at a butler. "Make sure the kitchen staff have all the ingredients they need for the cake!"

"Yes, milord!"

"And you!" He next pointed to a royal guard. "Head downstairs and tell those Grimleal nuts to keep their freak of nature chained up during the party! I won't have her frightening the nobility."

"Of course. Right away, sir."

"And _you_!" Gangrel screamed, pointing to another version of himself. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was only his reflection in a large mirror that two soldiers were carrying. "... Keep up the good work, you handsome devil."

Aversa pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced.

 _Father, please hurry..._

* * *

It was almost dawn when an excited Anna sprinted through the halls of Fort Scaraba, clanging two pans together and hollering at the top of her lungs. Once it was discovered that there was no actual danger, many of the Shepherds complained about the sudden (and loud) awakening, and Sully grumbled something about "slugging that red-haired hussy." When the lot of them gathered in the center of the fort, they spotted Anna and Gaius standing near a large wagon with… surprisingly enough, another Anna. This Anna, however, wore far more traditional merchant attire compared to her otherwise-identical counterpart, topping the outfit off with a green beret.

"Okay…" Vaike yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Either I'm dreamin', or I'm seein' double here."

"Trust me, Macho Man, this ain't a dream. It's a nightmare," Gaius snarked.

Both Annas shot him a dirty look as Chrom scratched his head. Behind him, Robin stared at both of the redheaded ladies with eyes the size of dinner plates, eyes darting between the two. Lyn followed his gaze, but was otherwise nonplussed. She'd already met an Anna in Regna Ferox, after all, and she was fairly certain she'd met one during her travels in Elibe... somewhere.

"So, uh..." Chrom cleared his throat. "Anna, would you mind introducing us all to... Anna?"

"Wow, sis. You didn't even bother introducing me first? How rude," the beret-wearing Anna complained before smiling at everyone else and winking, giving them a thumbs-up. "The name's Anna. Anna the Merchant! Not to be confused with Anna the Nurse, Anna the Gray, Anna the Banana…"

" _Ahem_ ," Anna said, shooting her an impatient look.

"And Anna the Jester!" she finished, pointing back at her doppelgänger.

"I'm not a jester, I'm a _trickster_! Big difference, _little_ sister."

"But why do the two of you look the same?" Panne tilted her head, wriggling her nose. "You certainly do not smell the same. One of you reeks of sweets, and the other of loneliness."

"Ouch," Kellam muttered.

The merchant Anna gave Panne a bitter scowl before moving on. " _Anyways_ … You're probably wondering why we've gathered you all here today."

She gestured to the wagon behind her. "Well, that's because a few of you lucky guys and gals are gonna get to wear some of these _beautiful_ outfits I smuggled out of Paralcya! These costumes and the masks they come with are guaranteed to help you keep a low profile while you look for the Exalt. They also look rather dashing if I do say so myself!"

"... How much?"

Both Annas turned to stare at Chrom as Gaius started to lift a chest out of the wagon's rear. "Come again?"

"Money is no object to me," he said plainly, folding his arms. "As long as it'll help us get Emmeryn back safely, I don't care how much I have to spend. With that said... Name your price."

The merchant giggled and batted her eyes, taking a few slow steps towards him. "Well, ordinarily I'd charge by the outfit, buuut... I'll consider giving you a special bundle offer at a discount. How does that sound, handsome?"

Sumia and Cordelia's glares went unnoticed as Chrom smiled at her. "That sounds wonderful, Anna. But… How many are included in a bundle?"

"How many of you are sneaking into the ball?"

"Well, we can't all go," Robin said. "As much fun as it would be, this _is_ a stealth mission and a rescue mission at the same time. Too many of us would no doubt raise suspicion, especially if we all showed up as a group."

"Welp," Gaius grunted, finally setting a chest down on the ground, "you lot are definitely gonna need someone to help you find the prison wing and bust Miss Exalt outta there. That's where the jester and I come in."

"Rude!" Anna pouted. "Still, he _is_ right about our skills. Not just anybody sniff out information and pick a lock like we can, you know. And trust me on this one; if you find yourself in a bind, you can count on us both to help worm your way outta there at no extra cost!"

Chrom nodded. "Awfully generous of you."

Frederick narrowed his eyes at the rogues. "Perhaps a little _too_ generous. What do a pair of thieves like yourself stand to gain from this? If memory serves correctly—and mine always does—you lot broke into Castle Ylisstol during the assassination attempt."

The Shepherds' Anna clasped a hand to her heart in mock offense. "Frederick, you wound me! Is a good deed not its own reward?"

There was a beat of silence as many of the others eyed her with blank, unchanging expressions. Anna promptly dropped the act with a roll of her eyes. "Look, our main goal here is to rescue the Exalt from under Gangrel's nose. And if their royal treasury happens to find itself a little more empty than usual… Well, I'm sure they wouldn't notice. Plegia's a rich country, after all. I bet the Mad King swims in a pool of gold coins every day!"

"No," Chrom said, frowning. "Our one and only focus needs to be on getting her out of there undetected. Normally I wouldn't care about stealing from that madman, but I can't have either of you jeopardize the mission."

"Ouch, hey... How dumb do you think I am?" Anna, for the most part, seemed genuinely hurt. "I was only kidding... Gaius and I would be more than happy to help out, free of charge! The Exalt's safety will be our topmost priority!"

"... Very well. I'd be happy to have you both during the infiltration."

"Does that mean you're going too?" Lissa spoke up.

"I have to. I've never been one for fancy celebrations, but this isn't about me. This is about Emmeryn, and I need to make sure she's alright myself." Chrom grimaced. "There's no telling what sort of atrocities Gangrel's subjected her to…"

Several of the Shepherds including Frederick and Cordelia closed their eyes as they took in the truth of their leader's words. The merchant Anna sensed the tension and was quick to break the silence. "Well, that's three costumes then! Any other takers?"

"If Chrom's going, I'm going too," Robin said, stepping forward. Chrom looked back at him with slightly widened eyes, but the tactician just smiled in response. "I can be your eyes and ears in the ballroom since they'll be less likely to recognize me. We may have to do something about your hair though…"

Chrom ran a hand through his short blue locks before chuckling. "Yes, I suppose you're right... Not many people have hair quite like the royal family... Thank you, Robin. It means a great deal that you would accompany us. I know Emmeryn would be happy too."

"Good, good!" Anna clasped her hands together. "So nice to see a plan coming together. But who's gonna be your date, Robin?"

"What?" he squeaked. "Why would I need a d-date? Chrom doesn't have one..."

Anna rolled her eyes as several of the Shepherds chuckled. "That's because he's gonna be with Gaius and me the whole time, genius. But since _you're_ gonna be out on the dance floor, don't you think you'd look more suspicious if you _didn't_ have a girl on your arm? So who's she gonna be?"

"I'll go," Lyn said without missing a beat. She knew how it must have looked to the others, but she couldn't deny that anyone else volunteering would have left a bad taste in her mouth. When she noticed Robin staring back at her with pink cheeks, she scrambled to find a viable explanation. "Y-you know, as your bodyguard! I mean..."

"Ah…" Robin kept a straight face, but there was just the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. "Y-yes, of course…"

Anna smirked as Gaius unloaded another chest from the wagon. "Lovely. If no one else wants to go, then we just need someone to act as our chauffeur. I hear parking in the capital is difficult this time of year."

"Okay, so who's _that_ gonna be?" Sully folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I don't really care who else goes as long as it's not me, but who's got the stones to ride into the capital undercover?"

"It has to be someone the Plegians won't recognize," Stahl said.

"Indeed." Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Furthermore, it would indubitably have to be someone who lacks presence. Someone who couldn't possibly arouse suspicion no matter what they did."

"Yeah!" Nowi cheered. "It just has to be someone really plain and quiet!"

The Shepherds all reached the same conclusion as they turned to a tall suit of armor and grinned in anticipation. Kellam deadpanned in response. "Oh, sure, _now_ everyone notices me."

"But it makes sense!" Ricken argued. "No one's more unassuming and normal-looking than you, Kellam!"

"I mean, I guess that's true, but—"

"Then it's settled." Sully clasped a firm hand on his armored shoulder and gave him a charming grin. "You are hereby the royal chauffeur, Kellam. Don't muck this up, alright? Everyone's counting on you."

Kellam blushed. "Ah… r-right. Will do. Or, _won_ ' _t_ do. I mean—"

"Okay, so that's five costumes and one for Mr. Chauffeur over here." Gaius scratched his head and yawned. "Any other takers? We've got plenty of getups to choose from over here…"

Virion stepped forward with a grin. "Well, if you insist… It simply wouldn't be a ball without a legendary figure like myself in attendance."

"Wait," Gregor said. "... Who are you again?"

"Six it is then!" the merchant Anna announced. "If there aren't any other takers, than six costumes and a chauffeur outfit will come up to a grand total of… Wow, lucky you! Only twelve-thousand gold pieces!"

Chrom's face didn't change, but Robin nearly choked. "H-how much now…?"

Anna elbowed her sister in the ribs. "C'mon, sis, this isn't some casual affair! We're talkin' the Exalt's _life_ over here! Can't ya be a little more generous for once?"

"Not the words I thought I'd hear from her of all people," Vaike mumbled.

"Okay, okay, fine. Six-thousand. Take it or leave it."

"For outfits that we may never use again?" Robin asked.

"Hey, I'm throwing in an extra one for free! _Plus_ I already cut the usual price down fifty percent! A gal's gotta make money somehow…"

"Very well, Anna," Chrom agreed. "Six-thousand it is. Can we at least try on some of them before we make the purchase?"

The merchant placed a finger to her chin and winked. "You bet your pretty little ass, blue blood!"

"Frederick." Stahl pointed at her with a smirk. "She said a bad language word."

Frederick flushed as several others could be heard snickering. "Will you all stop that?! Honestly, now. It was hardly funny the first time, and it's _certainly_ not funny now."

He turned to his left to see Cordelia stifling a giggle in her hand. Under his glare, she cleared her throat and stood up straight. The sight and sound of such an esteemed knight laughing caused a strange feeling in his chest, but he forced it down and managed to ignore it. There were far more pressing matters at the moment anyhow.

"Frederick is right, Stahl," Maribelle said, holding her parasol over her head to shield herself from the sun. "There is nothing wrong with minding one's manners, even in times of war."

Sully gagged behind her, causing Kellam and Stahl to chortle quietly.

"Wonderful! Then it's decided," Anna announced, hands on her hips. "Come one, come all! … Or at least the lot of you who are actually gonna wear these things. The rest of you are dismissed!"

As the Shepherds began to disperse, a pit formed in Lyn's stomach. She wouldn't dare complain aloud with Emmeryn's life hanging in the balance, but she _hated_ the more formal occasions in Caelin. The dresses she was often forced into felt far too constricting compared to her normal clothing, and they were typically too ornate for someone like her who preferred simplicity. And the makeup... the _makeup_! Sacaeans had no need for such trivial matters! Florina once tried to liken it to war paint, but Lyn just wouldn't have it.

She shook the thoughts from her head. This was all for the greater good, she rationalized. Unlike Chrom, neither she nor Robin were at risk of being recognized by the Plegian nobility. As long as they kept a safe distance away from Gangrel, they'd surely be able to gather intel and help the others sneak Emmeryn out of the castle. All she had to do was not draw too much attention to herself.

And then there was the matter of being Robin's date.

 _Bodyguard_ , she attempted to reassure herself. _Just his bodyguard… that's all._

Lyn was brought back to reality as two people grabbed either of her arms. "Wha…?"

"Come, darling," Maribelle cooed. "Lissa and I here will be more than happy to help you find you the perfect dress."

"Yeah!" Lissa yelled, tugging on her arm a little harder than she should've. "Ooh, you're gonna look so pretty when we're done with you, Lyn!"

Lyn forced a smile even as she cringed internally.

 _Oh_ , _Mother Earth and Father Sky... Give me strength._

* * *

In one of the fort's many rooms, Robin sighed as he finally stopped fidgeting with his elegant purple tie. Anna's sister had been kind enough to loan everyone a large mirror to observe themselves in (while also not explaining just how she managed to smuggle _those_ out of the capital), and he took the opportunity to get a good long look at himself. Robin didn't mind the color scheme—indeed, the black jacket and slacks worked well with the thin purple stripes in his eyes—but the accompanying mask left a bit to be desired.

He furrowed his brow, turning the gold-bordered mask in his hands. Half of one side was a deep shade of violet, and the other half was black. It was a strange design choice to be sure, doubly so considering the mask left his eyes and mouth exposed even as it hid his upper face and nose. He just hoped that Chrom would have a better disguise…

"Robin?" Maribelle called from outside the doorway. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, of course!"

Lissa and Maribelle entered the room, only for the latter to look back when their friend didn't accompany her. "Lyndis?"

"I'm not doing it."

"But Lyn—"

"No, he'll laugh at me!"

"Robin would never!"

"Yeah!" Lissa agreed. "You look great, Lyn! Now get in here!"

There was a deep sigh from outside, and Lyn walked into the room without another word, her eyes glued to the floor.

Robin's jaw dropped as he laid eyes on her.

She wore a dress that was largely blue save for the cream-colored chest, almost the same shade as her traditional Sacaean attire. The dress billowed outward in a bell shape, and a triangle pattern adorned the outermost hem in shades of red, blue and beige. A similar headband sat atop Lyn's head, a golden hairpiece accompanying it on her left hand side. Finally, her upper face was concealed with a mask not entirely unlike Robin's, the primary difference being the dueling red and blue.

She noticed Robin gaping at her and flushed, thankful that her mask would conceal at least some of her shame. Lissa and Maribelle's knowing smirks, however, did little to comfort her.

"W-well?" Lyn asked at last, staring at Robin. She couldn't believe how well he filled out his suit, and she forced her wandering eyes to settle on his own as a result.

 _Those big, beautiful brown eyes…_

"W-well..." Robin's voice cracked. "What?"

Lissa slapped a hand to her forehead. "Robin! You're supposed to compliment her! Isn't she lovely?"

"V-very! I... um... you…" He paused and cleared his throat before speaking again. "... You look beautiful, Lyn."

"Ah… Thanks, Robin," Lyn said, wringing her hands together. A smile crept onto her face. "Um… You look rather handsome yourself."

"You see, Lyndis? I told you that we'd find you the perfect dress." Maribelle beamed.

"It can't be that perfect considering it's still a little tight in the chest area..."

"Well, you said no to practically every other dress Anna had!" Lissa whined. "You're one tough customer, Lyn... Still, I'm glad we managed to find _something_."

"Indeed. And with that, I do believe our work here is done," Maribelle said, motioning for her to walk with her. "Come along, Lissa."

"Yeah, of course!" Lissa nodded. "Meet us outside when you're finished. Virion and Maribelle are gonna teach you guys how to dance before we leave. Won't it be fun?"

"Yeah... fun," Robin repeated, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. He promptly wiped it away as they left the room, giggling. Now it was just him and Lyn standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to say to the other. "So…"

"I like your suit," Lyn complimented, gaining a bit more confidence as she grinned. "It's very slimming..."

"You think so? Vaike likes to joke around and say that I'm on the smaller side as is, haha..."

She laughed along with him and shook her head. "Well, pay him no mind. I think you're perfect just as you are—inside and out."

"Ah... same," Robin blurted. "Ah, uh, _no_! I mean, I _feel_ the same... but about you."

Lyn felt the heat creep up her neck. These moments alone with Robin were something of a rarity nowadays, and she simultaneously loved and hated the way he made her feel. Her heart thumped in her chest, almost as if screaming to be released. She _wanted_ to release it, to hold and kiss and caress him like it was her last time, but she knew it was neither the time nor the place. Not with Emmeryn counting on them.

"Heh..." Lyn coughed, trying to rid herself of her more amorous thoughts."Then it appears we're in agreement."

She turned around and held her arm out for Robin. "I'm not exactly a fan of ballroom dancing, but it'd be rude to keep the others waiting, right?"

"Right," Robin said, linking his arm with hers and smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

While Robin and Lyn were getting dressed for the mission, Chrom stared at his reflection in silence. Even as a boy, he never enjoyed ballroom dancing or wearing what Vaike and Sully disparagingly referred to as "monkey suits." Still, he thought the black and gold attire looked decent enough, even if it reminded him too much of a bumblebee.

Now, the black bird-like mask, on the other hand...

He sighed as his eyes drifted upwards and reached his groomed, now jet-black hair. Chrom supposed that he should've considered himself lucky that Anna's sister had a few extra hair-changing tonics in her wagon (sold separately, of course), but he still missed the familiar shade of blue that ordinarily covered his head. He _also_ could have done without the gel that left him feeling odd and sticky.

"Stop it, Chrom. You're doing this for Emm," he admonished himself. "You can't afford to be selfish right now. Not when she still needs you."

"Captain?"

Chrom looked over to see Sumia standing in the doorway, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Rosy cheeks only continued to redden as she got a better look at his suit, eyes traveling up and down his form. "I… um… I j-just wanted to make sure that…"

"That I could dress myself?" Chrom finished, chuckling.

"N-n-no!" Sumia shook her head frantically, grey-brown curls flowing left and right. "That's not it at all. I just… You look… Wow."

Chrom turned back to the mirror and gave himself another glance, raising an eyebrow. "You think so? I've been told that blue suits me better, but… well, I suppose I can't be _too_ recognizable during what's supposed to be a stealth mission, right?"

"Right! But… um… I think you'd look good in anything, really."

"... Oh." Chrom's heart did a flip. He bit his lip in an attempt to calm his nerves. "That's… very kind of you to say, Sumia. Thank you."

Her smile faltered just a bit, but it went unnoticed. "You're welcome, Captain."

"Sumia, please. We've known each other for years; Chrom is fine." He turned back to her and gave her a reaffirming grin. "No need to be so formal."

"Hee hee! Says the man attending a royal ball later."

"You know these affairs really aren't my thing. Look, I can't even get the tie right…"

She perked up immediately, seeing an opportunity to be useful. "Oh! I think I know how to fasten one of those. Do… Do you want me to help?"

"That…" Chrom blushed, berating himself in his head. He felt like a child again, having to be properly bathed and dressed by his old caretaker, Nurse Nan. Still, he wouldn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself at the ball by wearing even a slightly-crooked tie. "... Sounds good to me."

Sumia wasted no time in striding over to him and adjusting his tie. Even as her entire face burned a brilliant scarlet from being so close to him, she kept her eyes and attention fixated on the black and gold striped tie in her hands. Once in a while, she would stick her tongue out to the side as she concentrated.

Chrom, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare down at her with bright eyes. The other Shepherds had often remarked on how much of a looker Sumia was, even in spite of her clumsiness. Vaike, Stahl, Virion (of course), and even Sully had once or twice commented on her features; fair skin, a slim figure with arms and legs toned by Frederick's hellish drills, and earnest large eyes framed by long silky hair. She only came up to his chin, but she was no less formidable in battle for it.

 _And no less beautiful, as well…_

"And… there." Sumia took a step back and grinned, admiring her handiwork. Her face returned to its usual color as she placed her hands on her hips with pride. "That oughta do it!"

"Thank you, Sumia," Chrom said, coughing to ward off the blush. "And, if it's not too much trouble… Could you not tell anyone about this? I don't want the others to know I'm a prince and soldier that can't even put on a tie properly."

She covered her mouth and giggled, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Sure thing, Cap."

"Sumia," he groaned.

"... Chrom?"

"That's much better." Chrom smiled. "You know I've never been one for formalities."

"Hee hee... True enough."

The two continued to chat, unaware of the redhead standing just outside the room. Virion had asked Cordelia to go get Chrom for what he pompously referred to as "lessons in waltzing", but the thought left her mind as soon as she spotted Sumia getting handsy with his tie. She knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop on people, especially considering that Chrom and Sumia were both her friends, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. Still, the act reminded Cordelia far too much of Frederick's "special request" of her involving Robin, Lyn and Virion. She'd been opposed to the idea from the start, but here she was spying on others anyway...

"Hypocrite," she whispered to herself. "You're a filthy _hypocrite_ , Cordelia..."

* * *

With only an hour or so until departure from the fort, Virion and Maribelle had taken it upon themselves to instruct their partygoing allies on how to dance like a noble. After all, a wallflower would stand out far more than one of many dancers, Maribelle had rationalized. The two took Lyn and Robin as their dancing partners for the exercise; Chrom had insisted he knew enough to not draw attention to himself, and Gaius and Anna had assured the others that he'd be more focused on locating Emmeryn with them anyway. Olivia watched the dancing lessons with bated breath, but when Lyn had asked her if she wished to partake, she turned a bright red and fled the scene.

Before long, everyone had packed up their belongings and found their seats as several of the Shepherds began to hold a discussion in front of the wagons.

"Okay, everyone!" Anna said, dressed in a red and black ballgown reminiscent of a ladybug. "How are we gonna ride into the capital without tipping off the Mad King?"

Robin was the first to speak. "We should ride far ahead of the caravan. If everyone else parks well on the outskirts of the capital, Kellam should be able to ride us to the castle without attracting too much attention."

"Sounds good to me." Chrom nodded. "What if we need the others, though? Say someone catches on to us and we need to fight our way out..."

Lyn crossed her arms and frowned. "I hate to say it, but there's a good chance we won't be able to bring our weapons to the ball for self-defense. This dress might be obnoxiously poofy, but there's no way I can fit more than a dagger in here...

"You're right, Lyn. I'm hoping it won't have to come to blows, but maybe we could send the others some sort of signal...?"

"Like a fireball?" Lissa asked.

"That's perfect," Robin said with a boyish grin. "I should be able to smuggle a Fire tome in my jacket. As long as it stays closed, there shouldn't be an issue. I hope I won't have to use it _anyway_ , but if all else fails..."

"We still have a means of assistance. I love it." Lyn beamed at them both. "Good idea, you two."

"Yeah, yeah, great," Gaius said, tugging on the brown tie that matched his suit. "But what about the prisoners? Vasto, and those other five Plegian guys. Who's gonna watch 'em?"

Frederick folded his arms. "We shall watch them in shifts. The Khans kept a watchful eye on them this morning, so it's the Shepherds' turn this time."

"Then we are in agreement," Virion chimed in, fixing his cravat as he admired his pale blue suit. "I must say, Anna, your sister has an eye for fashion!"

"That she does, Virion! That she does..."

"Right," Chrom said. "Then it's settled. If nobody has any other concerns, we should leave as soon as possible. The capital's close, but it's already midday... We certainly wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

Everyone immediately began to find their seats in the wagons, with a dapper Kellam sitting atop the westernmost carriage. He tipped his new hat as Robin and Lyn approached, the former holding the door open for the latter.

"Such a gentleman," Anna noted, nudging Gaius. "Why can't you be more like Robbie?"

"Don't start."

"Have fun at the ball, you guys!" Sumia called as Chrom and the others entered their designated wagon.

"Yeah! Knock 'em dead with your mad dancing skills," Vaike said.

"T-take care!" Olivia stammered.

"And for _gosh_ sake," Lissa added sternly, "watch your _language_!"

Frederick exhaled through his nose as Kellam signaled for his horses to move.

* * *

The sun was less than an hour from its daily descent as the citizens of Paralcya went about their usual business. Despite living what many outside Plegians called "the high life", the peasants of the capital were still barred from even setting foot inside the castle without Gangrel's explicit permission. Only Plegian nobility (and foreign nobility from non-Ylissean countries) would be allowed entry to the ball, and the commoners resented them for it.

As many a commoner passed each other on the streets, they paid no mind to the tall black manor looming to the southeast of the castle. Purple banners with ominous eyes fell on either side of magnificent oak doors, and a third banner hung overhead with a single eye that seemed to follow people at random. The family that lived there was well-known for their devoutness to the Grimleal, as well as their prowess in the dark arts. To an outsider, they were witches or demons in human skin.

To their only daughter? They were _worse_.

"Tharja, darling, you _must_ lighten up," her mother said as she ran a brush through her long black hair. "Even people like ourselves must smile from time to time, no?"

"I'm smiling on the inside."

Tharja sat up straight before the mirror, "Mother Dearest" not realizing (or not caring) how hard she was brushing. Tharja's mother was a tall, spindly woman with eerie pale skin and ebony hair. The corners of her lips curled up as she continued to tend to her daughter. "I remember my first ballroom dance. It's where I met your father, after all."

She turned to a shorter red-haired man standing in the corner of the room. "Isn't that right, Yatoha?"

"A-ah! Sure is, dear," Tharja's father replied. Despite his smile, he wrung his hands together in an almost nervous fashion. "And I've never been happier…"

"I still think you're too soft on the girl, Gothel," an elderly woman with silver hair criticized from her rocking chair in the other corner of the room. "Why, she wouldn't even accompany us to last week's service! What kind of Grimleal living in the capital refuses to pray to the Lord?"

Tharja rolled her eyes, a feat that proved difficult due to her mother switching focus to applying her makeup. "I had experiments to conduct, Grandmother. Surely Grima would approve of me furthering my hexing and cursing capabilities."

" _Lord_ Grima!" Her grandmother sucked her teeth. "Honestly, Tharja. Why can't you be more like that nice boy we found for you?"

Tharja sneered as her mother applied black lipstick to her mouth. "He's a… unique case."

There was a knock at the door, followed by the cry of a crow.

"Ah, that must be him now!" Gothel clasped her hands together as she finished admiring Tharja. Her daughter wore a dress that largely resembled a black wedding gown, only shorter with purple accents and eyes to show their allegiance to the Grimleal. "Yatoha! Be a dear and let him in, would you kindly?"

"Ah! Y-yes, love!"

Tharja groaned as the door opened and she heard the irritatingly familiar voice of her _date_. "Nya ha! Heya, Tharja's dad! Wanna see my collection of scars?"

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

 **Okay, so we didn't _quite_ make it to the ball this time (and I apologize for being away for so long), but there's a reason for that. I didn't want this chapter to be _too_ long, but I also didn't want the ball scenes themselves to be too short. I feel as though the ball could and probably should have an entire chapter to itself given how these past couple of chapters have been building up to it, and I'm not kidding when I say there's a lot planned for Chapter 17. I'm sorry we didn't get there yet, but we will soon enough as I write and edit Chapter 17 to meet my standards. **

**Thanks for reading! Now onto some guest feedback.**

 **Chicosai: Indeed! I've always been a fan of Pokémon. I also had fun with Gerome and Laurent; more of them to come! ... Eventually...**

 **Guest: A very interesting request! I can't answer that just yet though. Still, glad you enjoyed!**

 **JP I'm Italian: I've finally seen it! A very powerful movie it is; would strongly recommend A Silent Voice/The Shape of Voice to anyone!**

 **Oh, yes; this story's title will be very relevant in the chapters to come. Glad you enjoyed the scene I wrote! Incidentally, I can _also_ see where you're coming from regarding Lissa. She's just too much fun for me to write, though! It seems like she's starting to rub off on Maribelle a bit, too... **

**I'm not saying the dancer in Olivia's backstory _wasn't_ Tethys, but it's a cute little reference if nothing else. :P **

**Yeah... Taka wasn't exactly much of a strategist. She lived for battle, and not much else.**

 **I do enjoy a good Shrek reference, and as to your question regarding Sumia and Cordelia... No, haha.**

 **Yeah, there's gonna be a _ton_ of characters at Gangrel's ball. I split this chapter in two to give the ball itself more time to shine, and I think it'll be for the best in the long run. Frederick's suspicions will be tested in the chapters to come, but I can't give anything away regarding Tharja just yet (aside from what we know of her now). Oh, I can't wait to finish the next chapter! It's taking its time, but it'll be here soon enough. Thanks again for your input! **

**Anonymous: Very good point! I think Lyn was just being nice about not correcting Robin, though. But yes, he should have called it a ger and not a hut.**

 **That's a very interesting theory. I plan to do things just a little bit differently, but there's no way I _won't_ manage to squeeze in a dance or two for our leading couple. I'm not a complete monster, after all. ;P Things are definitely going to be hectic, though... **

**As for Lon'qu... we'll see!**

 **Thank you all so much again for reading and leaving your input. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't quite what some people might've been expecting it to be, but that just means the next chapter will be much better, right? Stay tuned!**


	17. The Night of the Ball

**Fair warning, this is a long one. Loooots of stuff and things going on in this chapter. Apologies in advance...**

 **And yes, I _was_ listening to "The Night of the Ball" from 3H while writing this, thank you very much. ^^; Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The royal ball was only a couple of hours away, and the Mad King had taken it upon himself to ensure that everything was _perfect_... or at least as close to perfect as possible. He walked into the kitchen and grinned at what he saw. The food was nearly finished being prepared, and the beautiful white cake in the center towered over even the tallest of bakers. To complement its height, the cake was also quite wide; wide enough to store a person inside, even.

 _Simply marvelous, all of it. I really must give my compliments to the chefs sometime..._

After returning to his chambers for a hot bath, it wasn't long before Gangrel began to groom himself. He hummed and sang as he slicked his wild red hair back with oil. Once he was finished combing, he took a step back and admired himself in the mirror. He'd foregone his usual crown, but the lavish silk robes he wore were more than breathtaking on their own. Red and black meshed together as a gold sash tied the ensemble together.

Satisfied, Gangrel winked at his reflection before leaving the room, a regal gold-trimmed cape trailing behind him.

"Right. Now that _I'm_ looking as beautiful as ever, I need to make sure that blonde brat looks at least half as good!"

He made his way to the prison in a matter of minutes. Were it up to him, the prisoners he'd amassed over the years would be stored below ground. With the Grimleal occupying the area under the surface, however, he had to settle for using the western wing of the castle as a dungeon. The two soldiers at the very end stepped aside when they saw him, but not before unlocking the door they guarded.

Gangrel flung open his "guest of honor's" cell door with a grin. Emmeryn, who'd been thoroughly bathed and tended to since they last spoke, gave him a weary glance as she stood before him. A black, backless dress clung to her thin form as a dark violet sash snaked around her waist until it became a bow. The Brand of the Exalt on her forehead was covered by a purple cloth that bore six eerie eyes.

"My, my..." Gangrel looked her up and down. "Turns out black and purple really _can_ make anyone look good. Aversa certainly had her work cut out for her, though..."

"Must I really wear such a gaudy ensemble?"

"Does it bother you to be adorned in such beautiful Plegian finery? You really do take after your father, don't you, princess?"

"Don't be absurd, Gangrel." Emmeryn's eyes fluttered shut. "It merely bothers me when it comes from _you_ of all people."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that _you_ were the Queen and I was attending _your_ ball!" Gangrel snapped. He huffed and turned away from her when she didn't even look at him. "Honestly, now. It's rude enough being alive when no one wants you; the least you could do is _pretend_ to to be a good sport."

He waved a flippant hand over his shoulder. "The ball is in a few hours. Some of my men will come for you when it's time for you to join me. Be a good little guest and play your part well enough, and I'll _consider_ making life here a little easier for you. Understand?"

"No."

"Good!" Gangrel smiled. "See you then!"

Once he'd finally left her cell, Emmeryn sank back to the ground with a bitter sigh. Even after all this time spent as his captive, she still couldn't believe that over a decade of pacifism had led to _this_. She'd always been fair in her policies, hadn't she? Perhaps _too_ fair, as Chrom would say.

"Chrom..."

Her thoughts drifted to her younger brother. Knowing him, he'd surely find a way to save her. Emmeryn could only hope that Lissa was still with him as well; she'd overheard a few Plegian soldiers talk about the failed siege of Ylisstol, and how a man named Vasto had ultimately fallen in battle against the Shepherds. Chrom had protected the Fire Emblem, but the castle itself was no longer safe with Gangrel still in power.

"Naga..." Emmeryn bowed her head and clasped her hands together. " _Please_ give them the strength to protect each other. I care not what happens to me, but please... Keep my friends safe. Keep my _siblings_ safe."

* * *

Kellam maintained a straight face as he rode the wagon through Paralcya. The desert capital was a marvel to him with its surplus of buildings and people, a far cry from the humble village of his childhood. Civilians and soldiers alike greeted each other amicably even through the sweltering heat of the sun, and children giggled as they chased each other in a game of tag. Kellam tensed up when he made eye contact with a group of pitchfork-carrying farmers and a soldier. He gave them a small unassuming wave, and they grinned and waved back in kind.

 _What a nice city…_

He rode in silence, nodding as a few helpful Plegian soldiers guided him towards the castle with their arms.

"So far, so good." Inside the wagon, Chrom was nestled between Robin and Lyn, all three already wearing their decorative masks. "Anna, are you sure it'd be wise of us to leave our weapons behind?"

"Do you _really_ think they'd let you just waltz in there with Falchion at your side? You know, the one weapon that could out you as a member of the Exalted family?"

Chrom grimaced and turned to Robin at his left. He merely tilted his head as if to say, "She has a point."

"But how are we to get through the front?" Lyn asked, her fingers drumming her knees.

Anna winked behind her feathered black and red mask. "You just leave that to Little Miss Anna!"

"Gaius," Virion said, getting the rogue's attention. "Are you positive that—"

"Trust us on this one, Ruffles. If there's one thing Anna's good at, it's getting her way." Gaius placed his hands behind his head and gave a toothy grin. "I guess you could say she really _drives a hard bargain_."

There were multiple groans in the wagon. Gaius's good mood faded in an instant, even as Anna giggled. "Yeesh. Tough crowd..."

The wagon suddenly came to a stop. Lyn peered out of the window to see a couple of Plegian guards walk forward and speak to Kellam. Her heart almost stopped then and there before the men directed Kellam toward the castle courtyard where the other wagons were.

"Little close for comfort," Robin mumbled, hand resting on his face as if he were going to start biting his nails at any moment.

Despite her own nervousness, Lyn reached over and placed her hand on his knee. The two shared a tender smile for a few seconds before she hastily withdrew, realizing that Chrom was still sandwiched between them.

"Sorry…" She blushed.

He chuckled. "Don't mention it. We're all in this together, after all."

After a few more minutes of riding, Kellam finally pulled to a complete stop before climbing down from the rider's seat and opening both carriage doors. Once everyone had exited, they straightened out their clothes and made sure to put on their masks if they hadn't already.

The party made their way towards the castle's front gate while Kellam stayed behind to look after the wagon and its horses. Various Plegian nobles had already formed a line, so the group joined at the end with Anna leading them. She walked over with an extra swish in her step, heels clacking in tall leather boots that went to her thighs. At her side was a small purse, as unassuming as the rest of her.

The group waited patiently as the line grew shorter and shorter. Chrom's eyes widened a considerable amount when he spotted the pair of guards at the front scrutinizing what appeared to be letters of invitation.

"Chrom," Lyn whispered, "what are we going to do?"

"I… I don't—"

Anna turned back and pressed a gloved finger to his lips with a glare. "What did I _just_ say not too long ago? Have some faith in me, guys."

Gaius folded his arms and chuckled, but everyone else exchanged uneasy glances before they finally made their way to the front.

"Greetings! Nothing new to report," the guard on the right said. His partner smacked him over the head. "Ouch! Oh, wait. I mean… Letters of invitation, please!"

Anna gave him a deadpan stare. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh-oh," Gaius muttered.

"Do you _know_ who I _am_?!" She raised her voice, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"Now they're in for it…"

"I am Princess Anya!" Anna yelled loudly enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. "Daughter of the Valmese emperor! Perhaps you have heard of me?!"

"He has a daughter?!" the other gatekeeper blurted, his eyes growing larger by the second. "I… I didn't know that brute had children! I've never even _seen_ him before!"

"Well he _does_ ," she declared, "and, as his _only_ daughter, King Gangrel has offered me an invitation to tonight's ball to ensure future peace between our nations. An invitation that was sadly swept away during my passage across the sea, and lost to the waves forever."

"Indeed, I am here on behalf of the emperor," she lied before gesturing to her perplexed companions, "and this is my Valmese entourage."

"Saint Caspar, of the island of Novis," Anna said, pointing to a bewildered Virion. She next pointed to an equally confused Chrom. "My bodyguard, Kai'tang of Chon'sin!"

Anna moved on to a smug Gaius and concerned Lyn. "My cousin, Sir Gustav of New Rigel! And here we have Lady Liprica of Spaño!"

"And last, but _certainly_ not least," she said, draping her arms around a skittish Robin's neck. "My dearest brother, Prince Wallace of Valm. If you doubt the validity of my claims, perhaps you could take it up with our father. On the _battlefield_."

As numerous Plegian nobles whispered and muttered behind the group with varying degrees of surprise, excitement and indignation, both gatekeepers shuddered at the mere thought of fighting the foreign emperor. The guard on the left spoke up at once. "Th-that won't be necessary! Please, go right ahead. Just… please don't tell your father about this, alright?"

"Of course!" Anna winked. "Thank you for your understanding! Come along, entourage."

The party of six entered the castle, even as four of them could feel their hearts pounding in their chests. The main hall was large and lavish with a red carpet rolled down the middle. Many Plegian nobles in formal wear and stylized masks could be seen talking to each other and observing (sometimes quietly disparaging) numerous marble busts of Gangrel.

"Anna," Chrom whispered once they were far away enough from everyone else, "what the _hell_? We're not any of those people you described! Was that your idea of a plan?"

"Well it _worked_ , didn't it? Do you really think those guys are gonna blab to Gangrel when, in their minds, he should already be expecting us? It'll be fine!"

"I don't know, Anna." Robin shook his head and sighed. "That was _far_ too risky. We'd be better off forging an invite next time..."

"Lady _Liprica_?" Lyn gave Anna a funny face. "Who's that? And where _is_ this… Spano?"

" _Spaño_ ," she corrected. "There's an accent over the 'n', for crying out loud! Sheesh... Haven't you ever read up on Valentian history, Greenie?"

"What _is_ Valentia? Or Valm, for that matter?"

Virion's eyes lit up behind his pale blue mask. "Valm is the continent to the west of us, just across the sea; Valentia is what Valm _used_ to be called. It was renamed after the Saint-King, Alm, liberated the Valentian people of their gods some two-thousand years ago. If memory serves, he wielded a Falchion much like the Exalted family."

"Oh, that's right," Chrom said, scratching his chin. "Emm read us a story about him when we were little. He lived during the time of the Hero-King, Marth."

"And _during_ that time," Anna jumped in, "there was a humble little village in the southernmost part of Valentia called Ram. Jump ahead two-thousand years, and now it's part of a larger country called Spaño. Their oranges are delicious!"

"I… I see." Lyn nodded and blinked, taking in the sudden history lesson. She'd have to ask for some more information later on if she wished to know more about this strange new world. "Marth and Alm… I suppose they're like the Eight Legends of the Scouring."

Anna frowned. "The what now?"

"Haven't you ever read up on Elibean history?" Lyn teased.

"... I don't like you."

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" a guard called once all the guests were gathered in the main hall. "His Majesty would like all of his guests to come to the ballroom. Right this way, if you please..."

The group of six complied, following the rest of Gangrel's guests as a pair of soldiers led them down the hall and to the right. When they finally entered the ballroom, neither Robin nor Lyn could believe their eyes. They expected some modicum of extravagance, but they had no idea Gangrel could be so… festive. The ballroom itself was well-lit, the entire room having a golden hue as a result. Magnificent chandeliers hung overhead, sparkling as though they were made of diamond. Many round tables populated the room, and some of the other guests had already congregated near either the buffet tables to the left. A great white cake stood off to the side, guarded by two soldiers.

In the very back of the ballroom was a grand stage where many musicians sat in chairs. Many of them held ornate, unfamiliar brass instruments, but others held more delicate-looking string instruments. One even held a guitar as a percussionist stood in the back. The pianist, a man in a black cloak and white half-mask, played a soft melody to the left of them as two composers begrudgingly shook hands.

"Quite the ensemble they've gathered," Virion noted, squinting a bit. "I daresay I might actually know some of those musicians... "

The guests were escorted off to the side as bouncy music began to play. Many dancers in colorful exotic garb began to enter the room in a pair of lines. They winked and smiled at many of the nobility as they twirled about with colorful ribbons. Robin's face flushed as he caught sight of the scantily-clad women, and he looked away out of respect. Chrom and Lyn had similar reactions; Virion and Gaius, meanwhile, had no problem leering. It took every bit of willpower Anna had to not smack them over the head.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a smooth female voice announced. The room darkened considerably, but a single ray of light shone down upon a tall, curvaceous woman in a slinky black dress. She stood in the doorway with a grin, long white hair giving way to the purple tattoos on her cheeks. "It is my greatest honor to welcome you all here tonight. No matter where we hail from, we are _all_ blessed on this day, for our Lord and Savior has deemed us _worth_ blessing."

Chrom's blood boiled. He recognized the woman as Aversa, the witch who'd kidnapped Maribelle following the attack on Themis. He wasn't surprised that Gangrel's right-hand mistress would be here, but the very mention of Grima and his "blessings" was enough to drive him up a wall. What sick god demanded sacrifices in the form of innocent lives? Chrom's father was no saint, and he knew as much, but his mother almost _certainly_ didn't deserve any of Grima's "blessings."

He tensed up as a hand reached his shoulder, but he relaxed when he saw who it belonged to. Robin gave him a look of solidarity, as did Lyn. Chrom nodded at them and took a deep breath as Aversa continued her spiel.

"And now, without further ado… I'd like to introduce the man, the myth, the legend himself. Please put your hands together for our dearest King Gangrel!"

The nobility applauded out of politeness as the musicians played a brassy riff that bordered on obnoxious. Aversa stepped off to the side, letting the well-dressed king strut into the room. He grinned and blew kisses at many a guest as he walked by, basking in the glory as the light followed him.

Chrom balled his fists.

"Thank you, dearest Aversa," Gangrel crooned, now standing in front of the musicians on stage. He motioned towards the audience and said, "And thank all of _you_ for joining me in this, my finest hour! I love each and every one of you! And now, to show my affection and dedication to Plegia… I'd like to perform a little number for you all."

"Ah, crap, singing..." Gaius reached into his suit jacket, grumbling. "Gonna need another sucker for this one."

For all of Gangrel's numerous faults, singing was surprisingly not one of them. What had started as a soft, tender ballad had careened into a wild, bombastic piece where the brass players made themselves known, yet Gangrel never once faltered. Given the usual scratchiness of his voice, no one had any idea how he'd managed to sound so… smooth.

Despite his feelings towards the singer himself, Robin was unable to stop his head from bobbing back and forth. While the audience at large was fascinated by Gangrel's performance, his eyes traveled towards the ceiling and widened at what they saw. A figure in a dark suit had taken to the rafters with a dagger in hand, creeping towards an ill-placed chandelier. As soon as Gangrel stood towards the very edge of the stage, the figure began sawing away at the rope holding it in place.

The proverbial and literal high point of the song came when Gangrel hit and held an _impressively_ high note, to the point where it shattered several champagne glasses and even some of the pearls a noblewoman was wearing. The chandelier that hung over his head began to shake and rattle, and one of the nearby soldiers took the initiative.

"Your Majesty! Look out!"

The soldier immediately rushed onstage and pushed Gangrel off to the side. The chandelier came crashing down in an instant to the surprise of everyone and the amusement of Gaius. Many guests shrieked in horror as the band's music came to an abrupt halt. Robin's head snapped upwards, but the would-be assassin was already gone.

"Your Majesty!" Two more guards rushed to his aid immediately. "Are you alright?!"

"Argh! No, no, _no_!" Gangrel yelled, dusting himself off and rising to his feet with their assistance. He glared at the injured soldier underneath the demolished chandelier. "You interrupted me in the middle of my high note! The big finale!"

"That was the middle?" Chrom disdainfully whispered to Virion, who merely shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry." One of the soldiers knelt and grabbed the downed one by the arm. "You've interrupted His Majesty's high note."

The soldier that took the hit was dragged out of the ballroom to who-knows-where as the guests murmured among themselves. Gangrel noticed and promptly cleared his throat. "Ah… No need to be alarmed, my friends! Just a faulty chandelier, that's all. I'll fire the person responsible later. In the meantime... Eat! Drink! Be merry! Please help yourselves to only the finest Plegian cuisine. Our guest of honor should be here shortly, so enjoy yourselves until then!"

"Damn it. That _must_ be Emmeryn," Chrom whispered to Gaius and Anna. "When are we going to find her?"

"When the coast is clear and the guards are either too drunk or too distracted to stop us," Gaius answered matter-of-factly. "We'll find her, Blue; count on it."

Most of the audience applauded Gangrel as he accepted a full glass of wine and sat upon a mighty throne near the buffet tables. Aversa stood at his side, sneering at the empty chair next to him. Several soldiers began to sweep up the remnants of the chandelier, and the musicians played what Anna affectionately referred to as "waiting music" until they were finished.

"You know, it's a shame that bounty hunter from Rosanne couldn't stick around to join us," Gangrel lamented, swirling the wine around in his glass. "Oh, what was his name again? Alfred? Alfredo? Alexandre? ... Oh, whatever. I'm sure he could have used the time to relax and lighten up a bit!"

"Mm, yes. Quite."

"Are you up first, Aversa? Sing that song I like; you know the one."

Aversa forced a smile. "... As you wish, milord."

One of the musicians began to pluck an upright bass as the drums joined in. Soon, both the brass and string sections were playing an upbeat tune in perfect harmony as Aversa made her way onstage. She ignored the whistles and hoots she received as the lyrics escaped her throat in time with the music.

" _And it feels like a dream_ ," she sang, holding her heart, " _when you love me so tenderly~!"_

"She is so tacky," a snooty noblewoman grumbled.

On the other side of the ballroom near the entrance, two burly men in suits listened to the music from afar. The taller one, a bald man with a goatee and a scar over one eye, folded his arms and frowned. His rounder, gray-haired companion laughed and clapped him on the back. "Why so serious, Mustafa? It's a party! Loosen up a little."

"I see little reason to celebrate, Campari. It's been a week since her last letter and I still haven't heard from Taka. You know how talkative she is; it's not like her to be quiet for so long. Something is amiss."

"Yeah, it _is_ weird, come to think." He scratched his chin. "Your sister never misses a party either… Why, I still remember the time she managed to drink me under the table! Can you believe it?! ME! Campari, Conqueror of Casks!"

Mustafa chuckled, but his frown returned soon after. "Aye, I remember that night all too well. I just… I'm concerned. Not for _my_ life, but for hers. Taka is far too reckless for her own good, and consider how many generals we've lost in such a short period of time."

"Yeah…" Campari emptied his wine glass before signalling a server to give him a refill. He ended up taking the entire bottle and handing him the glass instead. "Vasto was a little punk, but I miss the kid. Orton too."

"Mhm."

"Nya ha! What are you guys talking about?"

Mustafa and Campari turned to see a familiar young face in the form of a white-haired boy in a tuxedo. He exuded cheerfulness even through his crow mask, but the dark-haired girl at his side looked anything but happy.

"Ah, Henry." Mustafa smiled. "It's been far too long, lad. You remember Campari, of course?"

"You're the guy who builds houses for all my birdie friends, right? Tee hee!"

"'Ey! Don't say that out loud, boy," Campari admonished him with a glare. He looked at the girl at Henry's side and tipped his glass. "And this is?"

"Tharja," came the reply. Her arms were folded as she looked off to the side with a face devoid of emotion. "A pleasure."

"Ah… the Countess's daughter." Mustafa nodded with a softened expression. "A pleasure to meet you, lass. May you both enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Nya ha ha! Right back at ya, Mustafa." Henry latched onto one of Tharja's frigid arms. "C'mon! Let's cut a rug, sugar bug!"

Tharja grabbed Henry's wrist and glared daggers into his always-shut eyes. " _Never_. Call me that. _Again_."

She dragged him away from the older men as he laughed that mirthful laugh of his. Mustafa and Campari could only look at each other and shrug before they observed the other guests dancing in the crowd. Mustafa's gaze drifted to his right where he saw a middle-aged woman in blue dancing with a boy of about eleven years. The pair laughed as they spun around, and he grinned when they beckoned him with eager eyes.

"... Mustafa." Campari got his attention. When their eyes met, the older general nodded. "Go be with your family."

Mustafa nodded back in response.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Lyn was tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Music was still a part of Sacaean life back on the plains, but never before had she heard something quite like _this_. Even given the dire circumstances, the very sound started to fill her with the urge to dance, and she looked at Robin with a twinkle in her eye.

"C'mon, Robin!" she urged, grinning and grabbing his arm. "You should be dancing!"

"Wha? Um…"

Robin fumbled over his words as he tugged at his suddenly-too-tight collar. Virion and Maribelle had been… thorough in their teachings, to be sure, but they'd mostly taught him basic slow dancing techniques and the like. _This_ song, catchy as it was, was far more upbeat and fast-paced than what he'd anticipated.

He looked over to his left and saw Lyn stepping from side to side in time with the music. She had to lift the hem of her dress whenever someone drew too close, but she seemed to be getting into the swing of things easily enough. Robin grinned as he felt a newfound sense of confidence wash over him, and he began to clap to the beat of the song as his body moved on its own.

"See? There you go!"

"I... I'm doing it! I think..."

As Lyn continued to sway back and forth in her heels, Robin placed his arms parallel to each other and began to spin them, occasionally stopping to point out with one of them. He backed away as he did so, inadvertently bumping into someone in the process.

"Ouch, hey!" a harsh feminine voice exclaimed, more annoyed than anything else.

"Oh! Sorry," Robin apologized, turning to the person in question. He saw a girl in a macabre black and purple dress reminiscent of a torn wedding gown. Long black hair was held in place by a jagged golden tiara, two subtle pigtails on either side of her head. A black cat mask obscured the upper portion of her face save for her sharp gray eyes.

"You'd _better_ be sorry, you little..." The girl froze as she laid eyes upon him. She saw a handsome, almost boyish face with big brown eyes staring back at her. He had an almost goofy smile on his face, but his eyes seemed all too sincere. Her heart skipped a beat as her anger dissipated and an unknown emotion took its place. "Uh..."

"Uh… Hello?" Robin chuckled, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she lied, breaking eye contact as the heat flooded her face. Her eyes darted back to his face before disappearing beneath her dark bangs altogether. "I, um… I have to be somewhere else right now."

She vanished into the crowd of dancers, leaving Robin at a loss for words. "That was… odd."

"Who was that?" Lyn was hardly audible over the uproarious applause as Aversa and the musicians took a bow.

"I'm honestly not sure. She didn't even give me her name…"

Outside the ballroom, Tharja stood with her back to the wall. Something was _terribly_ wrong. Her palms were far more sweaty than usual, her heart seemed though it would explode at any given moment, and it felt as though her face was on fire. She rested both hands on the wall behind her to steady herself.

"Who was _that_?" she asked no one in particular. "Who _was_ that?"

That young man in the black and purple mask… He exuded such an air of innocence, yet something dark almost certainly lurked underneath the surface. Even barring that, he seemed so… _normal_ , compared to many of the people her family raised her around. Henry might've been the talk of the town, and his magical prowess was not to be denied, but his people skills were… lacking, to say the least.

But _that_ man, on the other hand...

"I _must_ know more about him," Tharja said, "no matter what it takes. But how do normal people socialize? How do they… flirt?"

She racked her brain for a moment before remembering a book Mother had forced upon her during a dreaded shopping trip once.

 _Aha! Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight!_

"Of course!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists. "That cheesy drivel should be able to claim the heart of any man! Now I just need to put it into practice… Eee hee hee!"

"Heyyy, Tharja! Whatcha doin' cackling to yourself like a weirdo?"

Tharja jumped as her parent-sanctioned date made himself known, but she was quick to calm herself. "It's nothing to be concerned about, Henry. Now go away."

Henry waggled his finger. "That's no good, Tharj. It's a party! You should be out there celebrating, not talking to yourself!"

"One, never call me 'Tharj' again. _Two_ , what are we even celebrating in the first place? Our narcissistic king dragging out a long, fruitless war and turning a blind eye to the repercussions of it all? Is that it?"

"Tee hee! Pretty much."

Tharja's upper lip twitched. "You're an idiot, Henry. Why do you even work for that madman if you know it's all pointless at the end of the day?"

"Pssh, Gangrel's not so bad!" Henry laughed. "I get the feeling he really appreciates me, you know? I can't really say that about a lot of folks."

"Henry, name one time he actually referred to you by your name instead of 'Boy.'"

For the longest time, all he did was stare at her with that vacant smile of his. Tharja tapped her foot for a few seconds before opening her mouth again. "... Well?"

"Well what?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Unbelievable. I think I'm actually dumber as a result of this conversation now. What was Mother _thinking_?"

"Mm..." Henry rested his hand on his chin. " _I_ think that _she_ was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to mingle! You know, get chummy with some of the other Plegian nobles! Maybe even marry and continue the family bloodline, nya ha!"

Tharja shuddered at the thought. "That sounds like her alright. Honestly, that woman... Does she ever think of anybody other than herself? She's no better than Gangrel in that regard! Why, I'm almost surprised she didn't marry _him_ instead. But no; she wanted someone she could control. Someone who wouldn't raise so much as a finger in her direction no matter what."

She leaned against the wall and folded her arms with a long sigh. She had no idea why she was revealing her family drama to _Henry_ of all people; maybe he cast a truth hex on her when she wasn't looking. Were that the case, she'd almost certainly have to kill him later.

Henry himself let out a small chuckle before mimicking her posture, hands in his pockets. "Well, I don't know what it's like to have a proper family, but I'd say that she probably just thinks she's doing what's best for you."

"Oh, yes. Just as Chronos thought he was doing what was best for society. Just as _Gangrel_ thinks he's doing what's best for society. They're fools, the lot of them."

"Yeesh. You've sure got a lot of pent up anger inside, Tharjy. You should come blow off some steam with me! See, tonight I'm running a _super_ secret errand for—"

"Not interested," Tharja cut him off, "and don't call me Tharjy."

"Aww... well, okay."

They fell silent, peering into the ballroom once a new song began to play. The entire room now had a purple hue—thanks to Aversa's magic, no doubt—as many guests took to the dance floor. The bassist set the mood as the rest of the band followed his example, playing an infectious tune. Tharja sneered in distaste at the dancers, but Henry gave her arm a small tug. "C'moooon, they're playing our song! We gotta dance!"

" _Our_?" she shot back, raising an eyebrow. "There is no _our_ or _us_ , Henry. "

"Aww…"

Henry's shoulders slumped even as his smile remained. Tharja glared at him, but her annoyance faded as a brilliant plan crossed her mind. She could easily worm her way into the crowd and use the festivities as an excuse to get closer to the stranger she'd encountered before. An eerie smile crept onto her face. "... Very well, Henry. I'll give you _one_ dance, then you leave me alone. Got it?"

"Hee hee, yay!" He eagerly grabbed her hands. "C'mon! Let's shake our groove things, baby!"

"My _groove thing_ will not be shaking anytime soon, and I am _certainly_ no one's infant!"

* * *

After Gangrel accepted his wine and sat down, Anna and Gaius sprang into action. Security outside of the ballroom had grown lax as many of the guards stopped by to observe the party and ensure the guests' safety, as well as that of the king's. Anna asked one of them where a lady could "powder her nose" and was told that the bathrooms were located to the left of the ballroom exit, just at the far end of the hall. She then instructed Virion to mingle on the dance floor, to which he happily obliged. Gaius disappeared sometime earlier, and soon Anna left the room with Chrom in tow.

"Okay," Chrom said, looking all around them as they walked down the hall. "So far, so good... But how do we know where the prison wing is?"

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

Gaius stepped out from the corner of the hallway, hands in his pockets.

"You know where she's being kept?"

"Sure do, but we gotta be quick about things. The guards rotate frequently. It turns out that if they're not in the ballroom, they're patrolling the area. So we gotta be _real_ careful, Blue."

Chrom nodded, though his heart raced in his chest. "Very well… but what if we encounter any guards in there?"

"Leave it to me." Anna tapped her purse and then the boots under her skirt. "These clothes ain't just for show, after all. When your dress doesn't have pockets, you gotta get real creative about where you keep your essentials."

"Right. That's certainly resourceful of you, Anna."

"Enough chit chat," Gaius said, bringing his voice down, "we got a blueblood to save!"

* * *

Sure enough, Gaius led the other two to the western wing of the castle undetected. He peeked his head out into the hall, making sure the coast was clear before creeping along the wall. Anna nodded at an uncertain Chrom, prompting him to do the same as she followed suit. The door leading to the dungeon was locked, but Gaius fixed the issue in half a minute. Soon enough, all three slunk their way down the stairs.

The prison itself was more akin to a pigsty; lit torches illuminated the filth and grime as Chrom looked on in horror. Dried blood could be spotted coming from under some of the cell doors, and it took every ounce of willpower to stay composed. Gaius had the three of them duck behind some crates close to the entrance before peering out himself. A couple of guards were talking and laughing near a final cell at the very end of the hall, but no one else seemed to be present.

"How many?" Anna whispered.

"Two." Gaius squinted before rejoining them behind the crate. "Maybe more."

"What do you mean, _maybe_? Is it two or not, Gaius?"

"Shh! I think I have a plan." He turned to Chrom. "How we doin' this, Blue? Lethal or nonlethal?"

"You were planning on killing them?!" Chrom whispered, staring at Gaius like he'd kicked a puppy.

"Hey, I don't like it either—hate blood, really—but a guy's gotta come prepared for the worst. Besides, it's not like you've never killed a soldier before…"

"It's different when you're fighting for your life on the battlefield," Chrom argued, shutting his eyes. His thoughts drifted to the Plegian soldiers they'd spared after the battle against Taka. "But these men… Some of them might not have done anything wrong. They could even have families, Gaius…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll do things the pacifist way... Pacifist being a relative term, of course. You still got that rag and bottle I gave you, Gaius?"

He tapped his suit jacket, grinning. "Sure do."

"Well, forget it. I checked with that egghead Shepherd; it won't work quickly enough."

"Really? Damn it…"

Chrom glanced back and forth between the two of them with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted. He knew that the pair had technically been criminals before joining the Shepherds, he just hadn't thought that their methods might be so… dark.

 _Maybe gaining their loyalty wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

"Okay," Gaius whispered, staring at Anna and holding up a thin wire. "I still have this. If I only choke him until he stops moving, he should be okay, right?"

"Maybe. Now we just need to draw one of them closer before dealing with the other one. You got the pebble?"

Gaius groaned and took off his shoe, pulling out a small rock that'd been pressed against his arch for some time now. "Unfortunately…"

"... Why didn't you just store it in your pocket?"

"Hey," one of the guards said. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. I think it came from over there…"

"Shit!" Anna swore under her breath. "We're running out of time here. Gaius, distract one of them. I'll sneak around the crate and deal with him. Chrom, follow my lead and help us when the other one shows up."

"Got it."

"Understood..."

One of the guards began to walk away from the cell door and towards the crates. Anna peeked her head out around the left-hand side before deciding it was safe to crawl over there. As the guard finally made his way to the crates, a pair of hands belonging to Gaius sprang out from behind them. "Wait! You caught me! I surrender."

"This area is off-limits to partygoers," the guard replied gruffly, spotting his sleeves. "Now come out of there and I'll escort you back to the ballroom."

"Yes, of course…"

Gaius rose from the crates, still holding his hands up. Just as expected, the guard was caught unawares when Anna crept up behind him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed down on his head with her free hand. "Ack! What the—?!"

The other guard sprang from his post and rushed over to help his friend, but was similarly caught off-guard by a punch to the jaw courtesy of Chrom. Gaius ran over to help him choke the man out as Anna dragged the first still-struggling guard behind the crates.

"Shh…" she whispered in his ear, ignoring the flailing limbs and desperate struggle for air. "It's alright… You're gonna be okay."

Eventually, both guards stopped struggling and Gaius pickpocketed the keys off of one of them. Chrom's hands were still a bit shaky as he dragged the other one behind the crates, but he managed to calm himself for the time being.

"Okay," Anna said, "now that that's settled, put on their clothes."

"... I'm sorry?"

"It makes sense," Gaius mused. "The guards can go anywhere in the castle without looking suspicious, right? If we put on their clothes and helmets, we should be able to escort Emmeryn outside and to Kellam undetected."

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if we took her outside at all?"

"That's why we need to be quick about it, Blue."

"This is ridiculous," Chrom breathed.

"Maybe," Anna agreed, "but right now, it's the only plan we've got. Now, c'mon, you two; get those clothes off!"

She paused as he and Gaius gave her an odd look.

"... What?"

* * *

Soon, Chrom and Gaius both discarded their formal wear for guard attire, topped off by helmets that mostly concealed their eyes. Anna kept an eye out for any returning guards, and soon she signaled that the coast was clear. As they walked down the hall, the eerie silence unnerved Chrom to no end; he was almost certain there'd be more prisoners down here.

 _Unless they're already…?_

Chrom came back to reality as Gaius unlocked the final door. He let Chrom do the honors, and he opened it to reveal his older sister dressed in a short black dress that she'd normally never wear. Her face was caked in Plegian makeup, and a cloth was draped across her forehead as it displayed a strange insignia over her own Brand. Her eyes were closed in an almost serene manner.

"Come to collect me, have you?" Emmeryn spat, not even bothering to look at him. "I suppose Gangrel always was better at sending others to do the dirty work for him."

"Emm…" Chrom gasped.

Her eyes shot open immediately, and her jaw dropped when she spotted the familiar face under the helmet. "Ch… Chrom? Is is truly _you_?"

He rushed forward and embraced her in a tight hug, one that she was all too quick to return. "Emm… It's been so long… Are you hurt? What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Emmeryn answered with confidence. She felt a familiar warmth in her heart as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "... Thank you, Chrom. Truly. I'd almost given up hope of being rescued. I'm sorry for making you come all this way, and sorrier still that Phila and the others had to pay for my foolishness…"

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered, a hand in her hair. "Not ever… Gangrel is to blame for their deaths, and we're gonna make him pay. But first we need to get you out of here."

Gaius had respectfully averted his eyes and given the siblings their privacy, but Anna rushed back into the cell with a grim face. "Bad news, boys; more guards are on their way."

"How long do we have?"

"Hey! You there!"

Everyone jumped as three guards made themselves known at the other end of the hall. There was a brief, almost maddening moment of silence before one of them cleared his throat. "... His Majesty requests her presence. Please join us in the ballroom. That is all."

"Uh, yes!" Gaius answered in a gruff voice. "Roger that!"

"Hey!" the second soldier exclaimed, pointing at Anna. "What's she doing here?"

"I was just giving the imperial princess here a tour of the castle's facilities; His Majesty's orders and all. I'll be taking her back now."

"... Oh, okay," came the nonchalant response. "I guess that makes sense. Wouldn't want to get on the emperor's bad side by spurning his daughter, right?"

"Right." Gaius smirked. "I'll escort both ladies to the ballroom now; our associate here will stay behind and hold the fort."

The trio of guards nodded and left, with Gaius and Anna following them out soon afterwards. Emmeryn did not resist as Gaius gently took her by the arm and escorted her from her cell. Now that she knew that her brother and his allies were here, she had just the slightest sliver of hope that their efforts would bear fruit.

Gaius had passed Chrom the keys before leaving, and the prince was just about to follow them out when he heard a rasp from one of the cell doors. He turned his head towards the source of the noise and squinted into the darkness.

"... Hello?"

"... Ch-Chrom?" a familiar voice wheezed. "Is… Is that you? My, how you've grown…"

Chrom unlocked the cell door and walked in to get a better look. The figure at his feet had long, pale blonde hair that was notably matted and unkempt, and the rags he wore gave way to his gaunt figure. Still, the face was unmistakable.

"Father _Libra_?! What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I left the eastern palace in search of a young missionary that had gone missing," Libra explained. "Lucas, that poor soul… The Grimleal killed him. I can feel it in my heart. I was too late to save him by the time I reached the sands of Plegia, I'm sure of it, but then I heard that the Exalt too had been kidnapped…"

"So you came all this way for her?" Chrom was almost at a loss for words. "... Thank you, Father Libra. I can't believe those monsters kept you chained down here like an animal. Our prison conditions are far from perfect, but you look like you haven't been fed or bathed in who knows how long…"

"You should go." His voice was hoarse. "The Exalt is not yet out of the woods, and I would only slow you down."

"No." Chrom frowned, starting to unlock the shackles around his wrists and ankles. "I'm not leaving you here to die. We're _all_ making it out of here alive; you, me, Emmeryn, Robin… all of us. Now come here."

He helped Libra to his feet and let him wrap an arm around his shoulder. "Chrom… I appreciate this, but what if one of Gangrel's men sees?"

"I'll think of something! I just… I can't leave you here. Not after all you've been through."

For the first time in what felt like years, Libra felt a genuine smile cross his face.

"Chrom… Thank you."

* * *

As Anna led Chrom away from the ballroom, the party continued without missing a beat. Most of the music up until this point had been catchy and fast-paced, leaving Robin and Lyn little time to relax. They occasionally found themselves dancing with either a Plegian noble or Virion, and both felt a little sore by the time they found a table to sit at.

"Goodness, Robin," Lyn said, dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief. "I don't think I've ever seen you this sweaty before… Well, aside from our first encounter on the plains, of course."

He smiled tiredly and nodded in thanks. "Heh... Indeed. I may not know much of Plegia myself, but the nobility are certainly more energetic than I would have expected…"

The two shared a chuckle. The string section began to play a slower piece, changing the room's atmosphere. Many members of the nobility grabbed a partner—many of the opposite gender, but a few of the same—and swayed across the dance floor in pairs. As Robin stared at them and tried to memorize their steps, Lyn rested her face on her hand and gave him a dreamy smile. When he looked back at her, he blushed before gazing back into the crowd with a bashful smile of his own.

Lyn gulped as she steeled herself.

 _Okay, Lyn, time to take the initiative. You can do this_ _—_

"Pardon me." A sultry voice interrupted her thoughts. Lyn looked up to see the same raven-haired girl from before standing at Robin's side, resting her palm on the table near his arm. "I love this song, but my partner is a little busy for the time being…"

"Oh! Um…" The heat crept across Robin's face in an instant. Not wanting to be rude, he said, "Well, I suppose I could take his place for now…"

"Such a gentleman," the girl cooed. She looked over at Lyn and gave her a wicked cat-like grin; all too fitting given her mask. "You don't mind if I borrow him for a bit, do you?"

Lyn forced a smile of her own, even as she grasped her champagne glass with a little too much force. "Not at all… You two go have fun."

Robin looked back at her in surprise, and her face softened as she gave a more genuine nod. The other girl took Robin's arm and urged him towards the dance floor without a second thought. Lyn managed to stay her hand long enough to down her drink. What did she care? They'd been dancing with different partners all night long, male and female alike. What did this one matter?

 _Maybe it's because it's a slow song...?_

Out on the dance floor, Robin took his partner's left hand into his right just like Maribelle had shown him. His own left hand hovered for a moment before finally settling on her waist, and he led the dark-haired girl in a waltz.

"Is… Is this okay, Miss?"

"You're doing wonderful." She batted her eyes at him beneath her mask. "Incidentally, my name is Tharja."

"Tharja… I see. So you're from around here, I take it?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She let out a dry chuckle as her free hand reached his shoulder. "Though I'm surprised you don't seem to be… Might the good gentleman give me his name?"

"Rob..." Robin bit his tongue for a moment, remembering the alias Anna had given him. "Wallace. Prince Wallace of Valm, at your service."

"My, my... And here I thought you were Plegian for a second." Tharja smiled as they spun in a slow circle. "Tell me more about this... _Valm_."

He felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. "It's, uh... big. And, uh... Really pretty?"

"Just like your eyes." Tharja smiled and closed some of the distance between them. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen... Are they from your mother's or father's side?"

"Ah… I'm not sure, actually," Robin answered, avoiding eye contact. The two were _exceedingly_ close now, and he no longer knew where to look. Even as a chill ran down his spine, he stopped himself from letting his eyes drift _too_ low. "I never really knew my parents…"

"Oh… How tragic." At this, Tharja drew even closer and began to trace circles on his chest with her index finger. She looked up at him with saucy eyes and smirked. "Well, I might not be able to reunite you with them, but…"

She stood on her toes and placed her hands on his shoulders, her lips far too close to his ear.

"I'll be your mommy."

 _What in the actual—_

"That's… very kind of you…" Robin turned his head away from her and cleared his throat. "But I think I'm okay being an orphan for now."

"Ah..." Tharja sank back, the wind thoroughly removed from her sails. "I see..."

* * *

Night had already fallen on the Shepherds' camp not too far from Paralcya. They were more than prepared to defend themselves to the best of their ability, even with their relatively small numbers, but the need hadn't yet arose. In one of the tents on the outskirts of camp, Vasto sat on the ground in chains alongside his five fellow Plegian soldiers. One of them noticed him grinning to himself and frowned.

"'Ey! What're you smilin' at, Vasto?"

"Oh, nothing." He smirked. As if on cue, a crow entered the tent holding what appeared to be a bobby pin. It dropped the pin at Vasto's feet before leaving just as quickly as it came. Just outside, a murder of crows flew above the patrolling Shepherds, watching and waiting.

"A little birdie told me that tonight's our lucky night, boys..."

* * *

At last, the musicians' song drew to a close as many happy couples departed from the dance floor. After one too many failed attempts at wooing Robin, Tharja thanked him for the dance and bowed her head before disappearing into the shadows once more. Just as Robin himself was about to return to Lyn, he felt a small yet powerful hand grab his wrist. He looked back to see a young man with short, dark blue hair in a matching suit staring him down through a butterfly mask.

" _Marth_?!"

"Voice down. Walk with me."

Despite every fiber in his being telling him to refuse, Robin nodded and allowed himself to be led from the dance floor and out of the ballroom. Once they rounded a corner and entered an secluded, empty hall, he realized that now would be the perfect time for Marth to kill him. But why _would_ he, given that they had always fought on the same side? Was he _that_ disgruntled about his defeat in Regna Ferox? And what about the time they fought together in Castle Ylisstol?

"Why are you here?" They asked each other at the same time. Robin's eyes went wide, but Marth's signature mask hid his own confusion.

Robin adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "So, uh... Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Oh, spare me," came the usual gruff voice. "What are you doing in a place like this, Robin?"

"I could ask the same of you! Didn't you disappear after the battle against...?" He paused, trying to remember the name of the sorcerer Chrom and Lyn had killed.

"Validar," Marth finished.

"Yes, thank you. Why did you vanish afterwards? We could have joined forces..."

Robin remembered the ornate blade that Marth usually carried, but he didn't spot it anywhere on his person. "And what about Falch—"

"Quiet!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Robin whispered with a wince. "It's just... Why do you have another Falchion? Chrom said there's only ever been one passed down within his family. Is yours the Valentian one?"

Marth shook his head. "That is another blade altogether. In any case, I'm here tonight because I heard the Exalt would be here. My associate and I planned to free her at some point and bring her back to Ylisstol. I hope you enjoyed my little chandelier stunt, by the way."

"That was _you_?!" Robin blurted. He covered his mouth and glanced around, relaxing once he was sure it was still just the two of them. "I just... Wow. Chrom and I came here with the same idea in mind, actually. The rescue, not the... chandelier thing."

"I see... Then it seems our paths align once more."

"Chrom should be freeing her now, actually. But... Where is this associate of yours, anyhow?"

"Here."

Robin jumped at the dark, raspy voice behind him before turning. A taller gentleman in a black suit stood with his hands in his pockets, his matching mask obscuring his eyes entirely.

"A-ah! And you are...?"

"It's not important. I'm just here to assist Marth."

"We're fine, Michalis." Marth nodded. "You may go now."

"Hmph."

He left without another word, leaving the pair alone once more. Robin cleared his throat before looking back at Marth. "So, uh... Michalis?"

"He's just here in case anything were to go wrong."

"Okay... And I don't suppose you're going to tell me about the other Falchion you possess?"

"Later."

Robin threw his hands up in frustration. "What's with all the cryptic deflections? Why can't you just—"

Marth grabbed his collar with both hands and pinned him to the wall. Robin let out a surprised noise as his face drew closer, voice barely above a whisper. "Robin, you have _no idea_ how much information I have to give you. To give you, Chrom, and just about everyone else in the Shepherds. But due to the severity and strangeness of our situation, there's no telling what kind of consequences it could bring. If I'm not careful, entire _lives_ could be wiped from existence, and I can't risk that. Not now, and not ever."

He pulled back a bit and took a deep breath. "I promise to tell you everything one day, but only when I can be sure that doing so won't end our journey prematurely. Can I ask you to be patient until that day comes?"

Robin took in the seriousness of his words and, after a brief moment of silence, nodded.

"Good." Marth breathed a sigh of relief. "Good... Thank you, Robin. Truly. You have no idea how much this means to me—"

"Hey! What are you two... Oh."

The pair looked over to see a guard staring at them. Marth was still clinging to Robin's collar, and their faces were much closer than they would've been in a normal conversation. The guard blushed and averted his eyes. "Oh, I see. Um... carry on, gentlemen."

He left, humming a small tune to himself. The pair exchanged an awkward glance before Marth released Robin, allowing him to straighten out his suit. Marth cleared his throat. "Right. So we're in agreement then."

"Yep."

"Good." Marth turned to leave. "Let us never speak of this again."

"Of course," Robin said, trying to cough away the awkwardness. "Don't worry; we'll bring Emmeryn back home."

"... One can only hope."

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Lyn poked at the half-eaten food on her plate with little enthusiasm. She found the sautéed meat and vegetables tasty, but not nearly as enjoyable as they should have been. At first she figured she just wasn't very hungry, but seeing so many couples out on the dance floor made her realize that something else was missing altogether.

"Lyn?"

Her eyes darted up from her plate to meet Robin's. "Oh, Robin! I was just thinking about you..."

"You were?" There was a gleam in his eyes. "I... Heh, sorry. I just ran into Marth of all people. He was chattier than usual, I'll say that much..."

"Marth is here?"

"He is! Or... _was_ , at the very least. Turns out he had the same idea as us this whole time. Strange, isn't it?"

Lyn couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Robin... You know Marth is female, right?"

"I..." Robin's brow furrowed as he looked off to the side. "... Really?"

"She is. I had an... awkward encounter with her in Regna Ferox."

His face went red. "... Oh."

"I'm sure she has her reasons, but—"

There was a roar of applause and cheers as the current song came to an end. The pair turned their attention towards the stage where Aversa stood and cleared her throat. "What a wonderful band of musicians we have here tonight! His Majesty shall be here momentarily with a very special guest, but in the meantime, please enjoy this final piece sung by yours truly..."

The brass players stayed their hands as the pianist opened with a slow, gentle melody. The strings accompanied him, enveloping the ballroom in a warm harmony. The lights dimmed a bit, and Robin suddenly felt a tug at his heart. He looked over at Lyn only to find her already staring at him with a small smile.

"Lyn..." He smiled back and held his hand out towards her, hoping now more than ever that Virion and Maribelle's lessons would pay off. "... Would you honor me with a dance?"

 _Finally!_

Lyn's heart thumped in her chest, begging to be released. She stood up and took his hand as she grinned from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never ask."

The pair made their way to the center of the ballroom, navigating past many a swaying couple. Just as they'd rehearsed, Robin took Lyn's right hand into his left and placed his right hand on her upper back. Lyn's free hand flew right to his shoulder. The position brought them closer together, making them flush from the contact. Robin tensed up for a moment before remembering the basics.

 _Left foot, right foot... Left foot, right foot..._

Meanwhile, Lyn's ears burned as she followed his lead, moving back and forth to the beat of the ballad.

 _Don't step on his toes, don't step on his toes, don't step on his toes...!_

By now, the smell of cologne and perfume had filled the ballroom. Many other couples swirled around them with grace, and once Robin was more comfortable, he led Lyn as they slowly did the same.

" _And should you lose your way, remember yesterday,_ " Aversa sang with a smile. " _Remember me this way. Remember me this way..."_

Were it not for her senses going wild, Lyn might've chuckled at such a fitting choice of music for them. All of this had started in large part due to Robin being dragged from Elibe and losing his memories in the process, but now that he was holding her... Now that _she_ was holding _him_...

None of it mattered.

Lyn allowed herself to enjoy the moment, the distance between them almost disappearing entirely as they drifted closer to each other. She could feel everything: the fiery blood pooling in her cheeks, the warmth of Robin's gentle hand caressing hers, the sweat rolling down her forehead as it almost collided with Robin's...

Robin, meanwhile, could hardly breathe. No one had ever had this effect on him before. He'd danced with several partners tonight, Tharja included, and yet the affairs always seemed so casual in spite of the formal setting. Now that Lyn's chest was flushed against his in such a way that he could almost feel _her_ heart beating, his mind was in a tizzy. He fumbled some of his steps, mumbling apologies as he accidentally trod on the hem of Lyn's dress. Expecting a reprimand or two, he relaxed when he saw nothing but kindness in those large green eyes of hers.

Kindness... and adoration.

The song had almost reached its conclusion, and any doubt Robin had once had was cast away by a powerful urge. His eyes glided across Lyn's face, taking in her features, before resting on her lips. When they moved back up to meet her own, she gave a small nod before leaning forward, her eyes fluttering shut.

 _This is it_ , Robin thought, psyching himself up. _It's now or never...!_

 _Here it comes,_ Lyn told herself, her heart pounding in her heated ears. _We're really going to..._ _!_

Robin trembled in his shoes, but it was too late to back down; she'd already closed her eyes and puckered her lips in anticipation. Slowly but surely, he let his own eyes close as he leaned forward. His lips drew closer and closer to hers, mere _inches_ apart, until—

"Attention, everyone! Attention!"

"Oh, _come on_!" Lyn yelled, breaking away from Robin to face the source of her irritation. Many of the other guests were started at her sudden outburst, and fear seized her heart when she realized the interrupter was none other than Gangrel himself.

The Mad King chortled from his throne, folding his arms. "Having a bit of fun, were we? Good, good; that's what these things are for, after all! But now it's time for me to have a little fun of my own, wouldn't you agree?"

"And who better to assist me in my time of need," he continued, gesturing towards the doorway, "than the Exalt herself?"

Gangrel smirked in triumph as a soldier brought Emmeryn into the room. There were a few cheers and jeers from some particularly zealous noblemen, but the rest of the Plegian nobility gawked in utter silence. Some of the other attendees, namely Mustafa and his family, looked on in disdain as Gangrel hooked his arm in Emmeryn's and dragged her towards the center of the room. Tharja stared with large eyes from the corner of the room, but Henry was nowhere to be found.

Emmeryn kept her chin up as she walked alongside Gangrel, cursing the unreasonably sharp heels she'd been forced into. She felt the gaze of the crowd envelop her, but she refused to back down. As they reached the center, she spotted a white-haired man in a dark suit staring at her from the mass of spectators, a lady in blue beside him.

 _Is... Is that Robin? And Lyndis?_

 _Emmeryn!_ Robin and Lyn thought at the same time.

Gangrel cleared his throat, snapping the three out of their thoughts. "Now then... As is customary for such an esteemed event, our guest of honor will _have_ the honor of sharing a dance with yours truly."

He turned to Emmeryn with a malevolent gleam in his eye. "Do try to keep up, my dear, because this is a _lively_ little ditty imported straight from Valm! Without further ado, I give you... Mila's Divine Protection!"

The brass section opened with a brash, bombastic riff. The guitar and percussion joined in next as Gangrel led Emmeryn in a wild dance unlike anything she'd experienced in Ylisse. She stumbled when he wrapped an arm around her and led her to her right, grasping her other hand. The strings entered the fray as he led her back the way they came, and Emmeryn's stomach reeled when he suddenly twirled her around.

Robin and Lyn were at a complete loss for words. They looked towards the ballroom's entrance to see Virion talking with the same guard who'd brought Emmeryn to them. They seemed to be having a frantic conversation as Gangrel's audience clapped to the beat, lost in the music. Robin squinted when he saw a flash of orange beneath the guard's helmet, and his fears were somewhat mitigated as Anna joined the duo.

"Lyn." He nudged her softly. "There are the others... Do you see Chrom?"

By now, even the castle's soldiers had gathered in the ballroom to witness the Mad King's mad dance. A soldier walked up to Anna's group with a withered blonde man over his shoulder, talked to them for a bit, then left with Virion in tow.

"That must have been him," Lyn whispered, her heart starting to race anew. "But what about Emmeryn?"

"I'm still working on it..." Robin's gaze fell on the dancing duo in the middle of the room. "We can't very well yank her away at a time like this... We should talk to Anna and figure something out while they're distracted."

"Right!"

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as Chrom snuck out of the castle with Virion. Libra, who'd been drifting in and out of consciousness since being found, was still slung over their shoulders as they made their way to their wagon in the courtyard. Kellam, who'd been dutifully watching over the carriage since arriving, almost did a double take as they approached him.

"Virion? ... Who are your friends?"

"It's Chrom," Chrom answered, "and this is Father Libra, an Ylissean priest and a prisoner of Gangrel. I need you to keep him in the wagon for the time being, Kellam."

He obliged without hesitation, helping to load the injured man into the carriage. "Got it. But... what about Emmeryn? And the others?"

"We're not leaving here without them. Just wait here until we return, and if you see someone coming, don't draw any attention to yourself, alright?"

"Gee, sounds like a _real_ tall order," Kellam snarked.

"We're counting on you, Kellam," Chrom said, turning to leave. Virion nodded at their chauffeur before following him back out of the courtyard.

A wave of anxiety washed over Kellam as he looked at the snoozing man in the carriage. He looked up at the stars in the sky and frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

While Chrom was busy sneaking Libra out of the castle, Gangrel was busy having the time of his life. He took great joy in dragging Emmeryn across the dance floor like a ragdoll, reveling in the notion that he was humiliating the face of Ylisse in front of the nobility.

 _His_ nobility.

He took a break from spinning Emmeryn around and looked towards a nearby Aversa. He whistled and, with a roll of her eyes, she tossed him an elegant red rose that he caught between his teeth. There was much applause as he led the Exalt in another dance, twirling the flower with his tongue. He spat the rose out beside them and brought Emmeryn down into a dip. When Gangrel leaned down to kiss her, she grabbed the rose and held it in her teeth before giving him a defiant glare.

Gangrel sighed before bringing her back up and snarling into her ear, "Why so serious? It was only for show!"

"And I suppose that giant white cake is also for show, is it?"

"Hmph. You'll see, princess... You'll see."

The audience continued to gaze upon the two of them as they spectated from a distance. Closer to the ballroom's entrance, Anna's group had formed a tight circle and began to discuss their plan of action.

"Anna, what are we going to do now?" Lyn asked.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'..." Anna stuck her tongue out to the side as she searched for an idea. A smile grew on her face as one came to mind. "Ooh, I know! After the big goof's done with his number, I'll get his attention by doing something drastic. While I'm doing that, you guys can nab the rest of my smoke bombs from my purse and wreak some havoc! When _that's_ done, we grab Emmeryn and make a break for the exit!"

"'The rest of?'" Robin raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the others?"

She winked. "You'll see."

"This seems all too risky," Lyn mumbled.

"Never stopped us before, and we're running out of time anyway," Gaius pointed out. He and Robin grabbed the remaining smoke bombs from Anna's purse. "Incidentally, I _may_ have slipped a dagger into my jacket as part of a contingency plan. I'd hate to use it, but it's there if we need it. We should thank Gangrel's chuckleheads for being so lenient, by the way."

"Right." Robin nodded, feeling the small black spheres in his hands. "And failing that, I still have a Fire tome in mine. If I can get close enough to a window, I should be able to shoot a fireball into the sky to alert the other Shepherds."

"Everyone."

The group turned to see Chrom walk up to them in his guard disguise. Virion stood watch outside the ballroom, keeping his eyes peeled for any stray guards.

"We're almost done here, tiger," Anna said with a wink. "Good thing too, cause, uh... It looks like so are they!"

She pointed at the dance floor where Gangrel was still dragging Emmeryn around. To Emmeryn's complete and utter dismay, he'd taken it upon himself to sing along during the song's final stretch. She struggled in his grasp as he sang the final note from the bottom of his lungs. After so much torment at his hands, it was then that she realized she'd finally had enough.

With all of her strength, Emmeryn slammed her heel down on his toes.

Gangrel's voice rose several octaves as he let go of her and grasped his foot with both hands, hopping on his good one. Aversa and Tharja couldn't help but smirk, and the rest of the audience sans the Shepherds applauded the performance. When Gangrel was finished reeling, he glared daggers at a smug Emmeryn before addressing the crowd with a bow.

"Thank you, thank you! And thank _you_ , dearest Emmeryn," he snarked at her, "for joining us on such a lovely night."

Gangrel straightened his robes. A server came by with a glass of water, and he accepted it with a nod before downing the drink and tossing the glass itself over his shoulder. "Ah... ahem. Now that _that's_ over and done with, I feel I must confess something to you all. Ever since our lovely Queen Anastasia passed away, I've been ruling over Plegia alone. I loved it at first, but lately I've realized that every king needs someone to support them through thick and thin."

"You know how much I abhor those dreaded Ylisseans," he went on, smiling at the numerous nods he received, "and yet, there's one in particular whose kindness has ultimately won me over."

The room fell silent once he got on one knee. Emmeryn's glare dissipated and was replaced with shock as he presented her with a small box. "Emmeryn, my sweet... I know there's been no shortage of animosity between us over the years, but I'm a changed man. _You_ have changed me. Would you—"

"Your Majesty!"

Gangrel stood up at once. "WHAT?! What _now_?! Who _dares_ to interrupt such an important moment in Plegian history?!"

Many of the guests gasped, as did the Shepherds, when they turned towards the ballroom entrance. Standing in the doorway were a bloodied Vasto and Henry, both out of breath. When Gaius quickly peered out of the room, Virion was nowhere to be seen. A small crimson trail dotted the floor down the hall.

 _Ruffles!_

"Chrom, what's going on?" Robin whispered. "Why's Vasto here? Where's Virion?"

"I... I don't know...!"

A million thoughts raced through his mind. How did Vasto manage to escape? The boy at his side... Was he responsible? If so, _how_? What about the Shepherds? Were they okay? And what of the other soldiers they'd imprisoned? Where were _they_? And where did Virion get off to?

"Ah, Vasto!" Gangrel clasped his hands together with a gleeful grin as he stood beside a confused Emmeryn. "So you're alive after all. I suppose I was right to trust Henry's intuition on this one."

Mustafa and Campari gaped at the odd duo in disbelief, and Tharja's eyes widened a bit at the state of her date. Henry laughed through his exhaustion and pain. "Nya ha ha! I told you, Your Majesty! A crow's nose always knows!"

There were many murmurs in the crowd. Gangrel looked Henry and Vasto up and down before grimacing. "Ugh. You could have at least bothered to clean yourself up before coming here. What happened to you, Vasto? We all thought you were cut down during the failed invasion of Ylisstol! You know, the one that failed under _your_ command?"

"Hey, you should..." Vasto coughed up some blood. "You should be thanking the Ylisseans, Your Majesty! After all..."

He pointed at the disguised Shepherds. "I wouldn't have even made it this far if not for them!"

There were numerous gasps and cries in the audience. One noblewoman in particular clutched at her pearls, and another draped a hand over her forehead as she fainted. Gangrel followed Vasto's finger and grinned when he saw the Shepherds staring back at him. All except for one who glared back with the same defiant glare Emmeryn had.

"Oh, my!" Gangrel placed a finger to his chin. "It seems we have some party crashers in our midst! How delightful!"

"Now hold on just a moment!" Anna yelled, stepping in front of the group. "I have something I would like to say."

He tilted his head and squinted. "Princess Anya? So you _did_ get my invitation after all! But what are you doing with those accursed—"

"Sorry to disappoint," Anna said, "but your princess is in another castle!"

She lifted up her skirt and reached into her boots. Anna pulled a sizable dagger out of either of them, twirling the knives before her. Several nobles screamed at the sight as some of Gangrel's soldiers began to surround the Shepherds. Gangrel grabbed Emmeryn and pressed a dagger of his own to her throat. "Did you fools really think you could just _waltz_ into my castle and ruin my special night without consequences? _Did you_?!"

"Anna, what do we do now?" Chrom whispered, his voice harsh. "One wrong move and he'll kill her for sure!"

Anna ignored him and stared ahead at the Mad King with a smile. "Well, Gangrel, if there's anything I've learned from my time in this world... it's that it pays to look up every now and again."

"... What?"

"Now!"

The nobility gasped as numerous little spheres descended from the rafters. Gangrel himself looked up and gasped, his grasp on Emmeryn loosening when he spotted two masked men above him. Anna shoved Chrom towards Emmeryn as Gaius and Robin threw some more smoke bombs overhead, and soon the entire ballroom was consumed by a thick smokescreen. Soldiers and nobility coughed and sputtered, trying in vain to swipe away the smoke.

Gangrel coughed and rasped, dropping the knife, and Emmeryn finally freed herself from his grasp when she stomped on his good foot. Chrom was quick to grab her by the hand, covering his nose and mouth with his other arm.

"C'mon, Emm! We've gotta move!"

"Lead on!"

Within seconds, the ballroom descended into chaos. Chrom, Emmeryn, Anna, and Lyn had managed to navigate their way out of the room as Robin and Gaius threw down the last of the smoke bombs. Anna caught up to them, tossing Chrom and Lyn either of her daggers.

"Which way?"

"Out!"

The group began to sprint out the way they came, following the trail of blood Virion had presumably left behind. The trail led all the way outside the front gate, but the party only reached the main hall before rows of heavily armored soldiers marched in. Their spears were at the ready as sturdy helmets obscured their faces. The gate shut behind them as they marched forward, purple smoke emanating from the openings in their armor.

"Shit!" Chrom swore. "Now what?"

The soldiers lurched forward, and Robin looked all around the room for answers. The stained glass windows were far too high for them to climb out of, but—

 _That's it! The windows!_

Robin reached into his jacket and pulled out the Fire tome he'd been holding on to. With a grunt, he conjured a fireball in his hand and flung it towards the nearest pane. The glass shattered upon impact, and he sent a few more fireballs out into the night sky for good measure. With any luck, the other Shepherds would still be in good enough condition to answer their prayers.

"That should do it for now," he said, panting a bit. "It doesn't look like we can muscle our way through the front, though; we need to find another way out!"

Gaius nodded. "Everyone follow me, and stay _close_!"

The group left the armored soldiers behind as Gaius led them down the hall and around a corner. Any guard that drew too close was cut down by either Chrom or Lyn. They heard Gangrel barking orders at his men far behind them, and their footsteps quickened with every word. When the group sprinted up the stairs and reached the second floor, a squad of soldiers barred off the left hand side with their spears held horizontally.

"Psst," Gaius whispered. "You four go on ahead. Anna and I'll find another way outta here, but you guys gotta save Miss Exalt no matter what!"

"Gaius..." Lyn's heart sank in her chest.

Anna turned to them and winked. "Don't worry about us; we've been in worse situations. I'll tell you all about 'em once we meet up again, but you guys gotta get moving!"

The guards started to move towards them in a line, and the others made eye contact with the rogues before nodding and running away, fleeing into the right hand hallway. Anna took off her boots and placed them over her arms like makeshift gauntlets as Gaius drew a dagger from his jacket, the two standing back-to-back.

"So..." Gaius eyed the soldiers circling them. "Odds of us getting out of this alive?"

Anna grinned, holding her boots in front of her face. "Why, I'd wager we have an even fifty-fifty chance!"

In spite of the circumstances, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"... Bring it on."

* * *

Chrom, Emmeryn, Robin and Lyn ascended the castle until they were out of breath. At one point they'd reached a hallway with numerous suits of armor lining it, and Chrom and Lyn knocked over as many as possible in an attempt to slow their pursuers. Guards harangued them at every corner, hellbent on catching them.

Or, at least, that was how it _seemed_. Once they'd reached the highest floor of the castle, however, Robin had pieced together their true intentions.

"A dead end," he lamented as they reached a brick wall. They'd taken a hard right when they reached the top of the stairs, flying past the throne room in the process. "They must have been planning to corner us all along... Damnit! This is all my fault. If only I'd thought to search for another escape route first..."

Chrom let go of Emmeryn as they took a moment to rest. Lyn shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Things had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time, but all they could do now was try to think of another solution. "...What's done is done. Maybe we can find somewhere to hide until they let their guard down and open up the front gate."

"I... I'm not so sure that will be the case." Emmeryn closed her eyes, holding her burdened heart. "Chrom... Everyone... I'm sorry I put you through all of this..."

"It's not your fault." Chrom placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's nobody's fault but Gangrel's. If he'd just listened to you in the first place, none of us would even be here!"

"But..."

"Listen to me... Robin, Lyn, Gaius, Anna, Virion..." His heart stung at the mention of the last three. "... We _chose_ this path. We _chose_ to put ourselves in harm's way. You can't blame yourself for our decisions, Emm. Especially when he left us no other choice. Regardless of what happens next... whether we live or die... I'm proud to call you my sister."

"Chrom..." Emmeryn's eyes watered. She wiped away a tear and smiled. "Heh... You've grown into such a strong and capable leader. I'm proud to call you my brother."

Robin and Lyn smiled at the scene, but everyone froze as they heard a clap behind them.

And another.

And another.

Everyone snapped into action and formed a barrier around Emmeryn at once. Gangrel stood at the end of the other end of the hall, now dressed in his usual attire. Numerous soldiers flanked him as he slowly applauded them. "How precious. Really. If only Chronos could see you now..."

Chrom and Lyn stood in front of the other two, brandishing the daggers Anna had given them. Chrom's voice was low and full of venom. "... Gangrel. Time and _time_ again, Emmeryn's done nothing but try to make amends with you and Plegia on the whole! Yet you've rejected her at every opportunity! Spat on each and every last attempt to make things right! And for what? More senseless violence and death? Do you know how many people have died in this conflict?! Do you even _care_?!"

Robin grit his teeth as his Fire tome sputtered. A few sparks flew from the pages before it became as useful as an ordinary book. "Gah... It's no good..."

He flinched when a hand reached his shoulder. When he turned around, Emmeryn gave him a smile before leaning over and whispering into his ear.

"Take care of Chrom and Lissa for me."

Robin drew back in surprise, and Chrom mimicked his reaction when Emmeryn walked ahead of them, tearing off the cloth that once covered her Brand. Lyn, still clutching the dagger, furrowed her brow as she took another step forward.

"Oh? You're approaching me?" Gangrel could hardly contain his amusement. "After all that time spent running, you're coming right _to_ me? Just like that?"

Emmeryn tilted her head, the corners of her mouth curling up in a sad smile. "You're right, Gangrel."

"... What?"

"For years, I _did_ run. I deluded myself into thinking that all of life's problems could be resolved with words alone. I tried my _damnedest_ to avoid any and all acts of violence. I dismantled my father's army. I offered you parley after years and _years_ of unprovoked schisms. I even opposed the formation of my brother's militia at one point."

"I still stand by the opinion that Father was a monster," Emmeryn continued, pointing at Gangrel, "but _you_ are no better than he. You're a bully _and_ a coward."

The room went silent. Gangrel's gaze fell to the floor as his soldiers exchanged nervous glances. Chrom and Lyn continued to stare him down, almost as if challenging him to make a move, but the Mad King simply placed a hand to his face and let loose a string of chuckles.

Chuckles that quickly spiraled out of control.

"Hehehehe... Hahahaha... _AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!_ " Gangrel threw his head back and howled with laughter. Once he calmed down a bit, he gazed back at her with tiny red irises. "Was that your idea of a _joke_?! Is that _truly_ your best attempt, Emmeryn?! This is bad comedy!"

" _You're_ the joke, Gangrel!" Chrom snapped. "Now let us out of here!"

"I tire of you, _boy_." Gangrel waved a hand in their direction. "Men, you have your orders! Sink your blades into their flesh! Paint the walls with their blood! _Tear them all to pieces!_ "

The guards lifted their weapons and charged with a war cry. Chrom and Lyn prepared themselves for battle, but Emmeryn stood with her hands in front of her. She was well aware of the dangers of casting magic without a tome or staff to channel it through, but she didn't care anymore. In her mind, the safety of Chrom and his allies far surmounted that of her own.

She focused her energy, and soon ribbons of light flew from Emmeryn's fingertips, shooting towards Gangrel and his men. Many of the guards were ensnared in the magic as her companions gaped at her.

"Emm..." Chrom's jaw dropped.

"Emmeryn," Robin gasped, "when did you—"

A few guards broke free of the ribbons and charged ahead. Emmeryn lifted one of her hands upwards with a harsh frown, summoning a fireball that exploded underneath them. As they were knocked to the floor, more soldiers rushed past a stunned Gangrel. Chrom and Lyn cut down anyone who got near Emmeryn, and the other guards were caught off-guard when she coated the floor with ice.

"This is ridiculous!" One of them turned to flee. "I'm out of here!"

"HEY! No one leaves without my say so!" Gangrel snarled. "Stand up and _fight_ , damn it!"

Emmeryn chanted some words under her breath as she brought her hands together, focusing her magic into a sphere of light. At the same time, the Brand of the Exalt glowed a bright yellow on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the guards, "but you've forced my hand."

She launched the ball towards the center of them, the force of the impact sending many a soldier flying off to either side. Gangrel bared his teeth and growled as he drew a Levin sword from his robe. "So you _have_ been holding out on me all these years! Well, color me _impressed_ _!_ "

He sent a wave of electricity flying forward. Emmeryn stumbled as she took the brunt of the attack, and the others felt the jolts resonate through the air. Robin spotted an unmoving soldier nearby and took his spear, crouching as he held the unfamiliar weapon in both hands. He, Chrom, and Lyn stood in front of a coughing Emmeryn.

"Chrom..." Emmeryn rasped.

"Hang in there, Emm. We're gonna win this here and now!"

"Rrgh... You!" Gangrel turned his head towards a guard struggling to rise from the floor. "Tell Aversa, Mustafa, Campari, and anyone else who can pick up a weapon to get up here _right_ now!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!"

He ran away as Gangrel smirked at his enemies, twirling his sword. "Well? What are you waiting for, Princey? _More_ reinforcements?"

"By the time they get here," Chrom said, "you'll be dead where you stand. Robin, Lyn! With me!"

"Got it!"

"Okay!"

The trio charged towards Gangrel with their weapons at the ready. Emmeryn observed them from afar, and when she coughed into her hand, she wasn't the least bit surprised by the blood that coated her palm.

Lyn was the first person to reach Gangrel. Her swings were wild, but had a certain grace to them even as they missed their mark. He deflected a slash before leaping into the air. He kicked her away with both of his feet and landed on his own with a backflip. Chrom was the next to approach Gangrel as Robin helped Lyn back to her feet. Chrom's swings had more raw strength behind them, but he was lacking in finesse.

Gangrel sidestepped a swing before forcing Chrom to the floor with a leg sweep. He brought the sword down with both hands, but Chrom had already rolled out of the way and stabbed him in the side.

"Ack! Okay, _now_ I'm angry!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Chrom glared at him.

He aimed another swing directly at his face. Gangrel parried it, spun around, and slammed his fist into Chrom's nose. He recoiled, but Lyn and Robin took his place. Gangrel took a few licks from her dagger before stunning her with a palm strike to the face. He batted her away with an electrified blade, sending her rolling off to the side.

"Lyn!" Robin called after her. Gangrel took advantage of the situation and grabbed his lance before lifting it, striking Robin in the jaw. "Agh!"

"R-Robin..." She reached her hand out towards him, struggling to rise to her feet.

"Enough already!" Gangrel forced Robin to the ground with a foot to the stomach. Chrom ran towards him only to be floored by a wave of lightning at his feet. Gangrel spotted Emmeryn standing a fair distance away, hands held out as she attempted to heal her friends. "Grr...!"

Gangrel sprinted towards Emmeryn and leapt into the air. Her hands flew in front of her as she produced a small dome around her. The Levin sword collided with the barrier, sparks flying as he brought it down with both arms. A few more seconds passed before the dome exploded, sending the two flying in opposite directions. Gangrel groaned upon hitting the floor, and Emmeryn coughed up some more blood when she forced herself to her feet.

Her eyes were glassy, and her breath was ragged as she looked all around the hall. Many soldiers lay unmoving, Lyn had an arm around Robin for support, and Chrom himself was still struggling to get up himself. She ran towards him and began to cast some healing magic, ignoring the pounding in her head and the strain in her heart.

"Ugh...!" Gangrel wiped the blood from his mouth as he glared at the Ylissean siblings. Behind him, at the very end of the hall, Aversa and Mustafa had arrived with heavily armored soldiers. He cackled. "You're a _fool_ , Chrom! All of your efforts were for naught! Still, at least you have the honor of dying in front of a live audience!"

He grinned at Emmeryn, his blade crackling and surging with magic. "I told you I would kill everyone you love before you die, and I intend to keep my word. Starting with Brother _Dearest_!"

"NO!"

The entire world slowed to a crawl. From his spot on the ground, Chrom could see everything. Gangrel's wicked, sadistic grin. The bolt of lighting flying from his blade. The look on Emmeryn's face as she threw herself in front of him.

The bolt of lightning lodged in her stomach.

"No!" Chrom yelled, his voice breaking as Emmeryn crumpled to the floor beside him. He rushed over to her side and cradled her thin form. "Please, Emm, not you! No! _No!_ "

"Oh, gods," Robin breathed. Lyn followed his gaze and gasped. "Oh, no, no, no, no..."

Gangrel's men had already gathered behind him, but the Mad King himself hadn't even moved. He stood and stared at his enemies with wide, empty eyes and parted lips. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Then why was his heart suddenly overcome with a nostalgic sense of dread? Why wasn't he ecstatic? Why did the scene remind him of...?

Everyone recoiled as the brick wall behind Chrom and Emmeryn exploded. Chrom held her close, his back to the wall as he shielded his sister from the falling debris. A large green dragon roared as many of Gangrel's men screamed and fled. Mustafa and Aversa stood at either side of their king, trying to shake him back to reality.

"Nowi!" Lyn cried. "So you saw the signal after all!"

"No time for chitchat! Climb on, all of you!"

Robin turned to a still kneeling Chrom. Emmeryn's chest rose and fell yet, but her breathing was shallow. "Chrom... We have to—"

"I'm not leaving her, Robin."

"... I would never ask you to."

Nowi lowered herself so that the others could climb onto her back. Robin and Lyn helped Chrom go first as he clung to Emmeryn with one arm, holding onto Nowi with the other. Once the two were secure, a shaken Robin and Lyn climbed on behind them.

"Milord, they're getting away!" Aversa shouted at Gangrel. "Don't you care?"

"I... What?"

There was a second, final roar. Gangrel finally turned his head towards the smoking hole in his castle, but the dragon had already disappeared with the Exalt and her companions.

"Your Majesty..." Mustafa's voice was quiet. "... What happened?"

Gangrel turned his gaze towards the moon. Dark clouds in the sky began to rumble as he stared after someone who was already long gone.

"... Milord?"

* * *

 **Ooh, a cliffhanger! What will happen to our protagonists and antagonists next?**

 **...**

 **You'll see.**

 **Also... I think I'm losing my touch. T_T Or maybe I never had it to begin with. Or maybe I've stared at this particular chapter so long that it's all started to fall apart. Or maybe some combination of the three. Well, in any case, I'll let you guys decide how you feel about it! Feel free to give me your honest opinions on this one!**

 **Before we go, though, time to address some guest feedback!**

 **Chicosai: Thanks! I'm glad some of the jokes really landed for you haha. I could totally see Robin and Lyn dancing like Berkut and Rinea, even if I didn't really picture it myself when writing. I didn't exactly have YanSim in mind when writing either, but I can really see the comparison in hindsight!**

 **G-Guest: Ah, that would have been perfect! Well, there's always next time I suppose.**

 **Guest: Haha, glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm hoping this one wasn't too disappointing in comparison... To answer your questions, the "Anna the Banana" thing _may_ be elaborated on at a later date... but it was mostly just a throwaway gag lol. The mirrors Robin and Gangrel used were just different mirrors, and... I think just about everything else was covered by this chapter, haha. Thanks again!**

 **Muda: I haven't kept up with YanSim in years actually, I just thought it'd be funny (and fitting and also sad) if Tharja came from a matriarchal family with a dark side. Kind of explains a few things, doesn't it? ;)**

 **JP I'm Italian: Hey, not a problem! Sorry this chapter took so long. The movie was definitely emotional to be sure. We are going to be seeing more of Gangrel as the arc reaches its end, but I can't make any promises regarding his future. Lyn and Tharja's dresses were inspired by Heroes, yes. I'm glad you enjoyed all the other little character moments, too! We'll be seeing more of (mostly) everyone in a bit. I'm not too sure about that last request of yours, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story anyway! There's a lot more to see... Glad you liked Gangrel and Aversa's scenes too!**

 **So, uh... yeah! Thanks again for leaving your input, everyone. And thanks to everybody who read along to the end! This one came out a lot longer than I thought it would and I am _so_ sorry, but I promise the next few chapters will be easier to digest... relatively speaking. ^^' Thanks again, everyone, and see you all next time!**


	18. Tears and Rainfall

**Warning: Lengthy chapter ahead!**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to give a shout out to some very talented writers in the Fire Emblem community that I'm acquainted with: BrandedKing, ClearlyInvsible, GallianSquad7, JHAkrasia, LiquidJoker, Musing Soul, Robdelia, Sigmatic, SubwayBossEmmett, Vanto, and Velosaurus! Seriously, go check their stuff out; it's great!**

 **Big thanks to BrandedKing in particular for beta reading this chapter! Couldn't have done it without you. :)**

 **Also, very sorry about this chapter being as late as it is, but let's not put it off any longer! In the last chapter, Chrom and the gang infiltrated Gangrel's ball in an attempt to rescue Emmeryn. Things ended on a sour note. Let's see the aftermath, shall we?**

* * *

When Gangrel and his followers returned to their guests, the ballroom was exactly as they'd left it.

A complete and utter mess.

The room still smelled of smoke. Many of the castle's servants tended to the disoriented nobility, treating their eyes with water and healing magic. Several others attempted to fan away the leftover smog using whatever they could. Aversa rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, casting a wind spell that cleared the air in seconds. Thankfully it seemed that mild irritation was the absolute worst of the guests' complaints, but neither they nor Gangrel were in the mood to celebrate anymore.

"Everyone!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Please remain calm! My finest soldiers are already on the hunt for those repugnant Ylisseans! They will _rue_ the day they ever set foot in this castle!"

One of his guards returned from the second floor with a grim look and a few fresh cuts on his face. Gangrel was quick to get his attention. "You there! Status report! Where are the rogues who committed identity theft and attempted to mass poison us?!"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. They killed three of our men upstairs when we tried to apprehend them. Sure didn't make it easy on the rest of us, though..."

"I don't give a damn about that!" He ignored the gasps and murmurs coming from his nearby guests. "What about the perpetrators? Any clues left behind?"

"All we found of the rogues were a pair of leather boots and... some sort of letter."

The guard brought forth a small piece of paper. Gangrel snatched it from him and read it under his breath. "'Thanks again for the party, Gangrene. See you real soon… Love, G and A.'"

There was a crude depiction of a smiling face drawn at the bottom of the paper, complete with a wink that exuded smugness.

"Gahh…!" Gangrel tore the scrap to shreds like a rabid cat. "Damn them! Damn them and their accomplices! I'll have their heads!"

"Er... W-we couldn't find the other two culprits either, milord. We think they used the smokescreen to escape the castle before the front gate was shut."

"Oh, my! What a _brilliant_ deduction, soldier! I'll have to give you a raise for such an _astute_ observation!"

The guard's eyes lit up. "Really, Your Majesty?"

"NO!" Gangrel screamed in his face. "Useless wretch… Get back to work and find those imbeciles!"

The guard bowed his head and walked away, sniffling. Another approached him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaving Gangrel to sneer at the scene. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by _idiots_! Complete and utter _fools_! _Morons_ of the highest caliber!"

His piercing red eyes danced across the ballroom in a rage, desperately searching for someone else to screech at. Many of the nobles were on their feet again, talking and whispering among themselves in fear and indignation. A healer looked over Vasto and Henry as they caught up on old times with Campari. Aversa was doing her best to keep up with the rampant whining of the partygoers.

Gangrel finally settled on Mustafa as the general consoled his wife and little son. "Mustafa! You and Aversa failed me earlier by letting the Ylisseans get away! I order you to gather your troops and chase those dogs down at once!"

"Must we continue to fight after all these years?" Mustafa's wife, still in his arms, glared at their king with spiteful brown eyes. "Haven't we suffered enough?!"

"Sonya," Mustafa whispered, "you mustn't—"

"Heh! Your wife certainly has more bark than _you_ , Mustafa. Now go! That dragon of theirs could be anywhere and we're losing time. Rally your men and check the Midmire first! They may be trying to cross the Feroxi border north of there!"

"But I…"

The Mad King snapped his fingers. Several of his soldiers stepped forward at once and surrounded the family of three, spears aimed at their necks. Mustafa held his family close, and Sonya tried to comfort their son as he cried. Many nobles and soldiers gawked at the scene including Campari and Vasto. Aversa narrowed her eyes at Gangrel from afar, and Tharja similarly seethed in silence from her corner of the room.

Gangrel tilted his head and smiled, but his voice was devoid of warmth. "Do I make myself clear?"

After a brief pause, Mustafa sighed and hung his head in shame. "Crystal."

"Good." He turned away from the family and faced the crowd, signalling for his men to stand down. "Let this be a lesson to all of you, soldier and noble alike. We cannot allow ourselves to fall prey to infighting at a time like this! Plegia's enemy is _Ylisse_! That's the way it is, and until I've avenged those we've lost, that's the way it _will_ be! I will not tolerate insubordination or dissent in any way, shape or form! If I have to make an example out of anyone who thinks they have the stones to challenge my rule... So be it."

Gangrel took a deep breath before looking at his general once more. "... Rally all of your soldiers, Mustafa: infantry, cavalry, and anyone who can ride a wyvern. Track those _creatures_ down and put an end to their insolence!"

Without another word, he turned on his heel and made his way towards some of his other guests. A few of Gangrel's guards scowled at Mustafa before leaving. He glared back briefly before turning his attention to his frightened son.

"Shh... Dry those eyes, lad." He patted the boy on the back. "They're gone now. I'll keep you both safe, I swear on my life."

"D-Dad…" His brown eyes still brimmed with tears. "Do you have to go…?"

"... Aye, lad." Mustafa nodded solemnly. "I do."

"When is Auntie Taka coming home?"

He feigned ignorance. Mustafa knew deep within his heart that if the Ylisseans had made it _this_ far, Fort Scaraba was already lost. Taka would never surrender to them of her own volition.

"... I don't know, Joseph."

"The Midmire... I don't like this at all." Sonya sighed. "They say those who venture out into the bog never return..."

She placed her hands on either side of her husband's battle-hardened face. "Be safe, my love. Come home _alive_."

Mustafa brought his family together for a tight embrace. With a heavy heart, he kissed them both goodbye.

"... I will."

On the other side of the ballroom, Campari was engaged in a conversation with a bloodied Vasto. Henry stood beside them with his hands on his knees, grinning but still reeling from their previous escapade.

"I don't understand, Vasto. When Bruta showed up with this little whelp on her saddle, we thought for sure you were dead. How the hell did you manage to escape?"

"Ha! Those idiots spared me and dragged me all the way here." Vasto snorted boorishly. "Honestly, even I couldn't tell you why. They probably thought that I'd 'see the error of my ways' if I spent enough time around their merry band of vigilantes, but they're not innocent. They're not the good guys in this story. I saw the atrocities they committed at Fort Scaraba first-hand. The few soldiers that survived were taken prisoner and tortured for days on end... Just like me."

"By the gods!" Campari clenched his teeth in contempt. "Those savages... Then Taka must be…!"

Vasto nodded. "Dead. Cut down without remorse. That prince of theirs didn't even bat an eye as he chopped her head clean off. After that, they holed up in Fort Scaraba before moving towards the capital. Henry teleported me out of their little camp, but the other prisoners weren't so lucky. They gave their lives to save us..."

"Damn those Ylissean mongrels! I'll kill them all myself, I swear it!"

As the older general fumed and went off on a tangent about "the good old days," Vasto smirked to himself. He knew the truth of what _really_ happened at the fort and during his escape, but Campari didn't need to know. If anything, stretching the truth a bit would only bolster both his morale and that of the other soldiers, and that could only be beneficial to their cause.

 _His_ cause.

Campari continued to rant, and while Vasto feigned interest, Henry's attention drifted to Tharja. As the other Plegians' voices mingled together and formed an incoherent cloud of noise, the dark-haired beauty took the opportunity to slink out of the ballroom. Henry watched her leave without a word, but the corners of his mouth drooped until his lips formed a straight line.

"Campari!" Gangrel shouted, snapping all three out of their thoughts as he walked over to them. "Lazy old mutt. Where were you when I called for assistance upstairs?! Mustafa and Aversa at least had the decency to show up before failing me!"

"Ah... my apologies, milord," he said, scratching his head. "I did the best I could, but I—"

"Save your excuses! I want you to assemble your troops and do a full city-wide search for those deplorable degenerates! Leave no stone unturned, no house unsearched, and take the silver-haired boy with you too!"

A malicious smirk crept across Gangrel's face. "His talents should come in handy should someone prove themselves... uncooperative. Now go!"

"Y-yes, of course," Campari said. "Come along, boy."

"Yessir! Nya ha ha..."

The two left the room with several of Gangrel's soldiers, and Vasto was about to follow them when the king's spindly gray hand reached his shoulder. "Not you, Vasto. I have a special task for you and you alone."

"Your Majesty?"

Gangrel leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I want you to keep an eye on Mustafa from a distance. That man's always been far too soft for his own good; make sure he follows his orders to the bitter end! Do that... and I'll reinstate you as Air Commander. Understood?"

With everything to gain and nothing to lose, Vasto nodded at once. Gangrel smiled in response and patted his shoulder. "Wonderful! Hop to it."

After listening to the complaints of the nobility (and tasking Aversa with taking care of them), Gangrel strutted out of the ballroom with a seemingly satisfied smile. As soon as he was alone, however, his shoulders slumped and his grin vanished. He couldn't help but think back to the fight with Chrom and his accomplices. Everything had been going well for him until that _madwoman_ did what she did...

"Emmeryn..." He clenched his fist. "You _fool_..."

* * *

To the northwest of the Plegian capital stood the Midmire. The harsh desert sands receded and gave way to a bleak, marshy swamp with little in the way of vegetation. The skies above were gray year-round, rumbling incessantly in rage and despair. Hot, sticky air clung to anyone unfortunate enough to wander here, as did the local insects. Most off-putting of all were the massive bonelike protrusions that sprung from the earth like a macabre rib cage.

"Ugh... It's brutal out here," Stahl complained, swatting away a mosquito. Several of the Shepherds fanned themselves with whatever they could as they searched the skies for their missing friends. "I sure hope the others get back soon..."

"Anyone see Sumia or Cordelia yet?" Ricken asked. "It feels like it's been hours since they left..."

"Keep your shirt on, kid." Sully rolled her eyes as she fed her horse some oats. "It's been all of ten minutes."

Under her breath, she muttered, "Kellam, you dastard... You and the others had _better_ be okay..."

The caravan stopped in the Midmire on Frederick's orders. While he and most of the other Shepherds kept an eye on the skies, Lissa paced back and forth and nibbled on her thumbnail. Despite Maribelle's words of encouragement, she couldn't stop her thoughts from racing. She was already worried enough about Chrom and Emmeryn, but then the incident with Vasto and the other Plegian prisoners happened. None of the Shepherds had been seriously injured, but the screaming and that awful, _terrible_ scene wouldn't leave her mind no matter how she tried...

"Ah...!" Panne stood on her hind legs in taguel form, her head high in the air. The others looked at her as her nose twitched and a familiar draconic scent filled her nostrils. "There... That _has_ to be Nowi."

There were a few neighs followed by a roar. A pair of white pegasi came into view as a shimmering yellow and green dragon emerged from the clouds between them. They neared the ground, and the other Shepherds spotted Robin and Lyn riding with Sumia and Cordelia respectively. They cheered, but their celebration came to an end when they saw Chrom cradling a bleeding Emmeryn on Nowi's back.

"It's gonna be okay, Emm," he whispered over and over again, "you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore. You're gonna be okay…"

Her breath was heavy and labored, but she smiled at him as though nothing was wrong.

The Shepherds gave their fliers some space as they finally landed. Vaike and Sully helped Robin and Lyn off of the pegasi as Frederick gingerly took Emmeryn from Chrom's arms. Once Chrom himself was back on the ground, Nowi shifted back into her humanoid form and collapsed into a nearby Donnel's arms.

"Nowi!"

"I'll be okay..." She gave him a tired grin. "Just help Emmeryn...!"

As she shuffled off to the side, Lissa made her way through the crowd of stunned Shepherds. Her worst fears were realized when she spotted her battered, bloodied sister in Frederick's arms.

"Emm! Are you okay?! What did they do to you?!"

"Lissa...?" Emmeryn's cloudy gray eyes opened. "Is... Is that you? I'm so glad you're alright..."

Basilio and Flavia came forward with a brown quilt from the caravan. They stretched it out on the ground and stepped back, allowing Frederick to carefully lower Emmeryn onto it. Lissa and Maribelle approached her with their staves aglow, doing everything in their power to close the wound. Maribelle did her best to stay composed, but Lissa's hands wouldn't stop trembling.

"The damage is… severe," Maribelle lamented, her staff resting over Emmeryn's chest. "I've never encountered such internal scarring before… Your Grace, what did that monster _do_ to you?"

"This was…" She coughed. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth. "Most of this was… my doing."

"What are you talking about?" Chrom knelt beside her and took her hand into his own. "Emm, what did—"

"Magic is powerful… but also very dangerous. It's why tomes and staves were invented… To channel it safely." She coughed again. "After years of repressing my abilities… and using so many at once without aid…"

"... _Why_ , Emm? Why did you do that? We could've… _I_ could've—"

"I made a conscious decision," Emmeryn rasped. "I… couldn't let you die, Chrom… or _them_ …"

She looked over at the two that had fought at their side. Lyn stared back with moist eyes, but Robin looked as though his heart were about to break in two.

"You've all sacrificed _so much_ for me..." She smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Words can't express my gratitude..."

Lissa's eyes welled up, a few tears of her own dropping on her sister's face. Even as strain began to overtake her body and mind, the end of her staff glowed with desperate light. "Emm, don't do this! Don't leave us… _Please!_ "

Basilio glanced over at Flavia and tilted his head with a glum look. She nodded, and the two left the siblings to grieve without a single word. One by one, the Shepherds followed suit, their faces no less somber. Before long, Emmeryn laid with Chrom and Lissa kneeling on either side of her, Frederick and Maribelle standing nearby, and Robin and Lyn watching quietly from a distance.

"Chrom… Don't be like me," Emmeryn pleaded with glassy eyes. "Don't be like our father. Forge your _own_ path. One with compassion and strength in equal amounts… Not just one or the other."

"Emm," he croaked out. "I... I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault... and it wasn't Plegia's either. The fault is Gangrel's and Gangrel's alone. I truly wish I could have helped him, but…"

"I know." Chrom's thumbs glided across her knuckles. "... I know."

"Maribelle..." She looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you for being Lissa's friend all these years. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be."

"Y-Your Grace..." Maribelle wiped a tear from her eye. "It has been an honor... and a pleasure."

"And Frederick..." Emmeryn coughed up a bit more blood, but her serene smile returned. "Th-thank you for keeping Chrom and Lissa safe after all this time... I know they're in good hands."

"I... I could do no less, Your Grace..."

"Robin... and Lyn." Her eyes settled on them both. "I'm sorry our time together was so short... I truly wish we met under better circumstances. May we meet again in a better life."

"Emmeryn…" Robin's voice broke.

Lyn's lip quivered. "Emmeryn... I..."

The dying Exalt turned her attention towards her siblings. She placed a tender hand on either of their faces. "Chrom… Lissa… I'm sorry. I'm going to see Mother and Father now. I'm glad I got to see you all one last time… I know you'll succeed where we failed."

There was so much more she wished to say, but she hadn't the strength to continue. Emmeryn's eyes fluttered shut, and she smiled for the last time.

"No... No, this can't be happening!" Lissa grabbed her sister's shoulders and attempted to shake her back to life. "Wake up, Emm! Wake up! Don't leave us... _Please_... Please just wake up..."

"Lissa..." Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and saw eyes just as misty as her own. "She's gone."

Any semblance of composure Lissa had vanished. She hurled herself into her brother's arms and wailed, burying her face in his neck. Chrom held her close and shut his eyes in a futile attempt to stop his own tears. Maribelle kept her sobs down to the best of her ability, and Frederick hung his head in in silent shame.

"Chrom…" Robin's voice was hoarse.

There was no response.

"Chrom," Lyn said, her heart heavy. "I don't know what to say…"

"We failed her," he choked out at last. " _I_ failed her."

"Chrom, you couldn't have known—"

"I should have never left her side! Gangrel kidnapped her because I wasn't there to protect her in the first place! This is all _my_ fault!"

"Ch-Chrom," Lissa sobbed. "Don't say that…! It w-wasn't your… Oh, Chrom!"

For a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were Lissa's cries and the rumbling of the clouds above them. Chrom and Lissa clung to each other, but Robin was frozen in place. Part of him wanted to comfort them both, but what _could_ he do? Did he even deserve to speak at a moment like this? He, whose words would be little more than empty platitudes. He, whose rescue plan ultimately resulted in failure.

He, who let Emmeryn die.

"Robin," Lyn whispered. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumb, but he didn't even look at her. His gaze was locked on the grieving siblings before them. "... Robin?"

"Oh, _gods_."

His breath hitched in his throat as both tears and rain began to fall. Lyn understood at once and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter than ever before.

"... What _happened_ , Frederick?" Chrom looked up at him. "Where did we go wrong? Everything was going well until Vasto showed up... He ruined _everything!_ "

"The fault was my own, milord." Frederick grimaced. "I made a grave error and failed to account for a Plegian ambush. It was nightfall when a harsh cloud of smog rolled in. A dark mage appeared and freed Vasto before the two of them vanished, but the other prisoners..."

He took a deep breath. "The mage set them aflame."

"I... Gods," Chrom rasped. Lissa trembled and whimpered in his arms. "Why would they do that?"

"To facilitate their escape, I'd wager. I have no love in my heart for enemy soldiers, but those men hardly deserved such a cruel fate. To be needlessly sacrificed in such a torturous, _barbaric_ display... It's nothing short of disgusting."

Chrom let go of Lissa and stood up from the quilt, clenching his fists. He could feel his vision growing red as his heart filled with an intense hatred he'd never felt before. "Vasto, that _bastard_... I'll kill him. I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"I will accompany you every step of the way, milord, but first we must rally the others and find an escape route. This rainfall will only get worse, and who's to say Gangrel hasn't sent men after us already?"

"G-g-guys," Lissa said, hiccuping as Maribelle hugged her. "What about Emm? We can't just—"

"I know, Lissa." Chrom's voice softened. His eyes lingered on Emmeryn's unmoving form, taking in her serene expression. "... I know. I'd never leave her in this wasteland. Not in a million years. She... She deserves to be buried at home."

"Chrom!" The group heard Sully yell. "We got an enemy spy over here!"

Everyone turned to see her and Stahl pointing a lance at a cloaked figure between them. The stranger held their pale hands up in surrender as Vaike held a sword to their back.

"You still never answered our question, you know," Stahl said. "If you're one of Gangrel's assassins, better fess up now. These two aren't exactly known for their patience."

"I already told you," a snide female voice replied, "I'm not your enemy. I come in peace."

"You're about to leave in _pieces_ ," Sully snarled. "Now get talkin'!"

The others stared at the mysterious figure with varying expressions of surprise and apprehension. Frederick stood in front of them, ready to fight barehanded if necessary. "Remove your hood at once, stranger!"

The figure lifted their hands to the hood and slowly brought it down. The others' faces didn't change, but Robin's eyes grew larger when he realized he was staring at none other than the dark-haired girl he'd met at the ball.

"... Tharja?"

"So glad you remembered me..." She smiled at him and him alone. Her face soured when she turned her head towards Sully. "I assume my compliance demonstrates my good intentions?"

"Hardly," she growled in response. "Because of _your_ shitty king, their sister is dead!"

Tharja's gaze wandered past Frederick and the others. When she saw the body lying on the quilt, she felt an unfamiliar pang in her heart. She struggled to find the words. "I... You have my condolences. Truly. Believe me when I say that I despise Gangrel with every fiber of my being, but we don't have time to discuss this here. More of his men will be here soon; I came here to _warn_ you."

" _Why_?" Everyone flinched at the bitterness in Chrom's voice. He looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. "... Why would you do that?"

She refused to meet his eye. "... I have my reasons. What Gangrel did was abhorrent, but it's not enough for him. He won't stop until he's dragged everyone to the deepest depths of hell with him. Even now, his men are hot on your trail."

Chrom and Frederick exchanged skeptical glances, but the former calmed down a little. "... How much time do we have?"

A wretched reptilian roar rang out from above, forcing everyone's hands to their ears.

"None!" Tharja winced.

The Shepherds present huddled together around Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn. Tharja stood at their side in a defensive stance, hands crackling with electricity as she glared at the wyvern rider above. He was a bald, burly man with a goatee and a scar across his eye; the same she'd met at the ball.

"Ylisseans!" He spotted the body in the center. "I… I am sorry. Truly, I am. Emmeryn was a kind and gentle soul, and she—"

"Don't!" Chrom yelled. His voice was laced with venom. "Don't you _dare_ speak her name!"

"... Your anger is justified, Prince Chrom, but I don't want this any more than you do. I only desire for peace, just as she did. If you lay down your arms, I can convince Gangrel to—"

"To what?" Frederick sharply cut him off. "Execute us later rather than sooner?! That monster doesn't know the first thing about mercy! We'd be better off taking our chances with weapons in hand!"

"The Midmire is completely surrounded, Ylisseans. I… I do not wish for us to come to blows."

"Then _why_ are you doing this?!" Lissa cried. "How can anyone work for such a horrible person?!"

Thunder crashed in the background, and the general sighed. "... I have to, lass."

"Enough of this!" Chrom barked. "If you insist on standing in our way, then you leave us no choice but to fight."

"... Aye. Just know that I never wanted it to be this way."

The Plegian general pointed his axe forward before flying off to the west. Several more wyverns took his place, circling the Shepherds, and the distant sound of galloping accompanied the rain and thunder.

"Destroy the wagons," a wyvern rider ordered. "Let none escape!"

"Everyone, regroup with the others and gear up for battle!" Frederick yelled. "I may have failed the Exalt in life, but I shall not allow them to desecrate her body any more than they already have! Keep your wits about you, and do _not_ let the enemy attack the caravan! We'll be stranded here otherwise!"

Chrom, Lissa and most of the others ran south of their position as Frederick retrieved Emmeryn's body, but Robin didn't move an inch. He couldn't stop staring at the spot where Emmeryn had lain... had died.

"Robin!" Frederick barked at him.

There was no response.

"Robin, _move!_ " Lyn screamed.

He was only broken out of his trance by the shriek of an impending wyvern. Time slowed to a standstill as the beast descended towards him with its wicked wings outstretched, framed by the flash of lightning in the distance. Robin closed his eyes and made his peace with whatever gods awaited him on the other side.

 _This is what I deserve._

The wyvern screeched again, and Robin's eyes flew open to see it ensnared in a barrage of lightning. He looked to his left and saw Tharja holding her hands in front of her as the lightning continued to fly from her fingertips, frying both the wyvern and its rider. The attack stopped after a few seconds, leaving them to plummet to the muddy ground below in a charred, smoking heap.

"Robin, is it?" Tharja questioned, raising an eyebrow. "... Stay close to me. We need to move."

"I... Y-yes." He nodded. "Thank you..."

* * *

The skies above the Midmire darkened and rumbled as Plegian forces began to emerge from the north and west. The Shepherds converged at the convoy in the southeast. While Frederick gently laid Emmeryn's body in one of the wagons, Chrom held Falchion with a new resolve. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he noticed that the Fire Emblem was still tucked away safely, but his relief turned to rage as soon as he spotted enemies in the west.

 _I'll kill them all... I swear it!_

Lyn armed herself with both of the Kattis and the silver bow Robin had bought her. She glanced at the muddy hem of her dress and grimaced, cursing the dress's limited mobility. Without a moment to lose, she grabbed the Mani Katti and cut the skirt portion of the dress to a much more manageable length.

She grabbed both blades and gave them a few swings.

 _No mercy... Let's do this!_

Robin, meanwhile, decided to arm himself with both of the Levin Swords in the inventory; the one he'd acquired before reuniting with Lyn, and the one Anna had given him.

 _I hope everyone else is okay..._

"Our orders, Robin?" Miriel asked him.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Rob, keep it together!" Vaike yelled. "I... I know things ain't great right now, but we still need ya here!"

"Chrom!" Cordelia cried.

Everyone followed her gaze. Without warning, Chrom had sprinted far ahead of everyone else and was now behind enemy lines. Robin was quick to regain his bearings. "Cordelia! I want you, Sumia and Nowi to keep an eye on the skies! If you see a wyvern, strike it down! The rest of us need to split up; some of us move forward to support Chrom, and the rest stay to defend the caravan!"

"Ha! Leave the defending to us," Basilio said. Flavia, Gregor, Lon'qu and Olivia stood behind him with their blades at the ready. "I'm no slouch with a bow, y'know. Those flying bastards won't know what hit 'em!"

Frederick climbed onto his horse and clutched the reins. "Very well. I shall assist milord at once!"

"Don't leave us out of this, Frederick!" Stahl yelled, mounting his horse alongside Sully and Vaike. "He's our friend too!"

The four rode after Chrom. The remaining Shepherds formed a circular formation around the wagons as the roar of wyverns filled the air and the Plegian army's soldiers began to close in on their position. On opposite sides of the caravan, Robin and Lyn readied themselves for combat.

"Prepare yourselves!" Robin shouted. "Here they come!"

* * *

True to their orders, the Shepherds who stayed behind fought tooth and nail to defend their only means of transportation. Sumia and Cordelia wasted no time in skewering wyvern and rider alike. Nowi and the mages blasted them out of the sky. On the ground, Basilio and Flavia fought tirelessly alongside their Ylissean allies.

From the north, a Plegian soldier sprinted towards the caravan. He cried out when a lightning bolt pierced his armor, and three more lodged themselves into his chest soon after. As he collapsed with a final bloody gurgle, Tharja didn't so much as bat an eyelash. She didn't care that these were her own countrymen she was killing. She didn't care that this could be considered an act of treason. She knew good and well that she wasn't going back; all that mattered now was her escape.

"Thunder!" she yelled over the rain. She flung a ball of electricity at a few more enemy soldiers' feet, sending them into the mud.

"Traitorous wench!"

She turned to her right. A mage in dark robes and a bird-like mask stared her down with a staff in one hand and a tome in the other. Both were tossed aside as he grabbed a third weapon from his back; a long spear with a blade similar to that of a Levin Sword. He spun it in front of him, grunting as it crackled to life, before rushing at her with a yell.

Tharja hurled thunder ball after thunder ball at him, but the blade absorbed them all and only grew brighter as a result.

 _Damn it!_

The enemy mage closed the distance. He slammed the spear into the earth and unleashed a shockwave that sent Tharja flying backwards. She used her magic to land on her feet, but he ran after her and swung the weapon at her with all his might. Preparing for the worst, she held her arms in front of her face, but a third party was there to block the blow.

"Hah...!"

Tharja lowered her arms and gasped. Standing in front of her was none other than Robin. Sparks flew between his blades and the enemy's, and he grit his teeth as the dark mage pushed back with surprising strength.

"This is... nothing!" Robin uttered.

Tharja flanked their opponent and hit him with a ball of dark magic, but he didn't even flinch. He backed away from Robin, planted his spear into the earth and launched himself forward feet-first. The unorthodox attack struck Robin in the chest and sent him into the mud. The enemy mage turned and swung his weapon in Tharja's direction. She braced herself, but the oncoming wave of magic knocked her off her feet as well.

"Hh... Hah..." Robin, still reeling from the assault, got up and slashed the mage across the back. He was met with a sharp blow to the chin and a palm to the chest. "Gah!"

His swords clattered as they hit the ground, and a final boot to the stomach made him join them.

"Weak... So _weak._ " The masked mage shook his head in disappointment. He held the electrified spear above Robin's face. "Now _die_ in the name of the Fell—!"

He never finished his sentence. Robin's eyes flew open as a warm spatter of blood hit his cheek. He saw the tip of an arrow jut from the dark mage's chest. He gasped and rasped and wheezed beneath his mask, dropping his weapon as he turned to look at his assailant.

A _very_ livid Lyndis.

"You _stay the hell away from him!_ "

She darted forward with a primal screech, swapping her bow for her blades. The mage feebly lifted his hands in surrender, but Lyn closed the distance in a heartbeat and impaled him through the stomach. She withdrew her swords just as quickly, letting him fall to his knees and cradle his bleeding abdomen.

Without thinking, Lyn brought both of her blades to his neck before slicing his head clean off.

The corpse slumped off to the side. She sighed and sheathed her swords before helping Robin up. "You okay?"

"I... I think so," he replied, shaken from the violence. "... Thank you, Lyn."

"Don't leave my side." Her tone was harsher than usual. "Not even for a second, do you hear me?"

"But Lyn—"

"I can't lose you here!" she screamed. She saw him flinch and immediately regretted it. "... _We_ can't lose you here, Robin. We already lost someone we care about today. Please... Just stay close to me. I won't let a single one of them touch you _ever_ again."

"I..."

The two were jarred back into reality by a horse's neigh. A trio of Plegian cavaliers rushed towards them, and Lyn instinctively drew the Mani Katti from its scabbard. The pair gaped when the horses and their riders were impaled by a series of dark purple spikes emerging from the ground. A few nearby soldiers saw the scene and fled in horror. Robin and Lyn looked behind them to see Tharja with a purple tome in her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt such a _tender_ moment," she snarked, "but we're not done yet."

"I could have handled them myself," Lyn scoffed. "... But thank you."

"Hm hmm... Whatever you say."

She sauntered away, and Lyn continued to scowl at her before turning her attention back to Robin. "... Come on. The others might still need our help."

He nodded without a moment to lose.

* * *

Far west of the caravan, a Plegian soldier hit the ground with a final grunt. Blood pooled from his chest and mixed with the mud and rain. He was one of several bodies left in the wake of the Ylissean prince. Chrom's swings were wild and relentless as he butchered multiple soldiers with Falchion. The recklessness of his actions was lost on him at the moment; every hit he took only made him angrier.

"Urgh!" One of the soldiers took a slash to the chest, stumbling backwards. Chrom lunged at him like an animal and slammed his blade deep into his shoulder. "Gack!"

He kicked the soldier to the ground. Chrom clutched Falchion with both hands and plunged it into the enemy again and again. When a swordsman ran at him, he parried the oncoming attack and slammed his fist into his nose.

As he staggered, Chrom ran him through.

"Monster!" a nearby Plegian cried, turning to flee. "The general will hear of this!"

He ran away, but it wasn't long before his allies took his place. Now Chrom was surrounded. Plegian soldiers circled him, taunting him, _daring_ him to make a move. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel the taste of copper filling his mouth. He was caked in mud, water and blood, but he wasn't the least bit deterred. He snarled at his enemies and brandished Falchion all the same.

"Well?! Come on then! I'll kill every last one of you!"

Not one of them moved. A guttural roar escaped Chrom's lips as he ran forward and attacked a soldier at random. The soldier raised his lance to defend himself, but an overhead swing cleaved the weapon in two. Chrom downed the soldier with a slash to the eyes, and a few more shared similarly grotesque fates before an arrow grazed his side.

"Damnit!"

Chrom charged at the archer who'd launched it, but another soldier tackled the prince to the ground. The two wrestled for a bit before Chrom broke his nose with a brutal headbutt. The injured soldier rolled off of him, but several more moved forward to surround him once more.

 _Damn... Not yet... Not here!_

A series of neighs filled the air. The soldiers looked away from Chrom to see some of the Shepherds riding towards them. Sully leapt off of her horse and hurled a javelin that impaled one of the assailants through the chest. Her horse kicked a nearby soldier away, and Stahl and Vaike soon entered the fray with their own weapons. It wasn't long before the mere sight of Frederick charging through the rain sent some of the survivors retreating.

"Milord!" Frederick cried. He dismounted and helped Chrom stand. "You're hurt!"

"I can still fight." Chrom brushed him off. He looked at his surroundings. Several soldiers were still standing and fighting some of the Shepherds, but more and more of them were beginning to show signs of hesitation. In the distance, he spotted the Plegian general from before observing the battle atop his wyvern.

"There." He pointed. "That's the general. I have to defeat him, Frederick. If I do... Then maybe we can get out of here alive."

"Milord, you're _wounded_! At least let us accompany y—"

"No... He's _mine_ ," Chrom growled. "Keep the others safe, Frederick. This is _my_ fight."

A chill ran down Frederick's spine. "But—"

"That's an _order_ , Frederick!"

With Falchion at his side, he began to run into enemy territory once more. Frederick shook his head in disbelief. "Shepherds! Keep the enemy away from Chrom at all costs!"

* * *

In the northwest corner of the swamp, Mustafa dismounted his wyvern and patted it on the head with a sigh. He'd been too late to assist Gangrel at the castle, but after seeing what had become of the Exalt, perhaps it was for the best. Her pale, bleeding body in the Ylissean prince's arms had been too much for him to bear. He knew she was dead before he even left the castle. So many innocent Plegians and Ylisseans had died, and all for a war that nobody wanted in the first place.

Were he a single man, he'd have abandoned his country long ago.

"Um... General?"

Mustafa looked to his left. The soldier who'd spoken to him was barely in his twenties. His spear was planted in the ground beside him as he fidgeted with his hands.

"At ease, lad. Speak."

He took a deep breath before doing so. "I... F-forgive me, General, but I... I don't want to fight the Ylisseans anymore. Not after what I saw at the castle."

His eyes widened a bit. "So you were there too..."

"Is it true?" another soldier asked. "... Is the Exalt really dead?"

Mustafa sighed, the sight of her corpse burned into his mind. "Aye. She's gone."

"I heard she died protecting the prince." A cavalier shook his head. "No wonder he's gone mad! I don't wanna fight someone like that!"

Several of the soldiers began talking and arguing among themselves. Mustafa opened his mouth to say something, but one of his wyvern riders cut him off.

"Craven, all of you!" he yelled. "Our orders are to _fight_ , not to question orders! Didn't you hear His Majesty? Insubordination is _death_!"

The group fell silent. Gangrel had been _exceedingly_ transparent regarding his expectations. Not knowing where else to look, Mustafa's platoon turned to him for counsel.

"General Mustafa..." The first soldier who'd spoken up stared at him with fearful brown eyes that reminded him all too much of his own son. "... What are we going to do now?"

He weighed his options. They'd lost far too many men as is, and the Ylisseans were already on their way if their eyes in the sky were to be believed. Mustafa had no intention of giving up, but if he could save as many lives as possible from here on out...

"Fall back, all of you."

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"General!"

"I'll buy you all some time," Mustafa told them. "On my honor as a general, I will hold the Ylisseans off to the best of my ability!"

"General, this is _suicide!_ " the cavalier protested. "I won't let you do it!"

"That's an order, soldier!"

"And one I refuse to follow, sir!"

Mustafa glanced around in surprise. Some of his soldiers had already retreated, but a few still refused to leave. They stood with their heads held high and their hearts full of conviction. Even if death awaited them, they would not falter.

"... No matter what happens," he said, smiling, "I'm proud to have served with you all."

* * *

At long last, Chrom had arrived at his destination. He stood in a plain gray field devoid of life and hope. Now that he was closer to the enemy general than ever before, he could get a better look at him. The general blocking his path was tall and muscular, most of his body encased in chainmail armor. Gone was the wyvern he'd once flown on, and he had but a few troops left at his disposal. A large pommel could be seen poking out from behind his shoulder, but he held an axe at his side.

"Prince Chrom," Mustafa rumbled. "I—"

"No... I don't want to hear it. Let's just get this over with."

"... Aye." The general walked over to one of his soldiers and handed him the axe. He addressed his troops with a loud, commandeering voice. "Stand down, everyone! This will be a fair fight."

Chrom looked around suspiciously as the soldiers obeyed. Mustafa walked forward and unsheathed a greatsword from his back, grasping it with both of his mighty hands. "You've done well to make it this far, Prince of Ylisse. A lifetime ago, I had the honor of fighting your father. He had the same look in his eye that you do now."

"How dare you." Chrom glowered. "... How _dare_ you compare me to that man!"

"Yes... The same look indeed. But enough preamble; I am ready when you are."

Thunder clashed in the background as the rain continued to pour. Chrom went on the offensive as Mustafa stood rooted in place. He blocked the prince's rushing blows with ease, but he refused to retaliate. Even as some of the swings forced him backwards, he merely grunted as his blade took the brunt of the impact.

"Yes... There is much strength behind your strikes. Strength... and hatred," Mustafa said. "Is this the strength my sister faced in her final moments?"

"Don't play mind games with me! Stand up and fight!"

"I have no desire to harm you, Prince Chrom... But you are right. It pains me to fight, but fight I must to protect those I love." Mustafa took a deep, labored breath and swung his sword. "Gods forgive me!"

The sheer power of his swing sent Chrom backwards, even as he blocked. The general charged at him with an overhead swing. Chrom rolled off to the side as the sword struck the earth, and he took a swing at Mustafa's face, just narrowly missing his eye. The two continued to trade blows; Chrom fought with all his might, slashing and stabbing into his armor multiple times. Mustafa's swings were slower, but he seemed to miss more often. When he actually struck Chrom, it was always in the side; never in the head.

By now, the rainfall had reached its peak. It doused both combatants unrelentingly, almost blinding them. Chrom and Mustafa's breath ran ragged, but the former continued his assault. His heart was beating faster than it ever had. He hated this. He hated this entire situation. He hated how Mustafa seemed to be testing him, _toying_ with him.

But most of all... He hated himself.

Falchion forced its way into the side of Mustafa's stomach. He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards.

With a feral cry and the last of his strength, Chrom brought his blade down hard. Mustafa attempted to block the blow, but the sheer force of the divine blade split his sword in two. Falchion sliced him down across the chest, piercing his armor and cutting through his flesh. He dropped his broken weapon and groaned as he collapsed in the mud.

Chrom took a few steps towards him, snarling and baring his teeth. He stood over Mustafa and held a bloodied Falchion held high above his head. Lightning split the sky and, for a brief moment in time, Mustafa saw not Chrom, but Exalt Chronos himself.

"F... Fall back," Mustafa rasped at his men. "Fall back, all of you!"

"But General!"

"GO!"

Reluctantly, the rest of Mustafa's men fled. Chrom glanced at them for a moment before turning his attention back to the general at his feet. He readied his blade once more. "You... You're _finished_."

"Chrom, _no!_ "

He paused. Chrom turned to see Robin staring at him with the most horrified expression he'd ever made.

"... What?"

"Don't do it," he begged, shaking his head. "Please... He's already been defeated. Emmeryn wouldn't want you to—"

" _Emmeryn's not here!_ "

Lightning crashed in the distance once more. Chrom still held Falchion, but it was no longer in the air. His arms hung limply at his side, the memories of his sister flooding back into his mind.

"She… She's not…"

His vision became blurry as his eyes stung all over again. Despite his feelings, and despite his own words, he knew that Robin was right.

That _she_ was right.

Chrom's breathing became more and more frantic as he looked over at Mustafa; not as an adversary, but as a fellow human being. There were deep gashes in his face and armor—gashes _he_ inflicted—and his greatsword was in pieces beside him. His eyes were large, and his face was frozen with fear as he held a bloodied hand in front of him.

Had they _all_ made the same face when he...?

A wave of nausea washed over him. Chrom fell to his knees, dropping Falchion. "What… What have I _done_?"

"Chrom."

Robin's hand was now on his shoulder. When they made eye contact, he shook his head in silence.

"This wasn't... your fault." Mustafa coughed, doing his best to sit up. "I care not what you do with me, but please... Please spare the rest of my men. They never wanted this war. Many of them are only fighting because Gangrel threatened their families. Just like he threatened mine…"

"What?!" Chrom and Robin both blurted. Chrom immediately grit his teeth and punched the ground. "Damn him! Does that madman only exist to make everyone around him suffer?!"

"He wasn't always like this…" Mustafa rose to his knee with Robin's help, still clutching his chest. "The Grimleal… They _changed_ him."

"Chrom," Robin said, his voice ragged. "The Plegian troops... They're retreating, all of them. What do we do now?"

"I… I'm sorry, Mustafa." Chrom sighed. "This wasn't your fault either; it was Gangrel's and Gangrel's alone. Emmeryn even said as much herself... Gods, _damn_ him!"

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "... Robin. Tell the others not to pursue the troops. If a Plegian is laying their arms down and surrendering, they're to be let go. Any runners are free to go as well."

Robin nodded with a small smile, but he soon nudged his head in Mustafa's direction. "And the general? He's in no condition to fight anymore..."

"... We can take you prisoner." Chrom faced him. "Just until the war's over. Once Gangrel's been dealt with, we'll release you and you can see your family again."

"You… You would offer me mercy, even when I threatened your lives?" Mustafa's mouth hung agape. "I… I do not deserve such kindness…"

The pair moved to help him to his feet, but they froze when he suddenly yelled, "Get down!"

Mustafa lunged at them and shoved them to the ground. He cried out, blood flying from his mouth. He grunted and collapsed off to the side with a sickening gurgle. Chrom and Robin quickly got up to check on him, and their hearts sank at what they saw.

A hand axe protruding from his upper back.

"No!" Robin yelled. "Why...?"

An obnoxious cackle filled their ears. Both looked up to see Vasto staring down at them from his wyvern, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"I always knew you were an Ylissean sympathizer, Mustafa," he sneered. "You are hereby relieved of duty!"

"Damn you, Vasto!" Chrom snarled. "Come down here so I can end you myself!"

"No can do, Princey! I've got places to be and people to see!" Vasto smirked. "Incidentally... Thanks for sparing me way back when, jackasses! Now _two_ people are dead because of you! Hahahaha!"

He flew away without a second to lose. A bolt of lightning clipped one of his wyvern's wings, but the beast managed to carry its master away from the scene all the same.

"Mustafa..." Chrom knelt at his side. "... I'm sorry."

"Nn... Don't be, lad. I suppose it was only a matter of time..." Mustafa closed his eyes. "Sonya... I'm sorry. Take care of Joseph for me..."

By the time the other Shepherds had finally arrived, the old general was long gone. Chrom and Robin stood over him with bitter, remorseful expressions. Chrom had been genuine in his suggestion of taking him with them, but Vasto's untimely arrival put an end to that dream. Chrom faced the others with a vacant look in his eye; he was relieved to hear that no one _else_ had died in the skirmish, but the night's events would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Is everyone ready?"

The emptiness in his voice was unsettling. Seeing his friends and comrades-in-arms nod, Chrom sighed and looked to the roads north of their position.

"... Then let's move."

* * *

 _Crash_.

A mirror shattered in a rage.

 _Smash_.

And another.

 _Crash_.

And another.

To say Gangrel was upset would be the understatement of the century. As he grumbled and swore and flung various pieces of furniture around his chamber, his blood _boiled_. How _dare_ those Ylisseans show up uninvited! How _dare_ they ruin his special night! And how _dare_ that blonde-haired Exalt—his own _prisoner_ , no less _—_ throw herself in front of her brother in such an asinine way!

"Damn her..." Gangrel sank to the floor and slammed his fist into the marble tile. He'd seen it all before: the look in her eye as she fell, the selflessness of her action, that unbridled urge to protect someone…

A tear escaped from his eye as he struck the floor repeatedly.

"Damn her, damn her, _damn her_ …!"

* * *

 _Tenda was a bustling village in the northwest region of Plegia. Even with the threat of the Mad Exalt hanging over their heads, the villagers did their best to live out their day-to-day lives in relative peace and tranquility. Gangrel was the only child of a pair of peasants. Their house was small compared to most of the other houses in the village, but it was enough for them. For a time, life was good._

 _That all changed one terrible summer morning..._

 _When Gangrel's father entered the house, his eyes were wide._

 _"What is it, dear?" his wife asked._

 _"They're here," he uttered. "The Ylisseans are here... You two need to hide in the cellar!"_

 _Many villagers shut themselves in their homes as a multitude of horses approached the outskirts of town. Several soldiers in silver armor bearing the Brand of the Exalt rode ahead to investigate. After a few minutes of knocked doors refusing to open, they reported back to their white-clad leader. Exalt Chronos was a tall man with dark blue hair and a full beard. Attached to his left shoulder was the Fire Emblem; in his right hand was the Falchion._

 _"Exalt Chronos," a cavalier said. "... There's no response."_

 _"... Very well," he answered impassionately. "Then we'll just have to smoke them out."_

 _Chronos nodded at his men, signalling for them to ready their bows. A mage in hooded white robes came by with a Fire tome, lighting the tips of their arrows. Once they were all set aflame, the Exalt waved his hand forward._

 _"Fire at will."_

 _Dozens of blazing arrows soared through the skies, striking many a house. Within minutes, the entire town was engulfed in flames. Men, women and children fled their homes in a panic only to meet their fate on the end of a sword or spear. Chronos rode ahead, striking down anyone he could with the Falchion. The Grimleal would pay for their crimes against Ylisse, even if they had to pay in blood._

 _Chronos heard a woman scream and rode in her direction. A small house on the other side of town was ablaze, and a family of three was pulled out of it by several soldiers. The red-haired father of the household was pinned down and speared several times._

" _You monsters," his wife wept, clutching her little boy. "What did we ever do to you?!"_

 _Chronos stared at them in silence. Despite their protests, the soldiers forcibly separated the mother from her son. One of them approached the red-haired boy with a sword in hand._

" _Nn... NO!" She wrestled herself free. "Leave him ALONE!"_

" _MOM!"_

 _It was over in seconds. The boy's mother had thrown herself in front of him. He stared at her in disbelief as the blade pierced through her back and out her chest, some of her blood landing on his cheek._

" _Run, Gangrel…" A single tear rolled down her face. "We… love you…"_

 _She collapsed to the ground next to her husband. Gangrel couldn't take it anymore. He could only do what his mother told him to do and run away from the terrible scene. His parents and neighbors were dead, his entire village was burning, and the sight of his parents' corpses was permanently etched into his fragile young mind._

" _Milord," a soldier said, watching the boy flee. "Should we…?"_

 _Chronos lifted a hand to silence him. "... No. Leave him be. He'll never amount to anything. He's more likely to die out there in the wilderness."_

 _The Ylisseans took their leave soon after. The village of Tenda, along with its neighboring villages, would soon be nothing more than a memory._

 _A tragic, painful memory._

* * *

By the time Gangrel finally finished punching the ground, his knuckles were bloodied and the tile was cracked. He was almost certain he'd broken his hand. Still, even _that_ pain was nothing compared to the pain of losing his home.

His _family_.

After escaping the burning village, a young Gangrel fled to Paralcya. With no parents or money to his name, he was forced to resort to thievery to survive in the capital. Years would pass before he became a soldier in the Plegian army; it was around this time that news spread of the Exalt's demise.

Plegia's previous ruler, Queen Anastasia, was a firm but fair monarch. When she heard that the newest Ylissean Exalt on the throne was a child advocating for peace, she was quick to voice her approval and plans to cooperate.

Her people were quick to voice their _disapproval_ , however, and quickly acted on it.

One night, a lowly soldier in collaboration with the rising insurgents crept into the queen's private chambers and slit her throat.

That soldier… was Gangrel.

The ensuing power vacuum was intense, but as it was Gangrel who'd done the deed, it was decided that it was he who would take her place. He proved to be a fine ruler; a man of the people whose ideals of Plegian nationalism sat well with many.

For a time, it was good to be king… and then Aversa wormed her way into his life under the guise of being his "Royal Advisor." The Grimleal had existed in Plegia since its formation a thousand years ago, but Gangrel would've purged them all given the chance.

Aversa had been a constant thorn in his side for the better part of a decade now, but he would have been able to tolerate her more if not for one little thing.

The Darksphere.

Gangrel turned to the stone in question, glaring as it rested on a plush pillow on his nightstand. His fury grew as the gemstone appeared to wobble back and forth. It mocked him, _taunted_ him with its mere presence.

" _You_." He stood up and stormed over to the stone before clutching it in his hands and shaking it repeatedly. " _YOU DID THIS TO ME!_ "

He heard laughing. His eyes instantly flew to the last of his surviving mirrors. At first he saw himself laughing, but then the figure swirled and distorted until it no longer resembled him. Instead, it now resembled a much older Chrom with a beard. That same man who'd taken _everything_ from him...

Gangrel roared and flung the Darksphere at the mirror. It shattered at once, but the Darksphere merely bounced off and rolled along the floor without even the slightest scratch on it. Gangrel sank to his knees and wept through grit teeth.

"Damn those Ylissean worms," he cursed. "Damn those Feroxi _trash_ … Damn those Grimleal _**bastards**_! **DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!** "

 _Gangrel…_

He whirled around, searching for the source of the noise. The voice was horrid and croaky, as if its owner had lived long beyond the average Plegian's lifespan. Gangrel leapt to his feet and drew his sword with his good hand. "Who's there? I told Aversa I wasn't seeing anyone right now! Now come out and _die_ already!"

"Death... is a curse," the voice said, coming from the darkest corner of the room. " _Life_... is a blessing, and it's the light that ultimately saves us from the darkness in our hearts."

Gangrel's eyes narrowed, and his grip on his weapon only tightened as the voice continued to talk to him.

"We all think that at first, Gangrel." A withered, decrepit husk of a man stepped out of the shadows. "We are all wrong."

Gangrel took on a fighting stance as he analyzed the strange man. He wore green, decidedly non-Grimleal robes with a star medallion resting above his stomach. Long dark hair receded a considerable amount from his forehead, and his skin was a sickly gray much like Gangrel's own. _His_ skin, however, was wrinkly beyond belief. He gazed at Gangrel with glassy pale eyes, one of them almost entirely white.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my castle?!" Gangrel demanded, pointing his blade outward as it sparked. "Are you a ghost? One of Aversa's nightmare creations, perhaps?!"

"You are right to fear me, Gangrel," he rasped, "but I assure you I mean no harm. In life, I was known as Gharnef. Now…"

The old man held his arms out. "Now I am one with the Darksphere. I am Sable, and Sable is I. Believe me… I know your plight all too well."

Gangrel let out a short, joyless chuckle. "So that's it then? _You're_ the one who came up with that ridiculous nickname the Ylisseans cling to?"

He glared down his sword at the apparition. "You still haven't answered my question, devil ghost. Begone!"

Gangrel launched a lightning bolt at the strange man, but it merely phased through him and hit the wall behind him instead. Gharnef cackled wretchedly in response. "You are a fool! You cannot kill that which is already dead!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"I will not. At least not until you hear my proposal."

"I don't give two shits about your proposal! Now get!"

Gharnef folded his hands together and closed his eyes. "You reject the Darksphere, Gangrel. Even now it calls out to you, just as it did to me… just as it did to Hardin. Yet you ignore its power all the same."

"I don't _want_ its power! That devil stone _ruined_ me! I was meant to be so much more than… _this_!"

"Aye, you were…" Gharnef nodded in understanding. "... But the Darksphere is not to blame. Your anger, and your heartbreak… These are that blasted Exalt's fault. Were it not for him and his ilk, you would have never lost your home. Your _family_. I know all too well what it's like to have your life tarnished by some blue-haired brat…"

"But the Darksphere saved me," he concluded, "and it can save you too."

"Save me? _Save_ me?!" At this, Gangrel began to shake and tremble. "Heheheh... Hahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is this some kind of twisted _joke_?!" he snapped. "All my dreams and ambitions have gone to _shit_ , and it's that accursed stone's fault! Save me... Pah..."

Gangrel lowered his blade and stared at the floor. "Nothing can save me now…"

"Your reluctance to give in is holding you back," Gharnef told him, stepping closer. Gangrel didn't even flinch. "If you allow the Darksphere into your heart and mind, you will know power like never before. Never again will you feel guilt. Shame. Regret. Indeed… if you pledge yourself to it entirely, the Darksphere will make you invincible in both body and mind. That prince to the east? A mere fly compared to you! Those barbarian Khans? Fleas! That red-clad maniac to the west? A single _thanatophage_!"

Gangrel looked to the Darksphere still sitting on the ground. Even now, it seemed to pulsate and wobble back and forth, almost pleading to be held. After a few moments of silent deliberation, he turned back to Gharnef with a raised eyebrow and addressed him softly. "... You really think this could work?"

"I know it!" Gharnef egged him on, clenching his wrinkled fists. "Now come, _grab_ the Darksphere and allow yourself to be immersed in its great power!"

He wrung his hands together eagerly as Gangrel walked over to the gemstone with a mystified look in his eye. He'd held it more than enough times, but never before had it possessed such a _pull_... It was as though his heart was being drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Gangrel's breath was shaky as he held a trembling hand above the orb. Good and bad memories alike began to blur as the darkness seeped into the farthest reaches of his mind.

Gharnef nodded, his withered lips forming a wicked grin. "Good, Gangrel... _Gooood_. Embrace your feelings of anguish and torment. Let the hate flow through you! Let it guide your every move, _feed_ your every desire! Let it claim you, that you may obtain power beyond your wildest imagination!"

Both hands now hovered above the orb.

"DO IT!"

He finally clutched the Darksphere and held it to his chest. Gharnef could only watch on in silent glee as the Darksphere's newest host began to whisper and laugh, its power surging through his body and mind. Gangrel's red irises shrank, and his mouth contorted grotesquely as he grinned from ear to ear, unable to stop himself from giggling maniacally.

"Hee hee hee… Hahahahaha…!"

Finally, he threw his head and hands back as he let out a mad cackle unlike ever before.

" **AHHH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!** "

It wasn't long before the commotion prompted a few soldiers to enter the room, ready to defend their king. They gaped at the messy room with glass and furniture scattered everywhere, but then that they focused their vision on the Mad King instead. He was the only one in the room, hunched over a dark orb as he continued to cackle.

"M-milord…? Your Excellency?"

Gangrel's vision shifted to the three in his midst, and his smile only grew.

"... King Gangrel?"

"It's **playtime**."

* * *

 **Okay, so... These past few months have been pretty wild, huh? I really struggled with this chapter and recent events have not made it any easier. Still, I should have managed my time much more wisely, so I really only have myself to blame. I just hope that this chapter can provide at least some of you with a bit of respite in spite of its tone. ^^**

 **Speaking of the story itself, I really am gonna miss Emmeryn, but I decided a long time ago that certain story beats moving forward just wouldn't have the same impact if I didn't commit to it. She may appear in dream sequences or flashbacks, but unless she comes back as a Risen for whatever reason, she's staying dead. Ditto for Mustafa. :/**

 **Fair warning, Chapter 19 probably isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows either, but someone has to write it, and that someone is me! That chapter's also likely going to be shorter than this one if I can help it because these last couple of chapters have been pretty long and I kinda don't know how people feel about that. I dunno, whatever works best for the story, right? ^^;**

 **Now it's time for me to reply to some guest feedback!**

 **Chicosai: Oh, yes; Tharja in particular is going to give Lyn a hard time as the story moves forward. Probably not now due to current events in-universe, but... Soon-ish. So sorry about the almost kiss, but I promise we're almost there. ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed. We'll see more of Valm later, and I'm glad you enjoyed the character moments! We'll definitely be focusing more on the characters and their reactions next time. Stay tuned!**

 **JP I'm Italian: Thanks! Nice to hear from you too. Glad you liked the little nods to Valm and Elibe; we'll certainly be hearing more about both a bit later. I promise Lyn and Robin will have more than enough time to catch up on lost kisses when it's tonally appropriate.**

 **We'll also be seeing more Tharja, Henry and Virion later, and writing Anna so far has been a blast!**

 **With regards to Emmeryn, I was actually listening to "Paths That Will Never Cross" from 3H when writing her fight scene; it seemed thematically appropriate since she's tried so hard to make amends with Gangrel, but their paths ultimately never did or** _ **will**_ **cross. Gangrel himself was definitely out of it towards the end, but at least now we have a good idea of why that might've happened. ^^;**

 **Sorry for being so wordy (and tardy :/), but a big thanks to all of you and everyone who's continued to read up until this point! I know my update schedule has been pretty inconsistent as of late, but Chapter 19 and 20 are already partially written so they shouldn't take anywhere _near_ as much time as this one did.**

 **Thanks again, feel free to give me your honest thoughts, stay safe and healthy (and indoors if possible), and see you all next time! :)**

 **\- Angel**


End file.
